Auguries of Innocence
by WritingIsAnArt
Summary: *ON HIATUS* "This was it. Barely aware of the hundred's of eyes drilling into me, a force stronger than anything kept my own locked onto a single pair; glittering emerald the brightest I'd ever seen, slowly dulling, fading, dying. Harry. I knew what I had to do." A rewrite of the Harry Potter series following Allie Black. Blaise/OC, Harry/OC.
1. Come Back To Us

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE STORY: ****Nothing you recognise belongs to me, it is the creation of the ingenious J. K. Rowling I am merely borrowing her world and characters to exploit for my own devices :) **

**I have always wanted to add my own character to the series and I am well aware what sorts of effects an additional character, especially a main one, would have on the plot. However although I do intend to change some parts of the original plotline, it will probably not be until the later years, i.e. years 4, 5, 6 and 7. But I hope you stay with me until then :)**

**This is a repost of a story I posted ages ago but did not have the time to finish. Hopefully this time I can get it done :)**

**If you have time check out 'Healing Starts With The Heart' by QuiteMike- I'm betaing it for him and I think it is going to be a really great story!**

**So let me introduce Allie Black... (full name Alexia 'Prewett' Black)**

**Thank you for reading my story and please take the time to review :D**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

A soft wind blew over the trees of the woods around Ottery St. Catchpole. All was eerily quiet and the velvet night sky was clouded, blocking out the moon. The winding lane was deserted and not even the bravest creature was out in the fields this night. Rumbles of thunder could be heard, even from inside the house where Adele Black sat next to a crib, glancing from the tiny occupant to the clock on the wall. The fire crackled in the grate and shadows from the candlelight flickered on the young women's face, not yet twenty-two. She smiled gently down at the small child who snuffled in her sleep and rolled over beneath the blankets.

It was nearing midnight and Adele was beginning to worry. Her husband should have been home by now. It was getting much too late. Moving to the window, she glanced down the lane. He was only supposed to have been making a quick stop at Godric's Hollow to see Harry and James after work.

A snuffle from the cot meant Adele was immediately at its side, watching her daughter, Allie, twist and turn in the covers. She looked distressed so Adele placed a soothing hand on her forehead, which seemed to calm her slightly. As she stood, a strong arm curled around her and pulled her back into a warm body. Closing her eyes, Adele leant into the comforting scent.

"Sirius," she whispered. Both his arms came up around her as she twisted to face him, and held her close and tightly. She rested her cheek against his muscular chest feeling his heartbeat. They stood in silence until Adele became aware of tear drops that weren't hers travelling down her face. She looked up and took Sirius' chin in her hand.

"What's the matter?" she asked concerned. "Honey, what is it? Sirius?"

She couldn't bear it when he crumbled in front of her. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks and he sunk to his knees. He hugged her middle, sobbing into her blue sweater as she soothingly caressed his hair and face, whispering comfort. When the tears seemed to have slowed, Adele kneeled down and cupped his face but recoiled at what she saw. His stormy gray eyes were hollow and empty. There was just nothing. He gazed unseeing at something behind her. Hesitantly, she reached for his hand and enclosed hers around it.

"They're gone," he croaked, his voice emotionless.

"Who? Sirius you're scaring me." His eyes snapped to hers.

"Lily and James."

"What?" her voice cracked. "No- I mean- they were safe- what- how- was it him- I- did he-are they okay?"

"He killed them Adele." he whispered, "Both of them. THAT BASTARD VOLDEMORT KILLED THEM!"

Adele sat in shock staring at Sirius. This couldn't be true; it was just one of their jokes: a cruel joke. He was going to burst into laughter at any minute. She waited… any minute now… but the laughter never came; just that empty look in his eyes. Tears began to pour over her cheeks and she suddenly found she couldn't control them.

"He killed them and it's my fault." Adele lifted her head up sharply and stared at him through her tears.

"But you would never- he-he-your best friend- Sirius- surely you don't mean-you betrayed him…" she choked out.

"No. I'm not- it was…" his eyes widened in realisation. "Wormtail! That son of a bitch! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Suddenly he was up on his feet, fumbling for his wand and striding towards the door. Adele jumped up and ran to him, hanging onto his arm, pleading with him.

"Please, Sirius, stop! Wait! Tell me!" he stopped at the urgency in his wife's voice. Calming himself for a moment, he brushed the tears from his eyes and placing a hand on both her cheeks, wiped hers away with his thumbs.

"I'll explain everything when I get back, I promise." Sirius dropped his lips to hers and softly caressed her mouth. Adele met it with as much of the same love as possible. He pulled away and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

He pulled away and went over to the cot in the corner. Despite all the shouting his daughter was still asleep. He bent over and gently kissed her forehead. Something twinged inside of him and he felt such sorrow he felt his heart might break. The silence around them was almost suffocating. He could hear the silent sobs from Adele and even three lots of heartbeats.

Without a second thought, he pulled a long, silver chain from around his neck and dropped it into the small hand of his daughter. It had a pendant; a small deep violet stone cast in silver filigree attached to it. He smiled as the tiny hand closed around the piece of jewellery and turned to take one last look at his wife.

"I love you." he said, eyes only for Adele. "Both of you."

"Come back to me." she whispered, "Come back to us."

He nodded once and in a second he was gone. Adele let her eyes rake over the empty room before settling on her daughter. Suddenly she couldn't hold it in and she let the pain and anguish of losing her best friends wash over her, and even though it hadn't been said, the pain of losing her husband, because that last kiss had never tasted so strongly of a last goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you and reviews are very much appreciated :)<strong>


	2. It Will Serve You Well

Chapter 1 

I was woken by the early morning that was pouring through the slit in the thin curtains, tickling my nose and face. Squinting my eyes, I struggled up onto my elbows and let out a lengthy yawn. Taking a moment to gather my bearings, I glanced around the small bedroom taking in the hazardously stacked bookshelves and the piles of clothes discarded on the floor. Photographs littered the walls, the occupants waving and smiling, amongst the Quidditch posters and memorabillia.

"Allie?" I turned to the small red-head girl poking her head around the door, grinning. "Breakfast time."

"Thanks Ginny," I said, pushing back the covers, stretching out my legs and reaching for my cardigan. Out of habit, I fumbled for the silver pendant that I always wore and pulled it out of the front of my oversized t-shirt; a hand-me down from Charlie or Bill. Holding it up, I felt the slight vibrations of magic that lay within the precious piece of jewellery and putting it against my chest; I felt the cool metal grow warm.

With another long yawn, I left the bedroom I shared with Ginny and made my way to the kitchen. On the landing I met Fred and George, both looking extremely freckly, rubbing grit from their eyes.

"Mornin" they muttered in unison.

Downstairs, Molly was already bustling around the small, cramped kitchen making breakfast. Everyone else was sitting around the scrubbed wooden table and chairs tucking into their food. As I looked around at my family, I briefly thought over the time I had been living with them: since the age of two. Molly was my aunt, my mother's sister and all the Weasley children were my cousins although they definitely felt more like siblings.

I sat down next to Bill, who greeted me with a one-armed hug and offered the plate of sausages. Charlie sat opposite, raising a blistered hand in greeting and Fred and George took the two seats beside him. They were both messing with something under the table and when I caught George's eye he winked mischievously. Molly was serving fried eggs just as Percy came down; the only one already dressed, in trousers and a shirt. He sat down the other side of Bill and immediately picked up the newspaper that Errol, the family owl, had recently delivered. Strix, my own owl was sitting by the open window, pecking at a bacon rind.

"Hey Strix," I muttered to the small tawny as he flew from his perch and landed on my shoulder. "You hungry?"

He was nibbling at my ear affectionately when Ron came in, rubbing his eyes and dragging his feet. He didn't greet anyone, just dropped into a chair and pulled a plate of food towards him. Typical Ron; food first, talk later.

"Bill, your hair really is getting to long dear." said Molly fondly, eyeing his ponytail. "Wouldn't you just let me trim the ends?"

"No, Mum, because if I let you at my hair, you'd scalp me."

A loud bang erupted from where Fred and George sat and black smoke began issuing from under the table. They were cackling and congratulating themselves when Molly stuck out her hand.

"Hand it over." she said, sternly. The rest of us continued with our meals and conversations as if nothing had happened. This was a regular occurrence at breakfast time.

"But, Mum, it's almost finished-"

"We just need to stop it blowing up like that-"

"I'm sure those fumes are poisonous-"

Molly rolled her eyes attempting to hide a grin. She jumped up when the backdoor swung open and Arthur came in whistling merrily.

"Morning Weasleys!"

There was a chorus of 'Morning dad' and 'Morning Arthur'. He placed a gentle kiss on his wife's cheek as Molly served him a sizeable plate of sausage and eggs then joined us at the table. There was the usual family chatter as we finished off our breakfast; the twins teased Ron, Bill told us all about his recent work in Egypt, Charlie was charming the teapot to sing for Ginny and Percy stood to wait by the window for the mail.

"The post is about to arrive." he announced ten minutes later.

On cue, a large brown eagle owl swooped through the window and dropped a thick package onto the tiled floor. I hurried to retrieve it and passed it over to Molly. Five thick, heavy envelopes fell out onto the table, the addresses written in emerald green ink. Rifling through them, Molly handed one to Percy, Fred, George, Ron and finally me. It read;

_Miss A. Prewett,_

_The Pink Room,_

_The Burrow,_

_Ottery St. Catchpole,_

_Devon._

I turned the yellow envelope over with shaking hands. It was sealed with purple wax that had a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter H stamped into it. Taking a deep breath I opened it and took out two letters.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Prewett,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1st September. We await you owl by no later than 31st July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I almost jumped for joy. I had dreamed of going to Hogwarts ever since I had watched Bill and Charlie disappear on the Hogwarts Express when I was five years old. I loved to sit and listen at the end of the school year as he and eventually, Percy, Fred and George told Ron, Ginny and I the most exciting stories about their amazing adventures. It was almost hard to believe one could have that much fun at school! Noticing another piece of parchment I pulled that one out too.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform:

_First students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black) - shirts, ties, trousers, jumpers and skirts come included._

_One plain pointed hat (black) for formal occasions._

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

Set Books:

_All students should have a copy of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic_ Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self- Protection_ by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment:

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Staring in awe at my letter, I looked up to see Ron doing the same but the twins, now going into their third year at Hogwarts, just watched us, amused. I grinned back at them both hardly able to contain my glee.

"How do they know where I sleep?" I asked intrigued. George just shrugged his shoulders.

"And what the hell is a Mugwump?" said Ron.

"Watch your language Ronald," said Molly. "Percy? Whatever is the matter, dear?"

Percy was staring at his letter open-mouthed and looking rather tearful. He was holding his letter in one hand and a shiny silver badge with the letter _P_ on it. He looked up and shook his head slightly before pinning his badge to his shirt and said importantly;

"It seems the Headmaster has made me a Prefect."

There was stunned pause.

"Oh, bloody hell," muttered George as Molly screeched and ran around the table, flying at Percy. He hung onto his glasses and with a stern hand, gently pushing Molly away. She smiled fondly at him, wiping tears from her eyes with her apron.

"Come now, mother, buck up." he said, rising from the table.

"Oh, my Percy a Prefect. Happy days!" she said joyfully, pulling Percy into another hug and kissing him on the cheek. The twins mimed being sick and Ginny giggled into her palm while I bit my tongue determined not to laugh.

* * *

><p>A few days later, the first of August, it was a sunny day and the heat coming from the parched ground was being blown, by a relieving breeze, into my face as I sprinted through the grass that tickled my waist. Earlier I had been playing by the paddock the Weasleys owned, watching the boys catch fish from the small brook that ran through the orchard. Now, I vaulted over the fence and into the garden. I was the first back, of course. Yanking open the back door, I ran straight into something tall and soft.<p>

"Moony!" I yelled. "I didn't know you were coming."

I sunk into him as his arms wrapped around me, hugging me close. Remus, nicknamed Moony, had been my mum's best friend and was also my godfather. Breathing in his familiar scent, I squeezed him tight.

"How could I ever miss your birthday, kiddo?" he whispered in my ear. "You know I hardly get to see you."

Pulling back, I proudly pulled out the letter from Hogwarts that I had kept in my pocket since I got it and pushed it into his hands.

"Congratulations Allie!" he smiled. "Are you excited?"

I nodded my head vigorously but we were interrupted by the arrival of Fred, George and Ron. They leaned over out of breath, glaring at me, but I just gave them a smirk.

"Sweet Merlin, I think you got faster Allie." panted George on the floor. "I've never ran so hard in my life!"

"I'm gonna die!" said Fred theatrically and fell beside his twin.

"You are such a dramatic." I laughed and pulled Moony into the living room.

"Well fine just leave me here then! I'll be fine don't you worry!" shouted Fred sarcastically.

After closing the door and sitting down on the squashy sofa, Moony pulled out a package wrapped in light brown paper. He handed it to me and I took it with mounting curiosity. He watched with expectant eyes as I ripped the paper off to find a beautiful, black, leather bound photo album.

"I've been putting this together for a few years now." he said quietly. Delicately, tracing the decoration with my finger, I opened it and found two people staring up at me, waving and smiling. One was a handsome man with long black messy hair and glittering gray eyes. His arm was around a pretty brunette woman who was looking up at me from the page tenderly and blowing kisses.

"Mum? Dad?" I whispered, leaning into Moony. He put his arm around me, rubbing it gently. I'd never seen a good picture of my parents before and hungrily I traced their faces; any pictures I had were blurred or torn. Turning the pages, I felt my eyes well up.

"It's every picture I could get my hands on." said Moony into my hair. We were relaxed into the sofa and I was snuggled right up into his chest. "There's more than enough room for you to add pictures too."

"Thanks Moony," I sniffed, blinking away a tiny tear. "This is the best birthday present ever."

I flicked further into the album and found my favourite picture; I was playing with boy about my age and I was yanking on a tuft of his jet black hair.

The rest of my birthday passed in a flurry of cake, balloons and presents. I was shattered by the time I crawled into bed. Moony tapped on the door and gently swung it open. He pushed my unruly hair lightly out of my face and kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks for my present Moony." I said sleepily. "When will you come back to see me?"

"I don't know, I'll be away for a while." I hated that he was away so much. I missed him awfully whenever he wasn't around. Moony was more than my godfather, he was also the father that I never had.

"Oh, okay, love you" I mumbled, eyelids drooping, sleep taking me.

"Love you too, kiddo, sweet dreams." But I was already asleep snoring with a contented smile on my face, buzzing with the anticipation of our shopping trip to Diagon Alley in a few days.

* * *

><p>We travelled by Floo powder to Diagon Alley and landed in the Leaky Cauldron, dusting the soot from our clothes. It was a small dark pub filled with people and buzzing with chatter. The barman Tom gave us a toothy grin and a greeting as we passed ushered by Molly. Fred and George tried to stay behind and order a Fire whiskey but Arthur had already spotted them and grabbed their shoulders, marching them out of the pub.<p>

I could hardly contain my excitement as we wandered down the large cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight. It felt like I was seeing it in a new light. Diagon Alley seemed… alive today, and it was so busy. Ron obviously felt the same, his eyes wide and face bright with anticipation.

We hurried on through the street, Ron and I staring at all the stores; shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and lots of silver instruments, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon…

We made a quick stop at Gringotts, a snowy white building which towered over the other little shops. I was barely paying attention, preferring to talk animatedly with Ron about what we would buy once we had collected some money.

"Is it true there are Dragons guarding the vaults?" Ron asked Fred, curiously, as we sped through the tunnels beneath the bank in a small cart.

"Yeah, and if you try to steal anything, they eat you!" George teased, grinning as I exchanged a look of fear with Ron and we shuffled away from the edge of the whizzing cart.

After getting our money, I couldn't wait to spend it. First we went to Madam Malkin's where I bought a set of robes and then we all headed to Flourish and Blott's where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all.

Soon all that was left to get was a wand; the part I was most looking forward to. The shop was narrow and shabby and over the door was peeling gold letters that read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. _and a single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. I went in alone as Ron would be using Charlie's old wand.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as I stepped inside. It was a tiny place and extremely quiet. It was too quiet and the back of my neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice and I jumped, spinning around. An old man was standing before me, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," I muttered awkwardly.

"Allie Prewett." He surveyed me for what seemed like an age until I shifted uncomfortably. "Forgive me; you look a lot like your father." My eyes shot up, looking at the old man. " Hawthorn wand. Eleven inches, rather agreeable."

I held my breath as Mr. Ollivander moved closer. No one ever talked about my father, not even Moony. I wished he would blink, it was rather unnerving. Those silvery eyes which had glazed over never moved from my own, staring straight through me. After a moment he shook his head and then, to my relief, turned and began searching through his pockets.

"Well, now, Miss Prewett. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"My right I suppose," I said.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured me from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round my head. I suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between my nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"Right then, Miss Prewett. Just take it and give it a wave." I took the wand and feeling foolish, waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of my hand almost at once.

"No- no, that will not do…" This happened many more times and as I started to become impatient he handed me another wand with a knowing look in his eye.

"Willow and unicorn tail hair. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Quite vibrant if I may say so." I took the wand from him and felt a sudden warmth in my fingers that spread throughout my body. Instinctively I raised the wand and drew a neat circle through the dusty air and a stream of pink sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, well done! A beautiful combination, very fitting for you I feel. Yes, yes that wand shall serve you well!"

He put my brand new wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, took seven gold Galleons for it, and bowed me from his shop.

It was late afternoon when we finally finished shopping and the sun hung low in the sky as we made our way back to the Burrow. Never before had I felt so tired and drained in all my life. Who knew shopping could be so exhausting. I unwrapped all my parcels and packed them into my trunk that I would be taking with me to Hogwarts in a month's time, already bubbling with excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you and reviews are very much appreciated :)<strong>


	3. Worthy Of A Gryffindor

Chapter 2

Everything seemed to flow smoothly as everyone got their trunks assembled and ready to go. We took the Knight bus to Kings Cross Station and followed behind a flustered Molly who kept talking animatedly to herself as we walked.

"-it's the same every year, packed with Muggles of course, come on, platform nine and three-quarters this way-"

Nothing could contain my excitement, not even the weight of the heavy trolley I was pushing as we stood before the barrier between the busy platforms nine and ten.

"All right, Percy you first."

Percy marched towards the barrier, proudly puffing out his chest, and vanished through the seemingly solid brick wall. I watched with wide eyes, slightly nervous yet extremely excited, realising that I would be passing through there in a few moments and actually be going to Hogwarts this time.

"Fred, you next," Molly commanded.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," he said, offended. "Honestly, woman, call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell_ I'm George?"

I concealed a grin as Fred winked in my direction, hiding his own laughter.

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," he said and ran off laughing through the barrier followed by George equally in hysterics.

"Excuse me,"

I turned to see a skinny boy in extremely baggy clothes and glasses held together by a lot of the Muggles version of spellotape. His thin face and stature looked to be of someone who had never eaten a meal in his life. I couldn't help it but was immediately drawn to his bright-green eyes, peeking out from under messy black hair that stuck up all over the place. He looked confused and a little scared, pushing the huge trolley in front of him; a snowy white owl perched on top.

"Hullo, dear," Molly said brightly. "First time at Hogwarts? Not to worry dear, Ron and Allie are new, too."

I gave him a hurried nod eager to get through the barrier. The boy flashed a shy smile back at us both, before turning to Molly once more. She told him how to get onto the platform and with a look of hesitation, he pushed his trolley around ran through, disappearing just like the rest.

"Off you go Allie, see if he's alright."

Like the boy, I turned to face the barrier. Feeling slightly pessimistic, I walked towards it slowly at first. I had seen the others do it countless times over the years but what if it didn't let me through? Maybe I should do it at a run? Speeding up, the barrier was coming nearer and nearer- I would crash into it if it was in fact solid and it _would_ hurt- I closed my eyes for luck and felt a strange sensation wash over me. Opening my eyes, I gave a sigh of elation as I realised I had gone through.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people and a sign overhead said _Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock. _Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd. I craned my neck in awe and caught a glimpse of the black haired boy disappear between the groups of people. The first few carriages were already packed with students and so I pushed on looking for a spare compartment.

I passed the bright-eyed boy who had asked for help, struggling to get his trunk on the train. He dropped the heavy trunk twice on his foot before I took pity on him and wheeled my trolley round.

"Want a hand?" I asked brightly.

"Yes, please," the boy panted, his face pink. Grabbing the other side of his trunk, between us we managed to haul it into the carriage.

"Thanks," said the boy, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. It was then I noticed the peculiar lightning shaped mark on his forehead. The scar had been covered by the unruly, jet black hair, but was now clearly visible on his pale skin.

"Allie Prewett, by the way." I said holding out a hand. He grasped it and shook it.

"Harry Potter." My mouth dropped open as realisation washed over me, but I hid it with a hasty friendly smile.

"Well I better go; can I leave my trunk in here for now?"

He nodded his consent and helped me pull it into the compartment. I thanked him and waved goodbye before jumping back of the train and onto the platform. All the Weasleys were gathered in a large ginger huddle, standing out from the rest of the crowd. Molly was kissing Percy on the cheek fondly before she turned to the twins with a serious face.

"Now, you two- this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've- you've blown up a toilet or- "

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."

"It's _not funny_. And make sure you look after Ron and Allie."

She gave us one last round of hugs, almost smothering Ron and I. Ginny grasped me tightly, her eyes watering with the prospect of not seeing us for an entire year.

I looked over the heads of the crowds trying to spot Moony amongst the people. I knew he wouldn't be able to make it but I was still hopeful. Suddenly the whistle sounded and train doors began shutting. George pulled me up into the train and we leant out the window, waving furiously at Molly and Ginny as they disappeared into the smoke.

The train was literally packed. There was hardly any space to move as I followed Ron, pushing through, trying to find a compartment. The twins left with their friend Lee Jordan, Percy went up front to the Prefects carriage and finally we came to an empty one, well almost empty except for Harry Potter. I pushed Ron forwards and he tentatively slid the compartment door open. Harry looked up in surprise.

"Hi again," I said smiling. "Do you mind?" I pointed at the empty seats.

"Everywhere else is full." said Ron.

"Not at all," he replied eagerly, gesturing towards the empty seats. I sat down next to him and Ron sat opposite, nodding politely.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Ron's throat seemed to constrict and he went bright red struggling for words.

"So, so it's true? I mean, do you really have the…" He gestured to Harry's forehead.

"Ron!" I whispered uncomfortably giving Harry an apologetic grimace. Nevertheless, he pulled back his fringe to show the lightning shaped scar. My eyes went as round as saucers and Ron stared with his mouth open until I kicked him in the leg, hard. Once again he went beetroot.

"Wicked!" he said breathlessly. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though realising what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again. Even I watched him thoughtfully until Harry met my eyes and I quickly averted my gaze.

"Are all your family wizards?" Harry asked curiously. Ron briefly mentioned we were cousins, telling Harry all about the Weasley's. I could tell Harry was just as interested in us as we were in him. But it wasn't until Harry was talking about the Muggles he lived with and casually spoke You-Know-Who's name that I cut in.

"You said his name!" I was both shocked and impressed. Molly and Arthur had tried not to let us hear anything about before the fall of You-Know-Who but inevitably, stories had leaked through to us, ones that left a cold chill down your spine.

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," he said quickly, " I just never knew you shouldn't,"

He was saved by a great clattering in the corridor.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" asked a little old lady, passing the compartment, pushing a trolley loaded with sweets. I wasn't hungry and shook my head. Ron just pulled out a squashed pack of sandwiches and looked at them glumly. We were gobsmacked when Harry came back in with his arms full.

"Hungry are you?" Ron asked, a little jealous, holding up his own stale sandwiches.

"Starving," said Harry, biting into a Pumpkin pastry. "Swap you for one of these." He held up a Pumpkin Pasty. "Go on."

Harry threw some sweets at us and, smiling gratefully, Ron gladly began to help him eat through the piles of sweets and chocolate. I watched in amusement as Harry found the chocolate frogs and collected card after card, his favourite; Albus Dumbledore. I couldn't help but laugh as he watched the old man move around in his frame in sheer amazement.

The countryside was now flying past the window and becoming wilder by the minute. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers and dark green hills. Ron was getting bored of the sweets and had pulled Scabbers out and was now poking him with his wand.

"Wish he was more exciting. He'd of died and you wouldn't know the difference," he muttered. "Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?"

I seriously doubted it would work but nevertheless he raised his wand, cleared his throat and began the spell. But at that moment there was a knock on the door of the compartment and it slid open. A short girl with loads of bushy brown hair, thicker than mine, and rather large front teeth pushed her way in. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes and looked down at the two boys with a wrinkled nose.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" she said in a bossy, stuck-up sort of voice. "A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No sorry."

"Oh are you doing magic?" she asked catching sight of Ron's wand. "Let's see then."

Ron scowled up at her before clearing his voice and waving his wand erratically.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." I chuckled as nothing happened. Scabbers stayed grey and asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good is it? I've only tried a few simple spells myself, but they've all worked for me. For example…"

She came and sat next to me, pointing her wand at Harry. "_Oculus Reparo._" The tape around Harry's glasses disappeared in a puff of smoke as the girl just kept talking. "Nobody in my family's magic at all, I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?"

She said all this very fast and I raised an eyebrow at her while Ron and Harry looked slightly dazed, staring at his glasses.

"I'm Allie Prewett." Hermione shook my hand firmly, smiling and the boys just muttered their names.

"Ron Weasley,"

"Harry Potter,"

"Are you really?" exclaimed Hermione very matter-of-factly. "I've read all about you. Well, you three better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." she paused on her way out and turned back to Ron. "You've got dirt on your nose by the way. Did you know? Just there." she whirled around and marched out leaving a strange silence in her wake. Ron looked slightly gloomy, staring at Scabbers.

"You know, I think the ends of his whiskers are a bit lighter." said Harry, trying to perk Ron up.

I looked out of the window and realised Hermione was right: it was getting dark. I could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down: maybe we _were_ almost there? I left to find the toilets to change into my school clothes and robes and as soon as I was ready, I ran back to the compartment excitement rising in my stomach. With Harry and Ron, I joined the crowd thronging the corridor until the trained slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform.

It was cold and I pulled my cloak tightly around me. A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and a loud voice shouted over the crowd: "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! C'mon, follow me- any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me! Y'all righ' Harry?"

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry shouted at the giant man.

Slipping and stumbling we all followed the large man, Hagrid the gamekeeper, down what seemed to be a steep narrow path to a great, black lake. I stared wide-eyed at a vast castle with many turrets, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, perched atop of a high mountain.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. The three of us were joined by Hermione and we clambered in.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "Right then- FORWARD!"

And the little fleet of boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over us as we sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. Fred and George had told me all kinds of stories about their first year; some terrifying. I remembered the one about the Giant Squid which had dangled them by the ankle upside down as they made this very journey two years ago. Needless to say, I nervously edged away from the side of the boat.

We were carried through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. Making our way along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking us right underneath the castle, we reached a kind of underground harbour, where we clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. It was almost pitch black and I followed Hagrid's lamp, hoping not to get lost as we walked up the passageway and came out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. We walked up a short flight of stone steps and crowded in front of a pair of huge, oak front doors.

They swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. Her stern face eyed us all and she pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was huge; the ceiling too high too make out, the stone walls lit with flaming torches like the ones in Gringotts and a magnificent marble staircase led to the upper floors. From the description Charlie had given, I could safely presume this was Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher. Her formidable appearance matched his description perfectly. We all scuttled after the Professor, across the flagged stone floor and assembled in front of another pair of huge doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your housemates. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards…"

I looked around as Professor McGonagall spoke and fiddled with the sleeve of my robe nervously. The castle was beautiful; the gothic interior illuminated by flickering candlelight and the air practically crackled with magic. Professor McGonagall left us alone for a moment and most people were silent except for a few excited whispers. Everyone looked terrified, some I thought were ready to throw-up and I felt pretty much the same.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." We all turned around and I found myself stating straight into a pair of startling silver eyes. I recognised that face. But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Harry.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Ron gave a slight cough which was definitely concealing a snigger. "Think my name is funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley."

Narrowing my eyes, I glared at the boy, not really liking him so far. His name was too familiar to me and I vaguely remembered someone mentioning I was related to the Malfoy's; possibly we were second cousins or something.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand for Harry to shake. All eyes were on Harry, watching him carefully. He didn't take it and instead;

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." he said coolly. I couldn't help but grin. We may be related but that didn't mean I had to like Malfoy. Switching my gaze back towards the blond, I found him staring straight back at me, recognition plastered on his now pink face. Keeping stony eye contact, I subtly looked him over, taking in his arrogant stance.

"Careful Potter, else you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either." Harry paled slightly and before he could do anything, I took a step forward so that I was level with my cousin, sliding my wand out of my robes, hoping I looked threatening.

"Say that again, _Draco_." He watched me carefully, looking me straight in the eye. Ron stepped up beside me, scowling at Malfoy, his face as red as his hair.

"You wouldn't."

"You really want to find out?"

He narrowed his eyes at me and I experimentally flicked my wand a bit: he backed off, and I tucked it safely into my robes just as McGonagall returned, Malfoy quickly stepping back into place, glowering at us.

"Now form a line and follow me." she barked. Harry nodded at me gratefully as I moved past him.

"You haven't been fighting _already_ have you?" a tart voice said in my ear. Hermione was casting disapproving looks at the boys and me, her eyebrow raised. I ignored her and hurriedly took my place in line. My annoyance at Malfoy was soon replaced with excitement, nervousness and extreme eagerness as, with a deep breath, I followed everyone through the doors and into the Great Hall.

Never had I even imagined such a strange and splendid place. Sure I had heard about it from the Weasley boys, but to see it in person was like a dream. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led us up there, so that we came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind us. The hundreds of faces staring at us looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, ghosts shone misty silver. Glancing up I was amazed at the velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. Hermione whispered to me; "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_." It was hard to imagine there was a ceiling there at all and the Great Hall didn't simply open to the heavens.

Looking down, Professor McGonagall was now silently placing a four-legged stool in front of us. On top, she placed a pointed wizard's hat. It was extremely patched, frayed and dirty.

I quickly glanced at each table and knew which one I wanted to be in. Fred had teased Ron about wrestling a troll but trying on a hat in front of the whole school still seemed rather daunting. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

I craned my neck. In the centre of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. He got to his feet, beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see us all there.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note, the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

Not sure whether to laugh or not I took to staring curiously at the Headmaster, fascinated by his twinkling eyes.

"When I call you're name, you will come forth, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you shall be sorted into your houses." she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

I could barely concentrate after the first person trying to suck in enough air to stay standing. When Draco Malfoy took his turn and was immediately placed in Slytherin, I hardly noticed. It was so tense, so nerve-wracking having to watch everyone, knowing your turn would be coming soon. I fiddled with my pendant, clutching it then twisting it until I forced my hands by my sides.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat after a moment of deliberation. The look of pure glee on her face said it all. Again I lapsed into a trance staring ahead unseeing until Harry's name was called.

"Potter, Harry!" As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. I smiled encouragingly before the hat dropped over his eyes, hoping he had seen me. It was silent for the next minute or so everyone's eyes focused on Harry. I crossed my fingers beneath my robe and whispered; 'please Gryffindor, please'

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted to the whole hall. I cheered as Harry took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He looked so relieved and didn't seem to notice he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy got up and shook his hand vigorously, while Fred and George yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!".

He was grinning widely and seemed slightly overwhelmed by all the attention. Turning he gave me the thumbs up and smiled while I just grimaced back. I knew I was next. I clutched my pendant which felt cool to the touch, calming my nerves.

"Prewett, Alexia!" Shakily, I ascended the steps towards the stool. I could see the twins sitting at Gryffindor table, saving me a seat. They and Harry winked and waved reassuring me as I, hesitantly, picked up the hat and lifted it over my head closing my eyes.

"Please Gryffindor, please it be Gryffindor." I whispered, thinking only of my mother, father and Moony as I pulled the hat on. All of them had been in Gryffindor.

"Ah another Black," A tiny voice whispered in my ear making me jump. My heart stopped in my chest. How did it know? "But you go by the name of your mother… yes, yes, I must say you're quite difficult to place. Hmm, you certainly have spirit, strong-willed, brave too and loyal, yes, worthy of a Gryffindor, like your father- but there is something else there… no, no, it's definitely GRYFFINDOR!"

I jumped up grinning, pulling the hat off and ran to my new house table that were cheering and whooping. George caught me in a bone-crushing hug, which was followed by another from Fred. I sat down opposite Harry who beamed at me. Watching the rest of the sorting, I was almost deafened by Fred and George cat-calling the last few Gryffindors, particularly Ron.

Everybody clapped and cheered as the Sorting finished and Dumbledore allowed the feast to begin. I almost fell off my seat when I turned to the table and the dishes were piled high with food. I had never seen so many things I'd liked to eat on one table. I chose steak, boiled potatoes, carrots, peas and gravy and began to tuck in. The food was all delicious.

Hermione sat beside of me and I couldn't help but listen to her friendly excited chatter. We talked about magic and lessons the next day, and although she spoke _at_ me rather than _to_ me she seemed nice enough.

The house ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, moved here and there, floating over the table with the other ghosts before settling down between a round faced boy called Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan who were talking animatedly to Dean Thomas, Harry and Ron about their backgrounds.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. I began to feel warm and sleepy; I could even feel my eyes closing.

At last we were dismissed and following Percy we were led to the Gryffindor common room. Our journey was a long one; down corridors filled with moving portraits, through hidden doorways and past Peeves, the school poltergeist, all the way up to the seventh floor. However, I barely noticed where we were going, my feet dragging on the floor. Finally we found the Gryffindor common room behind a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink dress.

It was cosy and full of squashy armchairs but I went straight up the circular staircase that led to the dormitories; the girls went through one door, the boys the other. I followed behind Hermione and at the top of yet another spiral staircase with more doors leading off it; we found our beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Our trunks had already been brought up. Besides me and Hermione, there was Parvarti Patil, Fay Dunbar and Lavender Brown. I claimed the bed nearest the biggest window and next to Hermione's. We talked a little but I grew tired of Parvarti and Lavender's high pitched girlish chatter and Fay's explanations of Quidditch so just bid Hermione good night, drew the hangings and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts was like a maze and it took us a while for Hermione and I to find our way to the Great Hall for breakfast however Harry and Ron were no where in sight. Finding our way to class was of a more difficult task, one that required complete concentration. There were so many staircases and corridors that you could get lost in, hundreds of doorways and passages, moving portraits, suits of armour that I was sure could walk and the ghosts that would suddenly glide out of walls, giving you a nasty shock.<p>

I was eager to begin learning but the lessons were by no means easy. Transfiguration and Charms were my favourite classes and I excelled in each, managing to change my matchstick into a needle on my third attempt in Transfiguration. Charms was taught by a tiny little wizard who had to stand on the top of a pile of books to see over his desk and was by far the most fun. I was extremely disappointed with Defence Against the Dark Arts; Professor Quirrell smelt strongly of garlic and his lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. Herbology was held in the greenhouses behind the castle and taught by a dumpy witch with a love for all plants and fungi. Every Wednesday night, we climbed the Astronomy tower; the highest of them all, to study the stars and track the movement of planets. Easily the most boring lesson was History of Magic, the only lesson taught by a ghost, where all we did was try to take down notes and not drift of to sleep. The subject I had the most difficulty with was Potions. It was terrible; Professor Snape took an immediate dislike to every Gryffindor, ridiculing and criticising us, shamelessly favouring the Slytherins and ruthlessly handing out points to them. But there was one person Snape absolutely hated with a vengeance more so than the rest of us: Harry, with Neville running up as close second.

Hermione and I quickly became friends, her warm, despite slightly wound up, nature making me feel at immediate ease with her but she spent ridiculous amounts of time in the library, studying or doing extra research while I preferred to spend study time with Harry and Ron, playing chess or exploring the castle.

The first week seemed to fly by and on Friday afternoon Harry and Ron had an invitation to see Hagrid who lived in a small cabin near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I went for a walk on the grounds taking in the beautiful mountain scenery and rolling hills beyond the vast lake. The sun shimmered on its glassy surface and every so often, the giant squid would lift a tentacle and break the still water. Sitting under a huge willow tree, I watched the long vines hang in the water creating small ringed ripples. I let my head lean back and my eyes close as I revelled in the peace and quiet which was rare around the castle.

Never before had I found myself as content as I had these past few days. Simply walking the corridors to lessons or eating at the Gryffindor table brought with it a sense of belonging. I thought it might have something to do with this castle being where my parents had grown up. Somehow, knowing I was walking in their footsteps made me feel closer to them.

A time later I opened my eyes. I almost jumped out of my skin when I realised there was someone sitting next to me.

"Harry! I didn't hear you."

"Sorry," he grinned. He looked over the lake and up towards the castle, his eyes distant. "It's brilliant isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," I whispered softly. "I can't imagine a better place."

"I know," he said. "I've only been here a week and it already feels like home."

I couldn't help agreeing with him as we gazed towards the castle. The far off laughter of students enjoying the last warm days outside before autumn really set in floated down from the grounds.

"How was Hagrid?"

"You should have come!" Harry said enthusiastically. "He'd love to meet you. He gave us some rock cakes but I warn you, they might break your teeth."

He dug into his pockets and handed me one, wrapped in a large spotted handkerchief. I took it with trepidation, making a mental note never to accept anything Hagrid offered me.

"Come on, let's go to dinner." I said, jumping up and dusting my self off. Holding out my hand, Harry took it and I pulled him up. Together we walked back up to the castle, the light slowly beginning to fade.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you and reviews are very much appreciated :)<strong>


	4. Friendship Is A Blessing

Chapter 3

A week later, we were all sat in the Great Hall, eating breakfast, when the mail arrived. About a hundred owls streamed in the Great Hall and circled the tables until they saw their owners. It had been a bit of a shock the first time to see so many owls but I had soon got used to it. Strix landed in front of me, dropped the paper: the_ Daily Prophet_, and stole a piece of bacon before flying off again. I sighed heavily, forking the remains of my scrambled egg into my mouth. I had sent Moony two letters so far and was awaiting a reply to the most recent.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water, into rum." Next to me, Seamus was desperately trying to turn his glass of water to rum but was getting nowhere. I yawned tiredly resting my head on my hand watching as he flourished his wand.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string- BANG!" I jumped violently as there was a flash of light and the smell of burnt clothes wafted over the heads of the Gryffindors. Seamus' face was covered in black soot and he stared in shock at his steaming goblet. Coughing slightly, I dusted the sleeve of my robes, grinned and took a piece of toast from the floating rack..

"Can I borrow this?" asked Harry referring to my newspaper. I nodded pushing it towards him with my elbow. Soon, he nudged me and pointed his finger to a newspaper article he was reading that took up the entire front page.

"Somebody broke into Gringotts," he read "Listen: "Believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown, Gringotts goblins were acknowledging the breach: insist nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had been emptied earlier that very same day." That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to."

He looked up puzzled. I shrugged back looking back down at the article, perplexed. But I thought nothing more of it as we finished our breakfast and left the Gryffindor table.

It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under our feet as we marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat grassy area on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance. We arrived in front of Madame Hooch ready for our first flying lesson. This was what I had been desperately waiting for and the only thing people had talked about for days.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked, "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up!"

I was overjoyed when my broom jumped straight into my hand. Beaming I looked around at the others. Harry grinned back at me, clutching his broom. We were two of the few that had succeeded. Hermione's was rolling over and over as she got more frustrated and Neville's was nervously twitching.

"Right, now once you have hold of your broomstick, I want you to mount it," Madame Hooch said, walking up and down correcting our grip, "Kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, lean forward slightly, then touch back down. On my whistle, three, two-"

Poor Neville must have been so nervous, he kicked off hard before the whistle had even touched Madame Hooch's lips. He rose higher and higher and in a matter of tense minutes, he was lying on the ground, clutching a broken wrist. He limped off with Madame Hooch up to the hospital wing.

"Did you see his face?" said a snide voice. Malfoy burst into laughter, surrounded by his Slytherin cronies. "Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse!"

I noticed the small glittering Remberall Neville had received from his grandmother this morning in Malfoy's hand. I scowled at him, glaring at a few of the Slytherin's around him that jeered him on.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone fell silent, eyeing the two boys. Malfoy just gave Harry a nasty smile took off on his broom, daring him to follow. Without a moment's hesitation, Harry mounted his own and confidently kicked off from the ground, soaring higher. I bit my lip anxiously as they climbed, becoming smaller and smaller but then a small grin grew on my face. I couldn't believe it. He was amazing at flying. He looked so at home on a broom one would think he'd been doing it for years. Finally after some tense air acrobatics, close calls and a spectacular dive Harry landed and toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist. I was by his side in an instant.

"Harry, Harry, are you okay?" Everyone else ran over and huddled around Harry, congratulating him and cheering.

"HARRY POTTER!" We spun round guiltily to see Professor McGonagall running toward us, her face a picture of both anger and shock. I watched them walk away: Harry following numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode towards the castle. Anger bubbled inside me and I whirled around to face Malfoy and saw red. Fuming I stalked towards him and the crowd of Slytherins parted as I made a lunge for him. Three pairs of arms wrapped around me holding me back and I pulled to get free of them. Ron, Dean and Seamus struggled to keep me back as they yanked me away from Malfoy.

"What the hell, were you playing at?" I shouted at him. "He could be expelled for that! What is your problem?"

"Potter expelled? Well good riddance I'd say." snarled Malfoy. I snapped, Ron let go and tried to take a swipe at him but I reached inside my robes and pulled out my wand. We hadn't been taught any duelling spells yet but I was pretty sure I could remember one from the textbook. Aiming wildly around Seamus I shouted:

"Petrificus Totalis!" A few feeble sparks shot from the tip and Malfoy took a few steps back, looking at me mockingly. I pushed Dean's arm aside before aiming my wand again. He watched me with those silver gray eyes so like my own and I hesitated.

"What? You'd hex your own cousin _Prewett_?"

There was silence and I stood clenching my wand which thrummed with vibrations. There was an outbreak of muttering and I bit my tongue, stopping myself from retorting. Hoping he knew I wanted to punch his lights out, I furiously stuffed my wand away, spun on my heel and stalked away into the castle and up to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>"You're <em>joking<em>."

"Oh, you're so lucky!" I moaned as we sat at dinner, Harry filling us in on becoming Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "I would give anything to be on the team. As a Chaser preferably, but any position would be fine… I'm not fussy."

Helping myself to pork-chops, I listened in awe as Harry recounted his tale for a second time. A few minutes later, Fred and George came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over to congratulate him.

"_You_ two wouldn't be able to get me a place on the team would you?" I joked, half-serious.

"Now, now Allie, patience is a virtue!"

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the castle. Bye Al," Fred and George squeezed my shoulders then disappeared. I sighed, then glumly remembered my unfinished homework, due in the next day. I pushed away my half-eaten pork chops and potatoes and left for the library where hopefully I would find Hermione.

I hadn't got halfway to the library when I passed the trophy room. Slowing up, I decided to take a quick peek inside. Crystal trophy cases glimmered in the shafts of sunlight, filtering from the high windows. Cups, shields, plates and statues winked silver and gold, lining the walls. I hadn't been in here yet and I wasn't surprised to see multiple awards with Moony's name inscribed on them for things like 'highest end of year result in Arithmancy'. I found the Quidditch section easy and looked over all the awards.

"Harry's dad is on there you know."

I almost had a heart attack and spun round to see Hermione standing behind me looking into the cabinet.

"Merlin! Hermione, don't creep up on me like that." I glanced back at the trophy and sure enough there was Harry's dad's name. Quidditch _was_ in his blood then. My eye caught another name next to it and I almost knocked the cabinet over in shock.

_Sirius Black_

_Chaser_

I stared at it for a few minutes, letting my eyes trace over my fathers name and would gladly have stayed longer but Hermione was already leaving the trophy room, and it was with reluctance that I followed her to fetch Harry. Five minutes later both boys were standing next to me and Hermione as we showed them Harry's legacy. He was gobsmacked and I swore he went slightly teary-eyed, which I pointedly looked away from.

"Wow Harry, you never told me your father was a Seeker too!" said Ron impressed.

"I didn't know." Harry whispered.

We left the trophy room a short while after and began the climb the Grand Staircase to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione was chattering on about all the other stuff she'd found out about Harry in her books while Ron rolled his eyes.

"It's spooky," he whispered. "She knows more about you, than you do."

"Who doesn't?"

"Ahhh!" I cried gripping the side of the staircase which had, without warning begun to move.

"What's happening?"

"The staircases change, remember!" said Hermione in a know-it-all voice. The stairs eventually grinded to a halt in front of a heavy wooden door. I stepped off feeling slightly sick and Ron pushed past me to the door.

"Let's go this way, before the staircase moves again." he muttered. He pushed open the door and we piled through. It was almost pitch black down this corridor and there were even cobwebs hanging from the ceiling and suits of armour. Everywhere was silent and it was a little spooky.

"Does anybody feel like we shouldn't be here?" I whispered, peering into the blackness, hoping to see something that would give us a clue as to where we were.

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor. It's forbidden!" said Hermione rather loudly, her voice echoing and bouncing off the walls. A torch lighted itself behind us making us all jump.

"Let's go." suggested Harry, backing up. We turned to leave but stood stock still when a loud meow pierced the silence. Mrs Norris sat glaring at us with bright yellow eyes, disapproving as though she knew we shouldn't be there. We would be in so much trouble if we were caught.

"It's Filch's cat!" I cried. "Run!"

We hurtled along the long corridor, running for our lives. My heart pounded when it seemed to be a dead end up ahead, but I was mistaken as another solid looking door became distinguishable through the gloom.

"Quick, let's hide through that door!" We slammed into it, hammering on the wood and trying to yank it open. "It's locked!"

"That's it we're done for!" moaned Ron, his eyes panicky.

"Oh! Move over!" snapped Hermione, pushing me out of the way. Raising her wand she pointed it and spoke clearly: "Alohomora!" The door unlocked with a click. "Get in!"

We piled in, shutting the door behind us and leaning against it for good measure. Catching my breath, I straightened up and instantly stood stock still. In the name of Merlin… I fumbled for Harry behind me and began to tug on his robes. My mouth hung open and I heard the sharp intake from Harry behind me. For a moment, I was sure I'd walked into a nightmare- this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.

"He thinks this door is locked."

"It was locked."

"And for good reason." I said faintly. We were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads, three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in our direction; three drooling mouths and saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

"AHHHHH!" Turning on our heels, we shot out of the door and I ran faster than I had ever done, outstripping all the others, legging it all the way back to Gryffindor tower, not stopping once. We scrambled through the portrait hole into the common room and all collapsed on top of each other, trembling, on the sofa. My heart hammered in my chest as my blood pumped through my veins filling me with adrenaline. It was a long while before any of us said anything.

"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron shouted. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione untangled herself from the pile and brushed herself down, straightening her robes. She glared at Ron. "You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" I suggested weakly, my breathing almost slowing to a normal pace, but they were both to busy bickering to hear me.

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice... there were three!"

"It was standing on a trap door. It wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something."

"Guarding something?" said Harry sitting up on his elbows as I rolled off him.

"That's right. Now, if you three don't mind, I'm going to bed before any of you come up with another clever idea to get killed or worse... expelled."

We stared after he as she flounced away up the staircase and into the dormitories. Ron got up shaking his head.

"She needs to sort out her priorities."

* * *

><p>After the incident on the third corridor, Hermione was no longer speaking to the boys, (something they took as a blessing in disguise) and she would barely utter two words to me. However, we were more pre-occupied trying to guess what would need such heavy protection. All we knew for sure was that it was about two inches long but apart from that we hadn't got many more ideas.<p>

On Halloween morning I woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, it was Charms class that day when we would finally begin to learn how to make objects fly. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. My partner was Dean Thomas; he was a good laugh and happened to be excellent at Charms.

"One of a wizard's most rudimental skills is levitation or the ability to make objects fly. Do you all have your feathers? Good. Now don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. Hum! The "Swish and Flick". Everyone: the "Swish and Flick". Good! Oh and annunciate! Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then!"

It was very difficult, much more than I had anticipated. I swished and flicked, but the feather just lay on the desktop. I got excited when mine wobbled a bit and when Dean's did a back flip but that was pretty much the extent it moved. Getting impatient, Seamus, in front, got so impatient he prodded it with his wand and set fire to his: Harry had to put it out with his hat. Concentrating, I screwed up my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" To my immense surprise the feather lifted itself up about an inch off the table, I directed it a bit higher and it flew another inch.

"Well done Miss Prewett, five points to Gryffindor I think." said the tiny wizard, barely visible from behind the table. "Try levitating it higher now."

Dean looked in awe at my feather and tried once again to try and make his fly. I laughed at its antics when it gave a small wobble and sort of jumped in the air and flopped back on the table. Behind me, Hermione managed to make hers rise about four feet above our heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it! Ten points to Gryffindor."

Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class: he and Hermione had been partners. He stomped out of the door and up the corridor, caught up in one of his angry rants.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as we pushed our way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly, no wonder she hasn't got any friends."

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. One glimpse of her face told me she'd heard everything Ron had said.

"I think she heard you." said Harry.

"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

"Ron you are so tactless!" I spat and sped up after Hermione. "And by the way, I'm her friend!" I shouted back to him.

I ran down the corridor and saw the ends of her bushy brown hair, disappearing into the girl toilets. As I peeked my head around the door, I could hear her crying in one of the end toilet; her bag was dumped on the floor in front of it, some of the contents spilling out.

"Hermione," I said softly.

"Go away!"

"Come on Hermione, you know what boys are like," I said kindly, walking into the bathroom. "They're all complete idiots."

"How would you know?" she shouted fiercely. "Leave me alone!"

"I know because I've grown up with boys, remember? I've known Ron for eleven years and when he's angry or in one of his stupid moods he always says things he doesn't mean."

Hermione just continued crying, a little quieter this time. I went up to the end cubicle and knocked gently. There was a slight pause before the lock scraped and a tear-stained, face looked out from through the thin crack.

"Why do you live with the Weasley's if you don't mind me asking? You never really told me."

"Oh well- you see, my Mum- erm- _both_ my parents died when I was very young."

"Oh I'm so sorry." she said, opening the door wide, looking at me in concern. I felt guilty telling a blatant lie, but I wasn't comfortable talking about my father to anyone. Besides, it was like he was dead anyway. Molly didn't like talking about the past because it brought back painful memories of my Mum. I'd only been told the basics once and vague information ever since.

"Molly, Ron's mum, is my Aunt: my Mum's sister. I went to live with them when I was two, after my Mum died. I do have a godfather but he's always busy with work and can't look after me. It was just easier for Molly to raise me."

Hermione had finished crying and tentatively hugged me tightly. I had long accepted the fact that my folks were gone, but it was still painful. I was getting slightly suffocated by Hermione's hair but I didn't mind. She seemed to understand and we lost track of time, cramped in the toilet cubicle swapping stories and laughing together. It felt slightly strange to be having a proper conversation with another girl besides Ginny whom I was missing very much. Eventually, I looked at my watch and saw that the Halloween feast had already started.

"Hermione we're missing the feast!" Slamming open the door, we ran from the cubicle we had been hiding in but immediately froze. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet and the smell coming from it was disgusting. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. It was a…

"Troll." Hermione whispered then let out a high pitch terrified scream. How had we not heard it coming in? I pulled her back against the wall and Hermione slid down it in shock. The monstrous creature let out a roar and swung its club at the wooden toilet cubicles, smashing them to pieces. The troll was advancing as a loud bang echoed through the toilets as the door crashed open, revealing Harry and Ron.

"Allie, Hermione, move!"

"Confuse it!" I shouted at them desperately. The troll stopped a few feet from me and Hermione and turned and went for the boys who were throwing bits of debris at it.

"Hermione, come on! Run! Aren't you supposed to be smart?" I yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror. The troll roared again and brandished its club. It began blundering around and Hermione snapped to her senses moving and pulling me out of the way with her. Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind.

"Harry!" I shouted.

"Do something!"

Howling, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life.

"What?" shouted Ron.

"Anything! Hurry up!"

"Use your wand! You're a wizard aren't you?" I shouted. Hermione had once again sunk to the floor in fright, but was fumbling through her robes trying to find her wand. Ron pulled out his own; not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over- and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble. I leant against the wall, next to Hermione, and slumped to the floor in a complete daze. Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done. It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Is it- dead?"

"I don't think so," said Harry, "I think it's just been knocked out."

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall burst into the room, closely followed by Snape with Quirrell bringing up the rear. I flinched. I had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. Desperately, I tried to think up a cover story but none came.

"Oh my goodness?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. I glanced at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "Explain yourselves, both of you!"

She hadn't noticed me and Hermione. I looked at Harry then looked at the huge troll sprawled across the floor. Ron _still _hadn't put his wand down and seemed to be a bit stunned at his handiwork. Then a small voice came out of the shadows.

"It's my fault Professor."

I thought Hermione was going to snitch on Harry and Ron to McGonagall but what she did next was enough to make us drop our jaws and Ron drop his wand. Hermione Granger told a downright lie to a teacher! She spun a tale that she had purposely come after the troll and that Ron, Harry and I had come to her rescue. Well, it was partly true but I was still speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get Harry and Ron out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets!

Running back to the tower we knew we had been lucky, but that had been one hell of a fun night. We entered the common room which was packed and noisy, everyone eating the remainder of the feast that had been sent up.

We all looked at each other and at the same time said; "Thanks." But from that moment on, Hermione became part of our group, a friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.

* * *

><p>As November came around, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots.<p>

The Gryffindor common room was very noisy the evening before Harry's first Quidditch match. I sat with Fred and George listening to their jokes as they showed off their latest invention; basically useless, it just made a lot of smoke. I had gotten bored watching Hermione checking Ron's Charms homework for him as him and Harry had had forgotten to do it again and it was due in the next day.

I never noticed Harry leave the common room until he grabbed my arm on his way back in, half-an-hour later, and pulled me over to Ron and Hermione.

"Did you get it?" Ron asked as we both joined him and Hermione in the common room.

"Get what?"

"What's the matter?"

In a low whisper, Harry told us what he'd seen; Snape in the staff room with a mangled leg.

"You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! He's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet he let that troll in, to make a diversion!" Hermione's eyes were wide.

"No- he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

I went to bed early, my head full of questions neither I, nor any of the others could answer. It was frustrating. Like a jigsaw with pieces missing. I currently had a few of the pieces but the rest… I thought about Harry in the boy's dormitory. I could imagine him similarly lying in bed, staring at the ceiling desperately trying to figure it out.

* * *

><p>The next morning dawned very bright and cold. It was the first Quidditch match of the season: Slytherin verses Gryffindor and everyone was in high spirits. As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, there was a surprise waiting for Harry. Hedwig, along with three other owls delivered a long thin package, wrapped in brown paper.<p>

We opened it eagerly and everyone around us gasped as it rolled onto the table.

"Wow!" moaned Ron enviously.

"A _Nimbus Two Thousand_," I gasped, running my hand along the sleek, shiny broom handle. It wasn't long until the entire Hall knew about it and people were crowding round from other tables to see and even touch Harry's new broom.

"Sure you can handle it Potter?" called Pansy Parkinson, cattily, a hard- faced Slytherin girl. "A big boy's broom like that?"

"Ignore her," Hermione said, folding her newspaper up.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. We walked Harry to the changing rooms before saying goodbye. On an impulse, I gave him a quick hug and whispered good luck in his ear, making Harry blush red. I then accosted the twins and hugged them both fiercely before running after the others, waving back at Harry.

We joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean in the top row. They had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined and said _Potter for President_, and Dean, who was very good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colours. I grinned and high-fived each of them when Dean unfolded it and showed us the finished result. A moment later a whistle blew and the two teams walked out onto the field; Gryffindor in scarlet robes, Slytherin in green, greeted by loud cheers. And so the game began.

I barely caught any of the commentary: Lee was saying it so fast. It was biased, in favour of Gryffindor of course, and funny to listen to. Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, me screaming wildly, jumping up and down, and waving a red and gold crested flag.

Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. I watched him enviously as he did a couple if loop- the- loops and soared around the pitch: I desperately wanted to be up there.

But as I watched, his broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, I thought he was going to fall. He was gripping the handle tightly with both his hands and knees. The broom lurched again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. Suddenly, it was completely out of control. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him. His broom started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Finally, the broom gave a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

I let out a small scream, clutching my hands together in fear. Hermione seized my binoculars and looked at the crowd, picking out Snape.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape- look." Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something- jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

"What should we do?"

"Leave it to me." she said, already pushing through the crowd. I bit my lip then raced behind her, down some steps and beneath the stands. I could hear the gasps and panicked cries from above and I hurried faster but I was soon disorientated and lost Hermione. My heart lurched as I heard the crowds above me cry out and scream. Unable to stand it anymore, I found a small balcony and looked down onto the pitch. Harry was on the ground on all fours, looking like he was about to be sick. My heart thumped in my chest, then he coughed and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion. Gryffindors erupted in screams and cheers and red and gold sparks issued from wands into the sky. The Slytherins groaned and booed in contempt, but they were drowned out by the rest of the school and the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint was complaining adamantly that "He didn't catch it! He almost swallowed it!".

After the match I joined back up with the others, hugging Harry tightly before we went walking through the grounds with Hagrid.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you. Then she saved you by distracting him."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

We all looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth.

"I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. Remember his leg, guys. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy? That thing has a name?"

"Yeah- he's mine- bought him off a Irish chappie I met in the pub las' year- I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "Now, listen to me, all three of yeh—yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel—"

"Aha!" I said excitedly, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you and reviews are very much appreciated :)<strong>


	5. In The Face Of Danger

Chapter 4

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The first weekend resulted in an all school snowball fight, mainly boys against girls, and me and Harry battled it out until both of us surrendered, too exhausted to throw another snowball.

I was stopping at Christmas for the holidays since Molly was going to visit Charlie in Romania and Moony was going away on business. The holidays came quickly, a relief from the hard efforts I had been putting into my classes and trying to find out about Nicholas Flamel.

The morning Hermione was due to leave; I was watching Harry and Ron play wizard's chess. She had made us promise to continue researching while she was away, even suggesting looking in the restricted section. We'd definitely had a bad influence on her. But the holidays were too much of a distraction and we never managed much more than just skimming through one book.

On Christmas Eve, I went to bed only half-heartedly looking forward to the next day. Christmas was always hard, more so being at the Burrow where Molly became extremely affectionate with her children, fawning over them and giving them spontaneous hugs and kisses. Unintentionally, many a time she missed me out and with my own mother dead and my father in Azkaban, there was no-one to show me that kind of affection. Moony always tried to make it his priority to be there Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing Day. But he wasn't here this year, it was just me.

Before going to sleep, I took out my photo album and found myself trailing my fingers across my parent's faces, a solitary tear sliding down my cheek. I lay back into the pillows, clutching it to my chest and touching the pendant hanging around my neck, drifting into a troubled sleep.

I woke early the next morning, bright white light reflecting off the snow coming in through the window. Trekking downstairs, I found the Weasleys already opening their presents.

"Merry Christmas," said George cheerfully. Him and Fred were already both wearing their blue Weasley jumpers. Each Christmas every Weasley would receive a handmade jumper from Molly. I ripped open mine and found the familiar soft purple wool spill out. Quickly I tugged it over my head and instantly felt better.

I opened the rest of my presents which included a lot of sweets, a book and a beautiful pair of amethyst earrings from Moony. I took some pictures with an old wizarding camera, Lavender had given me weeks before. I'd been taking pictures a lot recently, giving copies to Hermione, Ron and Harry as Christmas presents. The best one was of the snowball fight. All of us were drenched and I was squishing a snowball into Harry's head and Ron had just stuck one down the back of Hermione's coat.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. The Great Hall looked spectacular, the Christmas dinner was amazing and the loneliness seemed to melt away as I sat with my remaining family and best friends. I dangled my feet over the arm of the chair while we watched Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor tower and let my eyes droop, falling asleep, feeling very full and happy, too tired to move.

The next few days, I spent doing absolutely nothing. I wandered the school with Fred and George as they showed me the secret passageways and rooms mainly bcause Harry seemed very distant when I spoke with him and whenever I suggested doing something, he'd turn me down.

I grew more and more concerned as Harry looked more and more troubled and ill. He had mentioned he'd been having nightmares after seeing something in a mirror- the Mirror of Erised. Eventually, I'd had enough and pulled him and confronted him.

"Harry, are you okay?" He looked at me for a while and then sighed.

"Yes," he said quietly. We sat in a small alcove and I waited for him to continue. "I saw my parents, in the Mirror."

He didn't say much else but the pained look in his eyes said everything.

"Don't go back tonight Harry please." I begged. "I've seen what this is doing to you. It'll drive you mad."

"I have to. Just once more. I just wish I knew them."

"Same," I whispered. He looked up confused. "I never knew my parents either. Mum and dad died when I was baby. Sucks doesn't it?"

His eyes widened. I realised then that I hadn't told anyone but Hermione this. The tips of his fingers gently touched my own and I took comfort in him being there. I looked up into his eyes and saw them full of deep understanding. Not sympathy. He knew I didn't want that because neither did he.

"Yeah, it sucks."

* * *

><p>It was late spring when Hermione threw an enormous book onto the library desk, crushing our hands.<p>

"I had you looking in the wrong section!" I flexed my fingers feeling the blood return to them. "How could I be so stupid? I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading!"

"This is light?" said Ron, eyebrows raised. Harry sniggered while Hermione just sent him a death glare. Lowering her eyes, she flicked through the pages.

"Ofcourse! Here it is! "Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone.""

"The what?" said Harry and Ron in unison. I peered over Hermione's shoulder and scanned the page.

"Honestly don't you two read?" she sighed exasperated. I rolled my eyes and read the passage.

""The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will transform any metal into pure gold and produce the Elixir of Life which will make the drinker immortal.""

"Immortal!"

"It means you'll never die." said Hermione.

"I know what it means!" snapped Ron. I smirked at Harry as he quickly shushed him, Hermione's death glare once again burning into him.

""The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist who last year celebrated his 665th birthday.""

"That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor. That's what's under the trap door. The Philosopher's Stone." Hermione concluded, dramatically.

That night, we stealthily crept out of the castle down to Hagrid's Hut after curfew and hammered on his door. At first he refused to let us in but after we told him we had figured it out he reluctantly let the door open just enough for us to slip through. Inside it was boiling, the source being the huge crackling fire in the grate. I'd never been in Hagrid's Hut before, always meeting him on the grounds as he did his duties.

"We think Snape's trying to steal it." said Harry confidently.

"Snape? Blimey, you're still on about him, are you?"

"Hagrid! We know he's after the Stone we just don't know why!" insisted Harry. I looked in interest at the fire. There was a pot that seemed to be shaking slightly and there was definitely something in it.

"Of course! There are other things defending the Stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments?" said Hermione loudly. Although I was sitting next to Harry, I could still hear the small squeaks being emitted from the pot. Hagrid saw me looking and moved in front if the fire. He turned around and plucked a large black stone from the pot. Not a stone an egg which he loving placed on the table.

"Hagrid, what is that?" I said apprehensively.

A large crack appeared in the side and we all went still. It rattled again and small pieces began to fly off until- CRACK- the egg burst from within, showering me with bits of egg shell.

"Is that...a dragon?" whispered Hermione agog. An ugly black skeletal thing climbed out from under the shell and poked its head out, yellow beady eyes darting around the room.

"That's not just a dragon! That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania." Ron exclaimed.

"Isn't he beautiful? Oh bless him look, he knows his mummy! Hello Norbert!" cooed Hagrid. Harry pulled a face, hiding a laugh.

"Hagrid you live in a wooden house!" I pointed out in amusement but he wasn't listening.

I rolled my eyes and drew back slightly as he tried to stroke it, resulting in his beard being set on fire. From here, I had a perfect view of the window and out of the corner of my eye I noticed a sheen of white blond hair. Malfoy. Perfect, just what we needed.

We trudged back to Gryffindor Tower, eyes open for any Prefects or teachers. Malfoy wouldn't really tell anyone about the dragon would he? What was I saying… of course he would. And I was right.

"Nothing I repeat nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken." shouted Professor McGonagall furiously as we stood before her in her office, Malfoy smirking beside us.

"50!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Each." she snapped. "And to ensure that it doesn't happen again all five of you will receive detention."

"Excuse me professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said the five of us." Malfoy said sharply. A small smirk began to stretch across my face as I caught on.

"No you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy. You see, honourable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours." she spoke very clearly and very dangerously, "You will join you classmates in detention."

I exchanged glances with the others. This was going to be not going to be fun. Detention was the next night and Filch took us across the grounds to Hagrid's which gave me some hope our punishment wouldn't be too bad.

"A pity they let the old punishments die. Was a time detention found you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I'll miss the screaming." I looked up at Filch and the sinister smile on his face: quickly I moved to the other side of Harry and walked closer to him. "You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the Dark Forest. A sorry lot, this, Hagrid. Oh good God you're not still on about that bloody dragon now are you?"

I looked uneasily at the Forest. We weren't really going in there were we? Somewhere something howled, piercing the night. Unconsciously, I shuffled forwards in between Harry and Malfoy.

"Oh, for God's sake pull yourself together man. You're going into the Forest after all. Got to have your wits about you."

"The Forest? I thought that was a joke." spat Malfoy "We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are... werewolves!"

Once again something howled. My heart leapt to my throat and my breathing hitched. The others flinched and I was glad to know that it wasn't only me that was frightened. Filch left us and we slowly made our way into the Forest, Hagrid leading the way. We followed the track deeper and deeper, the trees and bushes getting wilder and thicker. I couldn't help but stay close to the boys. It felt safer being sandwiched between two of them. I looked around and saw Hermione doing the same, her face ghostly pale.

As Hagrid was examining some unicorn blood on the ground, we all, even Malfoy, crowded together in a group. Hermione squeaked loudly when another howl echoed around us, quite close and I grabbed two arms. One was Harry's and I think the other one's was Malfoy's however he didn't shake me off.

There was an eerie mist hanging around the ground and everywhere, shadows seem to jump out onto the path. Near to us a rustling made even Hagrid stop and raise his crossbow. Peering into the gloom, I almost tore Harry and Malfoy's arms off when a dark clocked figure passed the lamp light, its cloak slithering on the ground. We stayed frozen until everything went quiet again.

It was our job to find the injured or dead unicorn and to mine and Harry's despairwe were grouped off with Draco. We claimed Fang and hesitantly set of into the night along a different path. I held the lantern up, keeping it well raised so it lit the whole area.

"Wait till my father hears about this!" Malfoy complained, "This is servant stuff."

"If I didn't know better Draco, I'd say you were scared." said Harry mockingly.

"I'm not scared Potter." he spat, but almost jumped out of his skin when a loud echoing growl sounded from right behind us. "Did you hear that?"

I stood as near to Harry as possible and clutched his hand. I was too scared to feel embarrassed and unashamedly stuck close to him. We carried on up the path and turned round a particularly big root. Suddenly, Malfoy stood stock still and I crashed into him.

"Malfoy?" I followed his gaze and although I couldn't get any more terrified, I did. Slowly I began shuffling backwards from the black hooded figure hunched over a beautiful silver unicorn. Fang leapt forward and began to growl and bark loudly. The thing lifted its head and slowly began to slither towards us. Without a second glance back, I ran. I pulled Harry with me but let go of his arm to run faster. Thank Merlin I was such a good runner. I could hear footfalls behind me and laboured breathing so I knew the boys were following me. Fang darted past me and I sprinted faster to keep up.

"Wait!" I slowed and turned to see Malfoy jogging up behind me. He leant over gasping.

"Where's Harry?" I looked over Malfoy's head onto the dark path. He was nowhere in sight. "Malfoy!"

"I thought he was right behind me! I swear."

Frantic, I pulled out my wand and shot red sparks into the air.

"Wait here, I'm going to look for him."

"No way, I'm coming with you." Malfoy said determinedly. We set off slowly down the trail. I lit my wand and held it in front of me, cautiously looking for any sign of attack. I rounded the large root just as Hagrid crashed through the bushes.

"Harry!"

* * *

><p>In a seemingly matter of minutes we were back in the common room. Harry was telling us all about his encounter with the hooded figure… You-Know-Who. It made sense that Snape would take the Stone for You-Know-Who. He was evil enough.<p>

"But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill you, do you?"

"I think if he had his chance he would have tried to kill me tonight." Harry said solemnly.

"And to think, I've been worrying about my Potions final." gulped Ron.

"Hang on a minute. We're forgetting one thing." I butted in "Who's the one wizard You-Know-Who always feared? Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore's around, Harry, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around you can't be touched."

Harry smiled at me gratefully and I nodded my head reassuringly.

* * *

><p>It was after exams when Harry figured things out; Snape was the one to give Hagrid the Dragon egg and managed to trick the way to get past Fluffy. His scar had been burning for a few days; a warning. We ran straight to McGonagall and demanded to see the Headmaster but to our dismay, Dumbledore had left the school. There was no one here to protect Harry or the Stone anymore! We knew we had to go down the trapdoor.<p>

"I'll take the Invisibility cloak," said Harry determinedly

"Yeah, but will it cover all four of us?" I wondered out loud.

"A-All four?"

"Oh come off it. You didn't really think we'd let you go alone," I said, the other two nodding behind me.

That night we crept out. Neville tried to stop us bless him, but Hermione used _Petrificus Totalis_ on him and we left his frozen body on the floor of the common room, sticking a pillow under his head as an after thought. We hid under Harry's Invisibility cloak this time and sneaked along the third floor corridor.

"Mrs Norris!" Ron muttered. We stood stock still and she paused watching us.

"Wait here." I whispered and slipped out darting up the corridor. The cat followed and before she realised what was happening I picked her up and roughly threw her into an empty classroom locking it behind me. Smugly I went back to where the others where waiting.

"What did you do?" hissed Hermione.

"Chucked her out the window," I said wsarcastically. "And I know, you're giving me a look, I just can't see it!"

I slid back under the cloak and we finally got to the door. Hermione unlocked it and carefully we went in.

"Wait a minute. He's…" Fluffy blew the cloak off us and I was sprayed with specks of snot. A harp was playing a soothing tune in the corner. "…snoring. Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp."

"Ugh! It's got horrible breath." remarked Ron.

We pushed its heavy paw off the trapdoor and Harry lifted it up.

"I'll go first. Don't follow me until I give you a sign. If something bad happens get yourselves out!" he paused, narrowing his eyes. Does it seem a bit quiet to you?"

I looked round at the harp. It had stopped playing. A tense silence enveloped us. Fluffy wasn't even snoring.

"Ugh! Yuck! Ugh!" yelled Ron as dollops of goo dribbled down his shoulders. Slowly I looked up in Fluffy's luminous yellow eyes.

"Jump!" I yelled at them, drawing my wand. I stood and pointed my wand at Fluffy.

"_Confundo_!" The giant dog began to lash out with its teeth and frantically staggered round as if drunk. Its giant jaws snapped a metre away from me as I dodged its vicious attacks. The harp went crashing to the floor as I ran past it luring the dog away from the trap door.

"Go Harry!" I yelled as he pulled out his own wand. "Harry get the stone! You have to!"

He hovered over the trapdoor before nodding and jumping down. I focused back on the dog and sent a jaw- gluing hex I'd learnt from a library book. Without its primary weapon, Fluffy took a swipe at me with its deadly claws. I screamed in fright as its razor claws almost scratched across my back.

"_Congelo_!" I shouted. Fluffy froze mid-swipe with only its yellow eyes moving dangerously. I was stunned. That spell was only meant for creatures such as mice and cats, not huge dogs the size of a house. Without further ado, I dropped through the trapdoor and fell through the air, landing with a thud on something soft and lumpy and… moving?

"Stop moving, all of you! This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax! If you don't it'll only kill you faster!" said Hermione completely calm. I on the other hand, twisted and struggled as the long vines of the plant thing began to wrap themselves round me.

"Kill us faster? Oh now I can relax!" spat Ron.

Hermione just made a face, stayed completely calm, the plant let her go, and she dropped down below. Ron got even more panicky, but I forced myself to relax and sure enough eventually the Devil's Snare let me go.

"Just relax!" I fell next to Hermione, with a bruised bum and as I got up, Harry dropped down next to me.

"Allie! Are you okay? What about Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"All taken care of. What about Ron?"

"He's not relaxing is he?" Hermione said exasperated.

"Apparently not."

"I remember reading something in Herbology. Devil's Snare Devil's Snare its deadly fun… but will sulk in the sun. That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight! _Lumos Solem_!"

Bright light burst from Hermione's wand, lighting up the entire room. The Devil's Snare recoiled and withered away, retreating away from the light and Ron finally dropped through.

"Ron, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Lucky we didn't panic!" he joked.

"Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology." I snapped.

A fluttering sound caught our ears and we hesitantly made our way through a door and into another chamber. Hundreds of bird type things were flying around the ceiling and a single broomstick hovered 4 feet above the floor in the centre. The way out was on the opposite side of the room and slowly, we crossed the room.

"Curious, I've never seen birds like these."

"They're not birds they're keys." said Harry "And I'll bet one of then fits that door."

I walked over to the door and fiddled with the handle. It wouldn't budge.

"Alohomora!" said Ron loudly from behind me. The door didn't move. "Well, it was worth a try."

"What are we going to do?" said Hermione frustrated. "There must be a thousand keys up there!"

"We're looking for a big old fashioned one." Ron said, examining the lock again. "Probably rusty like the handle."

"There! I see it! The one with the broken wing!" said Harry. He looked back and forth from the broom and the key. Letting his hand hover above the handle the tips of his fingers only grazed the wood and suddenly the keys darted from the air and began to attack him. He grabbed the broom and zoomed into the air, racing after the key. He caught it fairly quickly and threw it down. I caught it and rammed it into the lock. We burst threw the door, Harry making it just as the keys jammed into the wood behind us.

Breathing heavily I crept through into the next chamber. Huge statues stood in lines with huge chunks and pieces scattering the floor around it. As we stepped onto the marble chequered floor, bright lights illuminated the statutes revealing…

"…a chessboard."

"Now what do we do?" said Hermione

"It's obvious isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room. All right, Harry, you take the empty bishop's square. Allie, sorry, you'll have to be the pawn. Hermione you'll be the queen-side castle. As for me, I'll be a knight."

We all took our places in the empty squares. White moved first. Ron was in his element, using his flawless skills at chess to keep me, Hermione and Harry safe, while taking out as many white pieces as he could. When one of ours was taken the white piece smashed the black piece to bits. Not an encouraging thought if it was one of us. There weren't many pieces left by now and Ron seemed to be struggling to find the next move.

"Wait a minute." gasped Harry.

"You understand right Harry. Once I make my move the queen will take me. Then you're free to check the king."

"No. Ron, no!" shouted Harry, "He's going to sacrifice himself!"

"No you can't! There must be another way!" cried Hermione

"Do you want to stop Snape from getting that Stone or not?"

I couldn't bear to look, yet my eyes were glued to Ron's determined face that slowly morphed into sheer terror as he moved first, then the white queen inched forward. The queen stopped in front of him and raised her sword, towering over him as she hoisted it above her head. In a flash, she plunged it into the heart of the stone horse, Ron sat upon, and as if he had become part of the chess piece, he let out an ear-piercing scream and slipped from the saddle, hitting the floor with a sickening crack.

"Ron!" I screamed. Hermione made to run towards him "No don't move! Don't forget we're still playing!"

Harry moved forwards slowly and deliberately stopping in front of the queen, and then shouted loud: "Checkmate!"

As soon as he did I ran to Ron and checked his pulse. Thank Merlin he was alive. Harry stood above us and turned to go.

"Take care of Ron then go to the Owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore. I have to go on."

"You'll be okay Harry. You're a great wizard. You really are." I whispered. He turned to look at me and shrugged.

"Not as good as you or Hermione."

"Me? Books, cleverness." Hermione scoffed

"There are more important things. Friendship and bravery." I said, "And Harry, just be careful."

I watched until he had disappeared through the door. Something told me he'd be fine, yet I couldn't help but feel the urge to go with him, just to make sure. There was something about him and I touched my pendant for reassurance. Hermione shook my arm and I snapped out of my reverie to help her carry Ron. Man was he heavy. I was definitely going to have to hide the food when we got back to the Burrow.

"I'll take the broom and go get someone." I said as we got into the chamber with the keys. I jumped on the broom and directed it through the Devil's Snare using _Lumos Solem._ Flying out of the trapdoor I gracefully slid off the broom and decided to send it back down to Ron and Hermione, just in case.

"Allie, what a pleasant surprise." I whirled round to see Professor Dumbledore gliding through the door. "This is your handiwork I believe."

He gestured to Fluffy. His face was serious and although the twinkle in his eye was still there his eyes seemed to be worried.

"He's gone after the Stone hasn't he?" I didn't know how Dumbledore knew but he did and without waiting for my response he disappeared in a flash of light. A few seconds later and Hermione, supporting Ron, who seemed to have come around, appeared with another flash of light in the spot Dumbledore had just vacated.

* * *

><p>Three days later we were let out of the hospital wing. Harry was still unconscious and although I sat by his side all day, until Madame Pomfrey ushered me out, it was another few days before Professor McGonagall informed us he'd come round. We ran straight to visit him but we had a hard time convincing Madame Pomfrey to let us.<p>

"Five minutes, This boy needs rest."

"I am resting, look, lying down and everything!" moaned Harry. We sat listening in awe as Harry told us what happened. Our little adventure had already gone around the whole school and people flocked to the hospital wing, intent on seeing us. Luckily, Harry was only in the Hospital Wing for another day before he could be let out. The rest of the summer finished in a blur of sunshine, spending all our time outside, at Hagrids' and eating as many sweets as we could.

The night before we were due to go back home, we all sat in the Great Hall for the end-of-term feast waiting for the results of the house points. The food was gorgeous as usual and everyone was in an excited happy mood. Well, except for the Gryffindors. Thanks to us, Gryffindor wouldn't be winning the house cup this year. Finally Dumbledore stood.

"Another year gone. And now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding. And the points stand as thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with 262 points…" I cringed at the low figure. Housemates around me were shaking there heads and refusing to look at the four of us.

"Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points. In second place Ravenclaw with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House." The Slytherin table exploded with cheers, some of the seventh years barely clapping having won every year anyway.

"Yes, yes. Well-done Slytherin. Well-done Slytherin. However recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last-minute points to award." The Gryffindors looked up hopefully. I glanced at Professor Dumbledore and I swear he winked at me.

"To Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril. 50 points." Hermione buried her head in her arms (and I strongly suspected she was crying) as cheers erupted around the Gryffindor table. Maybe there was hope yet.

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years. 50 points." Ron went beetroot and beamed from ear to ear as his brothers clapped him on the back and Seamus whistled from the other end of the table.

"Third, to Miss Alexia Prewett, for defiant bravery when in the face of danger." I dropped my eyes and grinned into my plate as people congratulated me, whooping and clapping wildly.

"And last, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor House 60 points." I grabbed Harry for a hug and Ron smacked him hard on the back.

"We're tied with Slytherin!" whispered Hermione.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies. But a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom." Neville, who had never earned a point for Gryffindor sat stunned, his mouth wide open.

"Assuming my calculations are correct I believe that a change of decoration is in order. Gryffindor wins the House Cup!" The once green and silver flags changed to gold and red and the Gryffindors went crazy. The uproar that followed was so loud that it almost deafened me. Every Gryffindor stood on their feet screaming and jumping up and down, all together throwing our hats in the air. We had done it! We'd beaten Slytherin! Malfoy's face was priceless.

* * *

><p>We jumped on the Hogwarts Express early the next morning. I'd passed all my exams and spent the journey relaxing, eating sweets and playing Exploding Snap with the boys. All too soon we pulled up at King's Cross and everyone passed through the barrier and met up with friends and family. I gasped as Moony stood waiting for me and I ran and flung myself into his arms, hugging him tightly. I'd sent him regular letters over the year but that did nothing to stop me missing him. Mrs Weasley was next, scooping me into a hug and then doing the same with the others.<p>

"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "both of you- I'll send you an owl."

"Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to."

I grabbed Harry and hugged him tightly but I missed the twinkle in Moony's eyes as I did so.

"Don't worry, I'll come rescue you." I stepped back grinning and let Hermione hug him. We set off down the platform, Harry going the other way with his uncle and I hung back to wave him goodbye. It was a shame he couldn't come straight to the Burrow but I was determined that he would come spend most of the holidays with us.

And so I went hand in hand with Moony back to the Burrow. Hopefully next year would be more peaceful.


	6. Summer Mischief

Chapter 5

After going back to the Burrow at the start of summer, me, Ron, Fred George and even Ginny hadn't stopped pestering Molly until she allowed Harry to come and stay. It hadn't taken long for her to agree anyway. It was nice to back home: the familiar gnomes running around the garden and the smell of bread baking in the oven.

Moony came and took me to his house for the first three weeks of the summer and it was great to see him. I was a little upset when Harry didn't reply to my first letter but brushed it off, instead, I spent most of the time sitting in the garden with Moony, reading and talking mostly about my past year at Hogwarts. On the last night of my stay, he got out a dusty box and showed me some pictures of his own days at Hogwarts. He looked so young and happy, his arm around my dad, laughing like the best-friends they were.

There were so many questions I wanted to ask but I refrained and when Moony went inside to make dinner, I sat looking through the pictures a little longer. As I was packing them away, one caught my eye. At first I thought it was Harry but then I noticed that it was too old to be Harry. However, the likeness was uncanny: the hair was a total giveaway. But there was no scar and the eyes were completely different. There were three other people in the picture; a handsome black-haired man who had his arm slung round the Harry look-alike; my dad, then there was Moony, clutching a book, standing next to him and a chubby boy in the background jumping to get into the photo. I finished putting the photos away but tucked this one into my pocket.

We Flooed back to the Burrow the next morning where I was immediately accosted by Ron.

"Have you heard from him? Allie! Has he answered your letters?" he said grabbing my arm and yanking me up the stairs.

"Bye Moony!" I shouted back down to my godfather. "Ron, are you talking about Harry?"

"Yes, of course Harry, who else?"

"No, I've only heard from Hermione, and a few others from Hogwarts, but not Harry,"

"He hasn't answered any of my letters." We burst into his room to find Fred and George sitting on the bed.

"Sup, Alli-cat." they said in unison.

"What's the plan then." I asked. The twins always had a plan.

"We'll give him a couple more weeks-"

"-that'll make Mum less suspicious-"

"-then we can go get him."

"How?" said Ron. Our first idea was brooms, but we'd be too easily noticed by the Muggles. Then it hit me- well Ron's pillow did.

"Come on Allie, think- you're supposed to be smart." moaned Ron

"Yeah well we can't all be geniuses like you," I said sarcastically. "We can still fly- but go by car."

"And that's less conspicuous than a broom?" said Ron copying my tone. I rolled my eyes and smacked him round the back of his head.

"It's got an invisibility booster dumb ass."

Those next few weeks were tense. It took all my will not to just jump in Arthur's Ford Angela and drive to Harry's right then. Of course there was the tiny insignificant fact I was only eleven (twelve in a few days time) and couldn't drive.

We thought we were busted when Molly gathered us all together. We sat in the living room, backs straight thinking the worst punishment we would have.

"Why did Molly call a family meeting? I hate family meetings." I whispered so she wouldn't hear us.

"Dunno." said Fred. He turned to Ron "What did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do? What did you two do?" he said disgruntled.

"We didn't do anything-"

"-we're innocent angels." They leant back in using smirking.

"Guys, seriously as long as we stick together, it won't matter who did it." Ginny said sighing, even she was there. We all jumped guilty as Molly walked in.

"It was Ron's fault-" cried Fred and George immediately, pointing wildly at Ron.

"What!"

"-we saw him with our own eyes!"

"- no way! It was them two!"

"So much for 'sticking together'" I muttered rolling my eyes as Molly looked between us suspiciously.

"What on earth are you on about?" she said "I honestly don't care who's blown something up this time. I was just going to tell you that me and your father have agreed to fetch Harry by the end of next week."

We sighed and dropped back into our seats. Molly left casting furtive glances at the twins. But next week was too late and so we agreed to still go and get Harry. He could be here by the weekend.

That night, I watched as Strix flew over the horizon, over the treetops before disappearing into the distance. I frowned, staring at the framed picture I kept on my desk. It was at Christmas: me Harry, Ron and Hermione were playing in the snow under my favourite willow tree, by the lake. We were drenched and freezing but bright-eyed and laughing all the same. This would be the fifth letter I sent to Harry and I could bet I wouldn't get a reply again.

My birthday came a few days later and while most of it was spent plotting Harry's rescue, I had a great time. Moony brought me a small trunk that was enlarged on the inside so I could fit any capacity of things in there. Most of my precious things had just been put in a small box and shoved at the back of the wardrobe were no one could find them. Now I took them out and placed each item lovingly into the trunk.I locked the trunk just as Ron came bursting in.

"We'll go in two days, when mum's at Seamus' house, visiting his mum."

When Molly had left the house me, Ron, Fred and George all crept to my room. I unlocked the sash window and pushed it up. One by one we clambered out and edged along the flat roof to the edge where there was a drainpipe we could shimmy down. I went first, being an expert, got down in less than five seconds. I had lost count the amount of times I had escaped this way when I had been grounded.

I jumped in the car just as the others got down the pipe. I started it up just as George got to it.

"Nice try Allie, budge over." pouting I slid over to the passenger seat as he got into the drivers seat. The others climbed in the back and we set off. At first the car was jerky. It was loud but there was no one to hear us as Arthur was at work and Percy was with his 'girlfriend'. Ginny had gone with Molly so we were in the clear.

George pushed down on the accelerator and we rose steadily into the air. It got a little getting used to but eventually he got it was we flew through the night sky towards London. We wouldn't have managed the journey in one night if we hadn't used the speedo button and we rocketed forwards reaching Surrey, Little Whinging in half the time. It was the middle of the night when we found Privet Drive.

We found number four and circled the house. I knew which room was Harry's at a guess: it had bars on the window. Slowly we approached the window and pulled up along side it. A confused pale face peered out at us before looking shocked and opened the window as far as it would go.

"Hiya Harry." I said grinning.

"Allie! Ron, Fred, George!" he exclaimed "What are you all doing here?"

"Rescuing you of course." I said "I told you I would."

He beamed before racing round his room grabbing things and throwing them into his trunk. He closed his curtains for a second then reopened them, I looked at him confused until I realised he'd got dressed. I smirked as he finished packing.

"Better, stand back," warned Ron as he opened the car door and clipped a hook around the bars. We accelerated away and the bars were wrenched from the window pulling the panes of glass with them, landing on the garden floor with an almighty groan and crash. That was sure to have woken the Dursleys and so quickly we backed up so Harry could chuck his trunk in and then whizzed round for him to climb in next to me. He passed me Hedwig who I shoved on the backseat.

"Hurry Harry," I urged as the door slammed open, revealing a very large purple faced Vernon Dursley.

"Potter!" he screamed running at Harry. He took a mighty leap and landed in the car. I grabbed hold of his arms and pulled. Dursley had his foot locked tightly in his hand and was refusing to let go. I wrapped my arms around Harry but was almost pulled out myself. Another three pairs of arms heaved us back in and Harry's foot slipped from Dursley's hand.

Cheering, George accelerated away quickly into the night and we looked back to see Dursley looking petrified at the blue Ford Angela flying away from him.

"So, Arthur said you'd got an official warning from the Ministry for using magic?" I said, casually as we glided over Surrey.

"You know were not allowed to use magic outside school." said Ron.

"Bit rich coming from you," Harry said pointedly, looking around the car.

"Doesn't count" I grinned. "It's Arthur's. _We _didn't enchant it."

Harry made a face at me before proceeding to tell us all about a House-elf that had appeared in his room, about a week before. Harry seemed rather dazed and ecstatic he was finally free. It took us longer to get back to the Burrow as it was getting lighter and lighter.

At about 8.00am we pulled up outside home. Quickly we backed the car into the garage and darted across the yard into the kitchen, after a quick double check there was no one there. As quiet as mice we walked through the kitchen grabbing a hunk of bread on the way. Harry was mesmerised. He walked with us, gazing around and stopping every few seconds to admire something. His mouth was practically on the floor.

"It's not much," said Ron through a mouthful of food "But its home."

"I think it's brilliant," Harry replied honestly.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Merlin! I jumped guiltily and hid the bread behind my back. Molly stood in the doorway, her face like thunder glaring at us all. She was the same height as me but shorter than all her sons. That didn't stop them from withering under her burning gaze.

"Harry!" she said sweetly, "How wonderful to see you dear."

She rounded on us again, her hair slightly static in her rage.

"Beds empty! No note! Car gone! You could have died! You could have been seen!" she yelled.

"They were starving him Molly-" I said pathetically as her eyes shot daggers at us all.

"- there were bars on his window." put in Ron. I glanced at Harry who looked just as terrified as we did, nodding his head furiously.

"Well, you'd best hope I don't put bars on your window Ronald Weasley." she snapped dangerously. "Come now Harry, time for a spot of breakfast."

We gathered around the table, Molly muttering and grumbling, cooking the breakfast a little haphazardly. Every so often she would send a dirty look at her sons and me then slam a pot down or break something, repairing it with a flick of her wand.

"There you go Harry," she said piling his plate with food enough for four men, "Tuck in."

"Mum! Have you seen my jumper," said Ginny as she ran into the kitchen in her night gown, hair frizzled up everywhere. She froze, catching sight of Harry, before squealing and running back up the stairs.

"What did I do?" he asked perplexed.

"Ginny, she's been talking about you all summer."

"Morning Weasleys!" shouted a jolly voice from the yard.

"Morning Arthur! Morning Dad!" we all chorused.

"What a night. Nine raids. Nine!" he said, dropping his things next to the back door and sitting down at the head of the table. He sighed heavily and looked round at his family. I sniggered as he focused on Harry looking bemused.

"And who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Harry Sir, Harry Potter."

"Good Lord, are you really?" he exclaimed. "Ron and Allie have told us all about you of course, when did he get here?"

That's when I excused myself and ducked out of the kitchen. I could sense the others following quickly behind me. We raced around the back of the house, leaving them to it, as Molly's voice came floating after us: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW DID IT RUN?"

Grimacing at each other, we slouched into the garden, yawning and grumbling, to do our monthly de-gnoming chore. The garden was huge and loads of gnomes lived in the wild undergrowth.

"Muggles have garden gnomes, too, you know," Harry told us as we crossed the lawn.

"Yeah, I've seen those things they think are gnomes," said Ron, bent double with his head in a peony bush, "like fat little Santa Clauses with fishing rods . . . ."

There was a violent scuffling noise, the peony bush shuddered, and Ron straightened up.

"This is a gnome," he said grimly.

"Gerroff me! Gerroff me!" squealed the gnome, small and fat, resembling a large potato.

"To be honest, I think it's cute." I said, grabbing another running past my knees and holding it at arm's length. "You know, the way they run around making mischief."

"Bit like you then," remarked Fred.

"Yeah but I'm prettier." I smirked then hit him with the gnome which promptly attached itself to his hair. He spent the next fifteen minutes trying to shake it off until it pulled a chunk of hair out, while me and the others were in stitches. Ron could barely take his stance ready to show Harry how to throw them out the garden.

We made it into a competition to see who could fling the gnomes the furthest. It turned out to be Harry who, when one sunk its teeth into his finger, whirled it about fifty feet.

The rest of the holidays were so much fun with Harry there. We spent the rest of the days, mucking about outside enjoying the warm weather. Most days we went down to the brook and while the boys fished, I lay and sunbathed. Once they all ambushed me and picked me up, dumping me in the brook. Luckily, I managed to drag someone with me: Harry. We sat in the water; bums soaked, laughing our heads off.

Other days we played Quidditch, Ginny joining in; we played three a side, giving me a chance to show off some off my Chaser skills. I reckoned I was pretty good; I out flew Ron, Fred and George. I challenged Harry to a race but my broom against his Nimbus meant I had no chance.

"I will beat you one day." I vowed. Harry just grinned and nicked the Quaffle off me scoring a goal. We went down to the village, for Molly, to the market and bought the weeks groceries. There we all bought ice-creams and spent the journey home trying to make sure they didn't melt all over our fingers by eating them as quickly as possible. Needless to say we all had aching stomachs after.

A week after we received our Hogwarts letters, we got ready to go to Diagon Alley.

"Harry, you go first, dear."

"But Harry's never travelled by Floo powder before, Molly." I said glancing at him. He looked at me confused.

"Floo powder?"

"Well, Ron why don't you go first and Harry can see how it's done." Harry turned to watch Ron and stared very hard at him. Standing next to Harry now, I realised how tall he'd gotten. He was at least an inch taller than me and his hair had grown slightly longer but still tufting out randomly. Ron was even taller and still hadn't grown into his long limbs.

I backed away as Ron stepped into the fireplace and only just managed to pull Harry back as Ron shouted: "Diagon Alley!" and dropped the powder. The fireplace burst into green flames and Ron disappeared. I shielded my face from the sudden heat and brushed a few specks of my cloak.

"You see, it's quite easy dear, don't be afraid." soothed Molly. I looked at Harry to see him looking horrified at the idea of disappearing in a large amount of green fire. Molly beckoned him and I pushed Harry's back gently forwards. Harry stepped in and took the Floo powder. I grinned reassuringly and he took a deep breath and said: "Diagonally!" and he too disappeared.

"What did he say, dear?"

"Diagonally."

"I thought he did." I muttered. It was my turn next and I jumped in taking a deep breath. Releasing the powder I felt myself being pushed in from all angles until I tumbled out of the other end, covered in soot. Coughing I wiped myself down and looked around. We were in the Leaky Cauldron. No sign of Harry.

"Hey," I said to Ron. "Harry here?"

"No why?"

"Oh. He said 'Diagonally'. Wonder where he'll end up?"

The rest of the Weasleys followed behind me, Molly bringing up the rear looking extremely worried and frantic. We headed out onto the street and into Flourish and Blotts first. Fortunately, Molly's love of Gilderoy Lockhart over-ruled her worry for Harry and she ran in to get our books and then get them signed. The booklist was complied of all his books.

"Bet the new Defence teacher is a witch." Ron muttered moodily, turning the bright pink book over in his hands, disgustedly.

I stood at the door looking up and down the street, waiting anxiously for Harry. I thought I saw him when I was ambushed by a mass of thick brown hair.

"Hermione!" I choked. "It's so good to see you."

"It's great to see you too! How have you been? Did you get my letters? How are Harry and Ron? Did you have a good summer? What have you-"

"Woah, Hermione, slow down!" I laughed and we went inside laughing and chatting, her parents following, before she similarly accosted Ron and almost suffocated him. While everyone was talking I glanced out the window and noticed Hagrid walking past with…

"Harry!" I yelled. I grabbed Hermione and ran out the shop. Harry was absolutely filthy. Where ever he had come out, the chimney obviously hadn't been cleaned in decades. We hurried back in the shop where Molly was still waiting with out books at the front of the now huge queue.

I'd never really liked Lockhart or his books so I walked around the shop browsing the thousands of volumes on shelves that ran all the way up to the ceiling. I knew they'd be ages yet. I wandered up to the second floor which was almost deserted. I moved along the gallery and peered down at the crowd below.

I jumped slightly at a small rustling sound in the shadows. I turned quietly and realised someone was sitting in a small armchair reading. I didn't realize until it was too late that it was in fact Malfoy. I snorted as I looked at the front cover of the book.

"_Pride and Prejudice_, Malfoy?" I smirked, he jumped up, shoving the book deep into his pocket. "Never took you as the romantic type."

"Shove it, Black," he spat. My eyes flashed dangerously and I whipped out my wand, pointing at his throat.

"Don't call me that." I snarled "That isn't and will never be my name."

He stared straight back into my eyes until I lowered my wand, cursing myself, I put it away.

"What's up, Alexia. Too scared to do it?"

"No. Unfortunately, we're related and I have a strict policy about killing family members." I huffed and sat down in the second armchair next to him.

"Jeez, don't remind me please. It's bad enough just knowing." he said grumpily, plonking himself down next to me. I glanced at him curiously. I wasn't in the mood for a fight today and it was obvious he wasn't either. Well not with me.

"So why were you reading _Pride and Prejudice_? Romance and Muggle? Actually why were you reading full stop?" I asked.

"I wasn't. I was merely scanning it for witty retorts."

"The Prince of Slytherin, can't come up with his own comebacks? And here I was thinking you were almighty."

"Haha funny Prewett." I watched him even more intrigued than before. He just sat there. No nasty comments. Nothing. He wasn't even sneering. A loud cry went up from downstairs and I rose to look down. Gilderoy Lockhart had arrived, and, oh look: Harry was tucked under his arm, a look of bewilderment on his face. Bet Harry was loving this.

"Bloody Hell." Malfoy stood next to be gazing down. Now he was sneering.

"Calm it Malfoy, it's not his fault." Bless Harry. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here right now.

"Urgh, Stupid Potter," said Malfoy venomously. "Famous just because of a stupid scar. Reckon if I carved a scar on my head people would worship me too?"

"People do not worship Harry," I snapped.

"You do." I glared at him, angrily.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Make of it what you will." He stalked away, cloak billowing out. I ground my teeth together and followed. Stupid, stupid Malfoy. Just as we reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry and the others appeared and Malfoy couldn't resist.

"Bet you loved that didn't you Potter?" he sneered "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone." I retorted.

"Oh look Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" He smirked nastily at me and I flushed red. I went to take out my wand again but there was no need. Lucius Malfoy had arrived. Or maybe there was a need.

"Now, now Draco, play nicely." Malfoy senior used his cane to push his son out of the way who glanced at his father before backing off. "Mr. Potter. Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last" he extended his hand which Harry took stiffly. He jerked Harry towards him and moved his hair, revealing his scar. "Forgive me. Your scar as legend, as of course is the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parents," Harry said coldly as Malfoy let him go. "He was nothing more than a murder.

"You must be very brave to mention his name. Or very foolish"

"Fear of a name, only increases fear of the thing itself." said Hermione wisely.

"And you must be Miss Granger; yes Draco's told me all about you… and your parents. Muggles, aren't they?"

"Let me see. Red hair, vacant expression…" he picked up one of Ginny's books that were in her cauldron. "Tatty second-hand books, you must be the Weasleys."

He dropped them back as everyone glared back at him. Then he started on me.

"Ah and this is Alexia… _Prewett_. Yes and your family are quite a different story are they not? Your mother dead and your father- well a disgrace if I might say so-"

"Well you can't say so and if you don't mind we're going to be late for an appointment so if you would kindly move-" He stepped aside and let us pass but before I could leave, he gripped my arm and whispered in my ear.

"You would do well to watch yourself girl. Do not cross me. I am a dangerous man." He sneered and nodded curtly letting go of my arm. I stormed from the shop, slamming the door on the way out. I let out a scream of frustration as soon as I was out of earshot of the book shop.

"Where does he get off doing that? To kids as well," I yelled as I reached the others. I was so angry I wanted to hit something and that something turned out to be Ron. A little later we met up with a mortified Molly and a dishevelled Arthur. Apparently Arthur had seen our confrontation with Malfoy and ended up fist-fighting in the middle of the shop. She stalked off home, us following in her wake, mumbling something like; "-can't take them anywhere-".

We left Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron and Flooed back to the Burrow and kept out of Molly's way over the next few days. The end of the summer vacation came too quickly for my liking. On our last evening, Molly conjured up a sumptuous dinner that included all of my favourite things, ending with a mouth watering treacle pudding. Fred and George rounded off the evening with a display of Filibuster fireworks; they filled the kitchen with red and blue stars that bounced from ceiling to wall for at least half an hour. Then it was time for a last mug of hot chocolate and bed.


	7. The Issue Of Blood

Chapter 6

Ginny rolled me out of bed at dawn and I rubbed the grit out of my eyes before realizing I hadn't finished packing. I jumped up randomly throwing things into my trunk. I sprinted round the house gathering stray items while stuffing toast into my mouth.

Somehow all the boys were ready before me and Ginny and they sat in the living room scowling and moaning. Finally, we reached Kings Cross at quarter to eleven. We were cutting it a bit fine so I grabbed a trolley and hurried into the station. I ran ahead with Ginny and we disappeared through the barrier.

I pulled her along the train trying to find an empty compartment. I spotted Hermione hanging out of the train, waving madly and beckoning to someone inside. Dean and Seamus jumped out and hurriedly helped me load mine and Ginny's trunk inside. I grabbed Strix off the top just as the train whistle sounded.

I glanced up and down the platform as Ginny said goodbye to her parents. I couldn't see Harry or Ron anywhere so I figured they must already be onboard. Dean pulled me back in as the train began to move and we slammed the door. The train began to pick up speed and soon enough the platform was out of sight and we were streaking through the green countryside.

Neville joined us and we spent a fun first hour laughing and talking about our summers but I began to worry when the sweet trolley came round and there was still no sign of Ron or Harry.

"Be right back," I muttered. Ginny jumped up and followed, reluctant to leave me, and Hermione caught up with us a few minutes later. We walked up and down the train twice, searching for any sign of the boys. Eventually, we stopped outside a compartment to find first years all clamouring at the window.

"Oh my god, he'll be killed!"

"What are they doing up there?"

"Isn't that Harry Potter?"

Me and Hermione looked at each other and at once darted to the window, pushing the first years out of the way. My mouth dropped as I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Ron was flying the Ford Angela: Harry hanging out the side!

"For gods' sake." squealed Hermione. After a tense minute Ron finally pulled Harry into the car, we could all breathe better. I shook my head as they flew above the cloud bank and we made our way back along the train.

"Brilliant,"

"Those two are going to be in so much trouble." Hermione said wringing her hands. Every so often, I caught glances of them as we neared Hogwarts, the blue car dipping out of the clouds now and then. As night began to fall, we reached Hogsmeade station and instead of following Hagrid, we were taken up to the castle in carriages that seemed to pull themselves. The sorting passed without incident and still no Ron or Harry. The food appeared and disappeared on the plates and neither was around. Me and Hermione trekked up to the common room and the boys weren't there either. I dropped onto my favourite chair next to the fire and relaxed into it. I expected everyone to go to bed like normal but everyone was buzzing. The rumours had of course spread and by now everyone knew of Harry and Ron's entrance.

A while later the portrait of the fat lady swung open and the two boys stepped into the common room. Immediately they were mobbed. Percy, who was sitting near us, stood angrily and tried to push his way over to them. The boys spotted us over the crowd and obviously spotted Percy too.

"Night!" they called before escaping upstairs. I grinned and followed a scowling Hermione to our own dormitory. I entered the familiar, circular room, with its five four-posters hung with red velvet and its high, narrow windows. Our trunks had been brought up for us and stood at the ends of our beds. I left Hermione to her grumbling and settled down for a good night's sleep.

Hermione still hadn't finished by next morning. As we sat down in the Great Hall; the four long house tables laden with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon, beneath the enchanted ceiling (today, a dull, cloudy gray), she gave Harry and Ron the roasting of their lives.

I just sat grinning at my breakfast, once in a while looking up and catching Harry's eye before hiding my smile. Ron completely ignored her and just sat there staring at his snapped wand he'd broken when crashing into the Whomping Willow.

"My wand… Look at my wand." he kept mumbling.

"Be thankful it wasn't your neck." I said seriously. He dived into his bag and fished around for some spellotape. He wound a length of it round and round his wand.

"Say it, I'm doomed." he groaned, looking at the crooked tip.

"You're doomed." said Harry.

Ginny was sat next to me with her chin in her hand staring at Harry. He hadn't noticed but he soon would. She had a dreamy expression on her face and kept missing her mouth when she tried to take a bite of food.

"Ginny," I nudged her "You dropped something."

"What?" she said jumping and looking round dazed.

"Your dignity." But she wasn't listening, just settled back to watch Harry.

Just then something large and gray fell into Hermione's jug, spraying us all with milk and feathers.

"Errol!" said Ron, pulling the bedraggled owl out by the feet. Errol slumped, unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air. Everyone around us laughed staring at the Weasleys crap owl.

"Oh, no-" Ron gasped.

"It's all right, he's still alive," I said, prodding Errol gently with the tip of my finger.

"It's not that - it's that." Ron was pointing at the red envelope. I glanced at it and instantly paled. This wasn't going to be good.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry.

"Look everyone! Weasleys got himself a Howler!" joked Seamus. And then it exploded; a roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR. I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-"

Molly's yells, a hundred times louder than usual, made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were swivelling around to see who had received the Howler, and Ron sank so low in his chair that only his crimson forehead could be seen.

"- LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED - YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

A ringing silence fell. I cleared my throat awkwardly but at that moment McGonagall came round handing out this years time tables saving Ron from the stares of everyone in the Hall. We had double Herbology first _and_ we were in greenhouse three, somewhere we had never worked before.

"Good morning, everyone!"

"Good morning, Professor Sprout!"

"Welcome to Greenhouse Three. Now, gather around, everyone." She picked up a heavy looking pot and dumped it down in front of her. "Today, we are going to repot Mandrakes. Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?" It was no surprise when only Hermione put her hand up having been the only one who read the textbooks. "Yes, Miss Granger."

"Mandrake, or _Mandragora_, is used to return those who have been Petrified to their original state. It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor!" I grinned at her from across the table and she beamed from ear to ear. "Now, as our Mandrakes are still only seedlings their cries won't kill you yet. But they could knock you out for several hours, which is why I have given each of you a pair of earmuffs for auditory protection. So, could you please put them on, right away?"

I grabbed my ear muffs and stuffed them on my head putting my hands over the flaps just in case. Once they were on I could hear nothing so I just watched closely. I felt a gust of wind next to me and turned seeing Neville lying on the floor unconscious.

"Uh, Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs." said Sprout.

"No, ma'am, he's just fainted." said Seamus.

"Yes, well, just leave him there." I gaped at her and looked back down at Neville on the ground. "Right! On we go! Plenty of pots to go around. Grasp your Mandrake, and pull it up!"

I did as she said and, with a lot of effort, managed to pull the ugly plant out of the ground. I giggled at everyone's plants. Ron's was extremely fat and had difficulty fitting his into a pot, mine was tiny and quite cute, Hermione's was long and lanky and Malfoy was currently having his finger bitten off by his.

That afternoon we had Defence Against the Dark Arts and Hermione was ecstatic. The boys didn't know who the new teacher was until Hermione said his name and gave a high pitch giggle.

"Have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?" Ron demanded as Hermione snatched her schedule back, blushing furiously. I knew for a fact she had. I sat next to Harry and we amused ourselves with making a wall with our books so Harry could hide whenever Lockhart came past. He seemed to have taken a real shine to him.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher... me!" shouted a overly jovial voice "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-times winner of _Witch Weekly's _Most-Charming-Smile Award..."

Oh Merlin. This was going to be a long year.

"Now- be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind. You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you not to scream. It might... provoke them!"

He pulled the cloth of the cage to reveal…

"Cornish pixies?" laughed Seamus. I raised my eyebrows laughing. He though pixies were dangerous? They were extremely mischievous and naughty but not dangerous.

"Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnigan, but pixies can be devilish tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them!"

He opened the cage and immediately they shot out in all directions grabbing anything and everything in sight. The class turned into chaos. The pixies began hurling books at people, some went round lifting up girls skirts and smashing cabinets.

"Come on now- round them up, round them up, they're only pixies!" It was easy for him to say. Two grabbed Neville by each ear and hung him from the chandelier. I got ambushed by loads and they all began tugging at my hair and clothes.

"Get off me!"

"Stop! Stop! Hold still!" said Harry bashing some with a book, effectively stunning them. Everyone began running out the class as the pixies flew up to the overhanging skeleton and detached it from the ceiling, letting it crash, splintering the bones. Lockhart ran off back into his office, stopping just to say:

"I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage!" We battled with them for another ten minutes before Hermione pulled out her wand and shouted:

"_Immobulus_!"

They froze in mid-air and began floating round, eyes huge and blinking. We left them as they were and after helping Neville down, ran out of the classroom locking the door tightly.

* * *

><p>The first Friday of term was Harry's first Quidditch practice. I would have loved to be in the team this year but there were no positions that needed filling. We sat in the stands, me pouting with jealousy, but as the Gryffindor team came out one end, so did the Slytherins the other.<p>

"Uh-oh. I smell trouble." said Ron. We got down to the pitch just as Oliver Wood was reading out a note Flint had given him.

"I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker." You've got a new Seeker. Who?"

"Malfoy?" said Harry, incredulously as the blonde haired boy stepped forward, smirking evilly.

"That's right. And that's not all that new this year." He moved his broomstick to his other hand showing it off. That's when I realized the whole team had them.

"Those are _Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones_! How did you get those?" said Ron in unintentional awe.

"A gift from Draco's father." smirked Marcus Flint.

"You see Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best." scoffed Malfoy. Every Gryffindor glared at him. I put a restraining hand on Fred, who looked like he wanted to strangle Malfoy.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got it on pure talent." Hermione said both truthfully and tartly. Draco rounded on her and stood face to face, disgust plastered across his pale features.

"No one asked your opinion," He paused "you filthy little Mudblood!"

Everyone stood in shock. Hardly anyone breathed. I glared at him furiously, my hand twitching for my wand. I didn't think even Malfoy would go low as to use that word. Obviously I was wrong: arrogant little bugger. Malfoy smirked satisfactorily as Hermione paled and tears welled up in her eyes. Suddenly there was an uproar, the girls were shouting at him and Flint had to shield him as Fred and George tried to jump on him. All restraint gone I whipped my wand out but before I could do anything, Ron had already taken out his own.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy. _Eat slugs_!" A flash of light and Ron went flying backwards about ten meters and landed spread-eagled on the grass.

"You okay, Ron?" Hermione squealed "Say something!"

I recoiled as he belched up a large slug. Slime was dripping from his mouth as he belched up two more. I couldn't help but gag as I helped Harry pull Ron up. I couldn't watch as more slugs came up, this time falling onto my arm and sticking there. We roughly pushed past the Slytherins and took him to Hagrid who wasn't exactly much help and just gave him a wooden bucket, a very large bucket, and waited until it stopped. Ron was green and every so often he was sick bringing up more and more slugs.

"Better out than in." said Hagrid. "Who's Ron tryin' to curse, anyway?"

"Malfoy." I managed to spit out.

"He called Hermione, ...um, well, I don't- I don't know exactly what it means." said Harry. Hermione got up as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and turned away from us.

"He called me a Mudblood."

"He did not!" Hagrid said outraged.

"What's a Mudblood?" asked Harry, clueless.

"It means 'dirty blood'." Hermione sobbed "Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone like me."

"It's not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation." I said, pulling out a hanky for Hermione as she sat back down, staring miserably at the floor.

"See, the thing is, Harry, there're some wizards, like the Malfoy family, who think they're better'n everyone else because they're what people call 'pure blood'."

I wanted to hit Malfoy, no better yet: I wanted to hex certain parts of his appendages off. With an extremely painful curse. We headed back up to the castle, passing the Slytherin Quidditch team returning from practice but Hermione kept her head held high and we stalked past them. That night, the boys had their detention so Hermione and I sat in our dormitory doing homework. I dozed off eventually but was awoken by sniffles and someone crying. I sat up and looked over at Hermione who had pushed her homework on the floor and was crying into her pillow.

"Hermione," I whispered.

"Allie," she squeaked, sitting up and wiping her eyes hurriedly. "I thought you were asleep."

I said nothing and just sat down next to her wrapping my arms round her. She relaxed into my chest, another wave of tears engulfing her. We stayed like that for ages until Hermione had calmed down enough to talk to me.

"I'm sorry Allie- what Malfoy said- really got to me- I know it shouldn't- it makes me feel so worthless- I hate him- what I'd-"

"Hermione, stop," I said sternly. "You are not worthless, so don't you dare think you are. You are the brightest witch I've ever known. The best in our class. You can do every spell we've been taught and more. You are also one of the most caring and kind people I've ever met, so don't you dare listen to Malfoy. You are ten times the witch he is."

She was bright red and had stopped crying by this point. Then she gave a small giggle.

"Especially as he is a wizard." I smiled back and pulled out my hanky again. "Thanks Allie. I don't know what I would have done without you. You were my first real friend ever."

"Don't mention it Hermione. We're just going to have to get Malfoy back, and good."

We stayed sitting on the bed next to each other and eventually fell asleep, exhausted from the days events.

* * *

><p>The rain lashed at the windows, which were now inky black, but inside all looked bright and cheerful. The firelight glowed over the countless squashy armchairs where people sat reading, talking, doing homework or, in the case of Fred and George, trying to find out what would happen if you fed a Filibuster firework to a salamander.<p>

Fred had "rescued" the brilliant orange, fire-dwelling lizard from a Care of Magical Creatures class and it was now smouldering gently on a table surrounded by a knot of curious people. I prodded it curiously with my wand and it suddenly whizzed into the air, emitting loud sparks and bangs as it whirled wildly round the room. Percy bellowed himself hoarse as we rolled around on the ground, tears of laughter streaming down our faces. The spectacular display of tangerine stars showering from the salamander's mouth, and its escape into the fire, with accompanying explosions brightened up the dull Sunday afternoon.

It was that night that Harry told us we would be going to a deathday party on the night of Halloween. I desperately wanted to go to the feast but Harry had already promised Nick. To be honest, it wasn't fun. It was freezing cold and we just huddled in a corner for most of it. We had to be careful not to walk through any ghosts yet it was difficult not to. We left quickly feeling as though we'd just stepped into an icy shower. We probably all had frostbite.

We turned a corner when Harry stopped suddenly and clutched at the stone wall, putting his ear against it.

"Harry?"

"Did you hear it?"

"Hear what?" said Ron looking around bewildered.

"That voice."

"Voice? What voice?" I said looking around nervously.

"I heard it first in Lockhart's office. And then again just-" Harry's eyes seem to glaze over slightly "It's moving. I think it's going to kill."

"Kill?" He ran off down the corridor, us sprinting after him. We turned a corridor and I glanced at the others perplexed as Harry stood stock still, straining to listen. Movement to my left caught my eye.

"I've never seen spiders act like that." I whispered to Hermione.

"I don't like spiders..." Hermione glanced at Ron and giggled. He had gone deathly pale and was fighting the impulse to run. I knew why. When Ron was little, Fred had transformed his teddy bear into a giant spider. Fred wasn't able to sit down properly for a week after the hiding he got from Molly. I glanced around and froze.

"Look," I whispered nudging Harry. Something was shining on the wall. "It's written in blood."

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE_

I felt slightly sick just looking at it, beads of blood running down the wall. My eyes were drawn to something hanging underneath it. Mrs Norris! As we stared in disgust and shock. There was a rumble of laughter and chatter which signalled the end of the feast. From either end of the corridor students spilled around the corners and slowly came to a stop. The noise died down and everyone stood in shock as they saw Mrs Norris and the message. We stood alone in the corridor as people glared

"'Enemies of the heir beware!'" Malfoy had pushed to the front of the crowd, his eyes alive and his face grinning evilly. "You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

At the arrival of Filch everyone held their breath; he clutched his face in horror. Fred and George pulled me and Ron out of the firing line into the crowd, Hermione quickly joining us. This wasn't going to be good. Harry tried to slip around Filch but before he could he began to screech at Harry. Luckily just as Filch looked like he was about to hit him, Dumbledore turned up.

"Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately!" We turned to go trying to blend into the crowd. "Everyone except, you four."

The twins gave me a sympathetic glance before heading off down the corridor. Thank god Mrs Norris wasn't dead, just petrified. We had a completely legitimate reason for not being at the feast and so Dumbledore let us go. We went, as quickly as we could without actually running.

We dashed up the grand staircase and after about three floors I stopped in the middle of the stairs and turned to face Harry.

"It's a bit strange, isn't it?" I said staring at the floor.

"Strange?"

"You hear this voice, a voice only you can hear, and then Mrs. Norris turns up Petrified. It's just... strange." I couldn't help the worried accusatory tone in my voice.

"Do you think I should have told them? Dumbledore and the others, I mean?" he asked anxiously.

"Are you mad?" cried Ron.

"No, Harry. Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign." Hermione said heavily. They carried on climbing the stairs but I lagged behind at bit and Harry dropped back to walk next to me. I stared at the ground but couldn't stop my brain from whirring.

"So what's the deal?" I looked up at Harry. He stared at me questioningly.

"Nothing." I said in a low whisper. "It's just weird. I had a Great Aunt who heard voices and well…"

"Well?"

"… she died." Harry looked at me wide-eyed and I quickly corrected myself.

"But I'm sure _you'll_ be fine," I said hurriedly, but Harry still had a heavy frown that lasted all the way up to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

><p>"Could I have your attention, please? Right. Now, today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets. Like so. One, two, three, <em>Vera verto<em>." the beautiful bird she was transfiguring morphed into a likewise beautiful shiny goblet. I looked at Strix. He was on the smallish side and looked rather cute nestled next to Hedwig who was about larger that he was. "Now it's your turn. Well, who would like to go first? Ah! Mr. Weasley. One, two, three. _Vera verto_."

"Ahem. _Vera verto_!" I grinned as Ron transformed Scabbers into a goblet with the exception of a long tail and it was still furry.

"That wand needs replacing, Mr. Weasley." she said briskly "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about...the Chamber of Secrets?" Everyone looked up and watched McGonagall intently. Her stern face faltered and she looked round at our faces both worried and interested.

"Well, very well. Well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not."

"Three guesses who." Ron whispered in Harry's ear in front of us.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, 'pure-bloods.'" I glanced at Malfoy to find him looking at me. He looked thoughtful and seemed to be really listening to McGonagall.

"Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now, according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle-borns." said Hermione cringing.

"Well, naturally, the school had been searched many times. No such chamber has been found." McGonagall turned and flourished her wand, the spell appearing on the board. She turned only to find Hermione's hand in the air once again.

"Professor? What exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?"

"Well, the Chamber is said to home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster." The rest of the lesson was unusually quiet, resulting in almost everyone successfully turning their pets into water goblets. We left Transfiguration confused and very sombre.

"D'you think it's true? D'you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?" said Ron as we walked through the courtyard, into the busy crowds.

"Yes. Couldn't you tell? McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are." sighed Hermione, thinking hard.

"Well, if there really is a Chamber of Secrets, and it really has been opened, then that means-"

"The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is: who is it?" I finished

"Let's think. Who do we know who thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?" Ron said sarcastically as Malfoy pushed through us and swaggered off.

"If you're talking about Malfoy-" I said loudly enough for him to hear.

"Of course. You heard him! 'You'll be next Mudbloods,'" pointed out Ron

"I heard him." Hermione said regretfully "But Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Well, maybe Ron's right, Hermione. I mean, look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries." Harry argued.

"Crabbe and Goyle must know." Ron said, his face lighting up "Maybe we could trick them into telling."

"Even they aren't that thick." I laughed

"But there might be another way." said Hermione excitedly "Mind you, it would be difficult. Not to mention, we would be breaking about fifty school rules. And, it'll be dangerous. Very dangerous."

She dragged us off to the library were we combed through the potions section. Thinking about what she said I didn't want to believe she was thinking about the making the Polyjuice Potion. Of course she was.

"Hermione are you mad!" I whispered "That could potentially be one of the most dangerous things we have ever done!"

She just smiled and carried on looking_._ I was seriously getting worried about Hermione. She was getting way too lax about this 'breaking the rules' thing.

Turns out we had to ask a teacher for signed permission as the book was in the Restricted Section. We thought it would be impossible but Hermione came flying after us one day, clutching a piece of parchment with a bright pink signature scrawled across; Lockhart's signature. We took the book: _Moste Potent Potions_ and ran to Gryffindor Tower.

"Here it is. 'The Polyjuice Potion. Properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another.'" recited Hermione.

"Do you mean, if Harry and I drink that stuff, we'll turn into Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron said half in awe and half in revulsion.

"Yes."

"Wicked! Malfoy'll tell us anything."

"Exactly. But it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion."

"Well, how long will it take to make?" I asked, leaning back against a table.

"A month."

"A month? But, Hermione, if Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin, he could attack

half the Muggle-borns in the school by then."

"I know. But it's the only plan we've got." she spat.

"It would be a lot less hassle if you just knocked Malfoy off his broom tomorrow." I muttered to Harry.


	8. You Already Do

Chapter 7

t was the first Quidditch match of the season and it wasn't the best conditions for playing. The whole team didn't look very positive. Wood was giving everyone one of his famous speeches; telling Harry to get the snitch or die trying. I gave the twins and Harry a hug and kissed their cheeks wishing them good luck.

"No pressure then Harry," I winked. We ran to sit in the stands and got good seats. The game was explosive. No matter how hard Gryffindor tried to keep up with Slytherin, they couldn't and soon Slytherin were leading 90:30. Wood was doing an amazing job at protecting the hoops and the twins just hit Bludgers left, right and centre trying to knock the Slytherins off their brooms. Harry flew around desperately trying to find the snitch, Malfoy flying close to him. Suddenly Hagrid shouted:

"Blimey! Harry's got himself a rogue Bludger! That's been tampered with, that has!"

"I'll stop it." said Ron raising his wand to blast the Bludger to bits but I grabbed his arm and pulled it down.

"No! Even with a proper wand it's too risky." I shouted over the crowds "You could hit Harry!"

I bit my lip anxiously feeling completely helpless. After a few more minutes of tense acrobatics Harry spotted the snitch and chased it, Malfoy hot on his tail. They sped around the pitch, Malfoy crashing dramatically into the stands and Harry finally made a spectacular catch, toppling off his broom. We ran down onto the pitch but the Bludger was still after him. I pointed my wand and shouted:

"_Finite Incantatem_!" It exploded into a million pieces and rained down into the grass.

"Thank you." he muttered as I dropped down beside him.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I think my- I think my arm's broken." he groaned, holding it at a funny angle. Lockhart was already there, with his dazzling smile, taking hold of Harry's arm.

"Not to worry, Harry. I will fix that arm of yours straight away." he said flourishing his wand. I rolled my eyes at Hagrid both of us knowing this would turn out bad.

"_Brackium Emendo_!"

Harry's arm glowed for a second and Lockhart grinned. He took Harry's arm in his hand… and it simply bent back over. It lolled around and made disgusting liquid squishy noises: all the bones had gone.

"Ah, yes, well, ha, that can sometimes happen, um, but- uh, the point is, uh,..." he bent Harry's wrist back so his fingers were touching his arm. I sighed in exasperation."…you can no longer feel any pain, and, very clearly, the bones are not broken."

"Broken? There's no bones left!" snapped Hagrid.

"Much more flexible, though." he joked nervously as he let Harry's wrist spring back. He made a quick exit at the hateful glares he was receiving.

"Out of my way. Out of my way!" shouted Madame Pomfrey, carrying a bottle of Skelegrow "Should've been brought straight to me. I can mend bones in a heartbeat- but growing them back..."

"You will be able to, won't you?" I asked worriedly

"Oh, I'll be able to, certainly. But it'll be painful." she said grimacing at Harry "You're in for a rough night, Potter. Regrowing bones is a nasty business."

She gave Harry a cup of potion and he took a big mouthful, but promptly spat it out again, spraying it over everyone.

"Well, what do you expect? Pumpkin juice?" she scolded. Harry stayed in the hospital wing overnight and I was sorry to leave him looking so glum. Early the next morning we dashed down to Moaning Myrtles bathroom to make a start on the Polyjuice Potion, thinking it would be quiet and secluded.

It was the gloomiest, most depressing bathroom I'd had ever set foot in. Under a large, cracked, and spotted mirror were a row of chipped sinks. The floor was damp and reflected the dull light given off by the stubs of a few candles, burning low in their holders; the wooden doors to the stalls were flaking and scratched and one of them was dangling off its hinges.

Harry joined us a few hours later and told us all about a visit from Dobby the house elf he'd got sometime in the night.

"Again? You mean the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" I asked slumping down on the floor next to him.

"Of course. Don't you see?" he exclaimed, leaning against a cubicle "Lucius Malfoy must have opened it when he was at school here. And now he's taught Draco how to do it."

"Maybe. We'll have to wait for the Polyjuice Potion to know for sure." said Hermione who was sitting cross-legged in front of a simmering cauldron, every so often mixing it or adding ingredients.

"Enlighten me. Why are we brewing this potion in broad daylight, in the middle of a girl's lavatory? Don't you think we'll get caught?" said Ron.

"No." Hermione pointed out "No one ever comes in here."

"Why?" asked Ron

"Moaning Myrtle." she said. Suddenly a ghost of a young girl poked her head through the cubicle wall watching us all curiously.

"Who?"

"Moaning Myrtle." she repeated watching the ghost warily.

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?"

"I'm Moaning Myrtle!" she moaned angrily floating up above our heads. "I wouldn't expect you to know me! Who would ever talk about ugly, miserable, moping Moaning Myrtle?"

She flew past us screaming and weeping before jumping headfirst into the toilet and judging from the sounds of it she came to rest in the U bend.

"She's a little sensitive." I joked.

* * *

><p>We signed the list to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas as Malfoy was staying too and to our surprise a Duelling Club was being run by none other than Gilderoy Lockhart. We went along to the Great Hall anyway; the long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.<p>

"Gather 'round, gather 'round! Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Duelling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry- you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Wouldn't it be great if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered in my ear and I had to stop myself from grinning too hopefully. Both men bowed to each other and held their wands in front of them like swords.

"One, two, three-"

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Snape. There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor. Hermione was dancing on her tiptoes and squealing "Do you think he's alright?" through her fingers.

"Who cares?" laughed Harry, Ron and me together.

"An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious- ah- what you were about to do. And if I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy. Let's practice in pairs." I shifted towards the others but Snape reached us first and spilt us all up. Typically I ended up with a Slytherin; Blaise Zambini. He looked at me and gave me a tiny smile which at first I thought I had imagined.

I bowed, unwilling to take my eyes of him but he did a low bow and half-heartedly held his wand out. I pointed mine at him at we both waited. As Lockhart counted down I half expected him to blast me off my feet but I just shouted 'Expelliarmus' but instead of knocking Blaise back his wand jumped out of his hand and into mine.

"Well done Allie," he said and I hesitantly threw his wand back. We tried again and once again I was the one standing with two wands. Three more times and Blaise still hadn't muttered a spell.

"You're not even trying." I snapped. Blaise smirked at me and raised his wand. We both shouted the spell at the same time and both wands jumped into the air, him catching mine and me catching his. We burst into laughter and handed each other our wands back.

"That's why I didn't try. We'd just have both kept doing that. Besides I think it's rude to try and attack a girl. No offense." he grinned.

"None taken." I smiled back. Eventually Lockhart called a halt to the chaos that had merged around us. I hadn't even noticed but the air was filled with thick green smoke, obviously from Ron's wand.

"Let's try a different approach," coughed Lockhart. "We'll have a volunteer pair, Potter, Weasley how about you?"

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox." said Snape, his lip curling "Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps?"

I groaned. Typical. Although I wasn't on speaking terms with my cousin, I didn't like the idea of him and my best friend, throwing spells at each other. Besides, there was no telling what Malfoy might try and do.

"Wands at the ready."

"Scared, Potter?" mocked Draco.

"You wish." Harry said slowly. I bit my lip as they glared at each other, gripping their wands tightly.

"On the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent- only to disarm. We don't want any accidents here. One, two-"

"_Everte Statium_!" Harry flew back and hit the wood of the stage heavily. I gasped, clutching the side of the stage. Bravely, he jumped up again and shouted:

"_Rictusempra_!" Malfoy did a couple of back flips before landing with a heavy thud at Snape's feet. Snape looked down at him disgusted then pulled him up roughly and pushed him back towards Harry.

"Serpensortia!" The end of his wand exploded and a long black snake shot out of it. The crowd backed swiftly away screaming but I hadn't got anywhere to go as I was right at the front.

"_Alarte ascendare_!" Lockhart shouted trying to get rid of the snake but instead it flew into the air and landed on the stage, right in front of me. It reared up ready to strike and advanced on me. It was huge and I tried to back away, but I just crushed into the people behind me. Then Harry began to hiss in a low voice at the snake. I stared at him shocked but he just kept hissing at it. It sounded almost as if… he were urging the snake on. But Harry was my friend, he wouldn't do that…"

Blaise stepped in front of me just as Snape shouted "_Vipera Evenesca_" and the snake burned up like a firecracker. Everyone was silent looking between Harry and me.

"What are you playing at?" I choked out before pushing through the crowds and flying out of the Great Hall. I ran through corridors without noticing where I was going until someone grabbed my arm.

"Allie, are you okay?" It was Blaise.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look it," he observed "You're as white as a sheet."

"I just, I didn't know he could speak Parseltongue. It freaked me out." I mumbled. "It sounded like he was telling the snake to attack me, but I mean Harry wouldn't do that would he? He's my friend…"

"It sounded more to me like he was telling the snake to back off." said Blaise frowning. "Did you see how it pulled away and sort of slumped to the floor before Snape got rid of it."

"No actually, you were standing in the way," I giggled half-heartedly.

"Oops sorry." he smirked "Just my chivalry showing through."

"A Slytherin with chivalry and manners?" I teased "That'll be the day."

* * *

><p>I avoided Harry for the next week spending more time in the library with Hermione and even hanging round with Blaise. He wasn't like the other Slytherins and didn't seem to care about the whole Gryffindor verses Slytherin rivalry.<p>

We were sitting in an empty classroom when there was a timid knock. Hermione got up and pulled it open to find Ron standing there, looking rather nervous. He whispered something to her and she frowned shaking her head.

"Hey Allie, Ron's wants to talk to you," she gestured to him "Shall I say you're not here?"

Ron looked at Hermione as if she was mad and I grinned into my parchment.

"Er, Hermione, I can see her!" he said disgruntled.

"It's alright Hermione," I said sighing. Ron came and sat down next to me peering at my work.

"So… missing Harry yet?" I looked up, raising my eyebrow at his innocent expression.

"No, should I be?"

"Well, I'm just sick of you avoiding him like the plague-"

"I am not avoiding him!" Ron looked pointedly at me. "Okay, I am but it shocked me. I just need some time to think"

"Okay well think quickly else I'll do it for you." Wow that was comforting.

* * *

><p>It was the day before the last day of term and a blizzard had completely covered Hogwarts. Strix managed to get through with one final letter from Moony and to my complete surprise another from Professor Dumbledore requesting a meeting in his office urgently.<p>

I travelled down the second-floor corridor and turned down the empty one on the left. I stopped in front of the stone gargoyle and frowned as it immediately began to move to reveal a staircase behind it. The staircase eventually stopped at a polished oak door with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin. Hesitantly, I knocked on the door and it swung open.

I stepped into a large and beautiful circular room, with a gold, metal balcony at the far end, where Professor Dumbledore was waiting. A large crimson phoenix stood on a perch beside a large desk, looking rather ragged and ruffled. It must be due his burning day.

"Ah, Allie, please, do come up." The balcony opened up onto another room with a roaring fire and four cosy armchairs.

"Sit, my child." I sat down and immediately a tea tray appeared on the coffee table in front of me and began making tea. Dumbledore sat opposite and helped himself to a cup. Another cup flew into the air and hovered in front of me. I took it hesitantly.

"So my dear, I heard of the unfortunate event that occurred at last weeks Duelling Club." he watched me with twinkling eyes. He stayed silent as if waiting for me to speak.

"What happened Professor?" I asked "I mean, why is it that Harry can speak Parseltongue?"

"It is an unusual circumstance and I'm afraid I do not know for sure. But I do know for certain, that Harry would never harm you. You are close friends are you not?"

"Yes," I answered frowning, "But, sir, how did you know?"

Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes glinting in the firelight. "My dear, I make it my priority to know everything about my students, for you are my family."

I didn't know what to say to this and took a huge gulp of tea, scolding my throat. I resisted the urge to splutter as Dumbledore went on.

"And I believe that, one day, you will come to mean a lot to Harry, although I think you already do." He smiled knowingly and I smiled back confused. I finished my drink at put it on the table. Dumbledore stood and I followed his lead out to the balcony.

"Harry?" I looked down and saw that Harry was indeed standing at the foot of the stairs, a look of terror on his face.

"Professor!" he stuttered "Sir, your bird- there was nothing I could do- he- he just caught fire!"

"Oh, and about time, too. He's been looking dreadful for days." Harry looked completely confused and then noticed me standing behind Dumbledore. "Pity you had to see him on a burning day. Fawkes is a phoenix, Harry." I followed Dumbledore down the stairs and stood next to Fawkes perch, ash in a small pile at the bottom. "They burst into flame when it is time for them to die, and then they are reborn from the ashes."

A tiny little chick poked its head out and looked around at us all, like a newborn baby. I smiled gently and looked up to find Harry watching me.

"Ah, fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, and their- their tears have healing powers."

I smiled hesitantly and grinned as Harry's face broke into a beam that stretched from ear to ear. Suddenly, Dumbledore's office door slammed open and Hagrid came running through clutching a couple of dead roosters.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir! Wait! Listen! Professor Dumbledore, sir, it wasn't Harry!" he panted, out of breath. "In fact, I'd be prepared ter swear it in front o' the Ministry of Magic!"

"Hagrid! Relax. I do not believe that Harry attacked anyone." Dumbledore said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh... Oh, right. Well, I'll, um- hum. I'll just wait outside, then." he muttered, sloping back out.

"You don't think it was me, Professor?" Harry asked bewildered.

"No, Harry. I do not think it was you... But I must ask you, is there something you wish to tell me?" I caught his eye and shrugged. It was his choice.

"No, sir. Nothing."

"Very well, then. Off you go." Me and Harry left Dumbledore's office and said goodbye to Hagrid. As soon as we were out of sight he grabbed me into a hug.

"Never do that again, Allie, okay?" he said. I grinned into his shoulder and nodded my head. I _had_ missed Harry, just being around him. It felt good as we walked back up to Gryffindor tower, laughing and joking, him filling me in on Justin and Nick being attacked and Hermione's theory of him being the grandson of Salazar Slytherin.

* * *

><p>"Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through," shouted Fred and George as they marched Harry through the Entrance Hall. We went into the Great Hall and Percy stood up huffily.<p>

"It is not a laughing matter," he said coldly.

"Oh, get out of the way, Percy," said Fred. "Harry's in a hurry."

"Yeah, he's off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant," said George, chortling. I stuck my elbows into their chests hard when I saw Harry's face. He stared at the table looking as though he would love the floor to swallow him up.

Christmas Morning, Hermione dug me from my bed and we went to find Harry and Ron. They were still sleeping so I yanked the curtains back as Hermione woke them.

"What! You two aren't supposed to be in here." mumbled Ron from somewhere under the bed sheets. I sat on Harry's bed crushing his legs until he got up.

"The potions ready guys." That really made them sit up and listen. We opened our presents in the boys dormitories; I got a large tin of treacle fudge from Hagrid, a stationary set from Ron, a Muggle stationary set from Hermione, my normal Weasley jumper from Molly and mince pies, a watch from Moony and a huge box of assorted sweets from Harry.

We sat eating Christmas lunch, all Weasleys plus me Harry and Hermione, proudly wearing our jumpers. Dumbledore led us in some Christmas Carols and Fred and George managed to summon a jug of eggnog which we all sneaked a bit before the teachers realized it was missing.

"Everything's set." whispered Hermione near the end of the feast, "We just need a bit of who you're changing into."

"We also need to make sure that the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating Malfoy." I said glancing at the Slytherin table.

"How?" asked Ron, befuddled.

"I've got it all worked out." I pulled out two small mouth watering cupcakes, "I filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. Simple, but powerful. Now, once they're asleep hide them in the broomstick cupboard and pull out a few of their hairs, and put on their uniforms."

"Whose hair are you two ripping out then?"

"I've already got mine. Millicent Bulstrode– Slytherin- I got this off her robes." said Hermione.

"And I'm going as Pansy Parkinson," I said pulling out some of her hair from my pocket.

Me and Hermione raced up to the bathroom. On the way up, I noticed Blaise sitting alone, charming some mistletoe to bloom. A sudden idea struck me.

"Blaise, would you do me any awfully big favour?" I asked sweetly, skipping up to him.

"Hey Allie, sure, what's up?"

"Would you be able to get Pansy Parkinson away from the Slytherin common room for a few hours?" I asked hopefully "And possibly Millicent Bulstrode?"

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh please Blaise, I'll be forever in your debt! I'll do anything." he considered me for a minute.

"Anything?" he asked smirking.

"Yes!"

"Okay, I'll think on your payment." I hugged him quickly, them drew back realising I'd just hugged a Slytherin. He looked a bit pink. "So, why am I doing this?"

"No time for questions- thanks Blaise!" I yelled running off. That was those two Slytherin cows out of the way for a bit.

When I got to the bathroom, the boys were there. We changed into Slytherin robes and assembled around the cauldron. Hermione poured the lumpy thick potion into four different glasses.

"We'll have exactly one hour before we change back into ourselves," She handed us each a glass "Add the hairs."

Mine turned a brownish pink colour, Harry's turned a khaki bogey colour, Hermione's turned a sick yellow and Ron's turned a murky brown.

"Cheers!" I said disgusted, holding my nose. I tipped it back and gulped it down in one. Choking slightly I dropped the glass.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" said Ron and he ran into a cubicle.

"Me too." Hermione ran into another.

"Oh god, me three." I gagged and sprinted into the toilet, heaving and wretching. Suddenly my insides started writhing and a burning sensation began to spread throughout my body. I felt myself getting thinner, my legs lengthening and hair shooting down my back. As soon as it started it stopped.

I crept out of the cubicle and stumbled to the sink. Pansy Parkinson was no beauty but despite Hermione's insistence she looked like a pug, Pansy looked quite pretty. She was my every opposite. She was stick thin, I was curvy, she had long straight hair, I had long curly hair, she was Slytherin, I was Gryffindor and so the list went on.

Harry and Ron eventually came out the cubicles as Crabbe and Goyle. I stared at them as they stared back. Time was ticking so we left Hermione when she refused to come out and made for the Slytherin common room. We got caught by Percy on our way down but were spared the task of answering when Malfoy came round the corner.

"Crabbe, Goyle! Where have you two been? Pigging out in the Great Hall all this time?" he stopped in front of Harry and did a double take. "Why are you wearing glasses?"

I cursed inwardly.

"Ah- um... Reading." muttered Harry, quickly taking them off.

"Reading?" he said unbelievably. "I didn't know you could read."

I snorted and bit my lip. This was hilarious! And I'd just had a brilliant idea. We followed him to the Slytherin common room, their password being typically 'pureblood'. As Harry and Ron went and sat down I continued across the common room to the dormitories.

Presuming it was like the Gryffindor dorms I crept up the boys' tower. There were no signs on the doors so I opened each one. All of them were full; first years studying; fourth years writing graffiti on the wall with their wands; fifth years making out with girls on the beds giving me dirty looks as I interrupted; third years torturing someone's rat and the seventh years dorms were suspiciously locked and distinctive noises were coming from inside which made me hurry away quickly. The last door must have been the second years room as I spotted Blaise's owl perched on his bed with a letter.

This room was decked out in green and it was extremely messy but for one bed, which was perfectly made. I moved to it and noticed a picture of Malfoy standing with his parents on the bedside table. Hesitantly, I opened the chest of draws until I found his underwear. I kept telling myself this wasn't perverted but it was no use.

I scooped all of them out trying to use as little of my hands as possible. I stuffed them into a black bag I'd bought with me and ran back down stairs. Conveniently, all his underwear had things like 'Malfoy Junior' and 'No touching the Malfoy family jewels' on them which I found fantastically funny. I was going to have a lot of fun with Malfoy.

I walked calmly back through the common room and out of the portrait, Harry and Ron giving me questioning looks. I ran back to the bathroom just as I began to change back to myself. The boys came after me moments later.

"What were you doing?" Ron demanded.

"Haha, just wait and see." I said mysteriously. They looked at each other before shouting to Hermione.

"Hermione, come out. We've got loads to tell you!" said Harry loudly.

"Go away!"

"Wait till you see. It's awful" giggled Myrtle who floated through the door.

"Hermione? Are you OK?" I asked

"Do you remember me telling you that the Polyjuice Potion was only for human transformations?" she opened the door and came out. "It was cat's hair I plucked off Millicent Bulstrode's robes." I gaped at her "Look at my face."

"Look at your tail!" chuckled Ron. Hermione creased into tears so I smacked him round the back of his head. Covering Hermione with my cloak, we took her to the hospital wing to be fixed.

* * *

><p>Valentines Day was possibly one of the funniest moments of my life. Lockhart had decorated everywhere in bright pink and had a dozen surly-looking dwarfs wearing golden wings and carrying harps. They ran around the school, giving people their valentines.<p>

I was so flattered when I got three. Luckily, one in a deserted corridor, one in the girls toilet and one in the girls dormitories. I had one jokey one off Fred and George, another funny one from Blaise and an unnamed one that I suspected was possibly from Neville as he went bright red when he saw me.

Harry however was not so fortunate. Late in the afternoon, one dwarf caught up with him. Harry tried to escape bless him but the dwarf grabbed hold of his bag, splitting it and sat on his legs. I couldn't help it but I was in creases watching as Harry burned bright red. He tried to make a run for it but the dwarf was too quick.

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

I began to feel sorry for him as he tried to valiantly laugh along with everyone else. Pushing the dwarf off, I pulled him up and glared menacingly at those crying with mirth. Pulling out my wand people began to back off and trail to class.

Unfortunately, Malfoy had seen everything and wherever he went he recited Harry's valentine. That's when I put my plan into action. Carefully I charmed each pair of Malfoy's underwear I'd stolen to turn up randomly throughout the day. The first pair was multiplied by a thousand and they fell from the ceiling in the Great Hall at dinner. Malfoy stormed from the Hall in anger. This particular pair were bright green boxers that had Malfoy written all over them that flashed silver.

Another pair appeared on a suit of armour. Another on the real Pansy Parkinson's head when in Transfiguration. Another pair was regurgitated from the boys bathroom on the fifth corridor and so it went on and on…

The last appeared in Snape's cup of tea. We all sat in Potions and just as he was stirring his cup, Snape pulled out the crown jewels pair. The class couldn't control themselves and we were all given detention.

Harry and Ron cornered me in the common room one night and I had to confess. Fred and George heard and couldn't stop congratulating me and laughing. By the next day practically everyone in the school knew about the 'Malfoy Pantastic Prank' as it had been dubbed. Malfoy looked like he wanted to kill me and Hermione beamed when I told her I'd done it as vengeance for him calling her 'Mudblood'. Unluckily I earned a week's worth of detentions. But it was so worth it.


	9. Like Pieces of A Jigsaw

Chapter 8

It took a few weeks for Hermione to be fully cured. By that time Harry had found an old diary, belonging to Tom Riddle and he been magically sucked into its memories and found that Hagrid had opened the Chamber. We were shocked when he finished telling us as we collected Hermione from the hospital wing.

"It was Hagrid." said Harry "Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago."

"It can't be Hagrid." I sighed "It just can't be."

"Look. Hagrid's our friend. Why don't we just go and ask him about it?" said Hermione logically.

"That'll be a cheerful visit! 'Hello, Hagrid! Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?'"

"Mad and hairy?" said a gruff voice behind us "You wouldn't be talking about me now, would ya?"

"No!" we all said panicky. Hagrid stood looking at us oddly.

"W- what's that you've got, Hagrid?" asked Harry, changing the subject.

Oh, It's a- Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent. For the Mandrakes, ya know. Now, accordin' to Professor Sprout, they've still got a bit o' growing up to do. But, once their acne's cleared up, we'll be able to chop 'em up and stew 'em, and then we'll get those people down at the hospital un-Petrified." said Hagrid grinning. But then he turned serious. "In the meantime, though, you three had best be lookin' after yourselves. All right?"

It was Harry's last Quidditch match of the season when he heard the voice again. A sudden idea struck Hermione and she jumped to her feet understanding something. As the boys went out to Quidditch there was still no sign of Hermione, so I set out to find her. She wasn't in the library so I went in the opposite direction thinking she may have taken the secret passage down to the Entrance Hall. However she didn't get that far.

She was lying at the end of the corridor, frozen…petrified. I screamed, letting it echo through the now empty castle. I ran to Hermione's side and shouted for help. She was completely cold and stayed frozen despite me trying to shake her shoulders. Professor McGonagall was the first to reach me. She immediately took Hermione to the hospital wing. I sat by her bed staring at her lifeless face while McGonagall tried to ask me questions that I couldn't answer. She left for a while only to bring back Harry and Ron.

"Hermione!"

"Allie!" I leapt up and ran to them. Harry curled his arm around my shoulder as we stood by Hermione who lay utterly still, her eyes open and glassy. I couldn't believe I had been talking to her not even an hour ago.

"She was found near the Library, along with this." she held a small, circular mirror. "Does it mean anything to either of you?

I shook my head and sighed heavily, trying to stop any tears spilling. We went back to Gryffindor Tower with Professor McGonagall who addressed the whole house.

"Could I have your attention please? Because of recent events, these new rules will be put into effect immediately. 'All students will return to their house common rooms by six o'clock every evening. All students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions.'" she paused and looked rather sad "I should tell you this: unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, it is likely the school will be closed."

There was an outbreak of murmurs and gasps. Hogwarts couldn't close, it just couldn't. We had to do something.

"We've got to talk to Hagrid, guys." said Harry "I can't believe it's him, but if he did set the monster loose last time, he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets, and that's a start."

"But you heard McGonagall! We're not allowed to leave the tower except for class."

"I think it's time to get my Dad's old cloak out again." whispered Harry.

When most people had gone to bed, Harry retrieved his invisibility cloak and we slipped out of the portrait hole, dodging the patrolling teachers and out to Hagrid's hut. We hammered on the door and it took a while for him to answer. When he did we almost jumped out of our skin as he pointed a huge crossbow in our faces. We hurled off the cloak our hands in the air.

"What's that for?" demanded Harry as we ducked inside the hut quickly. We didn't waste any time and got straight to the point.

"Look, we have to ask you something." Harry paused "Do you know who's opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

"What you have to understand about that is-" He looked quite fearful but was cut off by insistent knocking at the door "Quick under the cloak. Don't say a word. Be quiet, all o' you"

"We dived under the cloak huddling together to make sure nothing could be seen. The boys were a lot taller now and had to bend slightly so their feet wouldn't be shown.

"Good evening, Hagrid." greeted Professor Dumbledore. We held our breaths. We would most likely be dead if we were found. They entered the hut and we backed nearer to the wall.

"That's Dad's boss!" whispered Ron as a short stout man with a lime green bowler hat followed behind Dumbledore "Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic!"

"Bad business, Hagrid. Very bad business." Fudge sighed "Had to come—three attacks on Muggle-borns. Things have gone far enough. The Ministry's got to act."

"Oh, but I never- you know I never, Professor!" Hagrid said looking imploringly at Dumbledore

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence." said Dumbledore placing a reassuring hand on Hagrid's shoulder.

"Albus look, Hagrid's record is against him. I've got to take him."

"Take me? Take me where? Not Azkaban Prison?" thundered Hagrid. Fang stood up barking madly at the door as it swung open to reveal Lucius Malfoy.

"What're you doin' here? Get outta my house!" yelled Hagrid.

"Believe me, I take absolutely no pleasure being inside your-"Malfoy moved swiftly forwards and almost walked into us if I hadn't pulled the boys right back against the wall. "You call this a house? No. I simply called at the school, and was told the headmaster was here."

He moved away and we could all breath again.

"The other governors and I have decided it's time for you to step aside. This is an order of suspension. You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you've rather lost your touch." Malfoy sneered

Hagrid jumped up and began cursing and shouting at Malfoy but Dumbledore just raised a hand.

"Calm yourself, Hagrid. If the governors desire my removal, I will, of course, step aside." he turned and spoke more loudly. "However, you will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

The hairs on my neck stood up as I felt those piercing blue eyes look directly into my own. I looked sideways at the boys who looked stunned. He knew we were here. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and winked before sweeping out of the door, Lucius Malfoy following.

"If, uh, if anybody was looking for some stuff, then all they'd have to do would be to follow the spiders." Hagrid said loudly and deliberately, trying hard not to look too obviously at us. "Oh, and someone'll need to feed Fang while I'm away."

They left, leaving us alone in the hut. We waited until we were sure they were gone and then pulled off the cloak. It was disconcerting standing in Hagrid's empty hut so we turned to go but then I noticed something strange.

"Look!" I pointed at a trail of spiders that were slowly climbing out of the window. "Come on, Fang, lets go for a walk."

Harry grabbed a huge lantern as I checked the coast was clear and then we ran round the back of Hagrid's hut examining the spiders.

"Come on!" I whispered.

"What?" Ron gave a strangled yell.

"You heard what Hagrid said; 'Follow the spiders.'" said Harry.

"They're headed to the Forbidden Forest!" I looked at Harry and rolled my eyes. We set off leaving Ron to walk behind muttering: "Why spiders! Why couldn't it be 'follow the butterflies?'"

Mist rose immediately around our ankles as we followed the path. I took out my wand and lit it, holding it close to the ground to see the trail of spiders.

"Good thinking" whispered Ron, nervously "I'd light mine too but you know- it'll probably blow up or something…"

As we went further and further in the path became narrower, trees became thicker and roots and plants stretch out in front of us but more a more spiders still joined the trail. We came to a halt as the spiders veered off the path. I couldn't see anything outside my sphere of light and almost stopped but the thought of Hermione spurred me on.

"Harry, I don't like this..." whined Ron as we delved deeper into the undergrowth, jumping over ruts and clambering under fallen trees. "Allie, I don't like this at all!"

"Shush!" I murmured. Spiders were now crawling all down the trees down into a large opening ahead of us. They scrambled through the tunnel trying to get away from the light from the lantern and wands.

"Can we go back now?" cried Ron. We ignored him and continued through the tunnel. Ron was making all sorts of weird noises and to be honest I couldn't blame him. All these spiders were really starting to creep me out. The tunnel led into a vast hollow filled with silver cobwebs shining in the meagre moonlight. A beautiful domed web stood at the far end.

Suddenly Fang started barking frantically, making us all jump out of our skins, as something moved just outside the clearing. Ron was gripping my elbow rather tightly, I doing the same to Harry's. Something big was snapping branches as it carved its way through the forest.

"Oh no!" Ron moaned. "Oh no, Oh no, Oh no…"

"Shut up," said Harry frantically. "It'll hear you."

"Hear me?" said Ron in an unnaturally high voice. "It's already heard Fang!"

"Who is it?" a deep rumbling voice echoed through the night, followed by a series of clicking.

"Don't panic." I muttered breathlessly. Oh Merlin!

"Hagrid? Is that you?" everything seemed to shake as whatever it was began to talk.

"We're friends of Hagrid's." said Harry loudly. And from the middle of the misty, domed web, a spider the size of a small elephant emerged, very slowly. There was gray in the black of his body and legs, and each of the eyes on his ugly, pincered head was milky white. He was blind.

"And you? Y- y-you're Aragog aren't you?" whispered Harry, now clutching my elbow too.

"Yes. Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before." I could feel the cold sweat on my forehead and I thought my legs were going to collapse. A movement to my right caught my eye and a long black leg disappeared behind a log.

"He's in trouble. Up at the school, there have been attacks. They think its Hagrid. They think he opened the Chamber of Secrets, like before." Harry stuttered.

"That's a lie! Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets." snarled Aragog.

"Then you're not the monster."

"No! The monster was born in the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land, in the pocket of a traveller."

"Harry." whimpered Ron, looking frightfully around him. I glanced around and immediately shuffled closer to the boys. I clutched my wand tightly and lifted it.

"Shush. But if you're not the monster, then- then what did kill that girl fifty years ago?"

"We do not speak of it. It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others."

"Harry!" I whispered, terrified.

"What?" I just looked up and he followed my gaze. Spiders the size of carthorses, eight eyed, eight legged, hairy and gigantic were falling on threads of silk from the treetops and advancing from out of bushes and webs.

"Well, thank you." Harry tried to say calmly "We'll just...go."

"Go? I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friend of Hagrid."

"Can we panic now?" Ron whined. The spiders charged and I raised my wand as we stood back to back in a circle.

"Know any spells?" I asked hopefully already thinking of a few.

"One, but it's not powerful enough for all of them." Harry said panicky.

"Where's Hermione when you need her?" moaned Ron. As the spiders closed in, there was a sudden roar of noise behind us and a blaze of light flamed through the hollow. Arthur's car was thundering down the slope, headlights glaring, its horn screeching, knocking spiders aside; several were thrown onto their backs, their endless legs waving in the air. The car screeched to a halt in front of us and the doors flew open.

"_Arania Exumai_!" shouted Harry and he dived sideways from the spider. It screeched and curled up into a ball, quivering. I grabbed Fangs collar and pulled him into the car sliding in the back seat after him. The engine roared and the car backed out of there was fast as it could. We smashed our way through the undergrowth, the spiders still following. The trees thinned and eventually we came to the edge of the forest. The car stopped so suddenly it I almost went headfirst through the window shield.

I fell out of the car and crawled on my hands and knees away from it. Ron stood and immediately ran to the Pumpkin patch where he was violently sick.

"Follow the spiders! Follow the spiders! If Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban, I'll kill him!" yelled Ron rather weakly "I mean, what was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out?"

"We know one thing. Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent." I said as we watched the car drive away.

* * *

><p>I emptied the vase of flowers and put it back on the bedside table, arranging fresh pink roses in it instead. I sat down on Hermione's bed and watched her expressionless face. I never really thought about how much I'd miss her. There was no one for me to talk to as I hardly ever saw Ginny anymore. I'd even fell asleep on Hermione's bed last night as I sat doing homework, just like we had before Christmas.<p>

"Wish you were here Hermione." I whispered, hoping she could hear me "We need you... now, more than ever."

I stroked her hand gently praying she could feel it and know I was there. Harry and Ron sat opposite me, gazing down at Hermione sombrely. I felt something crackle under my fingers and pulled out what seemed to be a scrunched up newspaper from Hermione's fisted hand.

"What's that?" said Ron curiously. I looked it and grew excited.

"This is why Hermione was in the Library the day she was attacked. Come on!" I leapt up running out of the hospital.

"'Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, none is more deadly than the basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpent's eye. Spiders flee before it.'" I read off the paper which seemed to be ripped from a book. "Guys, this is it. The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a basilisk."

"So that's why I can hear it speak. It's a snake!" Harry exclaimed, looking over my shoulder.

"But if it kills by looking people in the eye, why is it no one's dead?" said Ron. I was stumped on that one. I looked around, as if the answer would be written on the wall. My reflection in the window opposite caught my eye. I had a sudden brain wave.

"Because no one did look it in the eye. Not directly, at least." I realised "Colin saw it through his camera. Justin...Justin must have seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick. Nick got the full blast of it- but he's a ghost- he couldn't die again. And Hermione...had the mirror. I bet you anything she was using it to look around corners, in case it came along.

"And Mrs. Norris? I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror, Allie." Ron pointed out. I was at a loss there.

"The water. There was water on the floor that night. She only saw the basilisk's reflection." Cried Harry triumphantly.

"'Spiders flee before it.' It all fits!" I said grinning.

"But how's a basilisk been getting around? A dirty great snake- someone would have seen it." Assumed Ron.

"Hermione's answered that, too." I showed them a single word scrawled at the bottom.

"Pipes? It's using the plumbing!" said Ron looking round uneasily.

"Remember what Aragog said, about that girl fifty years ago? She died in a bathroom?" said Harry, grabbing my arm "What if she never left?"

"Moaning Myrtle." Understood Ron. McGonagall's voice echoed around the school, bouncing off walls:

"All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor, immediately."

We sprinted to the second floor, and got there just as the teachers skidded to a halt. We hid behind a column and peered round. A new message was written underneath the blood:

_HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER_

My heart thudded anxiously as I thought about who could possibly have been taken. Finally McGonagall looked uneasily at Madame Pomfrey and explained who it was. And it wasn't good.

"Ginny Weasley."

I froze. I couldn't breath. No not Ginny, it was the wrong Ginny. Ron had slumped to the floor in shock. I felt so guilty. I had hardly talked to her all year. I slid down the wall next to Ron and wrapped my arms around my legs. Harry stood against the wall, awkwardly, looking dejectedly at the ground. We had to do something.

"Come on!" I said jumping up. I ran down the corridor, up to Lockhart's office. I heard Ron and Harry following behind. "Lockhart may be useless, but he's going to try and get into the Chamber. At least we can tell him what we know."

"Professor, we have some information for you!" Harry shouted as we burst into his office. His office had been almost completely stripped. Two large trunks stood open on the floor. Robes, jade-green, lilac, midnight blue, had been hastily folded into one of them; books were jumbled untidily into the other. The photographs that had covered the walls were now crammed into boxes on the desk. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Uh, ah- well, yes- um, urgent call- unavoidable- got to go." stuttered Lockhart.

"What about my sister?" shouted Ron, advancing menacingly.

"Well, um- as to that, most unfortunate. No one regrets more than I."

"You're the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher! You can't go now!" I spat as he babbled on.

"You're running away?" exclaimed Harry "After all that stuff you did in your books?"

"Books can be misleading!" he said, delicately.

"You wrote them!" cried Harry, disbelievingly

"My dear boy, do use your common sense! My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things!" Lockhart said frowning.

"You're a fraud! You've just been taking credit for what other wizards have done!" I said incredulously.

"Is there anything you can do?" snarled Ron.

"Yes, now you mention it. I'm rather gifted with Memory Charms." smirked Lockhart. "Otherwise, you see, all those wizards would have gone blabbing. And I'd never have sold another book. "In fact, ah...I'm ah...going to have…"

He turned and began rooting through his things. I nodded at the boys and we drew our wands, already pointing them at him when he turned around

"…to do the same to you."

"Don't even think about it." I snapped and motioned for him to drop his wand. We marched back down to Moaning Myrtles bathroom. She was wailing and floating around the ceiling. Luckily she told all about how she died (she actually seemed to enjoy it) and we finally Harry found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

"This is it, guys. I think this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets." said Harry excitedly.

"Say something." I said "Harry, say something in Parseltongue!"

As he did the tap glowed and began to spin. Next second and the sink began to move, sinking right out of sight leaving a large pipe exposed, large enough for someone to slide down.

"Excellent, Harry. Good work! Well then, I'll just be, ah... There's no need for me to stay." And he darted for the door, but the boys caught him.

"Oh, yes there is!" Harry groaned, heaving Lockhart back towards the sink. I pulled out my wand again as the others did the same. "You first."

"Now, boys what good will it do?" he said, shakily, his eyes wide with fear.

"Better you than us." snarled Ron. Lockhart looked uncertainly down the pipe but Ron poked him in the back causing him to fall. I went next. It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. Behind me I could hear Harry yelling his head off and Ron, screaming and thudding slightly at the curves. And then, just as I had begun to worry about what would happen when I hit the ground, the pipe levelled out, and I shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in.

Just as I got to my feet, turning my wand back on Lockhart, Harry smacked into the back of me, Ron falling on top. I groaned and pushed them off, standing upright, rubbing my back. The floor crunched under my feet and I cringed as I realized I was standing on bones. Trying not to look at it I lit my wand. We followed the tunnel until we came to a huge cave. There was a gigantic snake skin of vivid, poisonous green coiled around the floor.

"Bloody hell." I gasped "Whatever shed this must be sixty feet long—or more!"

Just then Lockhart keeled over.

"Heart of a lion, this one." said Ron rolling his eyes. Then Lockhart dived at Ron, grabbing his wand and struggling to his feet, panting, a gleaming smile back on his face.

"The adventure ends here, boys. But don't fret. The world will know our story. How I was too late to save the girl. How you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body." he grinned somewhat evilly "So, you first, Mr. Potter. Say good-bye to your memories. _Obliviate_!"

The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb blasting Lockhart back. Everything started to shake and huge chunks of rock began falling from the ceiling. Grabbing fistfuls of Lockhart's robes I dragged him out of the way, Ron reluctantly helping. But I jumped out of the way as more smaller rocks showered us.

I stumbled and fell. Before I could get back up there was a searing pain in my wrist as a large rock dropped heavily on it. I screamed in pain, crawling as best I could away from the cave in. Finally when all stopped and the dust cleared, Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Allie!" said Ron concerned. "Are you okay?"

"No, I think," I tried to move my wrist but let of a scream of pain "No my wrists definitely broken."

"Harry! Harry!" shouted Ron

"Ron! Ron, are you all ok?"

"Yeah, we'll live!" There was groaning as Lockhart pulled himself up grinning.

"Hello. Who are you?" he smiled dreamily at me.

"Allie Prewett," I said frowning

"Really? And uh, who- who am I?"

"Lockhart's memory charm backfired. He hasn't got a clue who he is!" shouted Ron to Harry. I could just make out his face looking through a gap near the top of the rock heap.

"It's an odd sort of place this, isn't it? Do you live here?" giggled Lockhart, picking up a rock and examining it.

"No!" said Ron, taking the rock and smacking him round the head with it. Harry went on to find Ginny.

"Be careful!" I yelled as his footsteps faded. Ron began shifting rock. I felt slightly like a hindrance as all I could do was sit there and cradle my broken wrist. I slapped Lockhart round the face and he woke up again blinking.

We sat for an hour, waiting. I worried about Harry. Who knew what lay beyond this blockage of rubble. I talked to Lockhart to distract me as he tried to make sense of things. He was a danger to himself. Ron managed to make a sizable gap and finally we heard Harry shout. Ron pulled a very much alive Ginny through the gap and enveloped her in a hug. Tears streamed down her face and she ran to me hugging me tight, refusing to let go.

Ron was ecstatic, slapping Harry on the back. All I could do was give him a grateful grin and he nodded silently, sweat, blood and grime mingled on his face and clothes. I vowed to repay him and also to spend every waking minute of this summer with Ginny. Fawkes swooped through after Harry who I noticed was holding a glittering sword, encrusted with rubies.

Lucky that Fawkes was there for he was going to pull us back up the pipe. The beautiful bird grabbed the back of Lockhart's robes, Ron held his leg, Harry's held onto Ron's leg and I grabbed Harry's hand with Ginny holding onto my waist. An extraordinary lightness seemed to spread through my whole body and the next second, in a rush of wings, we were flying upward through the pipe.

We reached the castle and with Ginny still crying silent tears we went straight to Professor McGonagall's office. There was silence as we entered then Molly and Arthur flung themselves at us all. Dumbledore stood beaming and McGonagall stood clutching her chest, taking deep steadying breaths. We were there for a whole half-hour while Harry explained everything and where he left things out me and Ron added our bits.

Tom Riddle or You Know Who was of course the cause of all this. Ginny had been taken because she had been writing to Riddle, through the diary all year. I felt guilty, knowing that if I'd spent time with her I'd have noticed the change in her. My wrist was throbbing painfully and finally we were allowed to go up to the hospital wing, but not before we were awarded a 'Special Award for Services to the School'. I grinned as McGonagall left to alert the kitchens to a feast held in the Great Hall tonight. I took Ginny and Lockhart with me. The pain from my wrist was making me dizzy so Ron had to steady me.

As we arrived at the hospital I immediately saw Hermione, in pink fluffy pajamas, looking bright eyed and smiling from ear to ear.

"Hermione!" I yelled and ran forward, my dizziness forgotten, "We did it! We did it!"

I was caught by Madame Pomfrey who led me to the bed next to Hermione and while she mended my wrist I told Hermione everything that had happened. After we were all patched up by Madame Pomfrey, I changed into some pajamas and headed down to the feast, Ginny and Hermione either side of me. My two best girlfriends. It was more of a slumber party than a feast. Everyone was in their pajamas, people had even bought sleeping bags and rugs down with them to kip on the floor.

It was one of the best nights ever as we ate and laughed freely once again. I don't know which was the best bit; exams were cancelled to everyone's joy but Hermione's, Hagrid turned up at half-past three cheering and crying, Gryffindor won the house cup thanks to our four hundred points earned between me Harry and Ron and a huge food fight raged when many of the teachers finally left to go to bed. I couldn't control my laughter as I dropped a trifle over Harry's head and he in return cruelly put ice-cream down my back. For once the teachers decided not to do anything, just made a quick exit before they were caught in the crossfire.

The rest of the final term passed in a blaze of sunshine. We spent most of the remaining time at Hagrid's, taking pictures for my photo album, which was becoming quite thick, hanging out under the willow tree by the lake giving each other piggybacks and even playing in the lake, which was still freezing even in summer.

Too soon the journey home came around and we packed up our trunks and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Me, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George all got a compartment and made the most of the last few hours in which they were allowed to do magic before the holidays. They played Exploding Snap, set off the very last of Fred and George's Filibuster fireworks, and practiced disarming each other by magic. I thought I was getting rather good.

Together we walked back through the gateway to the Muggle world, Harry slipping me a piece of paper with his phone number on and I waved him goodbye as he strode off with his Uncle. As soon as Moony got to me he shouted himself hoarse before scooping me in a hug. Apparently Molly had told him everything.

"I might just have to come with you next year, to keep you out of trouble."

I didn't realize until a few months later he wasn't joking.


	10. Daughter Of A Murderer

Chapter 9

I winced as Ron shouted down the phone as loud as he could. I had specifically told him not to shout. Sweet Merlin. I knew I should have been the one to call.

"HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I - WANT - TO - TALK - TO - HARRY - POTTER!"

"Ron don't shout-" I tried to say but he cut me off with more yelling.

"RON - WEASLEY! I'M - A - FRIEND - OF - HARRY'S - FROM – SCHOOL!"

"Ron, for Merlin sake!" I snapped, pinching the bridge of my nose, when he'd put the phone down. "Do you not listen to anything I say?"

He pretended to think about that for a second: "Nope." and went into the kitchen to eat. I was so frustrated. I couldn't wait to see Hermione or Harry again; this whole house was driving me mad. Thankfully we were leaving for Egypt on the 25th of June after Arthur had won some prize draw with the Ministry. It had brought some welcome money into the family and the Weasleys were able to splash out on the trip to see Bill.

I couldn't wait. I sent Hermione a letter, she'd gone to France, and since we'd be in Egypt for my birthday she sent my present early. I laughed when I realised what it was; a huge tub of 'Wonder Witches Hair Potion for Frizzy Curls and Locks'. It was fantastic, turning my bushy, unmanageable hair to pretty waves. I'd been moaning to her for the last couple of weeks of the school term. This potion had left the thickness of my hair and just taken the frizz away. I grinned into the mirror after washing my hair pulling a curl and letting it go, watching it spring back into place. Much better.

* * *

><p>We returned from Egypt a month later. My birthday had been and gone and we were all nicely bronzed- well I was anyway, the Weasleys either burnt or just stayed pasty white underneath their freckles. Strix was waiting for me in my room, when we arrived back. I'd sent her with Errol to make sure he didn't die flying over the ocean and also to deliver my birthday card and present to Harry.<p>

I hadn't heard from him all summer and after the fiasco on the phone we decided that it was best not to call him again. I went over to Strix and found she had brought my Hogwarts letter. It was slightly thicker than usual and when I opened it, two letters dropped out. The first was my book list, the other a permission slip to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends.

I ran straight down to get Molly to sign it and found all the other Weasleys with their own forms.

"Allie, I'm sorry dear, but Remus is your godfather, he has to sign it." I frowned, reluctantly folding the letter away. He was coming round the next day so I would get him to sign it then.

The morning after we got back, I stepped into the kitchen, with my permission slip to find all the Weasleys, plus Moony, huddled around the table staring at the most recent edition of the Daily Prophet. I hadn't read any news since before we went to Egypt. I glanced over Ron's shoulder and said:

"Anything interesting?" Immediately they all jumped and someone whipped the newspaper under the table. They all looked very shifty and began moving pretending to be busy. I frowned as Arthur took the newspaper and went outside.

"What's up?" I asked Ginny who just avoided my eyes and followed Arthur outside. Fred and George grinned uneasily and went into the living room. Molly began to do some washing up and Ron and Percy went up to their rooms. Moony grabbed my shoulder, hugging me.

"Allie! I haven't seen you in ages!" he said too loudly and too jovially.

"Moony you saw me yesterday morning," I said raising my eyebrows. "What's going on?"

He ignored my question and began to talk to Molly. Huffily, I poked his back and crossed my arms, scowling. He turned seemingly reluctantly and I held my permission slip out. I've never seen him go so pale.

"Allie, to be honest I don't think that's such a good idea," he said, looking anywhere but me. "You know how much trouble you can get into."

He laughed loudly before hurriedly saying his goodbyes, Flooing back to his house, casting what he thought was an inconspicuous worried look at me. I glanced at Molly to find she had disappeared. I was completely perplexed but there was definitely something going on, something on that newspaper they didn't want me to see and they didn't do a very good job of hiding it. I ran up to my room and sent Strix off with a few Knuts to fetch a copy of the Daily Prophet.

In less than an hour she returned. Hesitantly I opened up the paper. My heart stopped. I picked the paper up with shaking hands. It wasn't the huge picture dominating the page that had caught my eye, it was the title; _BLACK STILL AT LARGE_. I seemed to choke on the very air I was breathing in. My brain refused to understand what was written on the page. I read the article as fast as I could. There was no way it could really be him. Single phrases and words leapt out at me, _Black is mad…danger to anyone who crosses him…murderer. _

I looked into the face off my father. Shadowed, heavy lidded eyes, stormy gray: just like my own, the waxy white skin, black matted hair that fell just above his shoulders. I could see myself in him so clearly. We were so alike yet so different it was scary. Clutching it to my chest I blinked rapidly trying not to let any tears spill.

I ran downstairs and back into the kitchen. Everyone was back in there eating lunch, talking and laughing but as I stormed in and slapped the newspaper down they all fell silent.

"No one thought this was important enough to tell me?" I spat, trying to control the anger raging inside of me. I glared round as them all. No one said a word, just looked guiltily from the paper to me and back. Molly rose and extended her arm towards me but I just slapped it away and grabbed the paper again, running to the fire.

"The Nook!" I cried grabbing a fist full of Floo powder. I disappeared shooting through the Floo network and in less than a second I stepped out of the fireplace and into Moony's cottage. It was in the middle of the countryside, completely rural, in the middle of nowhere.

"MOONY!" I screamed. I waited in the small cosy living room, pacing angrily, as he came clattering down the stairs.

"Allie? What-" I just raised the newspaper. Shock was written into every line in his face. I had never felt so betrayed.

"How could you keep this from me?" I whispered, my voice breaking at the end. Hot, burning tears welled up under my lids but I kept them at bay, my cold eyes piercing Moony's sympathetic ones. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

He stayed silent watching me. No one had ever really told me anything about his crimes, just he was a murderer. I had no idea what he'd done.

"Tell me this is all lies," I pleaded. "Please."

He stood for a moment watching me then came at me pulling me into a hug. But I couldn't bear it and pulled away, pushing him as hard as I could. The tears threatened to spill, but I swallowed them back. I was so angry, shocked and most of all ashamed.

Moony was gazing at me sadly. He offered me no comfort- perhaps he'd known I would react like this. It felt like I was falling, faster and faster. I fell onto the sofa and fixed my eyes on the threadbare carpet. If I looked around I would see the photographs. Moony's house was full off them. One's of me mainly but there was a fair amount of my dad when they were at Hogwarts.

I had to go. I just needed to be alone. I came here looking for answers and I should have known I wasn't going to get any. I had only reached the fireplace when Moony caught my arm and spun me to face him. Silently he handed me a photo. It was very much like the one I'd been looking at the summer before. With the Harry look-a-like.

"That's me and your dad when we were younger," he said heavily. "Your father was in league with You-Know-Who. And when that-" Moony took a deep breath his eyes misting over "-when he killed the Potters and tried to kill Harry, Black lost everything, but he still remains a faithful servant."

"So he's escaped to… get revenge?" I guessed, my voice shaky.

"Yes," sighed Moony "On Harry. And also-" he paused. I looked at him sharply "He loved you no matter what he was. I have a feeling he may want to get back in touch with you."

I didn't want to hear anymore. Sirius Black was no longer my father. I dropped the picture and Flooed back to the Burrow. Everyone swamped me as I got back, but I just shoved them out of the way and ran up to my room. Ginny was in there and watched me pitifully.

"Allie, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Do I look okay Ginny?" I spat, thoughtlessly "Why ask such a stupid question."

I missed the tears in her eyes as I flung open the window and crawled out onto the roof. I slammed the window shut and shifted as far as I could from the window, leaning against the corner where the chimney joined with the wall.

I don't know how long I sat there. I missed dinner and stayed hunched in a ball for most of the night. I could hear the others shouting me but neither Ginny nor Fred and George must have revealed where I was as they were the only one's who knew I came here. But it was none of them who came to me. It was Ron. He fell out of the window swearing loudly and edged precariously along the roof towards me.

"So," he said insensitive as ever, "Your dad's broken out of Azkaban."

"Really Ron I hadn't noticed," I said tonelessly.

"No one knows he's your dad do they?" he asked, picking at his nails. I glanced at Ron. As much as I hated his bluntness, he knew this was the way to get me to talk.

"No. No one but you lot and Moony. I suppose the Minister must know. And Dumbledore." I muttered dully. "I told Harry and Hermione that he was dead. Well he was for all I knew."

"You gonna tell them?"

"No!" I almost shouted "Are you crazy? They'd hate me. Ron please don't say anything. And tell the others not to say. I don't want this getting out. Why do you think I don't use the name 'Black' anymore?"

Ron nodded, before catching my hand and giving it a squeeze. He understood despite the pressure this could put on him. This was my secret to tell for when I was ready to face the truth. Like that was ever going to happen. He left me alone and I continued to think- I wouldn't tell people: I couldn't.

The sky had completely darkened and tiny stars were twinkling down at me when I first saw it. Down in the bushes, in the Weasleys yard was the hulking outline of something very big, with wide gleaming eyes. I jumped up and pulled out my wand but it retreated into the night.

* * *

><p>Everyone gave me a wide berth over the next week, even the twins. Moony didn't visit again but I suspected he came to see Molly and Arthur when everyone else had gone to bed. Ron was the only one who tried to act normal around me and I was thankful of that. It was refreshing to be outside when we arrived in Diagon Alley and went about our shopping. I left the others and wandered around trying to ignore the wanted posters that lined the street.<p>

I went to Gringotts first then to Madam Malkin's and got some new robes. Next I went to Flourish and Blotts for my new school books and I hardly noticed the store assistant grumbling as he fetched me the 'Monster Book of Monsters'. Then I stocked up on Potions supplies before heading out into the street.

Ron was sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, beside a familiar head of bushy brown hair. Hermione spotted me first and I ran, grabbing her in a hug. I was impressed with her tan: I was pale white compared to her.

"Harry! HARRY!" Ron was frantically waving in his directionas he came walking down Diagon Alley. I smiled properly for the first time in a week. He had grown another few inches, just like Ron and his hair had got even messier if that were possible, still stubbornly untidy. One thing that hadn't changed was his bright emerald green eyes that sparkled happily.

"Finally!" said Ron, grinning at Harry as he sat down. He hugged both me and Hermione in turn and slapped Ron brotherly on the back.

"Did you really blow up your aunt, Harry?" said Hermione, rounding on him with a very serious tone.

"I didn't mean to," said Harry, while Ron roared with laughter. I smiled half-heartedly, picking at the corner of the tablecloth, as Harry winked at me. "I just - lost control."

"It's not funny, Ron," said Hermione sharply. "Honestly, I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled."

"So am I," admitted Harry, trying to keep a straight face. "I think I was luckier not to be arrested actually. So how were your summers?"

I made a non-committal sound and Harry gave me a questioning look. I knew I probably didn't look too happy so tried to put on a smile as Ron told him all about Egypt. I had to stop thinking about Black. Hermione was chatting excitedly about France, pulling all her new books out for all of the fifty classes she was taking this term. Well not exactly fifty.

"Are you planning to eat or sleep at all this year, Hermione?" asked Harry, while Ron sniggered. I let out a small laugh at her expression as Hermione ignored us all. She wanted to get a present for herself with some left over birthday money so we headed over to the magical creature shop, just across the street.

It was a small shop, smelly and very noisy because the occupants of these cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing. There were animals of all shapes and sizes everywhere; cats of every colour, a noisy cage of ravens, a basket of funny custard-coloured furballs that were humming loudly, and on the counter, a vast cage of sleek black rats that were playing some sort of skipping game using their long, bald tails.

Ron got Scabbers checked out as he hadn't been looking too good since we got back from Egypt and was given a rat tonic. As they sorted out Scabbers my mind trailed off. Daughter of a murderer. Oh joy. And it was only now was I beginning to get the full grasp of what that meant. He had killed. People; 12 innocent lives. I looked up when Ron yelled in pain.

Something whizzed past my foot and it shot out of the door and I was almost bowled over as Ron pushed past me.

"Scabbers!" Ron shouted, racing out of the shop after him: Harry following. Rolling my eyes and sighing heavily I walked out after them. It took us nearly ten minutes to catch Scabbers, who was hiding behind a bin. Ron stuffed the trembling rat back into his pocket and straightened up.

"What was that?"

"It was either a very big cat or quite a small tiger," said Harry.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked, looking round.

We made our way back up the crowded street to the Magical Menagerie. As we reached it, Hermione came out; her arms were clamped tightly around an enormous ginger cat.

"You bought that monster?" said Ron, his mouth hanging open.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" said Hermione, glowing.

I thought he was quite cute. The cat's ginger fur was thick and fluffy, but it was definitely a bit bowlegged and its face looked grumpy and oddly squashed, as though it had run headlong into a brick wall. Now that Scabbers was out of sight, however, the cat was purring contentedly in Hermione's arms.

"Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" shouted Ron. I groaned. I knew things were not going to be good between them this year.

"He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" cooed Hermione. I sped off down the street trying to get away from Ron and Hermione's arguing. I could feel a headache coming on and just couldn't get my brain to settle down. I was instantly comforted when I felt the familiar warmth of the back of Harry's hand briefly touching my own. We entered the pub first and found Arthur sitting in the bar, reading the Daily Prophet.

He smiled as he looked up but glanced at me in concern as I turned away from the wanted poster next to me, looking pained.

"They still haven't caught him, then?" Harry asked, looking at the poster too. Arthur tried to catch my eye but I moved away from them both, moving round the table to grab a goblet of juice. At that moment Molly entered the bar, laden with shopping bags and followed by the rest of the Weasleys. Percy was greeting Harry when I felt two different hands on my shoulders. Two different, but the same voices whispered in my ear.

"Buck up, Alli-cat, can't have you looking gloomy." Smiling despite myself, I leaned back into Fred and George's bodies. At least they weren't avoiding me now. "Watch this." they whispered again.

"Harry!" said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply.

"Simply splendid to see you, old boy—"

"Marvellous," said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn.

"Absolutely spiffing."

Percy scowled both at the twins and anyone laughing, including me.

"That's enough, now," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum!" said Fred as though he'd only just spotted her and seizing her hand too.

"How really corking to see you-"

"I said, that's enough," said Molly, depositing her shopping in an empty chair, immediately prattling on about Percy being made Head boy while the twins scoffed.

"I notice they haven't made you two prefects."

"What do we want to be prefects for?" said George, looking revolted at the very idea.

"It'd take all the fun out of life."

Ginny giggled next to me. I turned to look at her and immediately felt guilty when she recoiled. I threw my arm around her whispering 'sorry' into her ear. She was smiling again as I pulled away content to watch my family arguing again.

"You want to set a better example for your sister!" snapped Molly.

"Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother," said Percy loftily. "I'm going up to change for dinner..."

He disappeared and George heaved a sigh.

"We tried to shut him in a pyramid," he told Harry. "But Mum spotted us."

We stayed at the Leaky Cauldron that night. Dinner was great as we all ate together in the parlour, eating our way through five delicious courses. Despite the laughter and joking, I didn't really feel a part of it. I sat silently, only participating when spoken too and simply playing with my food. The twins sat either side of me, trying to keep me entertained but they couldn't give their attention all the time and it was then that I unintentionally drew back into myself. I noticed Harry watching me every now and then and I would plaster on a smile and joke with the others until he looked away.

"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred as he dug into a sumptuous chocolate pudding.

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," said Mr. Weasley. Everyone looked up at him.

"Why?" said Percy curiously.

"It's because of you, Perce," said George seriously.

"And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them"

"-for Humongous Bighead," said Fred.

Everyone except Percy and Molly snorted into their pudding.

"Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again, in a dignified voice. I froze, spoon half-way up to my mouth.

"Well, as we haven't got one anymore," said Arthur, "-and as I work there, they're doing me a favour-" His voice was casual, but I couldn't help noticing that Arthur's ears had gone red, just like Ron's did when he was under pressure.

After dinner everyone felt very full and sleepy. One by one we made our way upstairs to our rooms to check our things for the next day. I retreated into my room and dropped onto my bed. Luckily I had already packed my trunk and was ready to leave as soon as the morning came which was a first. I shrugged off my clothes and pulled on my pajamas. I hadn't been sleeping to well these past few nights and was determined I was going to get some much needed sleep for tomorrow. I was just drifting off when I heard angry voices through the wall. I groaned as they got louder and louder. Crying out in frustration and tiredness I went to see what was going on.

Ron and Percy were in the room a couple down from mine and the door of number twelve was ajar and Percy was shouting "My Head Boy badge is gone," at Harry who just looked bewildered.

"So is Scabbers's rat tonic," said Ron, throwing things out of his trunk to look. "I think I might've left it in the bar-"

"You're not going anywhere till you've found my badge!" yelled Percy.

"What the hell is going on?" I shouted angrily. "I am knackered and _trying _to sleep!"

"I've lost Scabber's rat tonic… and where is Scabbers?"

"Oh, no need to worry, he's probably right next to your brain… oh wait, then you'll never find him." I said jadedly.

"I'll get Scabbers's stuff, I'm packed," Harry said, grabbing my arm and dragging me downstairs. I stopped when we got to the bottom of the stairs and wished I had brought my dressing gown, but it was already packed in my trunk. I shivered involuntarily and Harry looked me up and down before shrugging off his jacket and putting it round me.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Percy's lost his Head Boy badge and Ron has lost Scabbers' tonic." he whispered wearily. "I wouldn't try going to sleep if I were you, they'll be arguing for hours if we don't find it."

We were halfway along the passage to the bar, which was now very dark, when we heard another pair of angry voices coming from the parlour. A second later, I recognized them as Arthur and Molly's. I glanced at Harry and he hesitated, not wanting them to know we'd heard them arguing, when the sound of his own name made him stop, then move closer to the parlour door.

"—makes no sense not to tell him," Arthur was saying heatedly. "Harry's got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating Harry like a child. He's thirteen years old and—"

"Arthur, the truth would terrify him!" said Molly shrilly. "Do you really want to send Harry back to school with that hanging over him? For heaven's sake, he's happy not knowing! Look at Allie, bless that girl if I could take it all away I would, just to make her happy again."

"I don't want to make him miserable, I want to put him on his guard!" retorted Arthur. "You know what Harry, Ron and Allie are like, wandering off by themselves- they've ended up in the Forbidden Forest twice! Allie will have worked out the risks and hopefully will think before acting but Harry mustn't do that this year! When I think what could have happened to him that night he ran away from home! If the Knight Bus hadn't picked him up, I'm prepared to bet he would have been dead before the Ministry found him."

"But he's not dead, he's fine, so what's the point-"

"Molly, they say Sirius Black's mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the Daily Prophet, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after-"

"But Harry and Allie will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts."

"We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts."

"But no one's really sure that Black's after Harry or whether he even remembers Allie-"

There was a thud on wood, and I was sure Arthur had banged his fist on the table.

"Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted it kept quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Blacks been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'He's at Hogwarts... he's at Hogwarts.' Black is deranged, Molly, and he wants Harry dead. Trust me and Allie will go the same way. If you ask me, he thinks murdering Harry will bring You-Know-Who back to power and Allie… I don't know. Black lost everything the night Harry stopped You- Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that-"

"But Remus has told Allie, she won't let anything happen to Harry, not while they're as close as they are-"

"Yes but if Black finds Allie, he'll find Harry. Fudge was there when she was born, he was apprenticed to Millicent Bagnold, and he saw how much love Black poured into that little girl. Of course he remembers her and mark my words, he will come for her. For both of them and when he does, it's not going to be pleasant for either. "

There was silence. Harry leaned still closer to the door, desperate to hear more and I was pale white and shaking despite Harry's jacket. I didn't want to listen anymore. Gently I tugged at Harry's sleeve and he turned to face me, eyes wide with confusement.

"Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt either of them at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's headmaster. I suppose he knows about all this?"

"Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed."

"Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to catch Black?"

"Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards," said Arthur heavily. "Nor am I, if it comes to that... but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid."

"If they save Harry and protect Allie then I will never say another word against them," said Molly wearily.

"It's late, Molly, we'd better go up..." I heard chairs move and backed into a shadowy alcove so I was out of sight. Harry hurried into the bar quickly. Harry returned a minute later and just offered his hand. I clutched it like a lifeline.

We climbed the stairs and stumbled upon Fred and George who were crouching in the shadows on the landing, heaving with laughter as they listened to Percy dismantling his and Ron's room in search of his badge.

"We've got it," Fred whispered to them both. "We've been improving it." The badge now read Bighead Boy.

Harry forced a laugh, went to give Ron the rat tonic while I went to his room. What was I going to say? How could I explain it? He came in a minute later, shutting him and me in his room and he went and lay down on his bed, arms tucked behind his head. I hesitated before sitting on the other side next to him, tucking my knees up to my chest.

"So, Sirius Black is after me. And it seems you too." he whispered. I nodded feeling the chill around my bare legs. Gently I lay back next to him, arms wrapped around myself. "This explains everything- well for me"

"Sirius Black is a relation of mine." I said carefully. I felt him stiffen and looked up at his face. "All purebloods are related somehow, Harry, we just happen to be rather closely related. Its like Malfoy's my second cousin or something like that."

"How close a relation is he?" Harry asked apprehensively, after a slight pause.

"I don't know" I lied "But he and my mum knew each other quite well. Very well in fact. He loved me like a daughter." I laughed hollowly and without humour.

"And that's why he is coming for you now?" he asked. I didn't say anything but Harry seemed to take that as a yes.

We lay listening to the muffled shouting next door and I could practically hear the cogs whirring in Harry's head. I was shivering still and Harry pulled the covers around us. It never crossed my mind that I was in bed with a boy, Harry no less- my best friend, but as we huddled together in the dark for comfort, barely touching, not knowing what the next year would hold, I probably wouldn't have cared. Without realising it we were drifting off into sleep.

"Are you scared?" I mumbled.

"No," said Harry sleepily. "I'm not going to be murdered," he said aloud, reassuring himself.

"That's the spirit, dear," said his mirror sleepily.


	11. Keeping Secrets

Chapter 10

Tom woke me and Harry the next morning with his usual toothless grin and two cups of tea. Slightly embarrassed at falling asleep in the same bed we jumped up and Harry awkwardly began to get ready while I ran to my room, not before turning round and giving Harry a cheeky grin.

I got dressed lightning fast, pulling on a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt before persuading Strix into her cage when Hermione knocked and let herself into my room, with Crookshanks in her arms. She'd also been using that Wonder Witches stuff.

"Wow, your hair looks really good" she said as I brushed it out. "That stuff really works! Come on, its breakfast time and Mrs. Weasley is telling us a few stories. It'll cheer you up..."

I stopped and looked at Hermione's reflection in the mirror. She was smiling sympathetically, her hand out, just as Harry's had been yesterday. I smiled and after double checking my trunk I locked it and stuffed my wand in my jeans. She could always tell when something was wrong. Maybe Hermione saw more than I realised.

We headed down to breakfast, where Arthur was reading the front page of the Daily Prophet with a furrowed brow and Molly was telling Ginny about a love potion she'd made as a young girl. I felt much easier after a goodnight's sleep and managed to join in, all four of us becoming rather giggly.

After breakfast we heaved the huge amounts of luggage out to the Ministry cars that were waiting to take us to the station. Arthur, who had been outside waiting for the Ministry cars, stuck his head inside. Harry was taken first, then me, marched across the street and pushed into the back of one of two old- fashioned dark green cars, each of which was driven by a furtive-looking wizard wearing a suit of emerald velvet.

We had twenty minutes to spare as we arrived at King's Cross and Arthur kept close to my elbow all the way into the station always making sure that Harry was on his other side. We went in pairs: Percy grabbed my arm, but I yanked it back and ran through the barrier and looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.

Once the remaining Weasley's and Hermione had joined us, we all made our way to the end of the train, past packed compartments to a carriage that looked quite empty, except for one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. He was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. They looked familiar but the person's face was covered with the cloak. He seemed quite young with light brown hair flecked with gray, but I hardly paid him any attention.

"Who d'you reckon that is?" Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," whispered Hermione at once. I looked up shocked.

"How d'you know that?" Me and Ron gaped together.

"It's on his case," she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

"Moony?" I whispered, debating whether to prod my godfather.

"Moony?" said Harry confused.

"He's my godfather." There was silence as we all surveyed Moony.

"Wonder what he'll teach, Allie?" said Ron, frowning at Moony's pallid profile.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts probably," I said, worried. There were rumours the job was jinxed. I could only stare at Moony as Harry told the others about what we'd heard last night. Ron caught my eye a couple of times whenever something I'd lied about was mentioned but I shook my head meaningfully. Hermione and Ron looked thunderstruck at the thought that Black might be coming after me _and_ Harry. I tuned out of the conversation for a while, not even looking up when Malfoy walked in a while later.

It began to chuck it down with rain as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until the lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Moony slept. Harry touched my leg gently and I looked up realising the train was slowing down.

"We can't be there already." I said confused. I hadn't been that out of it. Harry who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments. The train came to a stop with a jolt. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and we were plunged into total darkness.

"'What's going on?" I said.

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"

I couldn't see anything and almost jumped out of my skin as Harry, trying to feel his way back to his seat, sat on me.

"D'you think we've broken down?"

There was a squeaking sound, and I saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

"Oh this is silly," I snapped and pulled out my wand. "_Lumos_."

"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard..."

I rubbed my arms. I was freezing. Had it always been this cold. I felt my own breath catch in my chest and the cold intensified. It went deeper than my skin. It was inside my chest, it was inside my very heart...

The door slid open. A cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling stood in the doorway; its face completely hidden beneath its hood. My eyes darted downward, and what I saw made my stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water...

And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

My pendant was burning on my skin and it began to choke me. I couldn't breathe. I was drowning in heat. There was a rushing and crackling in my ears as though a fire was raging inside my very head. I was being burnt from the inside out, the roaring growing louder and then the screams, terrible, terrified pleading screams.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

"Allie? Allie!" A warm hand was pressed against my sweaty clammy face. I opened my eyes and looked straight into the eyes of-

"Moony!" I leapt forward and threw my arms around his neck. He was crouching down in front of me holding a rather large bar of Honeydukes chocolate.

"Are you alright kiddo?" I couldn't answer. I just buried my face in his shoulder and took deep steadying breaths. He let me stay like that for a while before pulling away and taking my face in his hands and surveying me closely.

"Chocolate," he muttered breaking a huge chunk of and shoving it into my hand. "Eat it all."

I nibbled the chocolate and looked around. The lanterns were relit and the others sat opposite me watching me with concern. All except…

"What's Harry doing on the floor?" I said. Moony chuckled and continued to break up the chocolate. Harry had fainted and Ron's jacket was shoved under his head. I knelt down next to him and patted his face. It was drenched in a cold sweat. I dug out a hanky and gently wiped it off before patting him a bit harder.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up."

His eyelids slowly fluttered open and I helped him sit up. He was pale and still shaking. I handed him his glasses that were next to him and helped him sit back on the seat. Thankfully _I_ hadn't fainted- well I almost did. Harry had heard screaming, just as I had, but apparently none of the others heard it. My whole body felt really weak and shivery but as I ate the chocolate sudden warmth spread to the tips of my fingers and toes.

The atmosphere for a while was tense, until me and Hermione went to the loo to change and Moony went to speak with the driver. I looked at myself in the mirror. Terrible. I washed my face and brushed my hair. I even brushed my teeth, surprisingly feeling a lot better doing so.

We went back to the compartment and the boys had already changed. It had gotten a lot warmer so I took my robes off and shoved them in the overhead racks with my bag. As I sat back down, doing up my tie, Harry was looking at me weirdly.

"You're wearing a skirt." he said.

"Well aren't you the genius." I crossed my legs but found doing that showed a lot of thigh so uncrossed them. I sighed in frustration and tried to cover as much of my legs as I could with my hands.

"It's just that you never wear skirts." Harry said stubbornly "I mean, not that you don't look good- not that I was looking- but- I um-"

"Finish that sentence and I _will_ punch you," I threatened uncomfortably. Harry was bright pink and was suddenly exceedingly interested in his feet. Finally we arrived at the station and everyone stepped out onto the freezing tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.

We reached a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited each pulled by an invisible horse. The coach smelled faintly of mould and straw. We had to pass the Dementors, which flanked the gate, standing guard and I bit back bile trying to push back that icy feeling in the pit of my stomach: touching my locket for reassurance.

As we got out of the carriages, I got separated from the others in the rush to get into the Great Hall and found myself squashed up to Malfoy. He had grown a lot over the holidays and was wearing his uniform a lot more casually; his tie was loosed, top button undone and his shirt partly untucked. The biggest change was his hair. It wasn't slicked back but had grown longer, was slightly tousled and a few bangs fell into his eyes. He smirked when he saw me. Not good.

"So- daddy's coming to get you then?" he whispered in my ear.

"Piss off Malfoy, I'm not in the mood." I said back, sighing. He frowned at my lack of enthusiasm and tried again.

"Whatcha gonna do?" he mocked "Set daddy on me?" I ground my teeth silently "Has Potter ditched you yet?" A flash of fear crossed my face that I couldn't stop. "Ah, he doesn't know. Too bad, someone might just let something slip-"

"Malfoy, please, just don't." I sighed heavily and carried on walking.

"Nice legs." he called after me.

I stalked off into the castle, pushing through everyone until I got to the Gryffindor table. I hardly paid attention through the Sorting, neither when Dumbledore made his announcements. I clapped half-heartedly as Hagrid was made Care of Magical Creatures teacher and Moony was named Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban until such a time as Sirius Black is captured." I studied my plate, feeling Moony's eyes on me. I tried to block out Dumbledore's voice but found I couldn't. "The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving."

I looked up at him and for a second I could swear that his eyes rested on me, twinkling sea blue. "But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light."

"Potter! Granger! Prewett! I want to see you all!" McGonagall was calling over the heads of the crowds after the feast had finished. We followed her to her office where Madame Pomfrey was waiting. Immediately she grabbed Harry and me and sat us down. Apparently my _dear_ godfather had sent a message detailing the Dementor incident.

"Oh, it's you three, is it?" said Madam Pomfrey, bending down to stare closely at Harry. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"

She felt our heads and took our temperature, waving her wand around a bit. "He won't be the last one who collapses. Yes, he's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate-"

"I'm not delicate!" said Harry crossly.

"Of course you're not," said Madam Pomfrey absentmindedly, now taking our pulses. A little later we left, Hermione staying to talk to McGonagall, and slowly made our way up to Gryffindor Tower. We got to the common room and went up the spiral staircases. I opened the door up to the girls' dormitories.

"Night then." said Harry behind me. I turned to see him watching me, confused at my silence and with a trace of hurt.

"Night," I muttered, before closing the door in his face.

* * *

><p>As I entered the Great Hall with the others for breakfast that morning, Malfoy raised his eyebrows as I walked in and he swaggered up to Harry. He stopped halfway though when I just sat down, ignored him and ate my breakfast in silence. Divination was the first lesson and it was boring. I instantly regretted wanting to take it and wished I had taken Ancient Runes. The only interesting thing was Professor Trelawney, the teacher that looked remarkably like a giant insect, predicting Harry's death as she'd seen the Grim in his teacup.<p>

"When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" said Harry angrily as people crowded round make their own observations. We left early and made our way to our next lesson; Transfiguration. I didn't pay attention. None of the class did. Apparently Trelawney did this every year, so it was nothing new to McGonagall. After lunch, where Ron and Hermione were arguing again, we set off for Care of Magical Creatures. They weren't talking to each other so I walked off leaving Harry to deal with them, but he soon caught me up when they began bickering.

Hagrid led us into a part of the forest I'd never been. It was a beautiful leafy green, with birds and a small paddock where he'd obviously be teaching. I climbed over a log as he told us to open our books.

"Exactly how do we do that?" drawled Malfoy, coming up beside me.

"Jus' stroke the spine o'course! Goodness me," said Hagrid walking off into the woods.

"Of course we have to stroke them, how silly of us," I muttered raising my eyebrows at Malfoy. My book was bound with a dressing gown tie. That was the closest thing I had when it started attacking me. I chucked my bag down next to Ron's and sat on a rock. So far nothing had managed to brighten my dull mood. I was avoiding Moony because I knew he'd want to talk about the train incident and Black.

"I think they're funny," Hermione said tartly.

"Oh yeah, terribly funny. Really witty," Malfoy said, eyes sparkling malevolently, "Merlin this place had gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes."

"Shut up Malfoy," said Harry, dropping his stuff and rounding on him. All the Slytherins laughed as Malfoy swaggered up to Harry, smirking. They were both the same height, pretty tall, but Harry was slightly more muscled than Malfoy.

I stood and grabbed Harry pulling him away as Malfoy faked seeing a Dementor not only scaring me out of my wits but also the rest of the class. As we were walking away Malfoy shouted after us.

"She told you then yet Potter?" he asked loudly. I froze and looked back over my shoulder at him. "Her little secret?"

Harry looked at me confused. Ron saw my face as I deliberately turned from Malfoy and pulled Harry away muttering 'ignore him'.

"No? And here I was thinking you were the golden couple!" he smiled slyly. "Shall I tell him then?"

"Tell me what Allie? What is he talking about?" It hurt to breathe. Everyone was watching us. I just shook my head at Harry. Ron looked helplessly at me.

"Well she-"

"-is being tutored by me." I whirled round to see my saviour. Blaise Zambini. I smiled weakly. Malfoy stared at Blaise furious and Harry looked at us confused.

"So?" he said to Malfoy, shrugging his shoulders at me. At that moment Hagrid came back with a dozen Hippogriffs. Harry was the only one who volunteered to go forwards. Everyone stood watching, Malfoy muttering murderously about his best friend at the back but Blaise came and stood next to me.

"That's two you owe me." he whispered chuckling. I smiled gratefully. Blaise was a good guy despite him being a Slytherin. I was surprised that Harry wasn't too bothered or didn't suspect anything but he had a lot on his mind. I didn't watch as Harry flew Buckbeak around the castle and back again. I refused to look up when Malfoy was attacked by Buckbeak, even though every inch of me wanted to. I had given him so many chances over these past years, believing he might just one day stop being a spoilt prat. Yeah right. He had almost told Harry the truth about Black, which would no doubt rip our friendship apart.

Malfoy was out of hospital a few days later, his right arm covered in bandaged and bound in a sling. He was really laying it on thick. Every so often he would send malicious smirks in our direction. I would give anything to be able to smack it off of his face.

Us third years were all sat it the Great Hall doing homework when Seamus came running in shouting; "He's been sighted!"

"Who?" said Ron naively, as Seamus slapped the latest edition of the Daily Prophet on the table in front of me.

"Sirius Black!"

"Dufftown?" exclaimed Hermione, reading over my shoulder "That's not far from here."

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" asked Neville worriedly stoking Trevor.

"With Dementors at every entrance?"

"Dementors? He slipped past them once." conspired Seamus "Who's to say he won't do it again?"

"That's right. Black could be anywhere." whispered Dean "It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands."

I could feel Harry's hand on my back. He was leaning over me, his neck right by my face. I tried to breathe right as I realised Black, my father, could be on his way here right now to kill him.

It was our first DADA lesson this afternoon and when we arrived Moony greeted us all with a friendly smile. I stood near the back, embarrassed and I really hoped he wouldn't do anything to single me out.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

We followed him to the staffroom, where a huge oak wardrobe stood in the very middle. We gathered in front of it, Harry pulling me to the front. I purposely avoided Moony's eyes. I hadn't spoken to him since that day on the train, and even then that wasn't a proper conversation. I was starting to miss him.

The wardrobe gave a sudden shudder and everyone stepped back looking at it apprehensively. Moony turned to face the class, smiling.

"Intriguing isn't it?" he said as we all watched the wardrobe curiously. "Would anyone like to venture a guess, as to what is inside?"

I raised my hand slowly. I was the only one who did. "Boggart?"

"Yes Miss Prewett, it's a Boggart." he said nodding his head at me. I got it: teacher and pupil in the classroom, nothing more. "But what is a Boggart?"

"It's a shape-shifter," Hermione said from behind me. I whirled round and stared at her. Where'd she come from? "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Very good, this means," said Professor Lupin, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Mr Potter?"

"Er- because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" guessed Harry. I couldn't help but smile. Moony's first lesson was going great. He picked Neville to help him with the demonstration. Bless Neville. He was so happy that he'd done something right as he turned Snape's ordinary black robes into his grandmother's dress. Everyone lined up, eager to have their turn. I wasn't really sure what scared me the most so when it was my turn I was rather apprehensive.

I stood grinning at the jack-in-the-box Parvati had just made when it began to disintegrate. It turned into a vapour before my very eyes which crept closer. A thick dense fog settled around me. I couldn't see anything but white and I heard nothing. I could feel the silence pressing in on me. My breathing restricted and my heart felt hollow- my fear was suffocation. My fists clenched and I felt my wand. Realising what I had to do I bellowed "_Riddikulus_!"

The fog burst and hundreds of rainbow coloured confetti began to fall continually from the ceiling. It was Harry's turn but as the Boggart began to morph, Moony hurried forward and shouted "Here!" The confetti vanished and a silvery white orb hung in the air in front of him. I frowned. Moony was scared of orbs? He turned it into a balloon and sent it whizzing around the classroom and back into the wardrobe.

"Well done, everyone... Let me see... five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart and five each to Hermione, Harry and Allie."

"But I didn't do anything," said Harry.

"You, Hermione and Allie answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry," Lupin said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson."

I hesitated as everyone packed up. Moony was busying himself with some papers. I waved the others off and waited until the door had closed. Moony still didn't turn from his briefcase. He seemed to be waiting for me to speak first.

"I owe you an apology," I said shakily. He turned and looked at me before moving forward to sweep me into his arms.

"You owe me nothing, Allie." he muttered into my hair. "I should have told you. You have always had a wise head on those young shoulders. You would have been able to deal with it."

I pulled away smiling. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked my face over. Then his face went stern.

"And by the way, just because I'm your teacher doesn't mean you can get off not doing the homework." he joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes _Professor_." I poked my tongue out and winked before running out the door.

* * *

><p>At the start of October, Quidditch tryouts were starting. I'd always fancied playing Quidditch and decided to give it a shot. Alicia Spinnet had dropped out of the Chaser's position this year as being in her fifth year she wanted to revise for O.W.L's.<p>

I was extremely nervous as I lined up with a few other hopefuls. They were all boys from the upper years and I was the youngest girl. They all went first and were really good. I walked onto the pitch apprehensively with my brand new Comet Two Sixty I'd ordered from Quality Quidditch Supplies through mail order a week ago.

The boys all jeered at me as I mounted the broom and flew level with Oliver Wood. It was just him and the other two Chasers; Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. These two were amazing players and Oliver was the best Keeper out of all the four houses.

I took deep breaths and listened to Oliver's instructions. I had to get the Quaffle off one of the girls and score. I had five turns. Right. No problem. Oliver blew the whistle and I shot off like a rocket following Angelina. I caught her up in a second and twisted round her grabbing the Quaffle from her arms and shooting towards the hoops. I dodged, twisted and spun in spirals, the other two Chasers missing me by a hair's width. I feinted going left and instead flew over Oliver's head as he tried to make a grab for me and popped the Quaffle through the hoop.

I made it in five more times but Oliver didn't stop. He kept me going and going for nearly an hour until I had scored twenty two out of thirty goals. The boys on the floor had long gone, too ashamed of being beaten by a girl to stick around and watch. I landed next to Oliver, hopeful.

"Well, that was some of the best flying I've seen in a long time." he said beaming "You're on the team. I'll let you know when practice is."

I ran off almost skipping. I ran through the castle in my Quidditch gear until I found the boys sitting on a bench in a hallway.

"Hey, guys!" I yelled pushing through a load of first years. I flung myself at Harry, hugging him tightly. "Guess what? I'm on the Quidditch team!"

I froze and quickly pulled away from Harry, going a bit pink. He grinned and awkwardly patted my back.

"What Gryffindor?" said Ron looking puzzled.

"No Slytherin," I said sarcastically "Of course Gryffindor Ron, don't be thick. I took Alicia's position as Chaser. I beat loads of upper year boys."

I couldn't stop grinning for the rest of the week. Our first practice was on Thursday evening. It was finally a chance for me to get up into the air and do something I dreamed of doing since I was old enough to steal Fred's toy broom and fly around the orchard in the middle of the night.

We sat discussing tactics, well Oliver paced up and down drilling into us that this was his last chance at winning the Quidditch cup. We just sat there listening to him.

"We've got the best-ruddy-team-in-the-school," he said, punching a fist into his other hand, a manic glint in his eye. "We've got three superb Chasers. And new blood that isn't going to fail us,"

Wood pointed at us Chasers sat together.

"We've got two unbeatable Beaters."

"Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," said Fred and George together, pretending to blush.

"And we've got a Seeker who has never failed to win us a match!" Wood rumbled, glaring at Harry with a kind of furious pride. "And me," he added as an afterthought.

"We think you're very good too, Oliver," said George.

"Spanking good Keeper," said Fred.

Full of determination, the team started training sessions, three evenings a week. The weather was getting colder and wetter, the nights darker, but no amount of mud, wind, or rain could tarnish my wonderful vision of winning the huge, silver Quidditch Cup.

* * *

><p>"When are you going to these study sessions then?" Harry said as we sat doing our homework in the library, one afternoon.<p>

"Study sessions?" then I remembered, Blaise's quick save weeks before. "Oh yeah, um, I think the first one is after Halloween."

"Halloween? Why are you waiting till then?" Harry said nonchalantly.

"Oh, mainly because of Quidditch. Blaise is on the team for Slytherin." I kept my eyes down, scribbling my Charms essay. He was quiet for a while then spoke again.

"I'm okay with it you know," I looked up and he shrugged. "Zambini's never crossed me and he hardly hangs with Malfoy. What's he tutoring you in anyway?"

I raised my eyebrows resisting the urge to groan. Now I was really going to have to get Blaise to tutor me. Potions was a subject I was bad at- I had slowly gone downhill since first year and I knew Blaise was in fact rather good.

"Potions," I grinned. Harry laughed.

"Good, then you can teach me all his Slytherin secrets." I smiled and looked back down. I found Blaise that afternoon. He laughed so hard when I asked him if he would really tutor me. He agreed, of course but I was annoyed to be having extra Potions. At least Blaise was nicer than Snape- and much more good-looking.

* * *

><p>Soon enough it was Halloween and the day of the first Hogsmeade trip and I sat on the steps outside the oak front doors watching everyone huddling round Professor McGonagall, handing in their permission forms. I stared moodily at the ground. As the date of the Hogsmeade weekend got closer, I had stopped talking to Moony, ignoring him when I passed him in the corridors and when he sent me letters.<p>

Ron and Hermione ran off, reluctant to leave me or Harry behind. I leant my head against the stone and sighed heavily. Harry stood scuffing his shoes for a short while before heading inside. I stood and followed him in. It was astonishing how cold it had gone. Everywhere, the castle and grounds were freezing. We went up to Gryffindor tower and sat in the common room for an hour but we soon got bored, having finished all our homework and we grew tired of the noisy lower years.

"Let's go for a walk," I suggested. Harry nodded, standing and stretching "Can I borrow a hoodie? Molly decided to hide all mine and put 'more lady-like clothing' in my trunk instead. Fat lot of use they are now."

Harry ran up to his dorm and found out a black hoodie which I pulled on gratefully. I was too big, too long in the sleeves and slightly baggy but I grinned and nestled into it. It smelled of him.

"That one's actually mine believe it or not," he grinned "Not just one of Dudley's hand me downs."

We walked through the castle and around the grounds. It was a crisp fresh day despite the chilly air. After walking round the lake three times, I could no longer feel my nose, so we headed inside intent on raiding Ron's stash of food he kept in his trunk. But as we walked along the third floor a voice called out to us.

"Harry? Allie?" We doubled back to see who had spoken and found Moony looking round his office door. "What are you doing? Where's Ron and Hermione?"

"Hogsmeade," Harry said casually. Moony grimaced as he remembered the date. He glanced at me but I pointedly ignored him.

"Will you two join me for a cup of tea?" I made to leave but Moony called me back. "Allie, please."

I entered with Harry and flopped down on the sofa, crossing my arms and glaring at a spot in the middle of the rug.

"Professor, can I ask you something?" asked Harry. As they talked, I got up and went to the window and watched some crazy first years poking sticks and throwing pebbles at the Giant Squid. Any minute now… yep. It had grabbed one by the ankle and was dangling it upside down. It wasn't a pleasant feeling- I knew from experience.

I looked up a while later when the door opened again to see Snape carrying a huge goblet full of potion to Moony which was smoking slightly. I narrowed my eyes. He left with a weird look in his eye and I had the almost overwhelming urge to knock the potion out of Moony's hand as he raised it too his lips.

I rounded on him when Snape had gone and frowned at him.

"What's that for?"

"A potion. I've been feeling a bit off-colour. This potion is the only thing that helps." I looked closer. Moony did look rather pale and tired. "Luckily Professor Snape made this up for me. There aren't many wizards who are up to making a potion like this."

He said that like brewing a Pepper-up Potion or something similar like it was difficult or something. Potions for minor illnesses like colds, headaches, stomach aches etc. were the easiest to make- first years could do it. Moony shuddered as he finished the potion.

"What's wrong with you really?" I said as he dismissed us and Harry had disappeared through the door.

"I'm fine," he said firmly. I turned to go and had my hand on the doorknob when he spoke again. "I'm sorry, Allie. About Hogsmeade, but it's for the best."


	12. Ashamed of Who I Am

Chapter 11

Hermione and Ron got back from Hogsmeade as me and Harry were sitting in the Great Hall, awaiting the feast. They tipped hundreds of sweets they'd bought back for us onto the table. Harry only half-heartedly searched through them and I didn't bother getting any. I contented myself with looking round the Hall.

It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant water snakes.

Suddenly the roaring fires in the grates, were louder and louder. I was still wearing Harry's hoodie and pulled it off. My locket was burning on my skin. I pulled at it feeling like I was choking.

"Allie, are you okay?" asked Hermione from across the table. She was looking at me oddly. "You're as red as the rising sun."

She wobbled in front of me and the room tilted slightly. A cooling hand rested on my forehead. It was Harry.

"Allie- you're burning up. Maybe we should get you back to Gryffindor tower?" he said concerned. He made to stand but I gripped his arm. A goblet of water was pushed into my hands and I tipped it down my neck. The cooling water gushed through my body and doused the fire. I opened my eyes and looked around. Most people hadn't noticed but the other three were looking at me concerned. I took gulping breaths and felt my head clear. The burning cooled and slowly my body returned to its normal temperature.

"Allie?" Hermione put her hand on my forehead. "She's not hot Harry. She's perfectly fine."

"Weird!" exclaimed Harry, replacing Hermione hand with his own. "She was as hot as fire before."

"I'm fine guy's really, I've done that before," I said suddenly remembering. "On the train, when the Dementor came in. You lot said you went really cold- well I went hot instead."

Hermione began to stream off a list of illnesses that I could have but I ignored her and reached for some food. I merely played with it but when the desserts came I shovelled down bowl after bowl of ice cream to make sure I was definitely cooled down.

Feeling slightly sick as we walked up the staircases to Gryffindor tower (I'd eaten more pudding than Ron!) We came to a halt as the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady was jammed with students.

"What's going on?" I said, peering over the heads in front of him. "One of you, give me a leg up."

Both of them put their hands together and I stood on them, wobbling slightly. I could see the top of the portrait which was closed and everyone was standing around it muttering.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" said Harry curiously.

"Merlin! Allie, you weigh a ton!" groaned Ron. I scowled evilly at him a smacked his head- hard.

"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he bustled importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password- excuse me, I'm Head Boy-"

And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through. The boys dropped me and moved forwards to get a better look.

"Oi-" I said rubbing my bum, but stopped when I saw the painting. It had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely. The Fat Lady was nowhere to be seen.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice. It was Peeves, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry. "Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing," he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

My heart lurched. Black? Here? _Dad_? Dumbledore sent us all to the Great Hall. I think I went into shock. Ron grabbed my arm and steered me down the stairs behind Harry who was likewise being marched by Hermione. The twins had caught up with us as had Professor McGonagall and they stood protectively around us as we went back to the Great Hall.

Ten minutes later Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin joined us all looking extremely confused. Dumbledore flicked his wand and the tables stood against the walls and the floor was covered with a hundred squashy purple sleeping bags. The hall went into lockdown; the doors were locked, prefects set on patrol and spells and charms re-enforced the doors and windows.

The four of us seized sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner. I lay quietly, propping myself up on my elbows. All around me, people were asking one another the same question: "How did he get in?"

I rolled over onto my back as lights went out. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars. One by one everyone dropped of to sleep. However, no matter how many times I closed my eyes, I could just see the mad eyes of Black from the wanted posters. How could he be my father?

Harry wriggled next to me and I glanced at him to see his eyes open, likewise staring at the ceiling. He looked troubled and tired. Was he as scared as I was? Yet I would never admit it. His hand was right next to mine and I touched it with the tip of my finger gently. Slowly he looked at my hand and touched mine back.

I smiled reassuringly, he flashed a shadow of a grin before his eyes fluttered shut and he dozed off. The school talked of nothing but Black for the next few days. I ignored the wild theories as much as possible and almost had to run through the hallways as people traded the rumours. One night after, I skidded to a halt outside the library and slipped inside grateful for the silence.

I dropped down into a chair, pulled out my homework and began working on it. I was halfway through my crap Potions essay when someone pulled up the chair next to me and sat down.

"So, the little Gryffindor princess needs the Slytherin prince to tutor her in potions." Blaise smirked. I looked up and scoffed.

"You? Slytherin prince? I thought that was Malfoy."

"Yeah but I'm hotter. Makes me prince." he grinned. I rolled my eyes, hiding a smile. I pushed my essay towards him, sighing.

"Do it for me. I reckon my hands about to drop off and my brain burst from overuse."

"Oh, so you do actually use your brain then?" I slapped his arm playfully and pulled the essay forwards again. I didn't really get much done. I sat talking to Blaise about anything and everything that entered my head, grateful for the welcome distraction.

* * *

><p>The day before our first Quidditch match we were all sitting inside DADA when Snape stalked in, in his billowing black robes and wearing his normal sneer. Where was Moony? Snape stood next to a projector screen and pulled it down. He ordered us to open our books and read the page.<p>

"Excuse me sir, where's Professor Lupin?" I asked

"That's really none of your concern Miss Prewett."

"Erm, it kind of is," I said loudly enough for him to hear. Everyone knew he was my god father but Snape just curled his lip at me.

"Suffice it to say your professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. And five points from Gryffindor." I rolled my eyes and looked at Harry. He shrugged at me. Blaise tapped me on the shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"I heard Dumbledore and Lupin talking the other day. Lupin said: 'The first day of the cycle is always the worst'. Any ideas?" I frowned and shook my head. Cycle? The projector was now on and I skimmed through to the right page in my book.

"Werewolves!" shouted Ron

"But, sir," said Hermione, who seemed to have just appeared beside me, "we're just about to learn about Red Caps and Hinkypunks, we're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks."

"When did she come in? Did you see her come in?" Ron said slightly hysterical. Hermione had been popping up all over the place these past couple of weeks and just seemingly appearing out of thin air. It was driving Ron crazy… Excellent.

"Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" Snape said moving round the classroom. "No one?"

He didn't even turn around. Hermione of course blurted out the answer and Snape spat nastily that she was an 'insufferable-know-it-all'. Everyone of us looked at him with loathing. Yeah sure, every one of us had called Hermione that before, Ron probably twice a week, but we were her friends and it was different.

"You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?" snapped Ron. While Snape was telling him off I used my wand to break the projector using a very tricky little spell that caused a lot of damage.

It's a good job we were sat near the back of the class because Snape couldn't see me high-fiving Blaise and the others or me completely stop listening throughout his boring lecture which was punctured with him snapping at people and Malfoy imitating a werewolf.

We left and it was a good job we walked quickly and as soon as we were out of ear shot Ron called Snape a bastard and a load of other rude names he would surely have got detention for. Yes we all really hated Snape.

* * *

><p>I woke extremely early the next morning and sullenly began to get changed into my Quidditch robes. I wasn't looking forward to this match at all. In this weather, Quidditch was going to be atrocious. Not the perfect setting I'd imagined for my first match.<p>

I was sat in the common room when Harry joined me. We revived the fire and sat for a while revelling in the silence. I was extremely nervous and was glad when we went down to breakfast. I'd eaten about five pieces of toast and two bananas by the time the whole team was down.

We ran down to the pitch, eager to be in the changing rooms, away from the howling wind and heavy rain. It was the worst storm I'd ever seen. Oliver didn't even give his pre-match pep talk, just led us out onto the pitch. I could hardly see a thing as the rain lashed down. I was soaked before we'd even started as I mounted my broom.

The whistle blew and I rose slowly into the air, my heart hammering in my chest. I dived for the Quaffle, rolling and missing by inches. But Angelina had it. My broom was swerving slightly from the wind but I concentrated on following Angelina. She threw the Quaffle over the head of a Hufflepuff player to me and I sped though the air, racing towards the hoops.

I was blocked by a flash of yellow and looped round him throwing the Quaffle to Katie and we scored! I grinned and caught the Quaffle again but someone smashed into me. I heard a frantic 'sorry!' and realised it was a Hufflepuff. I nodded once and zigzagged by way back to what I presumed where the hoops.

I realised I couldn't see anyone. Everywhere around me were just sheets of rain and the frequent rumble of thunder. I used the lightning flashes, which illuminated the stadium to find my team mates. The game seemed to go on forever. I almost knocked Katie off her broom while she was sitting almost frozen and looking completely lost.

"Here!" I yelled above the wind, she couldn't hear me but saw me and we flew together. I did a complicated roll as I was almost unseated by a Bludger. I couldn't hear the commentary over the wind and had no idea what was happening in the rest of the game. I knew I had scored five goals so far but I was freezing. My hands were numb and I was too soaked for words.

There was more lightning and I almost fell off as I careered into the stands. My hair whipped in my face and I wished I'd tied it up. Pulling it back I glanced into the stands and in the flash of lightning caught a glimpse of two yellow gleaming eyes. It was a dog. The same eyes I'd seen at the Burrow. I blinked twice and looked again but it had gone.

Shaking myself I raced back to a red flash and caught up with Fred. He was just banging Bludgers in any direction and I circled around him. Visibility was completely gone- it was no use trying to look for the others. I thought it was my ears at first but an eerie silence was falling across the stadium. Unwelcome heat began to trickle up my back and I closed my eyes, willing myself not to fall off my broom. Big mistake. The fire burned in my chest and I gripped the broom handle, desperately.

I forced myself to fly to Fred's side and clung onto him. But he just stared at the ground. I followed his gaze and stomach plummeted. Hundreds of Dementors swarmed beneath us on the pitch. If one of us fell…

And one of us did- Harry. I shot like a rocket towards the ground. But it was like he was falling in slow motion. He got slower and slower until he hit the floor with a small thump. The Dementors dispersed as a silver vapour raced round the pitch, chasing them away.

I landed and threw my broom to the ground and dropped down beside Harry. I went into auto drive. I tried shaking him and slapping his cheek but he wouldn't come to. I honestly thought he was dead.

Finally in the hospital wing, I sat on the end of his bed, wringing my hands and clutching at my hair.

"He shall be fine Miss Prewett." soothed Madam Pomfrey.

"If he's going to be fine then why isn't he waking up," I said quickly. Two weeks ago one of the Ravenclaw team had fallen off their broom and was still in hospital. And he hadn't fell as far as Harry. The rest of the team and Ron and Hermione were all standing round, just as panicky as me. I was soaking the bed but I didn't care. There was mud everywhere and small pools of water randomly dotted on the floor.

"He looks a bit peaky, don't you think?" speculated Ron.

"Peaky?" said Fred disbelievingly "He fell over a hundred feet!"

"Yeah Ron, lets walk you off the astronomy tower and see what you look like!" joked George.

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does." I turned to see Harry struggling to sit up grinning weakly.

"How are you feeling?" gushed Hermione as I handed him his glasses, relief spreading through me.

"Oh, brilliant." he said sarcastically. I sat back down shakily on the bed, glad was alright and Hermione did the same. Harry recoiled from the wet patches we made as he was dry- thanks to Madame Pomfrey.

"You gave us a right good scare." said Fred who was rather white underneath the mud.

"We thought you'd died," I muttered my voice unusually quiet and strained. There was silence for a while and Harry doubly checked himself to make sure he was whole.

"Well I'm still here," he said grinning. "What happened?"

"Well, you fell off your broom." Ron said obviously

"Really? I meant the match. Who won?"

"Diggory got the Snitch," said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square... even Wood admits it."

"Where is Wood?" said Harry.

"Still in the showers," said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

Harry began beating himself up about it but I didn't care we'd lost my first ever match. Just that the whole team had made it through and we were all still in one piece. I had been given the job of telling Harry his Nimbus was sitting by my feet in exactly thirty-one pieces. It was safe to say Harry was gutted.

* * *

><p>Moony was back in our next DADA lesson. He certainly looked as if he'd been ill. His robes were practically hanging off him and there were distinct dark circles under his eyes. He flashed me a quick smile and commenced the class. Needless to say everyone just complained about Snape.<p>

At the end, I stayed behind and examined his face. There were a few odd bruises and scratches which I puzzled over.

"Please, tell me why you were ill." I said, sitting next to him "You look terrible."

"I'm fine I promise you," he face suddenly became worried. "And how are you? I heard what happened to Harry at the match. Were you okay?"

I didn't answer for a while but when I did I told him all about the flashes heat that spread through me like a wild fire. He pondered this for a while frowning.

"Have you told Dumbledore?" he said. I looked at him surprised before shaking my head. "I'm sorry Allie, but I have no idea. Maybe he will know."

"But everyone else goes cold. Why do I go warm?"

"Perhaps the heat is a response to the Dementors effects. As they attack your mind, as such, you retaliate by subconsciously putting up defences."

"You made the Dementor on the train go away." I said, an idea forming. "You could teach me how to do it! Please, Moony."

"Ah, Allie." sighed Moony "I need to confer with Dumbledore. I'll get back to you kid I promise." He kissed the top of my head "Off you go, I think my next class is here."

* * *

><p>Christmas was on its way. Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost. The castle was being decorated in little lights that were actually real, fluttering fairies.<p>

Moony was remaining at Hogwarts for Christmas and so would I. Both Ron and Hermione were staying to keep Harry company which meant they would also be going on the Hogsmeade trip. Nearly everyone would be going to do their Christmas shopping.

I wrapped up in jeans, Gryffindor scarf, gloves and hat and also Harry's hoodie he let me keep and waved bye to Ron and Hermione as they went across the bridge. I turned to look at the clock tower for the time, thinking of visiting Moony when I glimpsed a face watching the crowds. Harry.

It was snowing and I stood waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. I heard his breathing before he reached me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me under the cloak.

"Coming to Hogsmeade?" he asked.

"Love to." We had almost made it across the courtyard before we were accosted by Fred and George. They made a grab at where we were supposed to be, perhaps seeing our footprints, missed me but got Harry. I slipped from under the cloak and followed them, dragging empty space back into the castle and under the stairs.

"Guys, let me go. Let me go! Come on, guys." fought Harry from under the cloak.

"Now, Harry. Come and join the big boys." they both said.

"What are you doing?" he yelled as he pulled the cloak over his head. George handed him a large, worn, tatted piece of parchment. "What's this rubbish?"

"This is the secret to our success-"

"-nicked it from Filch's office, first year-"

"-when we were young, carefree and innocent-"

I snorted. I doubted these two had ever been innocent. They were born with a firework in their hand and mischief on the brain.

"-well more innocent than we are now-"

"You never bothered to show this to me?" I said indignantly. I could have put that map to good use.

"Never fear, Alli-cat, we bequeath this to you and Harry to use as you see fit. Drum Roll please-"

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." and George tapped the map lightly with his wand and at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web, stretching and curling, joining and criss-crossing across the page.

"Messrs: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs...are proud to present the Marauder's Map." read Harry as big green ink words formed. Wait… what? Moony? I looked closer and sure enough there was his name, scrawled across the parchment.

"Moony?" I said aloud. "Can't be…"

"We thought about that a few times but it can't be Remus," said Fred, "He doesn't seem the Maraudering type."

I frowned. Moony always seemed so sensible. Fred was right. He just didn't seem the lawbreaking type. Fred and George told us how to get to Hogsmeade through the one eyed witch passageway and left smirking. I glanced at Harry and we both grinned. Time to break some rules!

The passage was extremely long, the floor was uneven and the ceiling low. We walked fast and I was hot, despite my feet being cold. Finally, Harry stopped and I walked straight into the back of him. Peering round his body I realised we'd come to the foot of some worn stone steps. We climbed the never-ending stairs until;

"OW! Shit!" cried Harry. I grabbed his arm and clamped my hand over his mouth. We had finally come to a trapdoor. I listened for any sound above but it seemed to be silent. I left Harry cursing and massaging the top of his head and went first, climbing out of the trap door. We were in a cellar full of wooden crate and boxes. Someone was coming down another set of stairs and I grabbed Harry's Invisibility cloak and threw it over us.

Quickly we dodged round a man, ran up the stairs and into Honeydukes. The shop was huge with shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable. I'd never so many things I'd like to eat in one shop. We found Ron and Hermione trying to decide what sweets to get for me and Harry.

"Definitely not," said Harry as Ron held up a jar of cockroach clusters which he almost dropped. Ron was extremely impressed whereas Hermione was beside herself that we were out with Black hunting for us.

Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees. It was freezing, with thick snow whirling round everywhere. We ran to the Three Broomsticks for shelter to get a Butterbeer. It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky but homely all the same.

I almost choked on my drink when I looked over the rim and saw Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub along Hagrid and Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

In an instant, I was dragged under the table and out of sight. Harry was pushed down next to me, covered in Butterbeer and Hermione quickly moved the Christmas tree more or less in front of the table to block us from view. I peered through the branches and watched the teachers, praying they'd be quick.

"-they are here to protect you all from something much worse... We all know what Black's capable of..." I groaned. I didn't want to hear about Black. But unfortunately we weren't going anywhere for a while.

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought... I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts."

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta. I was paying attention then. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his-best friend was?"

"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here- ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

I tried to stand but smacked my head on the table. Harry dropped his tankard with a loud clunk and Ron kicked him. I was breathing rather heavily. Dad and Harry's dad? They were best friends?

"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course- exceptionally bright, in fact- but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers-"

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!"

"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily and James likewise to Black. Then they named him godfather to Harry and James godfather to Allie. Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him. And Allie, I wouldn't dream of letting that poor girl know anything more than she does about that mad man."

I couldn't breath. I couldn't think. I couldn't look at Harry. I didn't want to listen anymore. It felt like my stomach had dropped to my feet. I was empty. I slumped to the floor and stared at the tiles.

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Worse even than that, m'dear..." Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "You-Know-Who was after them and Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.

"An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul."

"Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta. Hot tears formed in my eyes. No- I could see where this was going- Black, Dad couldn't have…

"And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed-"

"- Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta.

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet. I couldn't stop the chant that was replaying over and over in my head 'It's not true, it's not true.'

"I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him but for Adele before he killed all them people! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared. A tear spilt. This couldn't be true.

"An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, he will be like a brother to Allie, me and Adele can look after him' Ha! Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry to the Muggles. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says."

"It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew- another of the Potters' friends. He went after Black himself. Pettigrew died a hero's death. He went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens..."

"You've no idea what it did to Adele. I was the one who had to deliver the news. I've never seen anything like it. She just crumpled to the ground, screaming and weeping. That's when I realised what a broken heart looks like. Allie, bless her was upstairs. How could he do that? Leave own daughter and wife?" choked Fudge "That was one of the worst nights of my life."

It was like the wind had been knocked out of me. Another tear fell and I shifted away from Harry. I needed to get out of there. As soon as they were out of the pub, I ran. I ran through the snow and into the forest, ignoring Hermione and Ron's shouts. I tripped on a root and got a face full of cold snow. I panted heavily on my hands and knees, watching the snow melt before me.

I was pulled roughly by my arm and whirled round to face Harry. He was crying: angry tears falling from his now dull eyes.

"He was their friend and he betrayed them," he spat, gripping my arm "He was their friend!"

He shouted in my face and I could only turn my head away. Never had I realised I would ever be so ashamed of my heritage. I yanked my arm away and shakily walked away.

"I hope he finds me," continued Harry "Because when he does, I'm gonna be ready! When he does, I'm gonna kill him!"

Before I realised what I'd done, I spun round and slapped him clean across the face.

"You'd do that Harry? Actually kill him? My own father!" I screamed in his face, his left cheek reddening.

"You knew then? You knew?" he roared "You lied to me? Allie, what about in the summer? At the Leaky Cauldron? You told me your father was dead!"

"What? You really think I was going to admit Sirius Black was my father? Why do you think I use the name Prewett?" I screamed at him "You don't know how ashamed I am of who I am. Of the blood that runs through my veins."

"Yes, the blood of a murderer." he snarled. I flinched at the hatred in his eyes. "I thought I was your best friend? I thought I knew you better than anyone else? Well I guess I was wrong. Just like my dad. And that didn't do him much good did it."

He didn't even give me a second glance, he just stormed off back up to where Hermione and Ron stood. Hermione was white and avoiding my eyes. Ron was bright red and was looking at me wearily. What ever my dad was, I hadn't seen this coming.

"Harry-" I said weakly "I-"

"Get away from me Allie," he said hollowly and thickly. "Don't bother coming near me again."

I blanched and dropped to the floor. I can't remember the last time I properly cried but I couldn't control the sobs that shook my body as they rolled down my face and into the snow. Hermione took one last glance at me but followed Harry back into Hogsmeade. Ron started forward but thought the better of it and walked away. This couldn't be happening. I stared at Harry through the blinding white hot tears that streamed from my eyes. I had never hated myself more than now.


	13. Family Heirlooms

Chapter 12

I was running, flying, through the white blizzard, down stairs, down the cold, damp passage though the corridors until I burst into Moony's office.

"You knew? You knew about Black? My father?" I screamed. "How could you not tell me?"

I couldn't see anything through my swollen eyelids. My body ached from the wracking sobs and my heart felt like lead.

"Instead I had to find out from Professor. Freaking. McGonagall. And. The. Bloody. Minister. Of. Magic!" I cried, pounding his chest with each word. "I hate you Moony! Why did you never tell me…"

I cried into his arms for a long while and he just held me. He took me through to his private quarters and made me strong coffee. I was sitting on the sofa, my legs curled beneath me clutching a pillow when he placed a huge slab of Hogsmeade chocolate in front of me.

"Allie," he sighed. I gazed into the crackling fire, the orange flames catching on my pendant as I clutched it in my hand. "Let me explain. I never told you about Black because I was scared of how you'd take it. Who would want to know that their father was a Deatheater who betrayed their best friends parents?"

"Moony, that's not making me feel better, believe it or not."

"I should have told you. I realise now you grew up a long time a go. Maybe a lot younger than you should have." he placed a comforting hand on around my shoulders "So ask me any questions and I promise I will answer them truthfully."

I couldn't think of anything. I had heard everything in the pub.

"Do you think there's a chance that he's innocent?" I whispered. Moony tensed up beside me.

"No. I'm afraid I don't." he said harshly. I didn't really believe that myself but there had always been a part of me that had always hoped.

"In the pub, they said that James was my godfather…" I said sitting up, wiping my wet cheeks. "So how does that work?"

"Sirius, and James actually named me secondary godfather to you and Harry." he said playing with my hair "So if anything… happened to the others then I would always be here for you both."

"Harry knows." I muttered. I felt guilty for going into Hogsmeade when I shouldn't and definitely wouldn't be doing it again. "He hates me now and… I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry I snuck to Hogsmeade."

"It's okay, but never do it again, I beg you," he said kissing my head, "And as for Harry… it's up to you two to sort it out. If he's truly your friend, he will come round. Just give him time."

We sat for a few more hours, him hugging me as I told him everything that happened and he just reconfirmed everything I didn't want to hear. There was nothing I could do about Harry. It wasn't fair he should judge me on who my father was and I was determined to confront him about it. Yet I shouldn't have lied to him, saying my father was dead. How could I have messed up so badly?

I went back up to the dormitory and sneaked past Harry and the others who were sitting by the fire. Ron got up but I rushed past up the stairs. Thankfully the dorm was empty and I fell on my bed, opening my bedside cabinet. I pulled out my box that I kept all my valuables in.

I found the leather-bound photo album and flicked through until I found a picture of a wedding. There were two different weddings, on the same page. One was of my own parents wedding and the others- Harry's parents. Sure enough Black was stood next to James Potter and mum was stood next to Lily. Black looked good, standing next to James, laughing and cheering.

I slammed it shut and stuffed it away where I wouldn't have to watch the pictures, moving and smiling at me as if everything was alright. How could I ever face Harry again? I didn't realise I could hate this much. It was coursing through my veins like poison. I hated Black for everything he had done.

* * *

><p>Christmas was a dull affair for me and I sank back into my usual depression. I avoided everyone trying to ignore the happy, bright thick streamers of holly and mistletoe and mysterious lights that shone from inside every suit of armour. I was awake and dressed before anyone and when to bed past mid-night. The twins had left for the holidays and the only person I really spent time with was Blaise and he kept me cheered as much as possible.<p>

I woke on Christmas morning and looked through my presents. At the start of the holidays everyone handed their gifts for others into their Head of House who made sure they were delivered Christmas morning. That's probably the only reason why I had Harry, Ron and Hermione's present lying at the foot of my bed.

Hermione was still asleep and so I began opening them. Blaise had given me a new pair of gloves; Lupin a Sneakoscope; Hagrid a large box of toffee; Mrs Weasley a jumper and mince pies; Bill and Charlie a magical code breaker, Fred and George a box of tricks from Zonko's; Hermione a yearly planner that would shout out reminders; Ron sweets from Hogsmeade. I gasped at Harry's present. It was a simple bracelet; red and gold thread entwined together to make a sort of friendship bracelet. A small golden plate was sat in the middle with a large curly A on it.

"Allie?" I looked over at Hermione who was sitting up wiping sleep from her eyes.

"Hermione," I said awkwardly "Erm- thanks for my present, but if you want it back, I understand."

I held it out but Hermione just looked at it before launching herself across the dormitory and slamming into me, hugging me within an inch of my life.

"You are so stupid, Allie!" she sniffed into my hair "I don't care who your parents are, just like you don't care that mine are Muggles. You're my best friend and it's going to stay that way!"

I grinned into her hair. Technically, I'd been avoiding her and the others preferring to avoid a public confrontation.

"And obviously Ron is still your friend; well he's your cousin, so why would he be angry with you?" I giggled, a few tears leaking out. All I needed was for Harry to come around now. "Harry's not doing so well though. He's hardly spoken… Did you like your presents? Oh look you've missed one."

Hermione pulled away and picked one up that had fallen on the floor. It was a small cube package. I frowned and opened it curiously. It was a small black box and inside was a heavy looking ring, the setting and band made from burnished silver. The band was engraved with twisting flowers and complicated designs. Carefully I tipped it up out of the box, holding in my hand.

"Who's that from?" asked Hermione interestedly.

"Dunno, there's no card." She took it from me and looked at it closely. The ring looked slightly odd and I realised there should have been a jewel or gem set into it but it was missing.

"Who would send me a broken ring?" I said taking it back. Hermione blanched.

"Maybe it was Black…" I glanced at her, with an eyebrow raised.

"A ring?" I said unbelievably, "Why would he send me a ring?"

"Don't put it on!" she said shrilly, as I went to place it on my finger. "It could have a curse on it that is activated when you wear it!"

As she said that, I dropped it onto my bed, and jumped up to stand beside her.

"You have to take it to Professor McGonagall. We'll do it after lunch." she said "I'm going to go and find the boys." She ran out the dormitory and I still stood staring at it. I got dressed after putting it back in its box and went downstairs to find Hermione in the common room muttering to herself furiously. I sat in the corner, avoiding eye contact with Harry. It seems he'd been sent a Firebolt! Hermione seemed to think that Black had something to do with his broom as well.

Lunchtime, I sat myself next to Blaise who was the only Slytherin left apart from two first years. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick were there sitting at a table set for twelve. Trelawney joined us just as we were digging in but refused to sit when she realised there would be thirteen of us.

I glanced around, Lupin was ill again. I frowned realising he had been ill a lot this past year. Hermione was frowning too and was slowly counting on her fingers. Dinner was fun; I pulled numerous crackers with Blaise, collecting the oddest assortment of things.

In the afternoon, Hermione and I took the mysterious ring to McGonagall which she took from me promising to check for curses and dark magic. It was then we took her back to Gryffindor Tower to show her Harry's broom. Hermione was bright red whereas I just stood in the shadows watching Harry's anguish. They were so angry with Hermione but she stormed away before I could say anything. I gave the boys a dirty look and followed her upstairs.

The boys refused to talk to Hermione for the rest of the holidays so we took refuge at Hagrid's, where I helped her form an argument for Buckbeak's case against Malfoy, and in the library where Hermione got to know Blaise and surprisingly they got on well, both being rather smart. They were no way near friends though.

* * *

><p>Spring came round pretty quickly and I got a letter from Moony the first week. He wanted me in his office at eight o'clock, Thursday night. I left the tower, half an hour early and Moony explained to me he wanted me to learn how to repel a Dementor to try and see if we I could prevent any more magic emerging.<p>

I looked up when the door opened again and it took nearly all my energy to stop from jumping up when I saw who it was. Great. Harry. Moony had also promised to help him. He stood the opposite side of the room from me and I pointedly ignored him scowling at my godfather. He pretended to be oblivious to it.

"We'll be practising on a Boggart. It's the closest we'll get to a real Dementor." he said drawing his wand and indicating for us to do the same. "The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. it is called the Patronus Charm, a sort of anti-Dementor shield."

I sighed. I had no idea how long this would take to learn. I stared at the corner of the room. I hated fighting with Harry and it was starting to take its toll. I tried to concentrate on what Moony was saying but it wasn't sinking in.

"Expecto Patronum." I muttered after Moony. I tried to find a happy memory, but couldn't find a particularly good one. It was Harry's turn first but the Dementor's effects were too much. And he collapsed. I helped Moony wake him up then took my position. At first I thought the fog would just come back but as I remembered the suffocating heat, I realised that now, I also feared Dementors.

I didn't succeed but at least I didn't faint. Moony threw me a chocolate which I ate quickly. But I was still boiling hot. Harry went next but when he woke up this time he was crying, tears mingled with the sweat. I looked at his face, determined and pale and remembered the first time I met him. All my best memories included Harry.

I took up my stance and let Harry's face fill my mind. The Dementor rose again and I shouted the spell. A silver mist shot from my wand and attacked the Dementor. I fell to the floor, exhausted and Moony handed me a huge bar of Honeydukes chocolate. Chocolate. His answer for everything.

Me and Harry left the classroom and we walked in silence. I thought he'd speed off but he didn't. Sure we were walking a bit fast but we were still walking together. As we got back to Gryffindor Tower we went our separate ways to the dormitories but before he could close the door I turned round and said the one thing that I thought might help him come to his senses.

"Just so you know, I thought of you. To conjure my Patronus."

* * *

><p>"Allie?" said Hermione as we sat in the dormitory one day.<p>

"Yeah, Mione?"

"Have you ever considered the possibility Moony could be a werewolf?"

"What!" I said loudly, blotting my drawing of a Snitch for Madame Hooch. "No chance."

"But," she hesitated. I looked up at her. She had numerous papers spread around her, charts and scribbles. I stood and climbed off my bed and sat behind Hermione on hers. "Look at this."

She handed me a calendar with a few days every month circled. Then she passed me a lunar chart.

"See the days Lupin is ill are the same days as the cycle of the full moon." I compared the two papers and saw she was right. "And here, the Wolfsbane potion, to be administered exactly four days before the full moon, drank each day until and four days after the full moon."

The potion, Moony had drank in front of me and Harry. Something else clicked in my mind. His Boggart: the silvery orb. Not an orb…

"The Moon. His Boggart- it's the moon." Hermione chucked a few papers on the floor, picking others up then throwing the down. She found the one she was looking for and shouted out.

"Yes, look Allie, I'm sorry but I really do think Moony is a werewolf. Everything adds up."

"No way," I said, paling I bit my lip. "Look Mione, don't say anything, please. _If_- and that's a big if- he is a werewolf people will never look at him in the same way. Werewolf's aren't exactly accepted in society."

She heard the doubtful pleading in my voice and nodded understanding.

"You have to ask him Allie."

I was completely drained for the next few months. The five Quidditch practices a week which I no longer enjoyed as Harry refused to fly near me, and the anti-Dementor lessons and one night to do all my homework was piling on me. But it was nothing compared to Hermione's immense workload.

I tried to help her as much as I could but often she would be snappy and tired. From what I'd figured out she was taking about twelve subjects whereas we were only taking eight. It was a rather depressing few months for both her and me without the boys. All I seemed to do was work, as I worried, about Black, Harry, Hermione, Moony…

One night as we were sitting in the common room, Harry came back with his Firebolt. I was sat with Hermione, helping her through all the homework she had to do and he sat next to us.

"Hi," he said. I looked up surprised to see him looking at me. I blanched and struggled for words but was saved the trouble when a strangled yell echoed from the boys dormitory. Ron leapt into view brandishing a bed sheet and a nasty temper. There was something red that looked suspiciously like-

"BLOOD!" bellowed Ron before slamming long ginger cat hairs onto Hermione's books. It was no use trying to reason with either of them as they screamed at each other and for the first time in a few months, Harry and I sat in the armchairs together instead of listening to Hermione and Ron's venomous insults.

The next Quidditch practice was rather good, Harry catching the snitch every ten seconds and us Chasers learning the particularly tricky drop and roll move. The next morning there was a large crowd at the Gryffindor table as everyone lined up to touch Harry's new broom. Malfoy came along bragging as usual but what I didn't expect was when he grabbed my arm and whispered nastily in my ear.

"Blaise may have saved you last time but now Potter seems to know about daddy dearest, I think it's only fair the rest of the school find out." he smirked and stalked away. I was genuinely scared and I had no doubt Malfoy would choose the worst moment to tell everyone.

The match was amazing- except I couldn't help thinking about what Malfoy had said. It seemed the Gryffindor team could do no wrong. Us Chasers scored goal after goal, Oliver made spectacular saves, Fred and George smacked Bludgers here, there and everywhere grinning madly at me and Harry caught the snitch after sending a silver Patronus down at Malfoy and his goons, dressed as Dementors. However, Gryffindors win completely wiped Malfoy's threats from my mind.

The party in the common room was the best so far. Fred and George ran to Hogsmeade, using a secret passage, and got loads of sweets, Butterbeer, Firewhiskey. You name it, they had it. It was funny to watch the older students getting drunk and then trying to feed us younger students cockroach clusters and Firewhiskey. Only Hermione wasn't having a good time.

"Do you mind! I'm trying to study!" she screamed at Seamus as he told loud jokes right next to her.

"Don't worry, you're not bothering me." he said stupidly.

"Well you're bothering me!" Tears were forming and then Ron went and said something stupid.

She burst into tears from stress and mainly because of Ron. I went after her, sending Harry a frustrated look. Hermione confined herself within her hangings and cried herself to sleep that night. I drifted into an uneasy sleep but it didn't last long when a scream echoed from the boys dorms. I could hear the sound of thundering footsteps as the whole tower ran downstairs. I followed and got to the common room when I heard:

"PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

I cringed. Hermione gripped my shoulder as I leant against the wall. The tower was in chaos, everyone shouting and panicking. I looked over the crowd and caught Harry staring back at me.

I backed back up the stairs and fled to the dormitories without a second glance. Instead of stopping at my room, I ran all the way up, higher and higher until I passed the seventh years dorm and reached an empty open room at the very top of the tower. I'd never been up here before and dust coated every surface. There were some pieces of furniture covered in white cloth and I curled up on top of a squashy sofa and listened to the rumble of noise a few floors beneath me.

* * *

><p>"Miss Prewett!" Professor McGonagall called me back after Transfiguration. "I believe this belongs to you."<p>

She placed in my hand the box containing my ring still whole and in one piece. I took the piece of jewellery out of its box and held it in my fist.

"I think I should inform you Miss Prewett that, that ring has the Black family crest engraved on the inside." I started and checked the band. Sure enough there was a crest and I had no doubt who had sent it.

"I think we can presume that your- er- Sirius Black may have sent this to you," she said uncomfortably in a low voice, "But have no fear, I have shown the ring to the Headmaster and he has tested it himself. There are no curses or spells that could hurt you."

"Thanks," I said and left her sitting at her desk with a thoughtful expression. I exited the classroom and as I did I slipped the ring on and almost shouted in shock. It grew tighter and shrunk so that it fit snugly on my finger. A warmth spread from my hand to the rest of my body, and I grit my teeth, waiting for the burning sensation. But it didn't come. The ring which looked so at home on my finger could have been there my whole life. I was in the busiest corridor in the castle and nearly everyone passed through it to get to classes, but I couldn't help staring at my hand outstretched in front of me.

"Is that the Black family ring?" I glanced up with trepidation. Just what I needed- Malfoy and his cronies. A few people, who heard the name Black, turned around to look at Malfoy.

"Yeah so? What's it to you?"

"Then why are you wearing it?" he said extremely loudly "I mean the Black family ring? Aren't the whole family dark wizards?"

I almost groaned. Of course Malfoy would recognise the ring, his mother being a Black before marrying Malfoy senior. More people stopped to watch at the mention of 'Dark Wizards'. Malfoy was smirking widely and in an instant I knew he was up to something.

"But you'd know all about Dark Magic wouldn't you…_ Black_." I gasped. People around looked back and forth from Malfoy to me in confusement.

"Yes my inferior fellow students! Many of you may not know that our very own dear, Alexia Prewett is living under a fake name. Why?" his eyes glinted maliciously. "Because she is the one and only daughter of mad mass-murderer Sirius Black!"

Some people laughed nervously but then the whispers started.

"Do you dare deny it?" Malfoy spat. "How about we go find wee little Potty?"

"Harry already knows." I said dangerously. There were loud gasps around me. The whole hall had stopped when Malfoy said Black's name and were listening intently.

"So it's true! You heard it from her own mouth: the daughter of a mad-man."

He carried on; the taunts attacking me right were it hurts. He was slowly turning the crowds against me, which was practically the whole school. And then he said something, something that made me snap. I felt anger and hatred like never before boil up inside me and spill out.

"Worthless, good for nothing bastard. I bet you'll turn out to be just like him."

I whipped my wand out and snapped my arm towards him. He was blasted back into the wall in a flash of turquoise light. I didn't even see anything as my vision swam red. It went deathly quiet.

I froze, my wand still raised and pointing at Malfoy. He was unconscious blood slowly trickling from his head. My eyes widened and heart stopped in panic. I backed away slowly. The crowd around me surged forward, surrounding me and Malfoy. People ran to his side, Pansy Parkinson screaming beside him.

I stood defiant but found any escape was blocked by a line of unwavering people all looking down at me with disgust, shock and contempt. Mutterings and whispers broke out and then the harsh yells started.

"What the hell have you done?"

"Even Malfoy didn't deserve that!"

"Just like her murdering father!"

This last one made my heart plunge. It was as though someone had thrown a bucket of icy cold water at me. Horrified, I glanced around the mob looking for the speaker. It shocked me to see a small first year looking extremely angry and upset. I searched the crowd looking for a familiar face and finally my frightened stormy gray eyes connected with emerald ones. Harry.

Wouldn't he help me? He moved forward slightly his hand outstretched but stopped, I couldn't breathe. It was as if the world was about to swallow me whole and treat me to a whole load of torture.

"I can't choose my family!" I said loudly, my voice shaking. Outrageous outbursts followed this, people shouting abuse at me.

"You bitch! You've killed Drakie Poo!" said Pansy Parkinson, drawing her wand and advancing towards me menacingly. I seriously doubted he was dead but outnumbered about fifty to one, I wasn't going to argue.

"I can't change who my father is!" I shouted at them all.

"You know what your father did?" spat a tearful fifth year. "He killed twelve Muggles- innocent Muggles! One of those people was my father!"

For a moment the crowd was stunned into silence and then the roar started again. I could only stare of the older girl sobbing freely. I saw two red heads pushing to the front and immediately recognised Fred and George. They took one look at me and began to push through harder.

Pansy Parkinson stood face to face with me pointing her wand right in my face. I glared hatefully at her.

"Piss off Parkinson."

She raised her wand and opened her mouth but her wand flew from her hand and landed on the floor. I felt three pairs of hands clamp on my shoulders and arms and pulled me away through the crowd. It parted giving me wide berth even without Fred and George marching through it. It hurt. It hurt to know that they were scared of me. I ran out of the crowd but the voices still rang inside my head.

"You don't belong here Black!"

I rounded the corner and ran down flight after flight of stairs until I got to the Entrance Hall. I slumped against the statue, breathing heavily, tears trailing wet tracks down my burning cheeks. I heard five sets of feet stop behind me, but couldn't bear to turn round.

Fred and George stood guard, watching out for anyone. They'd never been much good with crying girls. Hermione was the first to grab me for a hug, then Ron pulled me to him. I clung to them both like a lifeline, refusing to lose control. Despite myself I almost whimpered when they pulled away, but when a different set of arms closed round me I buried my head in his chest.

Harry had never been good with emotions and so just rubbed my back hesitantly until I'd finished crying. I didn't want to pull away but realising that he still wasn't technically speaking to me I broke free of his grasp and sat against the wall, wiping my eyes.

He slid down next to me and I looked up. The other four had gone and Harry was looking rather confused, glaring at the floor.

"I should hate you," he whispered.

I watched a fly land on the stoned floor and skitter across the uneven surface. Deep shaky breaths came from Harry as he figured out what to say next.

"Your father as good as killed my parents, but as much as I hate him, I can't hate you," he put his head in his hands and groaned "You're my best friend and you can't choose your family, like me and the Dursleys."

"I'm sorry I slapped you, I was just so angry at Black and-" I broke off sighing heavily "- you were the closest thing to hit."

He chuckled weakly and I grinned. We had reached a silent agreement. Neither of us could change my heritage and both of us hated Black with a passion. We stayed on the floor a while longer, until students began to gravitate towards the Great Hall. Harry produced his Invisibility Cloak and wordlessly threw it over me and we headed back upstairs to Gryffindor Tower, the ring I now could hardly bare to look at weighing heavy on my hand.

* * *

><p>Although we had sort of made up, Harry and I still tiptoed around each other, limiting the conversation to polite exchanges and we never mentioned Black. It was better now that Ron and Hermione had also made up, we could all sit together but the atmosphere was still tense.<p>

It was nearing the end of term exams and I was sick of studying. I had been completely shunned by most of the school, except a few Gryffindors and the Weasleys. They stood around me in a tight group, seeing off anyone who wanted to cause a scene. But they couldn't look out for me all the time.

Frequently I found myself being shoved against a wall, or my bag being blasted to bits, buckets of water or worse dropped over me whenever I passed large groups. Someone even snuck into my dormitory and completely wrecked my things. I got Howlers and nasty letters every day. I was sick of it. More than once I had tried to take the ring off but each time I had found I couldn't do it. It was as though it was glued to my finger.

It was half- three in the morning and I could hardly keep my eyes open. The fire was reduced to embers and I was freezing in my pyjamas and Harry's hoodie which I never let him see me wearing.

That's mainly why I jumped up guiltily when he came padding down the stairs into the common room in his own pyjamas. He looked at me and held up something clutched in his hand. The map.

"Pettigrew." I flinched at the name and hesitated before following him out the portrait hole. The castle was extremely creepy at night and I kept as close to Harry as I could without actually touching him. We went down to the third floor, creeping round corners and dodging behind suits of armour when ever we heard a noise.

Harry held his wand aloft, frantically waving it around looking for something. I looked over his shoulder at the map and spotted the small spot representing Snape coming up behind us. I glanced around and saw his pale face being reflected in the faint glow from Harry's wand, his expression surly.

"Nox," he muttered spotting it too. I jumped as Snape lit his own wand and thrust it in our faces.

"Potter… Black… What are you doing wandering the corridors at night?" Oh Merlin. We were going to get it now. His eyes glinted maliciously.

"Sleepwalking." Harry said cockily.

"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter." Snape spat, looking us up and down "And not unlike another family relation too I gather."

Harry tensed. We both knew he was referring to Black as his eyes switched between us and he continued his sneering.

"They too were exceedingly arrogant. Strutting about the castle." I tried to melt into the shadows but the wand light was too bright. I didn't want to talk about Black. Harry and I had only just made up- sort of.

"My dad didn't strut." retorted Harry "And nor do I."

I snorted. Thinking about it now, Harry was getting a lot more confident around Hogwarts and sort of did. He nudged me and I grinned underneath my hair which mercifully covered my face.

"Turn out your pockets." Harry reluctantly pulled out the map and Snape earnestly tried to read it but the Marauders were having none of it. Thin neat spidery writing appeared.

"Read it." snarled Snape

"Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and…" I stopped. This was definitely not my Moony. Harry glanced over my shoulder and snorted "…begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

Snape froze. Harry stared, dumbstruck, at the message. But the map didn't stop there. More writing was appearing beneath the first, untidy and blotchy.

"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git." Harry continued biting his lip. Luckily we managed to keep our laughter in but barely. And there was more...

"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor." I creased into giggles. Harry had his eyes closed in horror. When he'd opened them, the map had had its last word.

"Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."

"Enough!" he shouted. His eyes looked ready to pop out of his sockets and his cheeks were a blotchy red. "You insolent little s-"

"Professor Snape!" Thank Merlin! It was Moony. Snape snatched the parchment from Harry and gave it to Moony. I thought he went rather pale but shook it off by laughing. Moony saved us from any punishment and led us back to his office.

As soon as we rounded the corner, I collapsed into giggles but Moony's face made me stop. I'd never seen him so angry.

"I haven't the faintest idea how this map came to be in your possession but quite frankly, I am astounded that you didn't hand it in." he glared at me but I purposely avoided his eyes "Did it never occur to you that this, in the hands of Sirius Black is a map to you both?"

"No, sir." we muttered sheepishly.

"Harry, your father never set much store by the rules either. But he and your mother

gave their lives to save yours!" he almost shouted "And Allie, you should know the risks you took, both of you! There is mad murderer intent on killing you both and yet you wander around the castle after hours and unprotected."

I couldn't meet his eyes. Black hadn't even crossed my mind as we had left the common room. All I had wanted to find out was why Peter Pettigrew was walking around the castle. Moony dismissed us and I glared at him and stalked out of the room and waited for Harry.

"Allie, can I have a word." Harry came out and I went back into Moony. He was leaning against the table, looking slightly shocked and pale. "I heard what happened the other day."

"Yeah well, now everyone knows." I sighed, scuffing my feet. "The amount of times I've been ambushed and practically beaten up just in this last week…Snape has even started calling me Black. Everyone has."

"I'll have a word with Dumbledore. He can speak to the school about your situation. I can't promise you that people will take kindly to you. They will have to come round in their own time. Just like Harry did."

I nodded again. This past week was bad enough: I didn't want to think about how difficult the rest of the year would be. I left Moony in his office and walked with Harry back to the Tower.


	14. At Long Last

Chapter 13

It was the weekend of the last Quidditch match against Slytherin and the whole school was in animated spirits. Most of the Gryffindors were now speaking to me and even some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. It seemed that each day more and more people came round, although I suspect that it had a lot to do with Fred, George and Harry. Once people knew we were still friends they were much more inclined to follow their example.

Blaise, too, had managed to keep most of the Slytherins at bay however they weren't just after me. They were after the whole Gryffindor team. Never, in anyone's memory, had a match approached in such a highly charged atmosphere. By the time Easter was over, the tensions between the two teams were at breaking point.

I'd got detention for fighting with Warrington: a Slytherin Chaser, for the fourth time that week. I wasn't bothered though because he was currently in the hospital wing with leeks sticking out of his ears.

Everyone was applauding the team as we entered the Great Hall. Even Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were cheering us on. Before I knew it we were down in the changing rooms, clutching our brooms and getting ready to go out onto the pitch.

We walked out onto the field to a tidal wave of noise and the deafening chant of "GO GO GRYFFINDOR." I looked across the pitch to see seven green players walking towards us. Sweet Merlin! When had the Slytherin team ever been that… well enormous. From the manic looks on their faces, this was going to be a dirty game.

The whistle blew and we were off. I snatched the Quaffle from the air and had never passed so fast in my life. I was rammed by both Slytherin beaters, Flint; the Keeper and two Chasers. I hovered in midair, shaking my sore head and shot off down the field. I lost count of how many passes I did and how many times I soared up and down the pitch.

I grabbed the Quaffle and… I scored! I punched the air as the sea of scarlet screamed its delight, but was almost thrown off as twenty stone of pure muscle smashed into me. Flint smirked but smashed his nose into the handle of his broom when Fred's beater's club hit him in the back of his head.

After another ten minutes I was sick of getting fouled every five seconds and swerved round to fly right at Warrington. I smacked into him with as much force as I could muster and he went careering into the stands. I took the Quaffle as my own and looped Flint, kicking him in the leg for good measure, and chucked it through the hoop.

I couldn't concentrate on the game, at the moment I was trying to concentrate on staying alive. I screamed in pain as a Bludger collided with my back with a sickening crunch. I was momentarily stunned, when another came and crushed into my stomach. I dropped the Quaffle completely winded and almost slipped from my broom. George grabbed me and his eyes flashed red.

He went at Bole with his club raised but I beat him to it. I grabbed George's club and aimed a Bludger coming my way straight at Bole and it hit him squarely in his crotch. I didn't care when he fell from his broom and landed spread eagled on the grass below. I didn't care that Slytherin was awarded a penalty. I was just glad he probably wouldn't be able to have kids.

The game just got dirtier. There was biting, elbowing, smacking, hitting, swearing and even wands drawn. No one was listening to Madame Hooch anymore, everyone was just doing whatever they could to win. When Flint grabbed the end of Katie's broom and pulled her off I punched him with such force, I thought I'd broke my hand. I'd definitely broken some of his teeth.

There was such as explosion I thought fifty wands had backfired but as I turned round Harry zoomed towards me, fist raised, clutching the fluttering snitch. I screamed into his neck, practically strangling him when Wood joined us, sobbing into Harry's shoulder. The others slammed into us grabbing us into a team hug.

Wave upon wave of crimson supporters were pouring over the barriers onto the field. Hands were raining down on our backs as we managed to get back to the ground, only to be hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd. I couldn't stop beaming.

Hagrid was there plastered with crimson rosettes, Percy, jumped up and down like a maniac, all dignity forgotten, Professor McGonagall was sobbing harder even than Wood, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag; and there, fighting their way towards us, were Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup and as the team lifted the cup into the air and burst of red and gold confetti rained down on us, the Gryffindors roaring as loud as lions.

* * *

><p>As June approached, the days became cloudless and sultry, and all anybody felt like doing was strolling onto the grounds and flopping down on the grass with several pints of iced pumpkin juice. And every opportunity I had, I did just that.<p>

Since the match Harry and I had been getting on a whole lot better but it was the day of Buckbeak's execution and we were meeting Hermione and Ron in the courtyard so we could all go to Hagrid's, our moods sombre. But Malfoy was there before us.

"Father said I can keep the hippogriff's head." He sneered "I'll donate it to the Gryffindors common room!"

Now was my chance for revenge. I stormed towards him pulling out my wand. Malfoy had his cronies with him but I was surprised to see Blaise standing a little way off, scowling at Malfoy.

"Ah! Come to see the show?" he jeered.

"You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" I shouted, pointing my wand at his throat. He cowered from it and my wand began to singe his robes, creating a small hole.

"Allie, no!" cried Ron "He's not worth it."

I lowered my wand. But there was no way Malfoy was getting away with this. He was going to pay for what he did to me. I pulled my arm back and smacked him squarely in the face. He crumpled, moaning in pain.

I grinned ruthlessly as his lackeys pulled him up and they scarpered away from me. That had felt good. The boys looked at me flabbergasted and a little uneasily. Hermione looked torn between disapproval and admiration.

"Well if you hadn't done it Allie, I would have." she smirked. Blaise stuck his thumbs up as we ran past and I winked. Our good mood however was dampened as we got to Hagrid's cabin.

Hagrid was in pieces. He wasn't crying nor did he throw himself at our necks. Rather he just looked… lost. He tried to make tea but he dropped the milk jug and a few teacups. I helped Hermione make tea, anything to stop feeling so useless. There was nothing we could do to help Hagrid.

Hermione found Scabbers hiding in one of the teacups and I thought Ron and Hermione would argue again but a large rock came flying through the window and broke the last teacup. I picked it up just as another hit Harry on the back of his head.

"Ouch!" he said turning round, looking out of the window, "They're here!"

We whipped around. A group of men was walking down the distant castle steps. We had to leave however much we wanted to stay and be there for Hagrid. It was almost dark as we slipped under Harry's Invisibility Cloak he'd brought and hurried away from the hut.

"Hurry," moaned Hermione. We started up the sloping lawn toward the castle. The sun was sinking fast now; the sky had turned to a clear, purple-tinged grey, but to the west there was still a ruby-red glow.

Scabbers struggled against Ron's grip, going berserk and in one deft movement sunk his teeth into Ron's hand. Scabbers abruptly leapt out of Ron's hand and ran off into the night, something big and ginger, streaking after it. It was luckily it was quite dark as Ron went chasing after him.

"Crookshanks!" cried Hermione.

"No!" shouted Harry who sprinted after him but both boys stood stock still as, without warning, the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe sounded through the night. Hermione swayed on the spot.

"They did it!" she whispered, clutching me. "I d—don't believe it—they did it!"

I pulled Hermione away as Ron swore after Crookshanks. We chased after them until we found Ron sprawled on the floor, clutching the rat.

"Merlin, Ron." I panted "If that rat isn't dead yet, it will be, cause I'm gonna kill it!"

"Shh." Harry silenced me. The soft pounding of gigantic paws coming closer and closer. Something was bounding toward us, quiet as a shadow- an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog. It made an enormous leapt and leapt clean over me, towards Ron.

The dog's jaws clamped around Ron's leg and began dragging him away. Before I could even shout his name, something, with the force of a thousand hippogriff kicks, smacked into my stomach and sent me flying. I lay winded listening to the other two cry out in pain and land, one next to me, another on me. We had chased Scabbers into the shadow of the Whomping Willow.

The branches whipped around as we darted around trying to get to a hole in the base of the trunk. Something smacked me round the head and another on my hip. Hermione was caught on the shoulder, not being as athletic as me or Harry was getting her no where. I saw a gap and lunged for it, skidding down the small narrow tunnel onto a damp stone floor. I tried to stand but Harry came next, landing on top of me.

"Oh Merlin, you're heavy Harry." I groaned.

"Sorry-" but next came Hermione. I grunted as she landed on us both.

"Bloody hell," I said breathlessly as they quickly got off me. "I think I just coughed up my spleen."

We found ourselves in a long tunnel which we followed cautiously. Crookshanks sped past us leading us on. It hurt to run bent over due to the low ceiling but finally we reached a small opening. It led to a small room, with paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it and the windows were all boarded up.

"Guys," Hermione whispered, "I think we're in the Shrieking Shack."

At that moment, there was a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. Swallowing back my fear at what I might find, we crept through the dilapidated house. There was a loud moan as we reached the top of the staircase. Harry pulled me back and raised his wand, going first.

He kicked the door wide open and we raced in upon seeing Ron on the floor clutching his leg. I was almost sick as I saw the blood congealing on his calf which was stuck out at an unnatural angle.

"Ron- are you okay?" I said, dropping beside him. "Where's the dog?"

"Not a dog," Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. "Harry, it's a trap… he's the dog... he's an Animagus."

I stood slowly and turned at the others gasps. With a snap, the man in the shadows closed the door behind us. A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his shoulders. Azkaban jail robes hung limply from his skinny body and cold, gray eyes shone lifelessly from a pale, waxy face. It was Sirius Black.

"Expelliarmus!" he croaked, pointing Ron's wand at us. Luckily mine was still in my back pocket but I couldn't use it even if I wanted to. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was half hidden behind Harry and had never been more scared than that moment.

As Black spoke Harry glared, livid. He lunged for Black, but I grabbed his arm and stood in front of him pushing him back.

"No Harry, please." I said pushing at his chest. With as much courage as I could muster I turned to face Black and tried to keep my voice steady. "If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!"

Something flickered in Black's shadowed eyes as he concentrated on my face. This was it. Recognition passed over his face. I held my breath as he whispered my name.

"Allie?" I was still struggling to keep Harry back, but my eyes never left Black's face. It was scary. I actually did look like him. We had the same nose, eyes and lips. He came forwards, his hands outstretched.

"Don't touch me." I spat, venomously. He recoiled like I'd slapped him. Hermione gripped my arm and pulled me back slightly. Black turned from me, his face hidden and raised the wand again.

"There'll be only one murder here tonight,"

"Then it will be you!" Harry wrenched out of my grip and I was knocked roughly to the floor "HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!"

Hermione screamed as Harry collided with Black, his fist rammed into the side of his head. They fell backwards onto the floor, Harry punching anything he could find. Black's leg caught my side and I cringed in pain. Crookshanks flew into the fray spitting and scratching. Pulling myself up along the wall, I whipped out my wand but Black's free hand had found Harry's throat.

"No," he hissed, "I've waited too long-" The fingers tightened, Harry choked, his glasses askew.

"Don't!" I cried, my wand pointed directly at Black's head "Let him go!"

But his hand just grasped tighter. I kicked his head as hard as I could and he let out a grunt of pain then I threw a slashing hex at his stomach. Hermione was struggling for the wands and Ron had flung himself on the floor and grabbed his own.

Harry found his wand and with a shaking arm fixed it on Black. Ron was crawling to the four poster bed, his face twisted in pain and Hermione was by his side, her lip bleeding. I held my wand limply at my side as Harry advanced forwards, his wand pointing straight at Black's heart.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" he whispered. Harry stopped right above him, his wand still pointing at Black's chest, looking down at him. I saw the inner turmoil in Harry's eyes. As much as Black would deserve whatever he got I couldn't let Harry kill him.

"Harry-"

"You killed my parents," said Harry, his voice shaking slightly, but his wand hand quite steady.

"I don't deny it," he said very quietly. "But if you knew the whole story."

"The whole story?" I repeated, disgusted. "You sold them to Voldemort. How could you?"

"You've got to listen to me, Allie, please," Black said, and there was a note of urgency in his voice now. "You'll regret it if you don't... You don't understand..."

"I understand a lot better than you think," said Harry, and his voice shook more than ever. I put my hand on his arm and stepped up beside him.

"Harry, please-"

At that moment Crookshanks leapt up onto Black's chest, covering his heart. Harry's grip on his wand tightened. I squeezed his arm again and he glanced at me.

"He's not worth," I said slowly "Don't become like him." Harry looked at me painfully. His wand faltered and shook. "We'll give him to the Dementors. You don't have to do this."

"But my parents-" he said his voice breaking slightly. I closed my eyes and backed away looking towards Black.

"Fine." but Harry wouldn't do it now, I was sure of it. He was still frozen, wand poised. The seconds lengthened and Harry slowly lowered his wand.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE- SIRIUS BLACK- QUICK!"

I jumped and whirled round. Footsteps thundered up the steps, the door burst open and Moony came hurtling into the room, his face bloodless. I moved forward to run to him but he raised his wand and shouted '_Expelliarmus_'. I stood gobsmacked. Why would he disarm us?

"Where is he, Sirius?" I frowned at Moony. Who was he talking about? Black slowly raised his hand and pointed at Ron. Moony stared at Black with such intensity, his eyes widening. Black nodded slowly.

"Moony," I interrupted loudly, "what's going on -?"

But I never finished the question as Moony walked to Black's side, seized his hand, pulled him to his feet and embraced Black like a brother. My breath caught in my throat and shakily I backed away.

"Moony- no-" I stuttered. Both men turned towards me. Black gripped Moony's arm staring at me hard.

"Is it- is that really her?" I scowled at them both a finally my hand came into contact with Harry behind me.

"Yes, that's Allie." Moony sighed. I felt sick. I didn't want to look at either of them.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed. "You- you- you and him!"

"I trusted you," I shouted at Lupin, my voice wavering, out of control, "and all the time you've been his friend!"

"You're wrong," said Lupin. "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now- Let me explain..."

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "Harry, Allie, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too- he's a werewolf!"

There was a ringing silence. I glared at him. I couldn't believe it was true, not until it came from his own mouth. Lupin, who looked remarkably calm, though rather pale, looked at each of us before sighing.

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," he said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry or Allie dead." An odd shiver passed over his face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

"So it's true?" I blanched "It was true and you didn't tell me!"

"Allie, it was for your own good," he said coming towards me, but we all backed away. Ron made a valiant effort to get up again but fell back with a whimper of pain. Lupin made toward him, looking concerned, but Ron gasped, "Get away from me, werewolf!"

Lupin stopped dead. He looked pleadingly at me but I just looked sadly back at him. Then, with an obvious effort, he turned to Hermione and said, "How long have you known?"

"Ages," Hermione whispered. "since I did Professor Snape's essay. I told Allie but she gave you the benefit of the doubt. "

Black suddenly crossed to the four-poster bed and sank onto it, his face hidden in one shaking hand. Ron edged away from him, dragging his leg, I helped move him away and we four huddled in the corner.

"I have not been helping Sirius," said Lupin. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look-"

He separated the wands and threw them back to us. He stuck his own wand in his belt and each of us trained ours on them.

"You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?" he pleaded. I lowered mine slightly desperately wanting to trust Moony again.

"Fine. How did you know we were here?" I demanded. "No lies."

"The map," said Lupin. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it-"

"You know how to work it?" Harry said suspiciously.

"Of course I know how to work it," said Lupin, waving his hand impatiently. "I helped write it. I'm Moony- that was my friends' nickname for me at school."

"You wrote -?" I started but couldn't finish. I dropped onto the bed and dropped my head in my hands. Ron grimaced as I jostled him but I didn't care. I was still trying to get my head round that Moony was a werewolf never mind he was in fact a Marauder.

"You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry-"

"How d'you know about the cloak?"

"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it...," said Lupin, waving an impatient hand again. "The point is I realised there was another with you as you left Hagrid's."

"No there wasn't!" said Harry. His wand was still raised, switching between both men.

"Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" Moony said evenly to Ron, who was still clutching a squeaking Scabbers.

"What?" said Ron. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"

"Everything," said Lupin. "Could I see him, please?"

Lupin moved closer to Ron. He seemed to be holding his breath as he gazed intently at Scabbers.

"That's not a rat," croaked Sirius Black suddenly. I jumped as I realised how close I was to him.

"No, he's not," said Lupin quietly. "He's a wizard."

"An Animagus," said Black, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

"Peter Pettigrew's dead!" I argued, motioning towards Black. "He killed him twelve years ago!"

"I meant to," he growled "but little Peter got the better of me... not this time, though!"

Black lunged across me at Scabbers and I pushed him off. Ron yelled with pain as Black's weight fell on his broken leg.

"Sirius, NO!" Moony yelled, launching himself forwards and dragging Black away from Ron again, "WAIT! They've got a right to know everything! You owe Harry the truth, not to mention Allie, your daughter, Sirius!"

Black stopped struggling and fixed his eyes on me. I refused to look at him, instead concentrated on keeping Ron's broken leg straight and still.

"All right, then," Black said sitting down heavily.

"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter," said Moony. "I believed it myself never dreaming he would be so close to me all this time. I never had any reason to believe he would be Scabbers- until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's map never lies... Peter's alive. Ron's holding him. However, the Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."

"So that's why you can change into a dog?" I said quietly to Black. Sitting next to him again I could hear his laboured breathing. I glanced at his side and saw the cloth stained with blood from my slashing hex.

"It all starts with me becoming a werewolf," said Moony looking sober and tired. "Every full moon I was smuggled out of the castle and taken to the Shrieking Shack to transform. The Whomping Willow was planted over the tunnel to protect anyone from finding me."

I was listening raptly, trying to make sense of everything. Peter, Black and James all became Animagus for Moony, to help him. I couldn't believe I'd never been told about any of this. Moony told us about some joke Black had played on Snape but James had saved him.

I glanced at the man beside me but he was already watching me, not listening to Moony's story. His eyes travelled over my face with such tenderness he looked a completely different person. I smiled nervously and fiddled with the moth eaten blanket on the bed.

"Expelliarmus!" sneered a cold voice. Everyone jumped, heads snapping towards the door. Severus Snape was pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointing, directly at Moony. I leapt to my feet and darted forwards but Snape turned the wand on me.

"Stay where you are Black. Both of you!" Black froze as he too moved towards Snape. Snape was slightly breathless, but his face was full of suppressed triumph.

"I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof." his eyes gleaming "Two more for Azkaban tonight, the Dementors will be pleased."

"You fool," said Lupin softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"

BANG! Thin, snakelike cords burst from the end of Snape's wand and twisted themselves around Lupin's mouth, wrists, and ankles; he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move. I ran to his side pulling at the tight ropes. With a roar of rage, Black started toward Snape, but Snape pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes.

"Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."

Black stopped dead. Anger shot through me creating an inferno in my chest and before I realised what I was doing, I stood between Snape and Black.

"Get out of the way girl," he spat "Trying to protect daddy's not going to save him. Move!"

"Make me." I said coolly but inside I was shaking. Snape snarled at me but kept his wand pointed between my eyes.

"Professor Snape- it- it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w- would it?" whispered Hermione.

"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Snape shouted, looking suddenly quite deranged. "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

A few sparks shot out of the end of his wand, which was still pointed at my face. I flinched as Snape grabbed my upper arm and threw me to the floor. I cried out as I smacked my head on the sharp corner of a table. Black thundered towards Snape but he stuck his wand under Black's chin.

"Vengeance is very sweet," Snape breathed at Black. "How I hoped I would be the one to catch you. Oh yes, the Dementors have missed you so."

The colour in Black's face left completely. There was a mad glint in Snape's eye that made me realise he was beyond all reason. I pulled out my wand again and gripped it tightly. Harry ran to the door quickly, blocking Snape's exit.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!" screamed Snape as Harry stood in the doorway. All at once four voices yelled '_Expelliarmus_' and Snape went slamming into the wall, blood oozing from his hair. Harry, Ron and Hermione had all tried to disarm Snape at the same time as me.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Black, looking between me and Harry. "But thank you."

I avoided Black's eyes as he helped Moony out of the binds. I still had my wand held high and I wanted answers. Hermione was hysterical and Ron was still clutching his leg. Harry looked ready to hit something and was gripping his wand tightly.

"I want answers, now!" I demanded. "How did you know we were at Hogwarts?"

Black took out a crumpled piece of paper with the photo of the Weasley family plus me. Scabbers on Ron's shoulder, me in the middle and a few words at the bottom, mentioning Hogwarts and Harry.

"He's even got a toe missing on his front paw. The biggest bit anyone ever found of Peter was his finger." breathed Black, looking at me hopefully. It _was_ starting to make sense.

"Harry," said Moony hurriedly, "don't you see? All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down- but it was the other way around, don't you see? Peter betrayed your mother and father- Sirius tracked Peter down-"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Harry yelled, wildly, looking round at us for support "HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!"

"Harry... I as good as killed them," he croaked. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, I'm to blame, I know it... The night they died, I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies... I realized what Peter must've done... what I'd done..."

His voice broke and he turned away. For the first time I found myself hoping that this was all true, that maybe- just maybe- he was innocent.

"Enough of this," said Moony, and he took Scabbers from Ron and held him up. A blinding flash of light and from the rat, grew a short fat, bald man with a pointed nose and small watery eyes. I stood shocked, with my mouth open. He had lived right under our very noses for so long, and none of us had suspected a thing.

"S- Sirius... R- Remus..."Pettigrew squeaked, his eyes darting toward the door. "My friends... my old friends..."

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort didn't you." said Moony coldly.

"N-n-no! Remus, please- you-you don't believe him!" Pettigrew shouted shrilly. He seemed to babble on for ages, making excuses and stuttered out a lies for every question Black or Moony had for him. The sweat was pouring off him and he was shaking. It was obvious who the guilty one was.

"Er- Mr. Black- Sirius?" said Hermione, timidly. Black jumped at being addressed so politely and looked at her bewildered "If you don't mind me asking, how- how did you get out of Azkaban?"

"I don't know how I did it," he said slowly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the Dementors couldn't suck it out of me, but it kept me sane and knowing who I am. When I saw Allie in that photograph, I recognised her at once. She looks just like her mother did at that age." his eyes were shining with unshed tears. "It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the Dementors couldn't destroy it. I was determined to come and find her and clear my name."

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. His gaze almost burned through my eyes with the intensity and I found I could not look away.

"Believe me," croaked Black. "Believe me, Allie, Harry. I never turned my back on you or betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I did either."

And at long last, I believed him. Throat too tight to speak, I simply nodded. I finally had my father back at last. And he was innocent. Black. Sirius. _Dad_.

Pettigrew burst into hysterics and had fallen to his knees, grovelling at our feet, his hands clasped together. It was embarrassing to watch a grown man bawling like a baby.

"Shall we kill him together?" said Black, a ghost of a grin flitting across his face.

"Yes, I think so," said Lupin grimly.

"No!" I said quietly. They looked up at me confused. "You kill him and you'll be sent straight back to Azkaban." Black looked up at me, a weird look on his face.

"Allie, don't you see, it has to be done." Black said roughly.

"You wouldn't... you won't...," gasped Pettigrew. He scrambled around to Ron, then Hermione, then turned to Harry.

"Harry... Harry... you look just like your father... just like him..."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" roared Black. "HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?"

"Allie," whispered Pettigrew, shuffling toward me, hands outstretched. "Please, I beg of you. Your mother loved me like a brother; she wouldn't want me dead, she would have stopped them!"

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MURDERING USELESS COWARD!" bellowed Black, seizing him by the shoulders and throwing him down.

"Harry stop them please." I pleaded. He gripped my hand then ran forward and placed himself in front Pettigrew, facing the wands.

"You can't kill him," he said breathlessly. "You can't. We'll take him up to the castle. The Dementors can have him."

Black and Lupin both looked staggered.

"Harry!" gasped Pettigrew, and he flung his arms around Harry's knees. "You- thank you- it's more than I deserve- thank you-"

"Get off me," Harry spat, throwing Pettigrew's hands off him in disgust. "I'm not doing this for you. I don't reckon my dad would've wanted his two best friends to become killers."

Moony finally agreed and tied Pettigrew up. He tended to Ron's leg and they left first, Hermione next, Black followed, levitating Snape, letting him bang into everything and his head scrape against the ceiling and me and Harry brought up the rear.

"Thank you," I whispered as we entered the tunnel back to Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly "For everything this year. I've been a right prat and not exactly the best friend. I should have been here for you."

"Harry, you'll always be my best friend." I smiled, nudging him slightly "Besides, Hogwarts would be extremely boring if you weren't here."

He grinned and threw his arm around my shoulders, knocking into me slightly. I pushed him back playfully and I couldn't help but laugh. It was like a massive weight had lifted from my chest.

"Why are you two laughing?" said Black turning round, smiling. I shrugged, laughing harder. It was just good to have the old Harry back, not the Harry that thought I was the daughter of the man who murdered his parents, my best friend Harry.

"So, Allie…" I smiled nervously. Harry dawdled behind a bit to give us some space. "I guess I'm your father then…"

"Yeah…" I glanced at his bloody side. "Sorry about that."

"I've had worse," he joked, but grimacing all the same.

"Erm, would it be alright if I didn't call you 'dad' just yet," I asked hesitantly "Only I kind of need time to adjust to- having a father around again."

"No, it's alright," he said smiling "Look, I don't know much about being a father," he turned towards me and kneeled slightly. "But I promise, I'm never going to leave you again."

I beamed at him and he wore the first true smile I seen upon. The difference it made was startling, as though a person ten years younger were shining through and he was recognizable as the man who had laughed in all my photographs. Then it hit me; have a father. We walked together for a while, every so often taking a side long glance at each other and smiling, shyly.

"Allie, kiddo!" Moony shouted from upfront, "Come and give me a hand."

I slipped round the others and clambered up the hole at the base of the tree and quickly used '_Immobulus_' to freeze its movements. I helped the others climb out: Harry came out beaming with Sirius and we began out walk back to the castle.

"So, Allie, Harry, you two are best friends right?" said Sirius, putting his hands on each of our shoulders. "Funny how things work out."

I grinned at Harry. Yeah- weird. It was pitch dark except for the meagre light coming form the castle windows.

"You know, you two used to be inseparable when you were kids." I looked up at Sirius and back to Harry.

"What you mean?" I said confused.

"When you were babies. Adele and Lily had it all planned out; you'd grow up together, go to Hogwarts together, eventually get together..." he smirked at us.

"What!" we both shouted at the same time.

"It was cute at the time." he shrugged, grinning. "James and I used to have to carry you both screaming when it was time to take you home."

I shook my head embarrassed and promptly fell over a root sticking up. A cloud shifted and everywhere was bathed in moonlight. The light from a full moon. I jumped up and glanced over at Moony who had gone rigid and his limbs had began to shake.


	15. Turning Back Time

Chapter 14

"Oh, my-" Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

"Run," Sirius shouted. "Run! Now!"

"Moony!" I screamed running forwards but Sirius caught me round the waist and threw me back. There was a terrible snarling noise and Moony began shaking and trembling. His eyes turned black and teeth began to sharpen. He let out terrible cries of pain that turned in echoing howls. Claws pushed out of his fingers and his back hunched, ripping his jacket.

Sirius pushed me back to Harry and ran to Moony, as if trying to contain him. The monster that was transforming in front of us was no longer Moony. It was eight foot tall, standing on its hind legs, with deadly snapping jaws and a body built for speed and fighting.

It let out a bloodcurdling howl and reared ready to strike. But in between us and it stood Sirius, in his enormous bearlike dog form. Both bared their teeth and attacked. They rolled round on the floor, locked jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other. Sirius distracted it and pulled it away, the werewolf chasing after it.

"Sirius!" I screamed and without thinking, sprinted after them. The werewolf was ripping him to pieces. I watched horrified as Sirius was thrown against a stone wall and I heard the cracking of bones. A rock went flying past my ear and smacked the werewolf on the back of the head. It was Harry. I backed up to him as the werewolf came straight for us.

A broken howl sounded in the distance. The werewolf paused and changed direction, running towards the sound. I searched for Sirius and saw him limping away through the foliage, stumbling away. I ran after him, flying through the trees until I came to the edge of the lake.

"Sirius! Please don't be dead! Sirius! Dad!" his eyes fluttered slightly but I had frozen. A warm tingling sensation was creeping up the back of my neck. No. I looked around and saw them. Dementors, at least a hundred of them, gliding in a black mass around the lake toward us. Not now!

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled, from behind me. A thin mist hovered above but disappeared just as quickly as it came. I could feel the Dementors beginning to suck the happiness from me. I felt like I was on fire. Not even the cool night air could soothe my skin and before I knew it I was burning up, my vision going cloudy. I let my head drop and felt the gravel under my face. Using the last of my energy, I found Sirius' hand and clasped it tightly in my own.

* * *

><p>My head felt like concrete. I could barely make out the conversation going on around me and regretfully I pulled my eyes open. Heavily I sat up and looked around. I was in the hospital wing, Harry in the bed next to me and Hermione and Ron opposite us. I jumped as Madame Pomfrey thrust the biggest block of chocolate I'd ever seen into my hands.<p>

Then I remembered everything.

"Sirius," I jumped up dropping the chocolate onto my bed and ran to the door but before I could get there the doors were thrown open and Dumbledore strode through with Snape and Fudge in his wake.

"Minister, Headmaster listen!" Harry said, who had just woken up "Sirius is innocent! Please let me explain!"

"It alright, Harry, Severus has explained everything to me."

"NO HE HASN'T!" Harry yelled. "YOUVE GOT THE WRONG MAN!"

"Please, Headmaster, you can't let them!" I pleaded, gazing at him imploringly "Sirius- Dad- is innocent!"

"Calm yourself my dear, I would like a word with Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Miss Black alone if I may.

Madame Pomfrey, who had been protesting all through this exchange, stormed off into her office and Fudge left consulting a large gold pocket watch. Snape marched through the door, cursing loudly.

"Please sir, believe us, Sirius is innocent!" we bombarded Dumbledore but he silenced us with his hand.

"I do believe you but I am afraid the word of four thirteen-year-old wizards will convince few others," he paced around the ward, his fingers pressed together. "A child's voice, however honest and true, is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen."

I slumped to the bed. This was it. I'd finally gotten my father back, knowing he was free and innocent, but now he was being taken away from me. Harry put his hand gently on my shoulder and sat beside me.

"What we need," said Dumbledore slowly, and his light blue eyes focused on Hermione "is more time."

Hermione started and realisation passed over her face. She frowned then fumbled around in her jacket for something.

"Sirius is locked in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower. You know the laws Miss Granger: you must not be seen. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. Three turns should do it Miss Granger. Good Luck."

I gaped as he left, locking the doors behind him. That was it? How was that supposed to help Sirius? Suddenly Hermione pulled me and Harry up, throwing a chain around out necks. She turned a small hourglass over three times and the ward dissolved. A blur of colours and shapes rushed past me until they slowed to a stop.

Before I could get my bearings, Hermione yanked us behind a corner as four sets of feet rushed past.

"What- how- Hermione, what happened?"

"We've gone back in time," Hermione whispered, peering round the corner. "Three hours back..."

I looked where she was looking and did a double take. There we were, me pointing my wand at Malfoy, the others standing behind.

"That's us." said Harry bewildered, edging round to get a better look "This is not normal!"

Hermione grabbed him and pulled him out of sight.

"This is a time-turner," she said impatiently "McGonagall gave it to me first term. This is how I've been getting to my lessons all year. Clearly something happened we need to change."

Harry looked at me but I just shrugged. I'd heard about time-turners and was concentrating on what was happening about one-hundred yards away from us. My other self smacked Malfoy in the face and Harry snorted.

"Good punch."

"Thanks." I grinned. Malfoy was running this way. I grabbed the others and yanked them behind a statue. I breathed a sigh of relief as they passed, Malfoy cursing and swearing. Blaise was still standing in the courtyard, watching the other us run across the bridge. He went past laughing quietly to himself.

We ran through the courtyard as fast as we could and then across the bridge, stopping at the archway. Our past selves were running down the hill towards Hagrid's cabin. Buckbeak was still sitting outside in the pumpkin patch, tethered to a pole.

"More than one innocent life can be spared." muttered Harry. "Guys, we have to save Buckbeak!"

"Oh god, could this be any harder," groaned Hermione, heading off down the hill and into the forest. I followed her, dodging into the safety of the shadows.

"This is the weirdest thing we've ever done," Harry said fervently.

"Oh both of you stop moaning and get a move on." I whispered as we nearer the pumpkin patch. I dived for a huge pile of pumpkins and hid myself behind it.

"Now?" Harry whispered.

"No!" said Hermione. "Fudge has to see Buckbeak before we steal him; otherwise he'll think Hagrid set him free."

"Great, well that's going to give us all of sixty seconds," said Harry. The crash of a milk jug signalled that Hermione had found Scabbers. Harry's eyes flashed dangerously.

"That's Pettigrew." he said standing. I yanked him back down and pulled him further into the mass of pumpkins. "He betrayed my parents, you don't expect me to just sit here!"

"Harry, you're in Hagrid's hut now," I reasoned "If you go bursting in, you'll think you've gone mad."

"Awful things happen to people who meddle with time Harry. We can't be seen." Hermione whispered terrified. I shook Hermione's shoulder.

"We aren't leaving." I said glancing back at Fudge. "Why aren't we leaving."

I glanced around and a funny shaped pebble caught my eye. An idea hit me and I picked it up and threw it with all my might through the window. I heard a jar smash and knew it had found its target.

"Are you mad?" whispered Harry. I grabbed another randomly and this one smacked the back of Harry's head.

"Ow," he said rubbing the back of his head, where the stone had hit him earlier today "That hurt."

"Sorry," I said unabashed. We ran into the woods as our other selves ran out the back and threw on the Invisibility Cloak. After Macnair had glimpsed Buckbeak, Harry ran forward, vaulted the fence to the pumpkin patch and pulled Buckbeak to its feet, pulling him into the Forest. It took forever to get into the cover of the trees and once we were in we didn't stop.

We darted through the trees until we reached a place we could watch the Whomping Willow. We watched silently as Ron was dragged into the Willow, me following quickly after. Then we were in. After a few minutes Moony slipped down into the tunnel and finally Snape, picking up the Cloak.

"So that's it," said Hermione quietly. "We're all down there."

"And, now we wait." I settled myself against a tree trunk and got comfortable. Hermione anxiously paced back and forth a little way off. Harry dropped down next to me and leant his head against the trunk. Night had almost completely fallen and the clouds were completely obscuring the moon.

"Allie, before, down by the lake when we were with Sirius. I saw someone." he said nervously. "That someone made the Dementors go away. With a Patronus, a powerful one at that."

"It must have been a really powerful wizard, to drive all those Dementors away." I said staring at the sky. "Whoever it was saved our lives."

"It was my dad." I looked round at him. He looked so confident and happy I didn't have the heart to say anything. I found his hand and squeezed it.

"Can you believe it?" I whispered "That we were best friends even as babies?"

"Yeah, weird right." he said almost wistfully. I grinned.

"Bet you were adorable, with all this hair," I joked ruffling it a bit. He smiled, running his hands through it. We waited over an hour until finally I emerged, freezing the tree again.

"You know when you went ahead in the tunnel, Sirius asked me to come and live with him." His eyes were sparkling and I grinned. "It'll just be me, him and you."

Suddenly everything turned silver and the grounds were bathed in moonlight. Moony transformed and him and Sirius began chasing each other. We ran round, through the bushes, keeping with them so we could see what was going on. We stopped just as the werewolf was about to attack me and Harry.

Instinctively I put my hands up to my mouth and let out a howl. The werewolf faltered and listened.

"What are you doing?" Harry said frantically, covering my mouth. I wrenched free of his grasp and moved forwards.

"Saving our lives." I let out another howl, which made the werewolf turn and run towards us at an astonishing speed… Whoops!

"Great now it's coming for us." Harry said.

"Yeah didn't think about that. Run!" I yelled quickly. I sprinted through the trees, tearing through the bushes, Harry and Hermione only seconds behind. I could hear the wolf gaining on us and I grabbed them and pulled them behind a tree. Carefully we moved round it and the werewolf ran off into the night.

I doubled over panting when the familiar warm sensation began to sweep over me. I looked up and sure enough Dementors were gliding over the treetops towards the lake. I pelted in the general direction and we came out on the other side. The attack looked even worse from a distance.

Someone had to save us. Harry was convinced his dad would come but I couldn't take my eyes off us dying across the water. Suddenly, Harry pushed past me, running towards the lake edge; I tried to grab him but missed and ran after him.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he yelled. And out of the end of his wand burst, not a shapeless cloud of mist, but a blinding, dazzling, silver animal. Shockwaves bounced from his wand and wind rushed around us. The Dementors were pushed back one by one. When it ended, Harry stood there breathless; my mouth felt like it was welded open.

"Wow," I murmured, awestruck. Harry turned beaming and rushed up to me.

"Did you see that- it wasn't my dad- it was me- I look like my dad- it was me." I grinned as he rambled on and I pulled him back to Hermione who looked furious. We ran back to Buckbeak and clambered on; Harry in front, me behind and Hermione squeezing my waist.

Buckbeak soared straight into the dark air and I nearly fell off but I wound my arms around Harry and gripped his t-shirt. We glided quietly round the castle until we reached the top of the Dark Tower. I jumped off and ran to the cell. Sirius was huddled up in the corner, tears dripping from his eyes.

"Sirius- Dad?" he looked up and ran to the bars.

"Allie? What are you doing here?" He gripped my hands that were clinging onto the bars.

"Don't worry, I'm getting you out of here. Stand back." I aimed my wand at the lock and shouted: "_Bombarda_!"

The door blasted open and Sirius ran out. I pulled him up onto Buckbeak in front of me and Harry sat behind. I thought the hippogriff wasn't going to be able to hold us but with the powerful beat of its wings, it had no problem. We landed in the courtyard and hurried into the shadows.

I leant against the wall, looking sadly at him. I couldn't believe I was about to lose the father I'd only just gotten back.

"How can I ever thank you all for this."

I turned away tears on my eyes as he spoke to Harry. I watched the clouds drifting over the moon. I closed my eyes until I felt his hand fall on my shoulder.

"Allie, I'm so happy I've finally found you again, but I must go." I held onto his coat and pulled him closer.

"Please, tell me where to find you," I whispered. "I can't lose you again."

He was silent for a moment, letting his eyes travel over my face. His eyes were replaced with his fingers and if memorising every little detail.

"I can see your mother in you so clearly," he pressed my nose and stroked my eyelid gently, wiping away the tears "But those are mine."

I grinned and fumbled in my hoodie for my pendant. As I pulled it out he smiled painfully.

"I remember giving you this," he said touching it gently "Right before I went after Peter." he paused and looked at me. "It is an ancient black heirloom, handed down to me by my great aunt."

I looked into his eyes which were identical to mine. He didn't look like someone who'd just broken out of Azkaban. He looked how a father should: kind, caring, loving.

"We'll see each other again," he said holding my face between his hands "I promise."

He kissed my forehead and stood, climbing back onto Buckbeak.

"Bye." I said quietly. His eyes filled with tears before he kicked his heels and flew into the night, getting smaller and smaller until I couldn't see him.

"Allie, come on!" Hermione pulled me away as the chimes started. It was ten-thirty. We ran as fast as we could up meeting Dumbledore just as he had locked the doors. He smiled widely and let us in, just as the other us was disappearing. We crept back to our beds and grinned at each other. Sirius was free!

Madame Pomfrey was in a very bad mood and I just sat and ate my chocolate quietly. A distant roar of fury echoed somewhere above us. I glanced at the others who were listening intently as the angry voices got nearer.

"THIS- HAS- SOMETHING- TO- DO- WITH- POTTER- AND- BLACK!" Snape was beside himself he stormed in a screamed at us.

"THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE I KNOW IT!" he bellowed, spit flying everywhere "AND SHE'S HIS DAUGHTER! SHE MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING! BOTH OF THEM MUST HAVE!"

I glanced at Harry and couldn't help but grin. Even Dumbledore looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "Unless you are suggesting that Harry, Allie and Hermione are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further."

I waited until Snape had left before collapsing into laughter. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his glasses as he swept from the room. There was a low moan from the other end of the ward. Ron had woken up.

"What—what happened?" he groaned. "Harry? Why are we in here? Where's Sirius? Where's Lupin? What's going on?"

I began laughing uncontrollably again.

"You explain," said Harry grinning, helping himself to some more chocolate.

* * *

><p>For the last few days of term we took advantage of the sweltering heat. All I felt like doing was pulling on my swim stuff and going for a swim in the lake. And there were plenty of people doing that. Instead though we sat by the lake drinking pumpkin juice with the other Gryffindor third years and just generally lazing about.<p>

It was the last Hogsmeade weekend but Ron and Hermione decided to stay with us and we sat under the willow tree. I took of my trainers and stepped into the cool lake and let the water wash over my feet. Dean, Seamus, Neville, the twins, Lavender, Ginny and Parvati joined us in the afternoon and we challenged each other to 'piggy-back wars'.

I was on Harry's back while Hermione and Neville sat out. It was hilarious to see Fred carrying George around as there was an odd proportion of girls to boys. Lavender and Seamus won, but that might have had something to do with Seamus cheating and head butting everyone.

I was dropped in the water when Harry and I were knocked over when George fell off of Fred. Completely soaked we lay on the grass, eating candy waiting to dry out. I was almost dozing off when water as cold as ice landed over me. I leapt up spluttering and looked around wildly. All the boys were behind the tree laughing while the girls plus Neville, similarly soaked were shaking their heads.

"You guys are so dead." said Hermione, looking at my face. Smirking I pulled out my wand twirling it. Fred and George took one look and sped of round the lake. They'd been on the end of some of my hexes more times than I could count. I grinned evilly and aimed my wand at them.

"_Evanesco Induviae_!" Dean let out a howl as all his clothes but his boxers disappeared in a puff of smoke. The others yelled and shot of in different directions. Harry was closest so I chased him but he took refuge behind Hagrid who was crossing the lawns.

"Now, now, play nicely yeh two." he chuckled. "Jus' been helpin' Professor Lupin take his stuff to the carriages."

"What!" I said, standing stock still.

"Blimey, haven' yeh heard?" said Hagrid, his smile fading a little. "Professor Lupin's a werewolf, see. An' he was loose on the grounds las' night... He's packin' now, o' course."

"He's packing?" said Harry, alarmed. "Why?"

"Leavin', isn' he?" said Hagrid, looking surprised that Harry had to ask. "Resigned firs' thing this mornin'. Says he can't risk it happenin again."

I looked once at Harry before we sprinted up into the castle. Moony's office door was open. Most of his things were already packed and he was bending over something on his desk and looked up only when Harry knocked on the door.

"I saw you coming," said Moony, smiling. He pointed to the parchment he had been poring over. It was the Marauder's Map.

"It's not true, is it?" I said "You can't resign."

"I'm afraid it is," he said, smiling regretfully.

"Why?" said Harry.

"Well, it seems that somebody let slip the nature of my condition." he scowled at the table "This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving and parents will not want..." he paused "...well, someone like me teaching their children."

"You're the best Defence Against the Dark Arts- teacher we've ever had!" said Harry. "Don't go!"

I sighed and sat on his desk. He shooed me off and I realised I was still dripping wet. He raised his eyebrows and I shrugged.

"Harry's fault." I grinned "And I am going to get him back when we get outside."

"Then I best not keep you." he smiled "Congratulations on your Patronus Harry. I'm proud of you."

He dug in his bag and pulled out the Invisibility Cloak and handed it back to Harry. Then he hesitated and held out the Marauder's Map.

"I am no longer your teacher, so I don't feel guilty about giving you back this as well. It's no use to me, and I daresay you two, Ron, and Hermione will find uses for it."

I took the map and smiled guiltily. Moony held his arms out and despite being wet I hugged him tightly.

"No more secrets, okay?" I whispered. I felt him nod against my head "I don't care whether you're a werewolf, I still love you."

Moony pulled away as there was a knock on the door. I pushed the map into Harry's pocket as the Headmaster walked in.

"Your carriage awaits you Remus," he said unsurprised to see use there.

"Thank you Headmaster." he shook hands with Dumbledore and left the study. I stared glumly at the floor thinking about the past few days. I looked up when I realised Dumbledore and Harry were in a middle of a conversation.

"You think the dead we loved ever truly leave us? You think that we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble? Your father is alive in you, Harry, and shows himself most plainly when you have need of him."

Dumbledore left the office and I looked at Harry. He still looked slightly down so I pulled out my wand.

"You'd better start running," I teased. He looked up and grinned before leaping up and darting out of the office as I chased after him.

* * *

><p>The end of term came mercifully quickly and we got all our exam results, to our immense joy; won the house cup and were soon on our way back home on the Hogwarts Express. I looked around at Harry, who was watching Hogwarts disappear from view behind a mountain.<p>

"Oh, cheer up, Harry!" I said nudging him.

"I'm okay," said Harry quickly. "Just thinking about the holidays."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about them too," said Ron. "Harry, you've got to come and stay with us. I'll fix it up with Mum and Dad, then I'll call you. I know how to use a fellytone now-"

"A telephone, Ron," I said. "And no way am I letting you use one again, I'll be the one making the calls."

"It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer!" he carried on ignoring me "How about it, Harry? Come and stay, and we'll go and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work."

The journey seemed to take longer than normal. We played several games of Exploding Snap and bought lots of sweets from the sweet cart.

"Harry," said Hermione suddenly, peering over his shoulder. "What's that thing outside your window?"

There was something very small and gray bobbing in and out of sight beyond the glass. It was a tiny owl, carrying a letter that was much too big for it. The owl was so small, in fact, that it kept tumbling over in the air, buffeted this way and that in the train's slipstream.

Harry quickly pulled down the window, and grabbed it out of the air, bringing it inside. The owl fit snugly into the palm of his hand and promptly dropped the letter and proceeded to zoom around the compartment at high speeds.

Ron snatched it out of the air and tucked it safely away when he saw Crookshanks, eyeing it hungrily.

"It's from Sirius!" shouted Harry. He pulled out two thick pieces of parchment and handed one to me.

_Dear Allie,_

_Hope you are okay after last week and recovering well. We've gone into hiding, I'm safe but the Dementors are still looking for me. They won't find me though because I'm so well hidden. I won't tell you where I am because this owl is mental and might deliver it to the wrong person. _

_But I must tell you: it is I that sent you the Black family ring for Christmas. I'm sorry if it worried you. It is another family heirloom and of extreme importance and I am bequeathing it to you and I trust you will keep it safe. Everything will be explained when you get to Moony's._

_I must also apologize for the fright I think I gave you last year when you were on the roof. I merely hoped to get a glimpse of you and also of Harry before heading north. _

_I am also enclosing something for both you and Harry that I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable._

_If you ever need me, just send word. I love you Allie never forget that._

_I'll write again soon._

_Sirius_

Harry was already holding two pieces of parchment, one with: _I, Sirius Black, Allie Black's father, hereby give her permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends._

I beamed down at my letter and held it close. Ron got to keep the small owl and to our immense surprise, offered him to Crookshanks to ascertain he really was an owl. The rest of the journey flew by as we sat enjoying what little time there was left with each other.

All too soon we arrived at the station. Molly was waiting for us on the platform and to my huge surprise so was Bill and Charlie. I ran to Bill and jumped up on him. I'd missed them both so much even though I'd only seen Bill last year in Egypt.

"Hi to you to Allie," he said laughing "Okay this was cute when you were five, now it just kills my back."

I jumped off chuckling and Charlie wrapped his arms around me. Charlie I hadn't seen for almost three years, but I'd had plenty of letters of him, off them both. As they greeted Ron and the other Weasleys Harry was slowly making his way to the Dursleys.

"Oi! Potter!" I yelled, stopping next to Harry "I'll make sure you come to ours even if we don't go to the World Cup."

Dursley was eyeing me suspiciously as I hugged Harry.

"I'll call about the World Cup Harry!" shouted Ron who was waving madly next to Hermione.

"What's that?" the fat man snarled, staring at the envelope, clutched in Harry's hand.

"It's a letter from my godfather," Harry said cheerfully.

"Godfather?" he spluttered "You haven't got a godfather!"

"Yes I have," said Harry brightly, catching my eyes. "He was my mum and dad's best friend. He's a convicted murderer, but he's broken out of wizard prison and he's on the run. He likes to keep in touch with me… keep up with my news… check I'm happy…"

I couldn't help laughing at the look of horror on Dursley's face as Harry hugged me goodbye and set off. I ran back to the Weasleys and we left the station and headed back to the Burrow.


	16. The Quidditch World Cup

Chapter 15

"Moony!" I squealed, thundering down the stairs, still in my pyjamas, Ron's letter clutched safely in my fist. "Ron's dad got tickets for the World Cup!"

I found him sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee while reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows. Oh yeah, he wasn't technically speaking to me at the moment.

"How long are you going to make me beg for you to let me go?" Moony put his mug down and slowly folded up the newspaper. I stood fidgeting until I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Okay! I'm sorry I blew up your Crup, but you have to admit, it was pretty funny at the time." he still just looked at me. I rolled my eyes. "Fine. And I'm sorry I smashed your Foe-Glass but that wasn't my fault! I swear."

Moony still looked unimpressed. I sighed heavily. This was getting me nowhere. I was going back to the Burrow in a week's time anyway so I'd just get the twins to take me.

"Fine. I just hope when I'm as old as you I'm not as bitter-"

"Alright, alright. You can go," he said wearily "You probably would have gone anyway. Gotten Fred and George to smuggle you out or something."

I grinned and picked up some toast off his plate. He knew me so well. After finishing my breakfast I went upstairs and found Hedwig on my bed. I grabbed the letter and fed her some treats before she flew off. Unfurling the roll of parchment I began to read.

_Allie,_

_Having a good holiday so far? Mine's been surprisingly good, mainly because the Dursleys are terrified knowing that I could get Sirius to turn them all into bats. Dudley's had to go on a major diet and Petunia's made us all do it with him (which means we are all starving). Don't think I can live on carrot sticks for the rest of the summer. Please help me!_

_Can't wait to see you again. Say hello to Professor Lupin for me!_

_Harry._

I went back to the kitchen and looked through the cupboards while Moony read the letter. I pulled out a load of chocolate frogs, huge cookies I'd made earlier in the week and two large slabs of Honeyduke's chocolate which Moony kept the house full of. I sent them off with Strix and looked back at the letter.

"Moony have you heard from Sirius yet?" He smiled his eyes glittering and just shook his head. I frowned. I hadn't heard from him yet and he was supposed to write to Moony and tell me about the ring that I had finally taken off, tucking it back into its box for safe keeping. But if it wasn't on my finger, I had to urge to keep taking it out of the box and looking at it.

I was sitting on my bed the next day doing holiday homework for Potions that Snape had set out of spite when there was a knock on my door and it creaked open. I looked up when no-one spoke and almost fell of the bed.

"Sirius?" He stood in the hallway gazing at me. He looked a lot better since I last saw him, his hair brushed and cut shorter, he was wearing dark ragged robes instead of the jail robes and his face was slightly fatter.

"Allie." he whispered awkwardly. He moved into my room as I stood and we stared at each other for a minute. Then slowly I wrapped my arms round him in hug. Sirius' arms hung limply at his side for a second and then hesitantly moved around me.

Suddenly, I didn't want to let him go. Both our grips became tighter and I buried my head in his chest. My first real hug from my father.

"What are you doing here?" I mumbled.

"I needed to see you," he said "I haven't got long and I want to explain about the ring."

I pulled away and dropped to the floor, scrambling under my bed. I pulled out my special box and opened it. I could feel Sirius peering over my shoulder curiously but when I sat up, he was watching me intently. He took the box from me and opened it up.

"My great-aunt Cassiopea Black gave me this. The same one who gave me the pendant," he said, taking the ring out and holding it up so the light caught the burnished silver. "She was a seer and had a terrible vision that if this ring were to fall into the hands of more, shall we say, darker family members then it could cause great evil. She gave it to me, knowing I would keep it safe."

"How can it cause great evil? It's only a ring." He sat on the edge of my bed, next to me.

"You'll notice that there is supposed to be a stone set into it; well without it the ring loses all its power." He turned it over carefully in his hands. "The stone was lost years ago and no one has ever found it. The safest option would be for it to stay that way."

I nodded heavily staring down at the ring as he pushed it onto my finger. The warmth tickled my fingertips, spreading through my body.

"You should know that it is only members of the Black family who can wield its power. That is those who carry the Black name." He added casually. I bit my lip but refrained from saying anything. I wasn't ready to take his name yet. The Black family still didn't feel a part of me.

"I'm so proud of you," Sirius muttered so quietly I don't think he meant for me to hear it, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here,"

I just leaned into Sirius, breathing in the musty smell of dog and earth.

"Sirius!" Moony shouted up the stairs. Sirius looked down at me with a pained face.

"I must go. Ministry officials are searching everywhere and here is the first place they'll look." I held onto him tightly, reluctant to let him go.

"But it's so unfair," I said quietly "I've had so little time with you. When will I see you again?"

He kissed the top of my head. "Soon, I promise!"

"Sirius! Quickly they'll be here soon" shouted Moony. I clutched him one last time before he walked quickly out and I heard the familiar beating of wings that was Buckbeak.

Two days later and Moony took me back to the Burrow, since it was almost the full moon. As I stepped out of the fireplace into the kitchen I found everyone packed in there talking excitedly about the Quidditch World Cup.

The next few weeks I spent lolling around in the intense heat and blinding sunshine; fishing down by the river, writing to Sirius, climbing trees in the orchard, playing Quidditch and watching Bill and Charlie perform amazing spells with a flick of their wands.

My birthday came and went, with a beautiful dancing faerie ornament from Sirius, and soon all we could think about was the Quidditch World Cup drawing nearer and nearer. With only a week to go I went down into the kitchen to find Molly, covering an envelope with little sticky pieces of paper with an old women's head on.

"What you doing?" I asked, grabbing an apple and sitting on the table next to her.

"Oh dear, I do hope I've put enough stamps on this letter," she said worriedly, surveying her work "I'm writing to Harry's aunt and uncle to invite him to the World Cup. What do you think?"

She held up the envelope and I just shrugged. The stamps looked fine to me, with Harry's address cramped into the middle. We were going to pick him up the day before the World Cup whether or not Harry's aunt and uncle said he could come. But I had a feeling, due to Sirius, that they would agree.

I rolled out of bed a week later and realised today was the day we were rescuing- sorry- _collecting_ Harry. I looked through my wardrobe and found an old t-shirt I'd left behind last year. I tried to pull it on and to my horror realised it wouldn't fit over my bust.

With a groan I realised now why most of my t-shirts had been getting tighter. But at least my jeans still fit. I jumped as there was a knock and my bedroom door opened slightly.

"Hey Hermione!" I said as bushy brown hair poked its way around the door. Ginny followed her in and Hermione plonked her trunk and bag down on the floor.

"Why aren't you wearing a top?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. I glanced down at my black bra and sighed.

"Cause my bloody t-shirts won't fit anymore," I huffed "It seems my chest has done some growing!"

Ginny giggled and Hermione smiled, turning to her case, digging out simple top and cardigan. She was about the same size as me, slightly skinnier but similar in the chest department.

"Here borrow these until you can get some more." I took them gratefully and pulled them on. I raked a hand through my hair and dropped onto the bed.

"Thanks Mione. Molly will get some more for me when she goes to Diagon Alley on Tuesday."

A while later we went down to find Ron only to see him disappearing after George into the fireplace.

I went into the living room to wait and Hermione told us about her summer. Pig, as Ron had so affectionately called his new owl, was zooming round the room at all the excitement until I caught him and tucked him safely into my palm. He had done nothing but annoy Strix, Hermes and Errol all summer.

As we were talking there was a chatter of voices and the whoosh of the Floo. There were hoots of laughter which were stopped by an angry roar from Arthur then more laughter. I made my way over to the doorway and looked through. I was blinded by red hair and freckles but through the fiery orange was a single person with black-hair.

Bill spotted me and came over, slinging his arm around my shoulders.

"What's happening?" I asked, still watching Harry.

"Fred and George with their Ton- Tongue Toffees- gave Harry's cousin one." I groaned. If Molly found out-

"Tell me what?" said a voice loudly, form over my shoulder. I grimaced as Molly stood glaring at Arthur, her hair rather frizzy that meant she wasn't in a good mood. The other two girls appeared behind me. I caught Harry's eye and he grinned widely at me. I winked back and glanced at Molly.

Her eyes were flashing in a dangerous sort of way and I noticed her wand was clutched in her hand which was concealed by her folded arms.

"Why don't you show Harry where he's sleeping Ron?" I said quickly, nodding frantically.

"He knows where he's sleeping," said Ron stupidly "in my room. He slept there last-"

"We can all go," I said gritting my teeth and my eyes wide. His lips made an 'oh' and he hurried towards us. We edged into the hallway and darted up the stairs to the next floor.

"What are Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked as we climbed, it was still silent from downstairs and I was waiting for the outburst.

"Its brilliant- stuff Fred and George have been inventing. They were going to sell it at school, but mum's put a stop to it."

We went up three more flights of stairs when bellowing shouts echoed up between the floor boards. We ducked into Ron's room and shut the door quickly, blocking out the angry shouts.

I dropped onto one of the four beds which had been squeezed into the room so Charlie and Bill could have Fred and George's room .I released Pig who was still clasped in my hand and he flew round and round twittering like mad.

"Shut up, Pig," said Ron, taking a half-hearted swipe at him. I frowned and caught the tiny little bird putting him back in its cage.

"Er - why are you calling that owl Pig?" Harry asked Ron looking amused at the small ball of fluff.

"Because he's being stupid," said Ginny "Its proper name is Pigwidgeon."

"Yeah, and that's not a stupid name at all," I chuckled sarcastically.

"Have you had a good summer, Harry?" said Hermione. "Did you get our food parcels and everything?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot," said Harry. "They saved my life, those cakes."

I got up and put my ear to the door listening for any more yells.

"I think they've stopped arguing," I said "Come on, everyone will be in the garden."

I managed to slip out of the kitchen and avoid Molly who was still extremely bad-tempered. I almost tripped over Crookshanks who pelted out of the bushes, chasing one of the gnomes that looked like a muddy potato on legs and found everyone setting up for dinner.

Well, Bill and Charlie were waging a war with the tables trying to knock each others out of the sky. With a massive crash, Bill's table caught Charlie's and knocked one of its legs off. A clatter followed from overhead and Percy poked his head out of a window.

"Will you keep it down?" he bellowed.

"Sorry, Perce," said Bill, grinning. "How're the cauldron bottoms coming on?"

"Very badly," said Percy peevishly, and he slammed the window shut. Percy was now working for the Ministry and doing some ridiculous work on the thickness of cauldron bottoms.

That night I sat next to Bill and ate a huge meal of Mrs Weasleys excellent cooking beneath a clear, deep-blue sky.

Molly wouldn't leave Bill alone, constantly fussing over his hair and earring. He winked at me and tried to ignore her.

"Mum, no one at the bank gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure," said Bill tiredly. Soon dinner was over with and it was time to head up to bed. Me, Hermione and Ginny fit snuggly into our room, wrapped ourselves up in our beds and chatted quietly, stifling our giggles in our pillows.

Hermione had given me some pretty pyjamas for my birthday; a white lacy tank top with matching purple and white striped bottoms, so I pulled them on admiring them. Hermione had a matching set but in pink. They were teasing me about the tiny teddy I'd had since I was about three so I whipped him off them and went to brush my teeth. On the way back to my room I stopped at the open door that led to a small balcony. The night air was warm and the stars were unusually bright.

"Allie?"

"Oh, hey, Harry."

"Hey, what you doing?" He stood next to me and breathed deeply. The veins on his arms stood out as he clenched and unclenched his fists unintentionally.

"Looking at the stars." I gazed upwards again "It's just so big, you know?"

Gently he leant on the balcony and looked over the gardens towards the pond, where the moon was sending silver beams into it.

"Where were you off too?" I asked turning to him. He shrugged tiredly.

"Couldn't sleep. I guess I'm too excited." I smiled and realized I was still holding my bear. I didn't bother taking it to Hogwarts and avoided getting it out anymore. Harry snorted and tugged on its head.

"Hey leave him alone." I said tucking him into the palm of my hand.

"Aww." he laughed "It's cute. I never had any toys when I was young."

"You should keep him. You'd be a better owner- last time I played with him I was three and tried to chew his head off," I said seriously and grinned, hitting Harry with the stuffed toy and handing it to him before going back to my own room. However, I missed him staring at it and smiling at it before carefully taking it back to his room.

* * *

><p>The next morning there was a sharp tapping at the door and Molly popped her head round the door and woke us. She had already been to get the boys up but judging by the lack of movement from upstairs, they had fallen asleep again.<p>

I got dressed in plain jeans and one of my own lacy tank tops. It would have to do as I hadn't got anything warmer as all my hoodies had suspiciously gone missing which I think was all to do with Molly.

When I was ready I went up to Ron's room to wake the boys. Sure enough they were all still sleeping, lumps huddled under the covers in the dim lightness. I squeezed through the beds and rolled George out first. He landed on the floor with a heavy thud and Fred followed.

"Nooo! Please spare me!" cried Fred incoherently, wrestling with his blankets. George sat up rubbing his bum painfully giving me evils as I moved to Ron and shook him hard. He sat up groggily and finally looking at me properly grabbed the blankets pulling them to his chest.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Harry. He was struggling to sit up, his t-shirt clinging to his body. He rubbed his eyes and clumsily pulled his glasses on. I looked away quickly as he stretched, pulling the material up slightly exposing his stomach.

I speedily moved out of the room and went downstairs to get breakfast to find Hermione and Ginny already down there. Arthur was also there, dressed in extreme Muggle clothes. Not that witches and wizards didn't wear jeans and t-shirts, just robes were often worn over them.

Everyone was extremely tired as we ate our porridge in silence. Bill, Charlie and Percy were apparating as they had already passed their tests but we were going by a Port-key. We were ready to go when Molly noticed Fred and George had Ton-Tongue Toffees in their pockets. She was in a foul mood as we left, snapping at us as we left.

"Allie, get a jacket, you'll freeze." I was slightly pissed off that she'd destroyed Fred and George's hard work and inventions this past summer so I went upstairs and grabbed Harry's hoodie; the one he'd said I could keep last year. She narrowed her eyes as I walked past, her wand twitching to burn it.

Fred and George walked off without a word and I followed, pulling my rucksack over one shoulder. It was chilly and the moon was still out. Only a dull, greenish tinge along the horizon to their right showed that daybreak was drawing closer.

We trudged towards Stoatshead Hill, the sky lightening slowly. It was a good job I'd got the hoodie as my hands and feet were freezing. I walked in a sort of sleep induced trance, my lids dropping every so often.

The hill was massive. I stumbled and slipped as I clambered up, a sharp pain in my chest becoming unbearable. I wasn't very fit. I'd noticed last year rescuing Sirius when we'd had to do an awful lot of running. I grabbed hold of the back of George and Ron's t-shirt and used them to pull me up.

"Whew," I panted, "That's it, I'm going for a run around the lake everyday when we get back to school!"

Hermione came over the crest of the hill last, clutching a stitch in her side.

"Yeah, think I might have to join you on that one!" she puffed, sitting on the floor. The others spread out looking for the Portkey as we got our breath back.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!" Looking up, two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop.

"Amos!" Arthur greeted Mr. Diggory and an extremely handsome boy of around seventeen. Both me and Hermione jumped up and she fixed her clothes while I ran a hand quickly through my hair. Ginny came over giving us a look and we stood together grinning slightly stupidly.

"Hi," said Cedric, looking around at us all. He caught our shy smiles and winked. Sweet, Sweet Merlin that boy was attractive. The boys frowned at us and huffed off towards the Portkey. I followed reluctantly and we all crowded round a manky boot. I grinned manically at Hermione when I was shoved next to Cedric, his shoulder pressed against mine.

"Three. . ." muttered Arthur, one eye still on his watch, "two. . . one. . ."

There was a sharp tug round my navel and I felt my legs buckle forward. My feet left the ground and we were flying, spinning round in a haze of colour. I could feel Cedric and George banging shoulders with me as we spinned.

"Let go!" cried Arthur. I released my grip on the boot and slammed into the ground, completely winded, sprawled on George. I still hadn't got used to that in the three times I'd travelled by Portkey. I looked up and watched Arthur, Mr. Diggory and Cedric land gracefully next to us.

We had landed on a stretch of misty moor. A Muggle, who had to be Obliviated every half hour, was waiting to tell us where we would be camping. We split up from the Diggory's and made our way to a field full of ghostly shapes that were hundreds and hundreds of tents.

There were tents of all shapes and sizes, some with chimneys, some with weather vanes, some with front gardens and some even had second floors. They got more and more extravagant as we got further in. We were right next to the dark wood and the Quidditch field was right the other side of the forest.

Arthur insisted we used no magic and Hermione and Harry managed to work out where everything went and finally we erected two shabby little tents. The girls tent was cosy and comfortable with a small kitchen, living area and bathroom plus bedroom whereas the boys tent smelt suspiciously of cats.

Ron, Harry, Hermione and I set off on the long trek to find the water tap on the other side of the field, loaded up with saucepans and buckets and a kettle. We made our slow way through the rows of tents, Harry and Hermione wide-eyed, seeing fellow campers beginning to rise.

A tiny boy no older than two was crouched outside holding a wand and poking happily at a slug in the grass, which was swelling slowly to the size of a salami. Two little witches were riding toy broomsticks squealing in delight and witches and wizards from all over the world were waking and coming from their tents to light fires and cook breakfast.

"Er - is it my eyes, or has everything gone green?" said Ron. It wasn't just Ron's eyes. We had walked into the Irish part of the campsite. Every tent had green banners and shamrocks hanging from them. We saw Seamus with Dean who both greeted us eagerly. We walked through the Bulgarian tents next, huge banners of Victor Krum- their Seeker and red everywhere.

Standing in line for the water we saw an odd looking man wearing a nightgown, refusing to put of any trousers; "I like a healthy breeze 'round my privates, thanks." After getting our water we headed back, seeing Oliver Wood who was now on Puddlemere United Reserve Team, Ernie Macmillian and Cho Chang who waved and smiled at Harry, making him slop water all down his front.

We got back to the tent to find the others sat round an unlit fire, Arthur trying to strike a match.

"Dad's having fun with the matches," said Fred, coming over to us grinning. The next few hours were spent eating breakfast and gossiping about the Ministry members that ran round frantically trying to keep everything under control. Bill, Charlie and Percy arrived just as Ludo Bagman turned up. The twins bet all their savings, a swizz if you ask me. We also had a visit from Mr. Crouch and when offered a cup of tea called Percy 'Weatherby' making Fred and George choke into their cups hysterically.

I bought a big Irish rosette from a salesman walking round, Harry bought us all a pair of Omnioculars and Hermione bought us programs. Finally, a loud echoing gong sounded, signalling it was time to get to our seats. The stadium was gigantic with immense gold walls surrounding the field blocking it from view.

We were in the top box, prime seats, as high as you could go. It was an amazing view. You could see everything from here. We sat in the first of the two rows and I leaned over the side to get a good look at the pitch as Harry and the other talked to a freaky little house elf. Cornelius Fudge was sharing the Top Box with us along with…

"Malfoy!" They sat right behind us, Malfoy junior sitting directly behind me. Narcissa, his mum, looked at me with interest but soon averted her eyes, a deep blue hue. Malfoy kicked the back of my chair and leant forwards as I turned my head a fraction.

"What spells did you use to get yourself looking like that?" he sneered. I frowned and looked down at myself. What was wrong with me? Shrugging him off I turned my attention to the pitch where the team mascots where showing off their display. The Bulgaria team had brought Veela. Beautiful woman that could blow a man's mind.

They danced and as they did men everywhere began to act stupidly. I grabbed the back off Harry's t-shirt as he got up and seemed to be prepared to jump from the box. Hermione was slapping Ron around the face and when Fred and George got up I had my hands full trying to stop them all from launching onto the pitch. Finally they stopped and angry yells where heard from all over the stands. But the Irish mascots were amazing: Leprechauns. Brilliant fireworks scattered around the stadium exploding into a storm of raining coins.

The game was so fast. I recorded it all on my Omnioculars, knowing I had missed an awful lot. The tension in the air was almost choking as I watched the Chasers with fixed concentration, picking up tips and hints. It was definitely a strong team of three as they threw the Quaffle back and forth with such precision and fluidness.

In the end Krum spectacularly caught the Snitch while the Irish won with the most goals. We left the stadium in high spirits yelling and laughing as the crowd around us celebrated. I found I could hardly sleep that night and instead us three girls stayed up chatting and listening to the singing and the odd echoing bang.

"What's that?" said Hermione listening closely. The singing was being replaced by what sounded like screaming and heavy footfalls of people running.

"Come on guys, get changed and grab your stuff." I hurriedly pulled my hoodie over my pyjamas. I grabbed my rucksack, stuffing my few things into it and pulled it on my shoulder. I took out my wand just as Mr. Weasley came bursting in.

"Girls! Out now!" Pulling on my pumps, I led the way. There were fires burning everywhere, tents exploding and people fleeing from something moving across the field towards us. A crowd of wizards draped in black robes, their faces hooded and covered. Death Eaters. I turned pale as I realized that four people were above them, dancing round like puppets: Mr. Roberts, the Muggle and his family. I turned from the sick sight and they tortured them and struggled through the mass of people to the boys.

Bill, Charlie and the others came out of the tent with their sleeves rolled up and wands out. Bill gave me a quick one-armed hug and yelled: 'Stay safe.' but I grabbed his neck and said 'No, you stay safe.'

He looked at me smiling before running into the masses of terrified people. We all grabbed each others hands and forced our way through the heaving crowds. I looked back fearfully and saw the Death Eaters were closer than ever.

I lost George's hand and got pushed away from Hermione. Wildly I looked around running in the direction of the forest. A man twice my size pushed me out the way in a vain attempt to get out of harms way and I went falling into the floor.

"Harry! Ron!" I screamed from the floor, as people ran over me and kicked me regardless. I tried to stagger up but to no avail until a pair of strong hands grabbed my shoulders and forced me further into the woods and finally pulled me out of the path of the stampeding people.

"Lumos." My wand light illuminated the pale face of Draco Malfoy.

"You!" I said pushing him away slightly.

"Through here, quickly." he said looking over his shoulder where the mass of people was getting wilder. He pulled me under a fallen tree and through some bushes until we came out onto a path that was less crowded yet still there were children crying and anxious yells.

"Go up this path, if you run you should find Potter, Weasley and Granger." he leant against the tree and folded his arms watching the people around him. "If you know what's good for her, you should get Granger well away from here. They're after Mudbloods and blood traitors. Just stay away until they've gone."

I looked at him strangely. I would bet my life that his dad was one of that masked lot but in a weird way, he had just helped me.

"Thanks Malfoy," I muttered quickly, "See you." Then as an after-thought I shouted back: "Be careful,"

I darted down the path as another loud bang echoed right behind me. I flew through the people, passing lots of men and women who seemed completely unfazed by the danger coming ever nearer. I looked back over my shoulder and crashed into something solid.

"Ow!" I looked up at who I'd run into. "Allie are you okay."

"Cedric?" he pulled me to my feet and picked up my wand for me. "Thanks."

"Where are Harry and that lot?" he said pulling me along the path a bit quicker, glancing around, his wand held high.

"Up here somewhere." Another bang sounded from beside us this time and Cedric grabbed my hand and we ran fast away from anyone left. "Where's your dad?"

"Back fighting those Death Eaters." he looked worried. "Come on, let's find somewhere to hide until this shit's over."

Everything was becoming much quieter and there was hardly anyone around now. We crashed through some nearby bushes and into a small clearing.

"Allie!" I looked up and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione huddled together.

"Guys! Hermione! Thank Merlin you're okay!" I dropped beside them, breathing heavily. "Where are the others?"

They looked at each other worried.

"We though they were with you." said Ron. I put my head on my knees and groaned.

"I hope they're okay." I thought of Bill fighting against that crowd, of being lifted into the air and tortured-. I shivered and realized how cold I was. With nothing but a hoodie and pyjama bottoms on my legs were freezing.

"MORSMORDRE!" I jumped as something vast, green, and glittering erupted from the patch of darkness and flew into the sky. It was a colossal skull with a serpent protruding form it's mouth like a tongue. The wood erupted with screams and backed away. Suddenly a series of popping noises announced the arrival of twenty wizards all in a circle facing us with their wands out.

"STUPEFY!" Cedric yanked me to the floor as the jets of fiery red light flew over our heads.

"Stop!" yelled a voice I recognized. "STOP! That's my son!"

"Cedric?" yelled another.

Arthur and Amos Diggory came running into view just as Mr. Crouch came at us with his wand, pointing it in our faces.

"Which of you did it?" he snapped, his sharp eyes darting between them. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"None of us! It was someone else." I said furiously, rubbing my shoulder from where I'd been pulled down.

"You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!" cried Mr. Crouch his eyes mad with rage.

"No! It came from over there-" said Hermione quickly pointing to the trees. Immediately the Ministry wizards went and searched the area and it was Mr. Diggory that came back with something small and limp. Winky. She also had Harry's wand which he'd lost. I was freezing and barely concentrating, too concerned for the others safety and I was grateful when we left the clearing after Winky had been sacked much to Hermione's dismay.

We got back to our tents to find the others safe and I settled down next to Bill, who had a large cut on his arm. I mopped up the blood and bandaged it before sitting with him at the entrance of the tent to look out over the smoking ruins. I didn't sleep that night, instead drank hot drinks to keep me awake. We left the campsite as quickly as possible the next morning and took the first Portkey to Stoatshead Hill with Cedric and his father. Finally the Burrow came into view and a cry echoed along the lane.

"Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!" Molly launched herself at Arthur before turning and seizing Fred and George, pulling them both into such a tight hug their heads banged together.

"Ouch! Mum - you're strangling us -"

"I shouted at you before you left!" she said, starting to sob. "What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough OW.L.s? Oh Fred. . . George. ."

We prised her off the twins and she hugged us all in turn. She sniffled into my shoulder and with a long wail said: "Your hoodies and jumpers are all under the stairs! I hid the under the box full of Ron's old underwear!"

We all traipsed up to Ron's room (me retrieving all my beloved clothes) and dropped down onto the bed and the floor.

"There's something I haven't told you," Harry said. "On Saturday morning, I woke up with my scar hurting again. I told Sirius about my scar,"

Harry looked at me. Suddenly I felt the urge to send my own letter to my father and Moony. They would probably be worried about me and what happened at the World Cup. I resisted the temptation and instead enjoyed the rest of the summer. The next week flew by, and the last night we all sat in the living room, lolling around.

"What are you two up to?" said Molly sharply, her eyes on the twins.

"Homework," said Fred vaguely.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're still on holiday," said Molly.

"Yeah, we've left it a bit late," said George.

"You're not by any chance writing out a new order form, are you?" said Molly shrewdly. "You wouldn't be thinking of restarting Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, by any chance?"

"Now, Mum," said Fred, looking up at her, a pained look on his face. "If the Hogwarts Express crashed tomorrow, and George and I died, how would you feel to know that the last thing we ever heard from you was an unfounded accusation?"

Everyone laughed, even Molly. We went upstairs to do last minute packing and as I heaved the piles of packages onto my bed, a slip of parchment fell from the top. I picked it up and read it curiously.

_20% off discount at Gladrags Wizard Wear._

_Choose from our amazing selection of formal attire in every colour and style for all you extra special ladies who want to look that extra special for that extra special gentleman._

"Look at this Hermione. What do you reckon it's for?" A knock at the door and Molly walked in.

"Ah, I see you've found the discount voucher." she said, dumping some clean underwear on my bed. "That was with your Hogwarts letter. Sometime before Christmas, on a Hogsmeade trip, you'll need to go and buy a formal evening dress."

"A dress! Why?" I said curiously.

"It's a surprise." she said huffily. "Even the boys are wearing dress robes but I've already bought them theirs since they're easy to buy for. I'll send them theirs nearer the time. Now are you sure you want to take all those hoodies, dear?"

I ignored her and looked at the voucher with trepidation. I hadn't worn a dress since I was eight. I could tell whatever was happening this Christmas was going to make it one to remember.


	17. New Adventures

Chapter 16

I woke the next morning to find heavy rain splattering against the window. Reluctantly, I got dressed and padded downstairs. It didn't faze me that Amos Diggory's head was sitting in the middle of the fire as he told Arthur through a mouthful of toast about an incident at Mad-Eye Moody's house.

"Did someone say Mad-Eye?" Bill asked as he and Charlie entered the kitchen. "What's he been up to now?

"He says someone tried to break into his house last night," said Molly

"Isn't he that nutter -"

"Your father thinks very highly of Mad-Eye Moody," said Molly sternly.

"Yeah, well, Dad collects plugs, doesn't he?" said Fred quietly as Molly left the room. It was a hazardous journey to Kings Cross but finally we stepped into the station out of the hammering rain. It was just Molly, Bill and Charlie who saw us off as the train pulled from the station.

"You're going to have an interesting year," shouted Bill, his eyes twinkling. "I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it."

"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred bellowed out of the window but they disapparated out of sight. We sat down in a compartment, brooding on the upcoming year. The journey seemed to me a short one. After hearing Malfoy talking about Durmstrang: another wizarding school and Hermione pelting us with information she'd found from books about Beauxbatons, a French wizarding school our interest was further peaked.

The rain became much heavier and the train moved farther north, thundering so loudly on the train roof it was hard to hear ourselves talk. Lanterns were lit by midday as the sky was so dark and the windows so steamy. Dean, Seamus and Neville came in and joined Harry in talking endlessly about Qudditch but I only listened half-heartedly, playing with my pendant.

My thoughts strayed to Sirius. Where was he now? Was he alright? When would I see him again? I replayed our brief meeting in my room over and over until I'd worn the memory out. It was no use gazing out of the window because I couldn't see anything through the sheets of rain. Besides, through the trick of the light, small dog shapes danced in the shadows on the glass.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The familiar voice caused me to glance up to see the elderly woman who pushed the sweet trolley popping her head around the door. Both of the boys had already jumped to their feet, pulling out coins from their pockets. I rolled my eyes and watched them splashing out on sweets, not feeling remotely hungry as Ron immediately pushed them into his mouth.

"Two pumpkin pasties please." a sickly sweet giggling took my attention once more to the door, where a pretty dark-haired girl was taking her sweets from the lady. I narrowed my eyes when she smiled at Harry, his eyes immediately glazing over.

"Anything sweet for you dear?" asked the woman trying to catch Harry's attention.

"Oh, no, thank you, I'm not hungry," he muttered, peering around her to stare at the girls retreating back. When she'd gone, he flopped back onto the seat, grinning stupidly.

"Can I help you?" he asked, feeling my eyes boring into him. I just sighed irritably and grabbed the paper Hermione had discarded a while ago, rustling in loudly and hiding my face behind it.

Finally a few hours later, the Hogwarts Express slowed down, at last, and stopped in the pitch-darkness of Hogsmeade station. As the train doors opened, there was a rumble of thunder overhead and with our heads bent and eyes narrowed against the downpour we inched our way up the platform, reaching the hundred or so horseless carriages that stood waiting for us. It was a relief when we were all tucked safely in one, moving quickly up to Hogwarts castle.

I craned my neck to see the castle coming nearer, the tiny lighted windows blurred behind the thick curtain of rain. Eventually we were safely inside the torch-lit Entrance Hall, warmth bouncing off the stone walls, surrounding us in its orange glow.

"Blimey," said Ron, shaking his shaggy hair; sending water everywhere, "if that keeps up the lake's going to overflow. I'm soak - ARRGH!"

I shrieked and danced out of the way as a red water balloon dropped from the ceiling onto Ron's head and exploded, droplets spraying onto me. As everyone began pushing and shoving, I scarpered through the crowd and into the Great Hall, determined not to get any wetter than I already was. I could have been mistaken for a drowned rat.

Making my way to the Gryffindor table, I sighed in contentment, looking around the familiar splendidly decorated Hall. The candles and roaring fires sent waves of heat around the room, thoroughly warming me up after the icy chill outside. I took a seat near the middle, and was soon joined by Harry Ron and Hermione, looking worse for wear than I was.

"Hope they hurry up with the Sorting. I'm starving." said Ron, his stomach growling in agreement.

"Where's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Hermione, looking up at the teachers. I surveyed the long table, staring at the space that should be filled with the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. With a pang of sadness, I fondly remembered Lupin sitting there last year. Professor Dumbledore sat in the very middle, his sweeping silver hair and beard shining in the candlelight, his magnificent deep green robes embroidered with many stars and moons. Catching my eye, he winked and I nodded my head politely, smiling before looking away.

Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall swung open, and Professor McGonagall led a long line of first years up to the top of the Hall. I looked on in sympathy; they appeared to have swum across the lake rather than sailed.

The Sorting was over fairly quickly and the empty dishes filled magically before our eyes. With great enthusiasm, I loaded my plate with mashed potato, beef and gravy and tucked in. As usual the food was delicious and I hardly listened to the conversation until my stomach felt less empty.

Clang. I jumped as Hermione knocked over her golden goblet sending pumpkin juice spreading steadily over the tablecloth.

"There are house-elves here?" she said, staring, horror-struck, at the Gryffindor ghost Nearly-Headless Nick, who had joined us without me noticing. "Here at Hogwarts?"

"Certainly," said Nearly Headless Nick, looking surprised at her reaction. "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe. Over a hundred."

"I've never seen one!" said Hermione, looking stricken and proceeded to interrogate Nick until she was completely horrified. I looked at her confused. House-elves liked to work, they didn't want to be paid, and I just couldn't understand it when she put down her utensils and shoved her plate away from her.

"Slave labor," said Hermione, breathing hard through her nose. "That's what made this dinner. Slave labor."

And she refused to eat another bite, even when the puddings appeared, wafting their heavenly scent around the room. When everyone was stuffed full and couldn't take another bite, Dumbledore got to his feet. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make and announcement." he spoke, looked around the room, beaming. "It is my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Immediately there was an eruption from every Quidditch player in the Hall. I looked over at Fred and George in horror however they were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak. However the headmaster went on;

"This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. As Hogwarts has been chosen-"

But at that moment there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. I looked on with slight apprehension as a man, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black travelling cloak, began to limp heavily towards Dumbledore, with a dull clunk for every other step. When his face was suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling, nearly everyone in the room gasped.

He had a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair which framed a scarred, frightening face. His mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of his nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening. One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye - and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

I gulped involuntarily, my stomach twisting in slight disgust. After a brief exchange with Dumbledore, both men shook hands before the stranger took a place at the High table.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

There was very brief scattered applause, most people, including me, too transfixed to do anything but stare at him. After an awkward silence, Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling once again at us "we are to have the honour of hosting a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred loudly. I laughed along with nearly everyone else as the tension that had filled the Hall suddenly lifted.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, chuckling appreciatively "Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. From each school a single champion is selected to represent and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween."

By now, everyone around me was whispering fervently to their neighbours and Fred hissed loudly down the table, his eyes alight and excited. I shared a glance with Harry, eager to know more and perhaps enter myself, however I missed the worried look Hermione cast at me.

"However, a new rule has been imposed this year; only students who are of age- seventeen or older- will be allowed to enter their names for consideration. This-" But Dumbledore could not finish for the Hall was filled with loud, angry yells. Placing his wand to his throat, Dumbledore continued, his voice magnified over the noises of outrage and protest. "The tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them."

However many were not listening anymore, and were muttering furiously with their neighbours. I hadn't realized we'd been dismissed until there was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed out of the Hall. I caught Fred and George arms as they plotted mutinously together and pulled them out of the Hall, before they could try and kick up a fuss.

"They can't do that!" said George "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"

"They're not stopping me entering," said Fred stubbornly, "The champions will get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!"

I rolled my eyes and zoned out as they continued all the way up to the Gryffindor common room ignoring their attempts to find ways of outsmarting Dumbledore.

"You two will help us, right?" they both said, looking at Harry and Ron expectantly.

"Oh no! You are not corrupting them and roping them into your insane scheme." I said as we reached the portrait of the fat lady, "Balderdash,"

Everyone slipped through the low arch and into the circular common room, warmed by a crackling fire. Ignoring the boys verbal assaults I dropped their arms and waved them all goodnight, following Hermione up to the girls dormitories. Tiredness had finally caught up with me and I unpacked sluggishly before slipping between the sheets of my four poster bed with deep crimson hangings around it. We were the first ones in but as I pulled the hangings shut Lavender and Parvati giggled their way in.

Quickly I bid goodnight to Hermione, stopping her mid-flow in a rant about house elves and snuggled under the covers letting waves of sleep take me.

* * *

><p>Although the storm had blown itself out by the next morning, heavy clouds of pewter gray swirled in the sky. This years schedule wasn't bad, as I examined it over breakfast. At least once a day, I could doze off and just pretend I was listening.<p>

"You're eating again, I notice," said Ron, watching Hermione adding liberal amounts of jam to her toast too. I reached over and grabbed a handful of strawberries, eating them as I looked around the Hall. Blaise caught my eye over at the Slytherin table and winked before averting his eyes back to his breakfast.

"I've decided there are better ways of making a stand about elf rights," said Hermione haughtily. I raised my eyes at the boys who just smirked into their cereal.

"Yeah. . . and you were hungry," said Ron, grinning. With the rustle of over 100 birds, came the mail. Strix landed, balancing on my goblet and stole some bacon off Harry's plate before giving me an affectionate peck and flying off. I sighed. Some part of me had hoped she'd bring me a letter from Sirius.

First lesson was Herbology, which was interesting enough, when Professor Sprout showed us the ugliest plants I'd ever seen: Bubotubers. It was a disgusting task- squeezing the pus from them- but also oddly satisfying. When the bell rang, all the Gryffindors headed down to Hagrid's small wooden cabin for Care of Magical Creatures. Once there, Hagrid produced crates of deformed, shell-less lobsters that looked disgustingly pale and slimy. Apparently they were Blast-Ended Skrewts and as I found out by putting my hand in the box every now and then, sparks would fly out of the end of a skrewt, and with a small phut, it would be propelled forward several inches.

"Oh joy, we're going to be teenage parents," muttered a voice behind me. Rolling my eyes, I turned and slapped Blaise's chest playfully. Only pure affection for Hagrid made me, Harry, Ron and Hermione 'eager' to stick our hand in frog's liver and feed it to the little monsters. Thankfully the lesson ended quickly, when the skrewts turned on Dean and attacked his hand, resulting in him having to go up to the hospital wing.

The rest of the day was uneventful the only highlight being a brief moment in Divination when Harry nodded off and I had to nudge him awake when Trelawney tried speaking to him.

"I was saying that Saturn was surely in a position of power in the heavens at the moment of your birth" Trelawney whispered mysteriously "Your dark hair. . . your mean stature...tragic losses so young in life. . . I think I am right in saying, my dear, that you were born in midwinter?"

"No," said Harry, "I was born in July."

* * *

><p>I couldn't wait until our first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson and when Thursday came around all the fourth years arrived early that afternoon except for Hermione, who skidded to a halt next to me, out of breath.<p>

"Been in the-"

"Library." Harry finished her sentence for her. "C'mon, quick, or we won't get decent seats."

I dropped onto a chair near the front, next to Hermione, the boys a little way behind us in the next row, and took out my copy of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. A few minutes later the door to Moody's office opened and everyone went unusually quiet. Slowly, he clunked his way down the steps until he stood at the front of the class, his magical eyes spinning round, fixating on each of us in turn.

"Alastor Moody." With a piece of chalk, he wrote his name scratchily on the board "Your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?"

He eyed us all, daring anyone to say anything. There was a strange deathly silence and I glanced uneasily at Hermione, who watched Moody with wide eyes.

"When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach." he barked, whipping out his wand, "But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

I looked at Moody sharply. He was going to teach us about the 'Unforgivables'. There was an odd pain in my stomach and my breathing quickened. There was a strained silence before Hermione spoke up, her shaky voice reflecting how I felt.

"Three, sir."

"And they are so named?"

"Because they are unforgivable." she continued, "Use of any one of them will..."

"-will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban." Moody almost snarled. His voice thundered across the classroom and no one dared saying a word. At the front, Moody reached into a jar and caught one of the spiders, held it in the palm of his hand and muttered, "_Imperio_,"

I concentrated breathing through my nose as the enlarged spider jumped across the room and landed on the desk in front of Dean, who stared at it in a sort of awe. However Moody didn't stop there. It was almost cruel how he played with the spider, dancing it across the table, hovering it over students heads, the class laughing at its antics.

"Talented isn't she?" boomed Moody "What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window?" The laughter immediately ceased and all eyes were wide, trained on the spider hovering beside the window, above a bucket of water. "Drown herself?"

The second curse was worse. I couldn't look away as I watched Moody first mutter; "_Crucio_," then as the spider began to twitch and convulse. It rolled over and began to twitch uncontrollably, horribly, rocking from side to side. Was that how my mother died? In such terrible unstoppable pain: at the mercy of her torturer. The contents of my stomach was about to come up and I could feel tears stinging my eyes.

"Stop it!" I screamed, finally, my voice breaking "Can't you see it's bothering me, stop it!" No one turned to me, but all were staring in complete shock and horror at the spider. Glancing at Neville, who was standing beside Moony, his face deathly white, I quickly looked away "Him, I meant, him."

Studying my hands, twisted in my robes, I felt Moody stand in front of me, threateningly, and placed the spider on my books.

"Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse Miss Black?" Breathing deeply through my nose, I could only shake my head.

"_Avada Kedvra_." My head snapped away and a tear leaked down my cheek as the blinding flash of green light, lit up the room, a rushing sound almost deafening me. "The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room."

Slowly my eyes rose and met with Harry's pain filled ones which stood out against his pale face. Not even grabbing my things, I pushed my chair back and darted from the room, and was nearing the end of the corridor when the bell rang.

I missed dinner: instead I took a detour down a secret passageway into a more secluded part of the castle and tucked myself away into a small alcove with a window overlooking the lake. Luckily, I wasn't sick, but there was a dull ache in my chest that refused to go away and as I sat there, my legs tucked underneath me, I let one or two tears slide down my face.

I could have sat there all night but footfalls coming down the corridor, pulled me from my silent reverie and as they slowed, eventually coming to a halt, I looked round. Harry didn't say a word, but squashed into the small alcove opposite me and looked out across the still water of the lake.

When I eventually glanced at him, he smiled awkwardly and shifted slightly in the tight space. I was touched he had come looking for me and had just sat in silence for over half an hour: I owed him an explanation.

"My mother was attacked by a group of stray Death eaters, a few years after… everything happened," I said referring to the night Harry's parents died. "Those curses, all three of them, were used on her. No one will tell me much, so whatever happened to her… I just hope it was over quickly."

Neither of us said anymore but I felt infinitely lighter talking about it with someone. I knew Harry understood, not just because his parent suffered the same fate. When Harry stood and offered his hand, I took it and he pulled me up. We walked slowly back to the common room, shoulders brushing every so often. It was so easy with Harry. He made everything feel right again and this confused me, so I brushed the thoughts away, content on just enjoying being with him.

The common room was crowded and noisy, and Ron sat at a table in the corner, working on his Divination homework. He hardly noticed us sit down as he cursed loudly, scribbled out what he'd just written and threw the parchment over his shoulder.

"This is ridiculous!" he moaned in frustration. "Allie, have you done it?"

"No, not yet," I said, rifling through my bag Harry had brought from Defence Against the Dark Arts, I pulled out my leather bound homework folder Hermione had given me in an attempt to keep me organised.

I took out _Unfogging the Future_ and some parchment, Harry doing the same. After an hour we were getting nowhere. We just began making the damn predictions up, which steadily grew more tragic and gruesome to keep Trelawney happy. Hermione came in just as I was finishing and as if she knew we'd not been doing our homework properly see looked at us disapprovingly.

A while later, after being forced to join Hermione's new ridiculous venture: S.P.E.W. or 'spew', I sat at the window, listening to Hermione and Ron argue the cases for and against House elf rights when there was a soft tapping on the window. Illuminated by the moonlight was Hedwig, sat on the windowsill. Harry flew across the now empty common room and let her in. She landed on my knee and Harry hastily untied the letter, sitting on the arm of my chair to read.

_Harry -_

_I'm flying north immediately. This news about your scar is the latest in a series of strange rumours that have reached me here. If it hurts again, go straight to Dumbledore - they're saying he's got Mad-Eye out of retirement, which means he's reading the signs, even if no one else is._

_I'll be in touch soon. My best to Allie, Ron and Hermione. Keep your eyes open, Harry._

_Sirius_

I frowned slightly at the letter. I was a little annoyed he hadn't said anything more to me but I was more concerned with the fact he was flying north.

"He can't come back!" I whispered angrily, shooting daggers at the letter. "What if he gets himself captured?"

"I shouldn't've told him!" Harry said furiously, smacking himself on the head. "It's made him think he's got to come back!"

After his explosion of anger and shouting at Hedwig, he stormed off upstairs leaving us staring after him. I hardly slept that night, too busy thinking about Dad. I had to write to him and make him stay where he was, away from here even if it was away from me. I dressed simply, wrapping myself in a bottle green hoodie and with a letter scribbled at about 3 o'clock in the morning, I made my way through the silent castle in the pale dawn light, to the Owlery situated at the top of the West Tower.

The circular stone room was cold and drafty and I rubbed my hands together to try and regain some warmth. As soon as I entered, Strix swooped down and perched on my head, tugging at strands of hair I'd loosely pulled into a bun. Laughing, I caught him and attached the letter before feeding him a treat. He nipped my finger affectionately, hooted excitedly then flew off out the window.

I leant against the wall, watching his sharp silhouette, disappearing against the horizon. A small cough made me jump and I turned to see Harry standing rather awkwardly by the door, smiling sleepily.

"Sorry. Couldn't sleep?" he asked treading carefully over the dropping strewn floor.

"Nah, I was too busy thinking." He looked slightly sheepish and it was then I noticed a letter in his own hand.

"Erm, I'm sorry for last night," he said fidgeting and sticking his hands in his jean pockets. "I shouldn't have written to him. Now I've put him in danger."

"It's not your fault, Harry," I said looking across to the sunrise "You didn't know he was going to try and come back."

Harry looked at me surprised before frowning at me, oddly.

"But I thought you'd be angry he was coming back, I mean I was the one that caused it."

"I am angry, but not with you," I said assuring, a little confused as to why he'd think I was. Boy's minds were a mystery. He grinned, nodding before looking for Hedwig amongst the hundreds of birds, nestled together on the roosts. She took a bit of persuading but eventually she stuck her leg out so Harry could attach the letter.

"Just find him, all right?" Harry said, stroking her back as he carried her on his arm to one of the windows. "Before the Dementors do."

Together we watched Hedwig too disappear and we stayed where they were as the sun moved higher into the sky. It was a while before either of us spoke.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" I asked sighing.

"Of course- he's Sirius Black," I smiled a little, but behind the humour I could sense Harry's unease. It was in his eyes. The same feeling that tugged at my stomach every so often. I just hoped Harry was right.


	18. The Goblet's Choice

Chapter 17

It was hard to think of anything but Sirius over the next couple of weeks. Every morning, I would cast my eyes up the high beams of the Great Hall as the owls streamed in but neither Strix nor Hedwig brought any news from him. Every night, I would toss and turn before falling in a broken sleep, plagued with horrific visions of Sirius cornered by Dementors or lying on the ground lifeless and pale.

Homework was the only thing that took my mind off it and since there would be no Quidditch this year, we got a lot. My broom was still locked in my trunk in the dormitories, and I longed to get it out and feel the wind running through my hair but there was no time with the infinite increase of work due to O.W.L's drawing closer- well next year.

However on the 27th October as I arrived in the Entrance Hall with Harry, Ron and Hermione there was a sign at the foot of the marble staircase which cheered all our moods. None of us could see over the heads of the crowd, so I took the hint from others who were lifting up friends to see and grabbed Harry, climbing onto his back. He groaned in complaint and I read the sign aloud, smacking his head as I did so:

TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT.

THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY—

STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST.

The next week was both exciting and tense; the castle was thoroughly cleaned from top to bottom, the Great Hall was beautifully decorated with the Hogwarts colours and it seemed people could not stop talking about the Triwizard Tournament. Breakfast that morning was filled with more excited talk of the Tournament. But Hermione once again brought up the topic of house-elves:

"You do realize that your sheets are changed, your fires lit, your classrooms cleaned, and your food cooked by a group of magical creatures who are unpaid and enslaved?" she kept saying fiercely. I simply rolled my eyes at Harry, across the table from me and ate my scrambled eggs. Ron and Fred, the twins were both sat with us, became extremely interested in their bacon however George leaned forward toward Hermione.

"Listen, have you ever been down in the kitchens, Hermione?"

"No, of course not," said Hermione curtly, "I hardly think students are supposed to-"

"Well, we have," said George, indicating Fred, "loads of times, to nick food. And we've met them, and they're happy. They think they've got the best job in the world-"

"That's because they're uneducated and brainwashed!" Hermione began hotly, but her next few words were drowned out by the sudden whooshing noise from overhead, which announced the arrival of the post owls. I restrained myself from looking up and was both surprised and anxious when Hedwig fluttered down onto Harry's shoulder. Eagerly I looked up for Strix, and with a yell of delight I watched him soar towards me landed on my arm I held out for him. But there was no letter. I frowned and looked to Harry who was already reading his letter through. Once he had finished he passed it round and as I looked over it, I couldn't help but feel complete disappointment that he hadn't written anything in reply to my own letter.

_Nice try, Harry._

_I'm back in the country and well hidden. I want you to keep me posted on everything that's going on at Hogwarts. Don't use Hedwig, keep changing owls, and don't worry about me, just watch out for yourself. Don't forget what I said about your scar._

_Sirius_

As the others conversed in whispers, I could only frown down at the letter still clutched in my hand. I had no doubt that Strix had delivered my message, and was a little hurt that Sirius hadn't even put in a 'say hi to Allie for me' or 'hope Allie's okay' since he hadn't replied to me. I was his daughter after all.

Nothing could brighten my mood the whole day, and I think Harry suspected why. His attempts to cheer me up didn't work and as we begin to ready ourselves for the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, I couldn't help but wish I was in my dormitory, getting ready for an early night.

We began to form lines in the cold evening air in front of the castle: dusk was falling and a pale, transparent-looking moon was already shining over the Forbidden Forest.

"You reckon I should try out for the Tournament?" whispered a voice beside me. I turned to see Blaise grinning down at me, his tie loose and top two buttons of his shirt undone.

"Think you're good enough?" I said jokily.

"Oh definitely," he said raising his eyebrows, "I mean just look at me, I'd look great holding the trophy, don't you think."

Rolling my eyes at his cockiness, I craned my neck over the crowds as I shuffled further onto the grounds, and found the rest of the 4th year Gryffindors.

"I'd look even better because you'd be standing next to me," I looked at Blaise surprised with an eyebrow raised and found myself blushing a little.

"Damn right you would," I said cheekily, winking before leaving him to join the others, looking over my shoulder every so often, and a small unfamiliar thrill went up my spine as he continued to watch me walk away.

I stood between Harry and Hermione and despite being a little annoyed with Harry, I found myself huddling closer to them for warmth. Suddenly in the silent grounds, a gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest; a powder blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, each the size of an elephant.

It landed with an almighty crash and immediately the door of the carriage was flung open by the largest women I had ever seen. It was obvious she was part-giant but despite her size, she stepped out of the carriage gracefully, looking magnificent in black satin, her hand adorned with huge opals.

Her face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forward toward Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand who placed a chaste kiss to it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Harry shifted next to me and suddenly the male population broke out in excited whispers. I looked over people's heads and almost groaned. About a dozen girls in their late teens stepped out of the carriage and seemed to glide over to Madame Maxime. I gritted my self to stop myself scoffing as the girls bit their lips and batted their eyes coyly, looking over at us demurely. Hermione however, had no such restraint and angrily tutted at the boys who were practically salivating.

Hogwarts girls around me glared at the Beauxbatons suspiciously as they swept into the Entrance Hall, putting restraining arms of the boys around them as they made to follow, as if they were in a trance. When they were finally inside the castle, although the talking did not die down, we went back to waiting, getting colder and colder by the moment. Then:

"The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"

From our position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, we had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water - except great bubbles were forming on the surface and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared. Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight.

Chatter exploded around me as eventually people began to disembark.

"Dumbledore!" a tall thin man, cloaked in furs, called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied. Karkaroff smiled; his teeth rather yellow, and I noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd.

The students of Durmstrang trudged slowly behind him, boys all laden with shaggy furs. I heard Parvati and Lavender giggling somewhere further down the line and Hermione next to me gave a small cough. I had to admit that the boys were rather good-looking. The passed, smiling charmingly at the girls, surveying the boys as one would observe the 'competition'.

I jumped as Ron's sudden hiss echoed through the air:

"Harry - it's Krum!"

Ron's stunned response only lasted a few seconds before he launched into an argument with Hermione that lasted until we got to the Gryffindor table and had sat down. The hall was busy, the two newly arrived schools attempting to find seats. Beauxbatons placed themselves at the Ravenclaw table while Durmstrang, much to Ron's dismay, sat at the Slytherin table.

Hermione was glaring at the Beauxbatons with obvious hostility, snorting and muttered scathing remarks to herself however when everyone was seated and Dumbledore stood, she quieted down.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

The house elves in the kitchen had really outdone themselves; there was a huge variety of foods both foreign and traditional but nevertheless magnificent.

"What's that?" said Ron, pointing at a large dish of some sort of shellfish stew that stood beside a large steak-and-kidney pudding. I screwed my nose up and peered into it, debating whether to try some.

"Bouillabaisse," said Hermione.

"Bless you," said Ron, and I rolled my eyes.

"It's French," said Hermione, "I had it on holiday summer before last. It's very nice."

"I'll take your word for it," said Ron, helping himself to black pudding instead. I decided to forgo the dodgy looking dish and took some chicken pie. About twenty minutes later, Hagrid sidled into the Hall, his hand bandaged, and waved at us.

"Skrewts doing all right, Hagrid?" Harry called.

"Thrivin'," Hagrid called back happily.

"Yeah, I'll just bet they are," said Ron quietly. "Looks like they've finally found a food they like, doesn't it? Hagrid's fingers."

At that moment, a voice said, "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

I looked up and almost snarled. It was a girl from Beauxbatons- annoyingly beautiful and perfect in every way. She had a long sheet of silvery-blonde hair that fell almost to her waist, and large, deep blue eyes. Ron went purple. He stared up at her, opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out except a faint gurgling noise.

"Yeah, have it," said Harry, pushing the dish toward the girl. I almost felt sorry for Ron as he just stared up at her in awe. Harry started to laugh and I couldn't help it but started to giggle too. The sound seemed to jog Ron back to his senses.

"She's a veela!" he said hoarsely to Harry, eyes still wide.

"Of course she isn't!" said Hermione tartly, eating mashed potatoes with an irritable frown on her face. "I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot!"

But she wasn't entirely right about that. Nearly every boys head in the Hall, turned as the girl waltzed past, sashaying her hip, and they all seemed to have become temporarily speechless. I shook my head at the gullibility of boys but a jealous twinge shot through me as I looked across the Hall, to see Blaise also eyeing her up. At least Harry wasn't.

"I'm telling you, that's not a normal girl!" said Ron, leaning sideways so he could keep a clear view of her. "They don't make them like that at Hogwarts!"

"They make them okay at Hogwarts," said Harry, clearly without thinking, staring across the hall at Cho Chang, the same girl from the train. I glared at her and nudged Harry's goblet of pumpkin juice, feeling very satisfied as it went all over the table, distracting the boys from looking at the girls. Harry glanced at me oddly but I pointedly ignored him.

"Now you've both put your eyes back in your heads," I said in a miffed tone, just as Dumbledore stood to address the hall. My bad mood mellowed slightly and instead excitement shot through me.

"Your attention please!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks spaced throughout the school year and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing. I hung onto Dumbledore's every word, although I knew there would be no way I could enter.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be chosen by an impartial judge: the Goblet of Fire!"

A great wooden chest, encrusted with jewels was brought forward by Filch, who strained under its weight. It looked extremely old and a murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students. Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the chest. The lid creaked slowly open and Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup filled to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

"Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament, merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour tomorrow night."

The twin's eyes were glittering just a little further down the table and I couldn't help but admire their determination. After a few minutes more, Dumbledore finished his speech and after impressing the seriousness of the decision to enter your name and warning us of an Age Line to be placed around the Goblet, he let us go, biding us goodnight. The next morning, the Goblet of Fire had been placed in the Great Hall, the thin golden Age Line floating around it. It was Saturday and chucking it down with rain, thunder booming overhead and lightening illuminating the black clouds.

Pretty much everyone was coming and going in the Hall, milling around, watching both enviously and excitedly as students raced in to place their names in the Goblet. I sat atop a table, with my legs crossed, cheering as each person stepped up to put their names in. The hall was stuffy, and as I pushed up my sleeves, there was laughter and Cedric Diggory was pushed in by his mates, all laughing and cheering him on.

He pulled away from his friends and staggered to the table I was sitting on, grabbing a goblet of pumpkin juice. He was soaked and it looked as though he'd been outside in the rain.

"So you entered then?" I asked. He looked round and smiled sheepishly, but dazzling nonetheless.

"Yeah, I hope I do well… _if_ I get it," he said glancing at the Goblet again, "It's Allie, right?"

"Hm-mh."

"You entering? Or…"

"Nah, I'm too young," I said, shrugging "Anyway, good luck. I _know_ you'll do well and I bet you will be Hogwarts champion."

He grinned at me but before he could say anything else, his friends once again swamped him and pulled him out the Great Hall. As I picked up a spare newspaper left on the table a shadow fell over the page and I knew instantly who it was.

"Hey, Blaise."

"So conversing with champions?" he said sardonically. "Annoying pretty boy."

"Cedric's not champion yet, although he'd make a good one," I said rolling my eyes. "What is it with men and the alpha male thing? Don't tell me you feel threatened by Cedric?"

"Pssstt. As if!" he said rather defensively. "And 'Cedric' is it now? Don't tell me you like that sort of guy."

"No actually I don't. But I reckon Cedric would be a good friend if I got to know him well enough."

"Yeah? You know me well enough. What do you see me as?" A hot flush rose up the back of my neck as I realized how close he was sitting to me. I could think of quite a few different answers to that question but ignoring what I really wanted to say, I went with the safe option.

"Aw Blaise, don't worry, you'd be a good friend too." I grinned at his raised eyebrow, but that grin faltered as his head came closer to mine.

"And what about being more than friends?" A knot twisted in my stomach as he held my gaze and I seriously wondered what it would be like to kiss Blaise. I'd never kissed a boy properly before and I liked Blaise… maybe a little more than a friend should? A small explosion made me jump and the moment was lost as we turned to see smoke rising from Seamus' wand- again. I laughed and was both grateful and annoyed when Ron and Harry made their way over to me. At least I wouldn't have to think about my dilemma but I had almost kind of wanted to see what would have happened. Said Slytherin slipped away, however, giving my hand a quick squeeze before Ron or Harry could really see what was going on.

"What were you doing with Zambini?" demanded Ron, looking me up and down making me feel guilty.

"Nothing," I said quickly, "Just talking."

"Didn't look like 'just talking'." Harry said leaning against the table, watching me suspiciously. I swatted him, but something in Harry's eyes had darkened, and he didn't smile. I was saved however by loud cheering; Fred and George came running through the Hall doors, followed closely by Lee Jordan, all clutching a small vial of Aging Potion.

"Well, we've done it lads!" they cried jumping up onto the table next to me, welcomed by everyone applauding. Fred grabbed my shoulder and sat next to me, holding the vial up proudly.

Of course it was never going to work, despite Hermione's reasoning. It was still entertaining to watch Fred and George down the potion and jump confidently over the Age Line, together. Everyone in the Hall was watching the twins and for a split second, it seemed as though it had worked-but the next moment, they were shot out of the circle and landed painfully on the cold stone floor. The funniest thing about it; both began to sprout identical long white beards.

Suddenly they lunged on each other, rolling round on the floor however thoroughly enjoying the attention they were getting. We all jumped up, shouting 'Fight, fight, fight!' laughing at the hilarity of their situation. We only died down when Krum strode into the Hall, staring determinedly at the Goblet. As he dropped it into the flames, he faltered, his dark brooding eyes looking our way and following his gaze, Hermione sat watching him innocently from behind her book.

A while later, a tall black girl who played Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Angelina Johnson, emerged from the crowd and dropped her name in the Goblet.

"You're kidding!" said Ron, looking impressed as she made her way over to us grinning at Fred and George who were admiring their beards.

"Are you seventeen, then?" asked Harry.

"Course she is, can't see a beard, can you?" said Ron.

"I had my birthday last week," said Angelina, beaming

"Well, I'm glad someone from Gryffindor's entering," said Hermione. "I really hope you get it, Angelina!"

"Thanks, Hermione," said Angelina, smiling at her, taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, better you than Pretty-Boy Diggory," said Seamus, joining us, causing several Hufflepuffs passing their table to scowl heavily at him.

"Wha' do'ya gurls see in 'im?" Ron mumbled as he took out a chocolate frog and stuffed it into his mouth all at once.

"I cannot believe you and Cedric Diggory are from the same species," I said disgusted, as bits sprayed everywhere "You are such a pig,"

Since it was Saturday, we had the whole day to ourselves, the rain eased off slightly and we got bored inside so we darted over the ground to Hagrid's house, holding our coats over our heads. I knocked on Hagrid's door quickly, Fang's booming barks answering.

"Bout time!" said Hagrid, when he'd flung open the door. "Thought you lot'd forgotten where I live!"

He invited us in and immediately we were given piping hot tea, just what I needed to warm me up after the cold rain. We sat down at the table and were soon immersed in yet more discussion of the Triwizard Tournament. We stayed and ate lunch with Hagrid, however I had had too many experiences of Hagrid's cooking and decided to just stick to tea which turned out to be a rather good idea when Hermione unearthed a talon in her beef casserole…

The weather still hadn't improved by the afternoon, and it was very cosy sitting by the fire. We reclined in the one huge squashy arm-chair, me, Harry and Ron easily fitting into it with plenty of room while Hermione tried, to no avail, to persuade Hagrid to join S.P.E.W. It was nice just to lean on Harry, my legs swung over Ron's knees and listen to them, every so often passing my own little comments.

However, by half past five it was growing dark and time to head up to the Halloween feast. By the time we sat down at the table, the Great Hall was almost full. Fred and George grabbed the two spare seats next to me and seemed to be taking their disappointment fairly well.

"So you two have shaved then?" I said chuckling.

"And now our cheeks are as smooth as a baby's bottom," winked George loudly, earning him a few odd looks.

"Hope its Angelina," said Fred, without any resentment. The feast was over soon enough and the room became tense as the food disappeared from the golden plates and everyone went silent. Everyone looked at Dumbledore and the Goblet in front of him expectantly.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!" he said, eyes twinkling. I held my breath in anticipation, craning my neck as the candles and lights were extinguished, plunging the Hall into a state of semi-darkness. I had to shield my eyes from the bright vibrancy of the light which illuminated the room in a pale blue glow.

Then the flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red, sparks flying and the next moment a tongue of flame shot into the air and a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it. Dumbledore caught it gracefully in his long fingers.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

A great cheer rose up from the Durmstrang students and a storm of applause swept the Hall.

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron grinning widely. A few seconds later, the goblet turned red once more and a second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her, Ron!" Harry shouted as the girl who so resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair. I narrowed my eyes, but clapped nevertheless. The tension seemed to press down on the occupants of the Hall, and I was so excited to find out who was the Hogwarts champion I hardly processed the name as Dumbledore read in out, catching the parchment from the red flames.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

I leapt to my feet, cheering wildly. The Hufflepuff table took forever to calm down, so elated that one of their house and friends had been picked.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions!" Dumbledore beamed, raising his hands for quiet. "But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory; the tri-wizard cup!"

The cup was illuminated by a warm blue glow followed by a cheer however it didn't last long. Everyone's attentions were diverted back to the Goblet, which had once again turned red. There was an outbreak of muttering and many people craned their necks, some standing on their chairs to see what was happening. Dumbledore seized the parchment and stared at the slip in his hands. Everyone simply stared at Dumbledore until he read out a name in a voice clear as a bell:

"Harry Potter."


	19. What Friends Are For

Chapter 18 

My head snapped to look at Harry across the table. He sat dazed and stunned; his mouth slightly open. A buzzing of low, almost angry whispers started to fill the Hall. Slowly he looked at me his eyes showing he was just as surprised as I was.

"I didn't put my name in," Harry said blankly. "You know I didn't."

I could only look back at him, at the starling emerald that was practically begging for me to agree with him. I nudged him with my toe, shrugging, as his name was called again. I didn't move until Harry had disappeared through the small door and the Headmasters voice snapped me to attention.

"Everyone to bed now. Goodnight." Dumbledore said, all traces of cheerfulness gone. There was an uproar as everyone began talking and shouting at once, leaving the Hall in masses. I hardly noticed anyone around me as I stood, forgetting Ron and Hermione and slowly walked up to the common room lost in my thoughts.

There had been such honesty in Harry's eyes, and somehow I just knew he'd been telling the truth. Instead of taking the main staircases, I went through the secret passageways avoiding the large crowds. Luckily I was one of the first to get back to the common room, and I ran up to my dormitory, jumping onto the bed.

Harry's luck was turning from bad to worse over the years. I couldn't even imagine how he was feeling but complete and utter shock came to mind. I lay on the covers until a blast of noise seemed to rise up from the common room, and I knew immediately Harry had arrived. I was glad to hear that it was screaming, applauding, and whistling.

I stood quickly and ran down the steps to the small balcony, overlooking the common room, between the doors to the girls and boys dorms. Glimpsing down, a shock of black hair was struggling through the crowds. He pushed through eventually and began to climb the circular staircase, slowing as he saw me at the top.

"Allie, I-" but I simply grabbed his hand and pulled him up the boys staircases, to the top of the tower. Thankfully, there was an unused room, similar to the one in the girl's tower and I pushed him in, shutting the door firmly.

"I know you didn't put your name in the Goblet, Harry." he blinked at me for a few seconds, before letting out a whoosh of air in relief. He leant against a heavy wooden table, staring at the floor, deep in thought.

"Moody thinks someone might have put my name in," he said heavily, shooting daggers at a notch in the floorboards.

"Who would want to and why?"

"Dunno, to kill me?" I watched him with only a mildly shocked expression. It seemed that Harry was always attracting trouble and in mortal danger.

"What's Dumbledore doing about it?"

"Making me compete," muttered Harry "If this tournament is really as bad as they say, I'm a dead man."

He kicked at the floor, small clouds of dust rising up, looking a little hopeless. I moved forward, hesitating in deciding whether to hug him. Instead, I tugged gently on the huge Gryffindor banner tied around him and recognized it to be the one from his first Quidditch match.

"Well, don't worry," I said quietly, "You've always got me."

As he grinned, I quickly raised myself up a little and kissed his cheek inhaling his subtle aftershave, before saying goodnight and leaving him a little bemused, touching his cheek as if he had imagined the kiss. As I tucked myself up in bed, it hit me that things were changing. We were growing up and like it or not, life was only going to get tougher. Letting my eyes close, I thought back to my precious photo album, full of innocent memories. When a simple kiss on the cheek in first year had meant nothing but now it held a different, emotional meaning. Finally I fell asleep, dreaming of the feel on my lips on Harry's cheek.

* * *

><p>Sunday morning, I woke early and to my surprise, Hermione was already dressed and coming to wake me.<p>

"Ron and Harry aren't talking to each other," she said bluntly. I rolled my eyes, threw the covers off and began to get dressed.

"Where's Harry?" I asked, as I hopped around pulling on a sock.

"I think he's still in bed. Ron's down in the Great Hall."

"Right, well, find Harry and bring him to the lake," I said straightening up and slipping into my shoes "We need to talk to him."

I went of tutting to myself and strode through the castle and over the lawns down to the lake, where the Durmstrang ship was moored, reflected blackly in the water. It was a fresh, clear day and I perched on a rock under our favourite tree. It was typical of Ron to over-react and I could tell, as his cousin, I'd be the one stuck with the lovely job of trying to make him see sense. A while later, I saw two figures exit the castle and amble their way over to me. They were both arguing as they drew closer.

"I'm not telling him anything," Hermione said shortly. "Tell him yourself. It's the only way to sort this out."

"I'm not running around after him trying to make him grow up!" Harry said, so loudly that several owls in a nearby tree took flight in alarm. "Maybe he'll believe I'm not enjoying myself once I've got my neck broken or-"

"That's not funny," I said quietly. "That's not funny at all."

They both looked at me, Hermione in silent agreement and Harry with a sheepish expression. The thought of Harry lying dead made me sick to the stomach, my anxiety showing through.

"Harry, I've been thinking - you know what we've got to do, don't you? Straight away, the moment we get back to the castle?" I continued.

"Yeah, give Ron a good kick up the -"

"Write to Sirius. You've got to tell him what's happened-"

"Come off it," said Harry, looking around to check that they couldn't be overheard, but the grounds were quite deserted. "You know what happened last time! He came charging back to the country just because my scar twinged-"

"He'd want you to tell him, Harry." I said sternly. "And you know it."

Harry threw his last piece of toast, brought by Hermione, into the lake. We headed straight for the Owlery and Harry sat against the wall and wrote his letter.

_Dear Sirius,_

_You told me to keep you posted on what's happening at Hogwarts, so here goes – I don't know if you've heard, but the Triwizard Tournament's happening this year and on Saturday night I got picked as a fourth champion. I don't who put my name in the Goblet of Fire, because I didn't. The other Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory, from Hufflepuff._

"Tell him I said 'hi'," I cut in before he could finish.

_Allie says hi too! Hope you're okay, and Buckbeak – Harry_

"Finished," he told Hermione, getting to his feet and brushing straw off his robes. We sent the letter off with Strix and as I watched him fly out of sight I wished that this time Sirius would reply back to my or at least say 'hi'.

The next few weeks were tough for Harry not to mention anyone who supported him. The Hufflepuffs completely ignored us, turning remarkably cold. Slytherins were even nastier and were growing more violent with each day, shoving into Harry as they passed, or tripping him up. Ron refused to talk to any of us and despite my efforts to talk to him, he would avoid eye-contact and quickly find somewhere else to be. The loss of Ron from our group also put immense strains on our friendship. While I was used to Hermione and her love for the library, books and work, Harry was not.

It seemed all we did was study and I could sense Harry was sorely missing Ron although he didn't show it. It was a hard few days, and it pained me to see Harry so unhappy. We were always around each other anyway, but now it seemed that it was literally all the time. I felt guilty every time I talked to Blaise or anyone else, which resulted in leaving Harry on his own, so I just stuck with him, intent on keeping his spirits high.

However, Sirius wrote back which infinitely brightened my mood, with only a brief mention of my name. Yet in the letter, Sirius had said that he would talk with us face-to-face. With the first task drawing nearer, this seemed to be the only thing sustaining Harry. I was mentally exhausted, with just trying to live those few days.

I didn't think it could possibly get worse, but it did in fact, in the form of Rita Skeeter; writer for the Daily Prophet. Her report on the Tournament turned out to be a highly colourful life story of Harry. It said a lot of awful things all completely made up which made Harry not only look bad but also humiliated him.

"She's written something again," Hermione said angrily over breakfast one morning, shaking the paper almost hysterically.

"Why do you read that stuff Hermione?" I said, sipping pumpkin juice "It's all lies."

"Ahem-_ 'Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts. His close friend, Colin Creevey, says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of one Alexia Black, whom some would consider a marginally attractive girl- however her image is blackened by her family history, her father being no-other than mass-murder Sirius Black, who is still at large and extremely dangerous._"

I choked on my juice and gripped my goblet angrily and Hermione had the sense to stop, but the damage was already done.

"Stunningly pretty? Her?" Pansy Parkinson had shrieked the first time she had come face-to-face with me after Rita's article had appeared. "What was she judging against - a chipmunk?"

"Piss off Parkison!" I spat, Harry holding me back as I attempted to hit her, which was the only alternative to setting her hair on fire. "At least I was pretty enough to make it into the papers! You on the other hand look like the wrong end of a dog-"

Harry had got sense to clap a hand over my mouth and he had to cart me away before I could say anymore. Hermione was handling it a lot better than me or Harry. If it wasn't me blowing my top and swearing at the top of my voice, it was Harry. I was delighted when he even snapped at Cho.

Fred and George were extremely supportive and while making the tournament seem like a joke, I could tell they were sympathetic to what we were going through, Harry more than anyone. Neville was great with helping us to avoid big crowds. Every so often we'd go down to the lake with him, going through the Forest and appearing the other side so it was more deserted. He'd wade in the water, examining plants and herbs, while me and Harry and Hermione sat tucked up in hats and scarves against a tree. One day, Hermione arrived late, Ron and Ginny in tow.

After a great deal of confusion, stubbornness and stupidity from Ron, annoyance from Hermione they managed to tell us the Hagrid wanted to see Harry.

"Well you can tell Ron-"

"I'm not an owl!" shouted Hermione furiously at Harry before grabbing Ginny and stalking away from the two boys who just glared at each other. Ron shook his head before walking off in the opposite direction looking downcast. But Harry had already turned away and sat down again.

"Will you come with me?" he asked trying to sound casual but he was staring at the ground miserably.

"Sure, we just better make sure it doesn't clash with-" I took a side wards glance at Neville "-our other appointment."

At half past eleven that evening, I crept down to the common room waiting by the portrait hole. A brief touch on the back on my arm, and I knew Harry was behind me. Without fuss I opened the Fat Lady and slipped under the invisibility cloak before she could see me and we set off through the castle. Harry had grown considerably and he had to bend so the cloak covered his feet whereas I was perfectly fine. It was cold and I could feel Harry's hot breath against my cheek as we walked across the dark grounds. Finally we knocked on Hagrid's door.

"You there, Harry?" Hagrid whispered, opening the door and looking around.

"Yeah, and I brought Allie" said Harry, slipping inside the cabin and pulling the cloak down off his head. "What's up?"

"Got summat ter show yeh," said Hagrid. He pulled us straight out of the cabin and headed towards the Forbidden Forest.

"What're you showing me?" Harry said warily. I was already envisioning another three-headed dog and couldn't help be afraid the skrewts had laid eggs. It was then I noticed Hagrid's attire which Harry was also looking at rather oddly.

"Hagrid, what's with the flower?" he said seeing the flower that resembled an oversized artichoke in his buttonhole. "Have you combed your hair?"

"As a matter'a fact I have," Hagrid muttered gruffly. "Yeh might like to try the same thing every now an' again."

I laughed looked at Harry messy hair, sticking up every where as he ran a hand through it. I didn't want him to brush it; it looked good as it was. We were still fairly near the edge of the forest and I could still see the moon, shining through the canopy.

Hagrid stopped and we stood waiting, looking at him expectantly. Then a French voice echoed through the night.

"'Agrid?"

"Put the cloak on," he whispered quickly, before striding into the bushes, us running to keep up while trying to get the cloak over us.

"Bonsoir, Olympe," he greeted, taking one of her hands.

"Oh Hagrid. I thought you weren't coming, I thought perhaps... you 'ad... forgotten me." she said playfully. Was this it? Had Hagrid brought us here to see his date with Madame Maxime?

"I couldn't forget you Olympe," beside me, Harry began miming being sick and while I grimaced, I still elbowed him in the ribs.

"That's disgusting," he muttered.

"You wouldn't be saying that if that were you and me" I said irritably. He went quiet and I realised what I'd just said. "You know… theoretically," I added quickly. He nodded awkwardly, and I was glad it was dark else he'd of seen the blush creeping onto my cheeks.

Luckily, Hagrid took Madame Maxime and led her only a short way through the forest which gave us an excuse to move, and keep quiet. Suddenly a deafening, ear-splitting roar broke the night and a burst of fire lit up the darkness through the trees. We headed around a clump of trees of there they were, in the middle of a clearing. Dragons. Four of them; fully grown, enormous, vicious looking dragons, rearing on their hind legs, roaring and snorting- torrents of fire, shooting into the dark sky.

"Stay back Hagrid!" yelled one wizard, pointing his wand up at the largest Dragon.

There were thirty or so wizards, running round them trying to keep them in order and eventually they all pulled out their wands and stunned each of the Dragons eventually bringing them under control.

The wizard who had warned Hagrid not to come any closer turned, and I realized who it was: Charlie.

"All right, Hagrid?" he panted, coming over to talk.

"Four. . ." said Hagrid, "so it's one fer each o' the champions, is it? What've they gotta do - fight 'em?"

"Just get past them, I think," said Charlie. "We'll be on hand if it gets nasty…"

I looked at Harry, his face pale as his eyes travelled over the Dragons. He looked genuinely scared especially after seeing how hard they were to control. I gulped and grabbed onto the arm of his jacket.

"How's Harry?" asked Charlie,

"Fine," said Hagrid, still gazing at the eggs. "Allie's been helping him a lot."

"Good. Just hope he's still fine after he's faced this lot," said Charlie grimly, looking out over the dragons' enclosure. "He'll need Allie before the end of this, I'll tell ya'. Ron almost had kittens when he saw them!"

Frowning, Harry had obviously had enough and pulled me away, breathing heavily. I could practically hear him thinking as he walked quickly away from the Dragons. We skirted the edge of the Forest and sped up as he glanced down at his watch. We got into the common room with a few minutes to spare. Both of us collapsed into an armchair, throwing off the cloak. The room was in semidarkness; the flames were the only source of light and I glanced at Harry's face. It was twisted into shock and he was staring at the fire. I followed his gaze then jumped up and crouched by the hearth.

"Hi Sirius," In an instant Harry was next to me. He looked much different to when I'd seen him in the summer. His hair was brushed and neat, his face fuller and he looked younger.

"Allie, Harry, how are you both?" before I could say anything Harry just burst. He talked more than he had in days telling Sirius everything. He'd never said anything to me because he didn't need to- I understood without him needing to speak.

". . . and now Hagrid's just shown me what's coming in the first task, and its dragons, Sirius, and I'm a goner," he finished desperately. Sirius looked at him with concern before saying:

"Dragons we can deal with, Harry, but the death eaters at the world cup, your name rising from that goblet these are not just coincidences. Hogwarts isn't safe any more." he said seriously, but trying not to panic us. "The devils are inside the walls. Igor Karkaroff, he was a death eater. And no one stops being a death eater."

"So. . . what are you saying?" said Harry slowly. "Karkaroff's trying to kill me? But - why?"

Sirius hesitated. I picked at the rug beneath me, waiting to find the opportunity to talk to him, but I waited as this was more important.

"I've been nearing some very strange things," he said slowly. "The Death Eaters seem to be a bit more active than usual lately. They showed themselves at the Quidditch World Cup, didn't they? Someone set off the Dark Mark…"

"So. . . so Voldemort could have found out about the tournament?" said Harry. "Is that what you mean?"

"Yeas and whoever put your name in that goblet did it for a reason, and I can't help thinking the tournament would be a very good way to attack you and make it hook like an accident."

"Looks like a really good plan from where I'm standing," said Harry smiling bleakly.

"So yes, these Dragons, there is a simple spell-" I sat up suddenly and got to my feet, my heart pounding. Footsteps were coming down the spiral staircase in the corner.

"Go! There's someone coming!" I heard Harry hiss to Sirius behind him.

"Write to me!" I whispered desperately, getting back down on the floor, Harry shielding me and the fire. Sirius gave me a single nod before his head was consumed in flames and he was gone. Instinctively I stayed crouched down, out of sight.

"Who were you talking to?" I recognized that voice.

"Ron?" I said, straightening up. He looked between us and I could see on his face he'd come to the wrong conclusion.

"What's that got to do with you?" Harry snarled. "What are you doing down here at this time of night?"

"I just wondered where you -" Ron broke off, shrugging. "Nothing. I'm going back to bed."

"Just thought you'd come nosing around, did you?" Harry shouted. I looked at Harry surprised. I understood he was angry but there was no need to take it out on Ron.

"Sorry about that, didn't realize I was interrupting something," said Ron, his face reddening with anger. "Should've realized you two didn't want to be disturbed. I'll let you get on with whatever it was you were doing."

The heat from the fire had nothing to do with the uncomfortable heat, prickling at my neck. The familiar rise of heat, swept over me and I went slightly dizzy, gripping the back of the armchair in support. But neither boys had noticed and as Harry pushed past Ron and stormed upstairs, my legs buckled and I fell to the floor.

"Allie!" Ron turned from the spiral staircase and ran to my side. He grabbed my arm and pulled my to the sofa, pushing me down onto it firmly.

"It's nothing," I said, making to stand up again, but Ron had his hand firmly on my shoulder.

"Like hell, its nothing," he muttered, grabbing a pitcher of water off one of the desks, pouring some into a glass. "Drink."

"It's okay, I just feel a bit dizzy."

I sipped the cool water, feeling the relief as it ran down my throat and quenched the fire in my belly.

"Better?" Ron asked as he placed a hand on my forehead. I looked up at him surprised at his at his attention. Then I noticed his pale face and the black bags under his eyes. It was obvious his lack of sleep was because of his arguing with Harry. I smiled at Ron's concerned face and let myself enjoy the moment where the tender, loving side of him showed through because it wasn't often it did.

"Much," I said, glad that the heat was ebbing away.

"Good because I wasn't going to carry you up to your dormitory," he said, plonking himself down next to me as I rolled my eyes. It didn't last long.

There was a moment where the burning embers were the only thing that filled the silence. Ron looked troubled as he stared down at the hearth and I couldn't help but ask:

"Ron, why didn't you tell Harry about the dragons?" He hid his face and picked at his fingernails, not letting me see his expression.

"I did, sort of," he said quietly, "I thought he would have figured that out but…"

I stayed quiet and waited for him to continue but he didn't instead he folded his arms and gazed miserably into the dying fire. I didn't push him for answers but silently touched his arm before heading up to bed, leaving him to brood over his broken friendship.

* * *

><p>I woke a few hours later my brain feeling fuzzy which wasn't helped as we spent the all day searching the library for any simple spell that would subdue a dragon. Monday, Harry could barely sit still. All through breakfast, he fidgeted or would keep gripping his wand tightly until I eventually took it off him.<p>

"Hey!"

"Come on, we're going for a walk." I took Harry by the arm and steered him out the Great Hall. Harry was silent as we left the castle and went out into the grass courtyard, trying to ignore the _'POTTER STINKS'_ badges that flashed at us from every direction. I was beginning to regret going for a walk as taunts as insults were all thrown Harry's way.

"Wait here," Harry muttered. I dropped down on a bench and crossed my legs as Harry carried on across the grass over to a group of older students. From over here, I could see the familiar mop of hair belonging to Cedric Diggory and watched as Harry pulled him aside.

A few moments later, Harry left Cedric standing on his own and headed back over to me. Cedric stood and watched Harry thoughtfully before turning and heading into the castle instead of rejoining his friends. Something flashed across Harry's face and he changed direction, instead stalking over to a small archway. Seeing Ron and Seamus already standing there, I jumped up grabbing my bag and hurried after Harry.

"You're a right foul git, do'ya know that?" he shouted angrily.

"You think so?"

"I know so!"

"Anything else?" Ron said almost tiredly. If it was possible he looked worse than he did a few nights ago. His flaming hair was sticking up at odd angles as though he'd been tugging at it.

"Yeah, stay away from me!" Harry struggled to get his words out, looking almost confused at Ron's lack of retaliation.

"Fine!"

He could only watch as his best friend walked away and seeing my disappointed face Harry just shook his head, exhausted with the effort to stay mad at Ron. At that moment, a familiar, unwelcome voice shouted:

"Why so tense Potter? My father and have a bet you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament." Harry stopped in his tracks and I looked through the leaves of the low hanging oak tree to see Malfoy sitting in its branches. "He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five!"

Before I could stop him, Harry stormed across to Malfoy, violently shoving him in the chest which wiped the smirk right off his face.

"I don't give a damn what you or your father thinks Malfoy. He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic."

Harry turned and walked away but as I looked past his shoulder, Draco was whipping his wand out of his robes but I hardly had time to cry out before a jet a blue light shot past my ear, hitting Malfoy squarely.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

I spun round to see Professor Moody limping across the lawn, his wand pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the grass, exactly where Malfoy had been standing.

"I'll teach you to attack when someone's back is turned." he yelled angrily, beginning to move his wand up and down as did the ferret. It flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more. By now a large crowd had gathered but Professor McGonagall had turned up and brought an end to the fun.

"Don't talk to me," I said quietly as the crowds began to melt away.

"Why?" Harry said trying his best not to dissolve into fits of laughter after what he'd just seen.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," I said, grinning, "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret."

"Potter!" yelled Moody, snapping us from our joy "Come with me,"

Harry shrugged at me and I watched him go, before turning and heading to dinner.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Harry reappeared, his face alive and hopeful, and rushed over to where me and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table.<p>

"I need to learn how to do a Summoning Charm properly by tomorrow afternoon."

We spent all afternoon trying to help Harry make various objects fly across the room towards him, but he was having problems. The books and quills kept losing heart halfway across the room and dropping like stones to the floor. We took a break and ended up going to Divination however it was much more entertaining to make small objects fly across the room into our hands.

There was no point in us even being in this lesson as all Professor Trelawney talked about was how people born in July were in great danger of sudden, violent death due to the position of Mars in relation to Saturn.

"Well, that's good," said Harry loudly, his temper getting the better of him, "just as long as it's not drawn-out. I don't want to suffer."

I chuckled quietly and even Ron looked like he would smile but he quickly looked away. We continued practicing after dinner in an empty classroom until way past midnight when we retired to the common room and Harry finally got the hang of the spell.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the atmosphere in the school was one of tension and excitement. The first task was to be held in the afternoon but this just prolonged Harry's pain. I was laying Harry's Firebolt on his bed and opening the window so it could easily find its way out to him, when Hermione came running up, breathless.<p>

"Harry's been called for the first task," she panted, "It's time."

We almost ran down to the arena, passing the crowds that were already beginning to fill up the stands. My hands twisted together and I couldn't help but feel anxious as we headed for the Champions tent. It was a cold day, and despite my scarf and gloves, my breath was coming out in small clouds. Lifting the flap, all four champions were either sitting, standing or pacing looking extremely sick

Harry looked up as we entered and we all stood awkwardly facing each other. Eventually I enveloped him in a tight hug whispering in his ear.

"Stay safe!"

The next moment, Dumbledore and Mr Crouch entered and I pulled away from Harry, my hands lingering on his arms, his almost gripping mine as if he didn't want me to go, but we were shooed out by the Headmaster. I managed to shoot Harry one last smile but he didn't smile back; instead he swallowed and gripped his wand.

It was dreadful. With each champion that stepped out into the arena. The crowd gasped like a single many-headed entity, screamed in fear and yelled out their support. The dragons were terrifying, emitting horrible, roaring shrieks or jets of fire. Hermione beside me looked as if she was going to faint and I was praying with everything I had that Harry would be okay.

Panic rose like a crescendo inside me as Harry, last of all four, stepped out, a tiny pale face against the huge monstrous Horntail. He stood with his head held high, his jaw set and shouted the spell- and it worked. After a moment, his Firebolt, hurtled towards him, soared into the arena and stopped beside him, like a loyal friend. I was shaking as he mounted and set of into the air. Harry was in his element, swerving and looping but I was screaming on the edge of my seat as one of the lethal spikes caught his arm and gashed his shoulder. My heart thudded but finally he made a terrific dive and sped towards his goal; a golden egg. He scooped it into the crook of his arm, the fastest of any champions.

The noise from the crowd was almost deafening; everyone screaming and applauding. I let out a huge breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and unclenched my fist, flexing my hand where my ring had cut into the skin. As soon as Harry landed, I fled down the steps hurtled towards the First Aid tent and flung open the flap, Harry was pacing the small cubicle he was in, beaming from ear to ear.

I couldn't help but fly forward and grab him, intent on hugging him within an inch of his life but instead I found my lips crushing into his. Immediately I pulled away shocked and released his upper arms as he looked down at me, dazed.

"Sorry! You were amazing! I just thought that dragon had done some serious damage and I was so worried- but I can't believe you did it and I'm so glad your safe-"

"Thanks, Allie," he beamed cutting off my rambling. I could feel my cheeks burning as his eyes glittered, connected to mine but before I could say anything Hermione darted in screaming, followed closely by Ron

"Harry, you were brilliant!" Hermione said squeakily. I stood apart from the others, a little embarrassed but Harry wasn't looking at me now. He was watching Ron who could only simply stare back. I could hardly believe it when they finally made up, giving each other a one-armed hug, and Hermione burst into tears, calling them fools and running out of the tent.

The boys left to receive Harry's marks and I dawdled behind, watching the shining happiness of both Harry and Ron's face as they walked side-by-side, chatting animatedly. As we walked up to the castle a little later, Harry fell behind and fell into step beside me.

"Thanks Allie, for everything." he said after a while, throwing his arm around my shoulders. "I don't know how I would've coped without you here."

I grinned at the floor happy as we were swamped by Seamus, Dean, Neville, Fred and George all shaking Harry's hand and thumping his back. But I felt an odd twist in my stomach as I traced my lips with my finger and remembered Harry's warm lips against my own.


	20. Of Boys and Balls

**Hi guys :) Okay, I hope you're all really enjoying the story so far, I know i'm having a lot of fun writing it. It's forever going to be an ongoing project and I keep going back over previous chapters and improving them (nothing major, just grammar and rewording stuff) and I was just wondering whether any of you, as my loyal readers had any ideas about the fic. I have the basic plotline all worked out and I understand that it might not be to all peoples tastes but for all those Harry/ Allie lovers just bear in mind THEY WILL END UP TOGETHER EVENTUALLY- its just taking a while :) Anyway, I'd like to hear some of your suggestions, maybe about the way certain characters are portrayed or act, my writing style, whether you think my accuracy on some details is a bit off etc.**

**I particularly want to know whether you like the story in first person or whether you think it should be like the Prologue- in third person. :/**

**Also I am terribly sorry for the rather erratic updates. I can only write when I find the time and recently I have been so busy sometimes I wonder where the time goes! **

Chapter 19 

Somehow, Hermione found her way to the kitchens. I should have been suspicious when she disappeared at odd times of day and wasn't in the library when we checked. It had been a hectic week; the start of December brought the freezing weather and a lot of sleet and wind and in Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid had insisted that we see whether the Skrewts hibernated, but it transpired that they did in fact _not_ hibernate and did not appreciate being forced into pillow-lined boxes and nailed in.

So when Hermione skidded to a halt in front of me and began tugging on my arm I was completely baffled and just allowed her to rush me, Harry and Ron down to a broad stone corridor, brightly lit with torches, and decorated with cheerful paintings that were mainly of food.

I caught on straight away and so as she tickled the green pear, and a door handle appeared I entered the kitchens, very reluctantly, but nothing prepared us for the surprise in store.

"Harry Potter, sir! Harry Potter!"

Something small hurtled towards Harry and knocked into him, hugging him so tight around the midriff that all the wind was knocked out of him.

"D-Dobby?" Harry gasped. We spent the rest of that evening in the kitchens amazed to see Dobby and also Winky now working for Dumbledore. There were at least a hundred little elves who each curtsied or bowed, beaming as we walked past. Dobby was loving it, however it seemed Winky was more than just a little distraught. She just sat on a little stool by the fire and cried and cried. On the other hand, the other house elves were happy enough and seemed to take delight in serving us any food we requested.

Three days later, we were given the afternoon off, and it became clear why when Professor McGonagall gathered all Gryffindor fourth year students and above into a large unused classroom and separated the girls and the boys onto separate sides of the classroom.

"The Yule Ball, has been a tradition of the Triwizard tournament, since its inception." she said, almost excitedly, looking around at us all. "On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests will gather in the Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity."

"As representatives of the host school I'm expecting each and every one of you to put your best foot forward and I mean this literally because," she paused "the Yule Ball is first and foremost… a dance."

I was sat on a desk, with my legs crossed, by Hermione and immediately whispers and giggles broke out among the girls whereas the boys began to groan to one another and shake their heads looking thoroughly repulsed by the idea.

"Silence! Now to dance, is to let the body breathe," McGonagall said, her eyes gleaming. "Inside every girl a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight," she motioned towards our side of the room smiling at us. "Inside every boy and lordly lion prepared to prance, Mr Weasley!"

I looked over at Ron who was smirking at Seamus until he saw McGonagall's face and he looked down.

"Yes?"

"Will you join me please?" I grinned as Ron stood up in front of her and she began directing him. "Now, place your right hand, on my waist."

"Where?" he said, looking thunderstruck. I bit my lip as everyone around the Hall began cracking into hysterics. Fred and George wolf-whistled from across the room as a melodic tune began playing.

"Everyone come together!" I jumped off the table and looked expectantly at the boys who all just sat shaking their heads. Neville surprised us all by being the first to stand and shyly make his way over to the girls. I rolled my eyes and went to grab Fred and George while other girls followed my lead and persuaded the boys up. After two hours I had danced with both of the twins, Ron, Dean and Harry and all of them were as bad as each other.

As the week went on, suddenly all I could see were boys. I had never realized how many good-looking boys there were in Hogwarts and I couldn't help but eye a few of them appreciatively. It was something new to me to walk down the corridor and find my heart fluttering nervously when the occasional someone looked me up and down admiringly.

Saturday night, I lay on my bed, humming a tune to myself as I flicked through my photo album. Hermione was sitting on the window ledge, reading a book when she suddenly looked up, thoughtfully.

"Who do you want to go to the Ball with?" I paused, half-way through turning a page and frowned.

"Not sure really," I glanced over my shoulder at her, "Why?"

"Just wondered," she pulled her book up and buried her face in it, but as I turned back to my photo album she slammed the book shut and jumped up.

"I mean, aren't you worried?" she asked, chucking her book on her bed.

"Bout what?"

"That nobody's going to ask you?" I could see the cogs working in her head as she paced the dormitory. I heaved myself up and sat crossed legged on the bed watching her.

"Why? Who do you want to go with?" Hermione flushed red and cleared her throat nervously.

"Erm- well- I'm not really fussy- I mean- I'll be flattered if anyone asks me-"

"Hermione, don't worry about it!" I stressed as she collapsed on the bed next to me "You're pretty, smart and the kindest person I've met. That guy you're thinking about will definitely ask you."

She looked at me astonished.

"How did you know?"

"Hermione, you've been sitting day-dreaming since we got into the dormitory, and don't tell me you've been reading 'cause I know you haven't," I added. She looked at the floor smiling sheepishly. "So who is it?

Immediately her cheeks turned a rosy red and she pulled at her skirt.

"Victor Krum." I blinked at her for a few seconds before a sneaky smile slipped onto my face.

"Blimey, Hermione, you've been keeping that quiet!" I said grinning, "I thought you didn't like him?"

"Well, I didn't but he's been in the library a lot and one day we just… got talking."

She stood and began to shrug off her robes, getting changed into her pyjamas. She picked Crookshanks up and sat on the edge of my bed again, looking over my shoulder. I paused on a picture of us and the boys last year down by the lake. We were running around, every so often waving at the camera.

"So who do you want to go with?" I heard Hermione ask. As I watched Harry grab me round the waist and throw me into the lake, I thought back to our innocent kiss and I knew the answer immediately.

"A friend," I said smiling, "A good friend."

* * *

><p>"Why do they have to move in packs?" Harry asked Ron as a dozen or so girls walked past them, sniggering and staring at him. "How're you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"<p>

I sighed in exasperation, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Harry hadn't asked me to the Ball, despite the number of hints both I and Hermione dropped on my behalf. Our kiss played on my mind from dawn to dusk however Harry seemed to have forgotten completely about it. Why had I kissed him? Every so often I'd touch my lips briefly and find myself grinning like an idiot.

Wherever we walked, girls seemed to be watching Harry as he nervously approached them, before losing his nerve and walking away. I was also amazed with the amount of girls that came up to ask him to the Ball. And with each one, I'd stand beside him, glaring daggers at her, praying he'd say no. I'd rather him go alone than with some airhead who liked him just because he was famous.

I couldn't believe it when throughout the week three people asked me to the Ball however I politely declined them all, unsure as to why I was waiting for Harry. There was only a week left until the Ball, and I was beginning to worry I wouldn't have a date. I was starting to regret turning down Dean only yesterday. We were sitting in the Great Hall during a study period and I was absent mindedly staring off into space although I was supposed to be working on a Potions essay, due in that day.

"This is mad. At this rate we'll be the only ones in our year without dates." muttered Ron, sighing. At that moment, Snape smacked him over the head and Ron quickly shut up until he'd gone. "Well, us and Neville!"

"But then again he can take himself." Harry laughed quietly.

"It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone." Hermione said irritably, looking at them both reproachfully. Ron huffed tapping his quill forcefully on the desk.

"Now I'm really depressed." he muttered. I stared at them incredulously. Neither one had even thought to ask me or Hermione. I coughed trying to get their attention and even when they both looked up neither of them got the hint.

"What?" they both asked, staring at me. I rolled my eyes, looking back down at my work, trying not to feel wounded that Harry could only look at me confused.

"Doesn't matter."

I had already decided Ron would be my last resort, if I'd missed my chance with any of the other boys. As my cousin he could have the responsibility of escorting me. But every so often I would look up expectantly at Harry yet I could tell that asking me hadn't even crossed his mind. I tried to ignore my dilemma by focusing on my essay but I was distracted by Ron and Hermione's furious whispers.

"Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl it's just sad."

"I won't be going alone because believe it or not someone's asked me." I looked at her in surprise as she furiously got up, shoving her books into her bag. "And I said yes."

I watched her leave the Hall hoping that Krum had asked her. As she left, Blaise came in, looking around the Hall. I was surprised when he caught my eye and indicated for me to follow him outside. Taking one glance and Ron and Harry, conferring together in whispers, I gathered my books up, rather noisily and left them without saying a word. I could feel their eyes, or more particularly Harry's burning into my back as I followed Blaise out of the Hall.

"So…" he said stopping by the marble staircase and leaning against the banister.

"So…" I repeated, mimicking his stance.

"You got your dress picked out yet?" he said casually. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"For the Ball? Not yet… why?"

"Well, I just need to know what colour it is," he said shrugging his shoulders. "So we can co-ordinate."

I let out a laugh and looked down at my shoes, feeling a faint blush rise up to my cheeks.

"Wow, smooth Blaise," I tried not to grin instead giving him a smirk "Is that any way to ask a girl to the Yule Ball,"

"Oh, come on, you know you want to," he said leaning towards me. His smouldering dark eyes never left mine as my heart fluttered in my chest. We were standing very close and I could smell the spiced scent of his aftershave and almost missed the next thing he said, "Besides, you owe me."

"What for?"

"Second year." I closed my eyes in realisation and grinned "I had to spend a whole afternoon with Parkinson and Bulstrode fawning over me. I think that costs at least a date."

I pretended to think about it for a minute but then another thought struck me. What about Harry? Had the kiss meant anything to him? Surely he would have asked me by now if it had. Ignoring the slight twist in my gut I made my decision.

"Yeah, alright then,"

Blaise beamed from ear to ear and seemed to have nothing to say until I realised he looked genuinely happy. He bent down and I was stunned as I felt his lips lightly graze my cheek before he pulled back grinning.

"Great, well, I'll see you around then," He gently brushed my shoulder as he moved past me and I couldn't help but watch him go and disappear through a door that led to the Slytherin common room.

"Allie!" I jumped as Ron marched across the Entrance Hall towards me, Harry following him closely both just having come from the Great Hall.

"What were you doing with Zambini?" Ron said suspiciously. I rolled my eyes, willing the redness on my face to go down. I avoided looking at them both, especially Harry, and began to climb the marble staircase.

"Nothing,"

"Sure didn't look like nothing!" Ron said close behind me, "He was standing pretty close to you by the looks of it,"

"So what if he was," I said loudly, spinning round to face Ron, The force of my glare made him drop down two stairs and look to the floor, admiring his shoes.

"Well…If you end up marrying him and having his kids, I'm disowning you," Ron muttered as I turned my back on them and none of us said a word until we got up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione was already in there writing on parchment in the armchair by the fire and I dropped heavily into the one next to her. She raised her eyebrows at me, seeing my disgruntled expression and shook her head knowingly. The boys had enough sense not to sit with us and instead sat with Fred and George.

"Oi! Angelina!" shouted Fred suddenly from across the common room, "Want to come to the ball with me?"

"All right, then," she said, giving him an appraising sort of look, before continuing her chatting. A few moments later both twins left followed a few minutes later by Ron and Harry, I sighed in relief and finally turned to Hermione.

"Blaise asked me to go to the Ball with him, and I said yes." Hermione wasn't the type of girl to jump around and squeal but she did however grin widely.

"Wow, a lot of girls are gonna' want to kill you," she said, rolling her parchment up.

"Why?"

"Well come on, I mean Blaise must really like you if he asked you, apparently he's asked no-one else and even turned down eight people." I stared at her, blinking slightly and then a slow smile began to spread on my face as she carried on, "And I have to admit he is rather good looking and funny and intelligent… for a Slytherin… but what about Harry?"

That snapped me out of my day-dreaming and I sat groaning. I didn't answer and Hermione seemed to sense that that was the end of the conversation as I let my brain wander. I sat there all day thinking and watching the fire until that evening when I was interrupted by Harry dropping into the armchair Hermione had vacated a few hours before.

"What's up?" I asked seeing his glum face.

"I just asked Cho to the ball but she's already going with Diggory." I couldn't decide whether I was happy or sad for my heart lifted despite his miserable expression that she'd said 'no', but I realized now that the kiss had just been an accident to him.

He sat sighing for the best part of an hour before I finally said something.

"Harry, seriously, build a bridge- and get over it!" I snapped, beginning to pack the books I'd taken out, away. A few minutes later, the portrait hole opened and Ron wobbled through, supported by Ginny, Seamus and Dean. His face was deathly pale and there seemed to be a look of blind horror on his face.

"What happened to you?" said Harry, jumping up and running over to help Ron into an armchair.

"He just asked Fleur Delacour out," said Ginny trying to fight back a smile while showing concern. A funny look came over Ron's face and he looked up at us.

"There she was just walking by- you know how I like it when they walk-" he said to Harry "I couldn't help it… just sort of slipped out,"

Ron moaned and put his face in his hands. He kept talking, though the words were indistinguishable.

"Actually he sort of screamed at her," said Ginny unable to contain her grin "It was a bit frightening."

I couldn't help but laugh and turned to head up to the dormitory but Harry suddenly turned to me with a funny look on his face, as if was seeing me for the first time. He caught my arm as I was halfway to the spiral staircase.

"Hey Allie, d'ya wanna' come to the Ball with me?" I froze and gaped at him. Was he serious? He was watching me with hopeful eyes but I yanked my arm from his grip and almost found myself laughing.

"You're joking?" he frowned and shook his head, bemused.

"No, why would I-"

"I've been waiting for you to ask me all week!" I said, trying to breathe normally. His face broke into a grin and maybe it was my imagination, briefly he glanced down at my lips, as if remembering the kiss.

"Well, that's great, we can go together then-"

"No, Harry we can't!" his face fell and he looked at me with traces of hurt. "Someone's already asked me."

A dark look came over his face and I felt my face heating up. This was absolutely typical. I felt horrible but, surely, it was his fault for not asking me sooner.

"Its Zambini, isn't it," he said in a low voice. I bit my lip and nodded, fumbling with a stray thread on my jumper. "Why would you go with him? I mean he's a Slytherin. He-"

"-didn't ask me as a last resort because he was too cowardly to ask anyone else, and Cho Chang turned him down first." I almost yelled. Harry glared at me but eventually dropped his eyes admitting defeat. There was silence between us and I suddenly realized the whole common room had gone quiet. Hermione watched us sadly from the corner and Ron, still white, watched us in slight shock.

From the corner of my eye I could see Parvarti and Lavender whispering and pointing at me while giggling every time they looked at Harry. I stepped closer to him and muttered angrily in an undertone:

"Why don't you ask them two airhead's, I'm sure they won't mind being a last resort."

With that I turned on my heel and strode up to the dormitory, throwing myself on my bed and screaming into my pillow.

* * *

><p>It seemed that Harry and I had decided to ignore our argument in the common room however we hardly spoke over the next week. Yet my mood was brightened considerably when a Hogsmeade weekend was scheduled which meant I could go and get my dress. As I woke that morning, Hogwarts had been covered with a sprinkling of snow and I wrapped myself up in warm clothes ready for Hogsmeade.<p>

We weren't long in the village. First we went to the Three Broomsticks for a warm Butterbeer then me and Hermione parted ways with the boys, them going into Zonko's Joke Shop and us heading for Gladrags next door. The shop was filled with Hogwarts girls all giggling and picking out their dresses for the Ball too. I could hear all the gasps and cooing as they fawned over the most beautiful and expensive dresses, some people even fighting over who would buy it. I ducked through the big groups as Hermione wandered along the racks, and I headed towards the back of the shop which was much quieter.

From what I had overheard, most people where going for long, posh evening dresses however I wanted to go for something a little different. Flicking through the dresses on the racks they were all the same boring frilly dresses I had seen the like of Lavender and Parvati fawning over.

Then I found it. It was absolutely beautiful. I let my fingers trail over the soft material hardly daring to believe it. The dress was strapless, made of fine matte chiffon with a fitted bodice and a violet satin sash that wrapped around the waist. In slight awe, I picked up the matching shoes, beneath it and hurried into the changing rooms to try it on. I used a spell to resize it so it would fit me then slipped into it. I hardly dared turn to look in the mirror but when I did a small thrill ran up my spine. It was perfect.

* * *

><p>As Christmas drew nearer, snow was falling ever more thickly upon the castle and its grounds. The decorations were the most stunning I've ever seen around the castle, in an attempt to impress the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students. Everlasting icicles had been attached to the banisters of the marble staircase; the usual twelve Christmas trees in the Great Hall were bedecked with everything from luminous holly berries to real, hooting, golden owls, and the suits of armour had all been bewitched to sing carols whenever anyone passed them.<p>

I woke on Christmas Day to find the window was almost completely covered with snow and a pile of presents on my bed. I wore my new Weasley jumper and a pair of loose jeans as we ate breakfast and a magnificent lunch which included at least a hundred turkeys and Christmas puddings, and large piles of Cribbage's Wizarding Crackers.

We went into the grounds in the afternoon where the snow was untouched and waged a massive snowball fight which ended in everyone getting drenched and freezing. I left with Hermione at five o'clock to get ready for the Ball both excited and nervous.

"What, you need three hours?" shouted Ron, looking at us incredulously. We just grinned but mine faltered as I caught Harry's eyes. We weren't the only girls who were beginning to get ready and I took a shower first, using a spell Lavender showed me in _Witch Weekly_ to dry my hair and create loose curls and tresses. I hadn't thought about my hair being particularly good before, but it fell down my back and stopped about the middle of my back. For ages I debated how to do my makeup while Lavender and Parvarti were using huge amounts to outline their eyes with black. After careful deliberation I decided to keep it light and natural.

By the time I was done, everyone else was already ready and only Hermione was left, placing the finishing touches to her hair. I took my dress out carefully, and stepped into it, liking the feel of the material on my skin which stopped just below my knees. Hermione tied the sash as I clipped on a pearl bracelet and necklace, taking my pendant off with some regret. Finally I stepped into my shoes and found myself grinning as I looked into the mirror. Surprisingly, we looked okay… more than okay.

We were the last one's ready and we had to walk quickly to make sure we were on time. I hadn't worn heels and was thankful as I watched some girls slowly wobbling down the stairs however in this dress I seemed to glide down them. We caught up with the crowds and I faltered looking around nervously for Blaise. Hermione swept down the marble staircase with confidence I'd never seen in her and joined Krum who placed a kiss to her hand.

Taking a deep breath, I descended the stairs, my eyes searching the crowds for Blaise. I felt my face heating up in nervousness and I bit my lip as I spotted Blaise over the heads of the crowd. I had almost reached the bottom when my eyes connected with a pair of startling emerald. Harry.

I hadn't noticed him at the foot of the stairs and he looked amazing in black robes lined in a deep emerald green, I came to halt in front of him and he just stared, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Hi," he said breathlessly, I grinned and looked up at him from under my lashes.

"Hi,"

We stared at each other smiling and lost for words before Parvarti gave an annoyed cough and I felt a warm hand on my bare shoulder. Blaise looked handsome and smart in his dark dress robes, his eyes looking me up and down in awe.

"You look beautiful," he said almost shyly. My heart skipped a beat and I grinned nervously as Blaise offered his arm. I took it and tried to look casual as we walked through the oak front doors and into the Hall. I cast one last quick glance behind me to see Harry watching me sadly.

The Great Hall had been transformed into an ice palace; the walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

Blaise and I walked further into the Hall, looking around impressed when I noticed people were staring at us. After a few minutes of this I nudged Blaise and nodded in their direction. He followed my gaze and quickly they averted their eyes.

"Why are they staring?" I muttered to him.

"Haven't you noticed?" he whispered back "We're the only Gryffindor and Slytherin together."

He was right. I couldn't see a single couple, apart from us, from the two rival houses. I rolled my eyes and clung to Blaises arm just a little tighter. Suddenly I felt his hot breath by my ear and he placed a light kiss below my earlobe.

"Let's give them a little something to talk about, shall we," he drew back and winked, seeing the flush that crept over my chest and neck. Everyone was gathering around the dance floor and finally the Hall doors opened and the champions walked in accompanied by their dates. I stood at the very edge of the dance floor and as Harry passed me, looking as though he was concentrating on not tripping over his feet, I turned my gaze to the floor.

The champions opened the Ball with a dance and half-way through I found myself being pulled onto the floor by Blaise. I had no idea how to dance so I just let Blaise lead, trying to keep my breathing even as I felt his thumb stroking my waist ever so gently through the material of my dress.

Hermione looked so happy as Krum spinned her around the dance floor, Ron was sat at a table looking sullenly at her and Harry looked strained, ever so often casting a glance over Parvarti's shoulder at me. I hadn't been serious when I had suggested he ask her, I didn't think he actually would.

When the dance had finished many couple drifted off to tables. We decided not to sit with either Gryffindors or Slytherins due to some dirty looks we were receiving and so we sat at a table in the corner, near the champions table. All through the meal I sat in deep conversation with Blaise, hardly noticing what I was eating as we talked about ourselves, really properly getting to know one another. I had always known I got on well with Blaise but it seemed we had more in common than I originally realized.

When we were full, Blaise dragged me back out onto the floor as the 'Weird Sisters' trooped up onto the stage the light from the ice chandeliers floating in midair dimmed plunging us into semi-darkness, the lanterns from the tables and the brightly lit dance floor were the only sources of light. This next song was much faster and couples and groups of friends flocked to the floor, the dancing much less formal.

I noticed that there was no sign of any teachers anymore, all of them having sneaked off before the real party began. Blaise had abandoned his robes and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up making it easier for him to twirl me and dance. I lost count of how many songs we danced to but I just knew I was having the time of my life. By about 11 o'clock, it was obvious someone had spiked the punch bowl and some of the older students were freely drinking firewhiskey from numerous bottles, smuggled in from Hogsmeade.

I was feeling a little tipsy myself, having drank a lot of punch and found myself dancing extremely close to Blaise. His hands were on my waist as I danced endlessly, moving my hips in time with the music. I couldn't stop laughing with Hermione who danced beside us and found that underneath his surly exterior, Krum was really an alright bloke.

Eventually, I thought my feet were going to drop off and Blaise pulled me off to get another drink. His shirt was partially untucked and his tie completely undone, draped around his neck. Catching a glimpse of myself in a huge mirror on the wall, I looked the same; wild-eyed and beaming, my hair a mess of curls and my sash partially undone. I felt great!

As Blaise went to get drinks, stopping to chat to Cedric, I looked around and saw Harry and Ron sitting miserably staring either at the dance floor or into space. I caught Harry's eye and gave him a small grin. He returned it half-heartedly and feeling guilty I went to sit with them.

"Hey guys," Neither said anything but Harry grunted in acknowledgment. "Come on, cheer up!"

"Why?" muttered Ron.

"Because you're supposed to be having fun!"

"No- I meant why is she with him?" I didn't need to follow his line of sight to know he was glaring at Hermione and Krum.

"So what you couldn't come with who you wanted, just get up and at least try to enjoy yourselves," I said, exasperated. Ron just gave me a withering look, before going back to mumbling to himself. I gave Padma an apologetic smile but she huffed loudly in reply.

"Having fun with Blaise?" Harry said stiffly. I looked sideways at him and watched him rip a paper napkin into shreds.

"Yes, actually I am." I replied calmly, trying not to look too bothered.

"Yeah well, be careful," Surprised I looked up quickly, then I realized I should have expected it.

"And why would I need to be careful?" I said my voice rising. The Hall was uncomfortably hot as Harry glared back at me.

"He's a Slytherin! He can only be after one thing." I stared at him and angrily stood making the table shake. I couldn't find enough insults or the words to shout at Harry so I simply shot him my deepest look of disappointment before turning on my heel and leaving him sat there. I held my head willing the irritating familiar dizziness to leave but the heat from dancing combined with my anger was too much and it was lucky that Blaise was on his way over as I almost fell to the floor.

"Woah!" He grabbed me around the waist and I gripped his arm, "Allie? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just hot. It must be all the dancing,"

"Let's get you outside for some fresh air," he helped me outside. The area of lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights - meaning hundreds of actual living fairies were sitting in the rosebushes that had been conjured there. The music from the Hall floated out across the grounds as Blaise sat me firmly down on a carved bench. The night air cooled my burning face and I felt immediately better as we sat together.

"Better?" I smiled, nodding also feeling my head clearing.

"Much,"

A while later he pulled me up, his warm hand held mine and our fingers entwined as we slowly walked along the winding, ornamental paths, through the thick rose bushes. We were quite a way into the grounds when Blaise suddenly stopped and awkwardly stepped closer to me. He began to lean forward but there was a disturbance to the side of us.

I almost screamed as a rosebush beside me was blasted apart and Blaise put a protective arm around me. From over the bushes I could see Snape's greasy black hair and grabbing Blaise we backed away quickly, holding in giggles from both shock and giddiness.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Black!" we heard him holler behind us. We collapsed near a beautiful fountain, laughing breathlessly. I reveled in the childish thrill at being found, Blaise's lips inches from mine. A new song began to play, slower and romantic and I felt Blaise touching the soft skin of my shoulder.

"Would you like to dance?" I bit my lip and smiled nodding. He took my hand and pulled me close, wrapping his arm around my waist. The sparkling jets of the fountain reflected the moonlight like tiny diamonds. He was the perfect height for me to rest my head on his shoulder and slowly, we revolved in a circle, the fairies fluttering overhead as snow gently began to fall.

I couldn't help but relax into his arms thinking this was possibly the best night of my life. It had been perfect. He released his grip on me and slowly twirled me, watching me tenderly as I put my arms behind his neck and he encircled my waist. I could feel his warm breath tickling my neck and as I looked into his brown eyes, I found myself moving forward, him coming down to meet my lips in a gentle kiss. It was only seconds but it felt like years as his lips caressed my own.

"Ouch!"

"Ron, are you sure we're going the right way?"

We broke apart as our intruders stumbled into the small clearing, obviously not knowing we were here. Harry and Ron stood stock still and stared at us agog.

"Um- no, I think the castle is that way," muttered Ron embarrassed, pointing over his shoulder. My arms were still round Blaise's neck, my lips tingling and no doubt my face was red. I found myself unable to look away from Harry as he watched me with bitter understanding.

"D you mind?" Blaise said, still holding my waist, "We were in the middle of something."

Harry's eyes flashed and darkened, looking at me with a slight pain too and for a second I thought he was going to draw his wand. But he nudged Ron and disappeared back the way they came. Ron gave a nervous laugh before running off behind Harry. I stepped away from Blaise the moment lost and startled swarms of multi-coloured fairies that had settled in the ground around us while we'd been locked together. There was no more music now and as Blaise offered his hand I found myself wanting to be up in my dormitory in bed.

"Let's go up to the castle," we walked in silence but as we neared the castle Blaise threw his arm around my shoulder and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I grinned and we entered the dimly lit Entrance Hall. The Ball was just finishing up and groups of people were beginning to gravitate back up to their dorms. He pressed another kiss this time on my lips before releasing me and letting me climb the marble staircase.

I paused at the top and turned to see him still watching me and I gave him a contented wave before heading up to bed. On my way up I walked past numerous couples, hidden in alcoves making the most of the evening. I woke the Fat Lady and her friend who were very drunk and sleepy but as I climbed into the common room, I found Ron and Hermione having a blazing row: standing ten feet apart, they were bellowing at each other, each scarlet in the face.

"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" yelled Hermione; her hair was coming down out of its elegant bun now, and her face was screwed up in anger.

"Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back. "What's that?"

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!" she fled to the dormitory and I looked at Ron coldly, pushing past Harry who had been stood watching and followed Hermione. Ron caught my arm as I tried to escape up the stairs.

"And what were you doing with Zambini?" he spat angrily. I yanked my arm away from him and gave him a look of fury.

"None of your business, Ronald!" I cast one last glance at Harry and prayed my eyes didn't give away what I was feeling. Hurriedly, I ran up to the dormitory, trying desperately not to think about the past evening.

We were the only two in there and Hermione was getting undressed so violently I thought she might rip her dress, hot angry tears flowing down her face. I didn't say anything, too consumed in my own thoughts, as I slowly undressed myself and finally climbed into bed, biding Hermione goodnight and getting no response.

I lay awake, staring into the dark room trying desperately to sort out my confused thoughts. I had just had the perfect night with Blaise and couldn't wait to see him again but there was something in the way and that something was Harry. No matter how hard I tried to think of Blaise, Harry's face would always push forwards until I eventually fell asleep after threatening to knock myself out if I didn't get some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed and please give me some feedback :D<strong>


	21. One Whom He Needs

Chapter 20

I finally fell out of bed on Boxing Day and wandered down to the common room, yawning loudly. Ron and Hermione and I and Harry had reached an unspoken agreement not to discuss their argument and I had to force polite exchanges with Harry. The conversation was stiff and oddly formal as the boys filled us in on a conversation they'd overheard the night before. However the news that Hagrid was half-giant didn't shock us as much as they thought.

The rest of the holidays felt a bit flat now Christmas was over and for most of the time, I sat in the common room, doing the homework I had neglected to do at the start of the holidays. I hardly saw Blaise, only at meal times where he would flash me a grin, but as the first day of the new term arrived, I was surprised when he caught up with me in the corridor and slipped his hand in my own.

We were nearly inseparable after that however it was with some difficulty. The Slytherins were even more vile over the upcoming weeks than usual and even stooped so low as to co-ordinate a surprise attack on Blaise. I spent the rest of that evening mopping up his wounds as he was too proud to go and see Madame Pomfrey. It wasn't only the Slytherins that seemed to disapprove either. Many Gryffindors would turn there noses up at Blaise and me, ignoring and looking at us with open hostility when once they would have treated me warmly. Despite that, being with Blaise brightened up my day and we would often find ourselves, sitting in the library or the grounds, preferring to be alone rather than face the stares and people judging us.

Ron was still sour and Harry pointedly didn't even acknowledge Blaises' existence. Hermione on the other hand was perfectly fine with it and was even starting to enjoy studying with Blaise. Such as it was, we found ourselves walking across the lawns together, Blaise in tow until we came across Harry sitting silently on a rock, looking across the lake. Quickly Blaise disappeared sensing we needed a minute.

"I have a confession," muttered Harry, lowering his eyes and fumbling with his scarf. "I can't work out the egg."

"You said you'd already worked out that egg clue!" said Hermione indignantly, managing to look both worried and angry.

"Keep your voice down!" said Harry crossly. "I just need to - sort of fine-tune it, all right?"

"The task is two days from now!" she said panicky.

"Really? I had no idea." Harry said sarcastically, looking back towards the pebbles under our feet.

"I have to go to the library! I'm going to try and find anything that could help." Hermione leapt up and was half-running, half-walking back up to the castle. Although Harry stayed silent I could tell he was troubled and probably desperate for a miracle. I toyed with my wand, levitating small stones and skimming them across the still water of the lake, still frozen in places. Finally, I managed to ask something that had been bothering me for a few weeks.

"You are trying to work this egg out aren't you…" I said anxiously, "You haven't just given up?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he almost snapped, glaring at me. He intended me to wither under his heated gaze however I drew myself up and frowned at him.

"It just means that these tasks are designed to test you, in the most brutal way they're almost cruel. And-um-" I cleared my throat and pulled on his arm so he was properly facing me. "I'm scared for you."

Harry let out a heavy sigh and pulled away, standing so that he could pace across the small shore in front of me.

"Well, after the Yule Ball had ended," I shifted uncomfortably, as he spoke "Diggory told me to go and, I quote, "take a bath" in the Prefect's bathroom."

I quirked an eyebrow trying not to let a small smile play on my lips.

"A bath? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, Diggory said to take my egg and that should help me work out the clue." he stopped pacing and looked at the water thoughtfully watching small ripples distort his reflection.

"It's the best chance you've got Harry, go for it," I shrugged. There was no other way of working out the egg that I could see. Anything was better than nothing. That night, around midnight, Harry came running to us, his hair still wet and droplets running down his face, clutching his egg. We were sat in front of the fire and he immediately relayed the clue to us.

'_Come seek us where our voices sound,  
>We cannot sing above the ground.<br>And while you're searching, ponder this,  
>We've taken what you'll sorely miss.<br>An hour long you'll have to look,  
>To recover what we took.<br>But past the hour _–_ the prospect's black,  
>Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.<em>'

The next two days, we spent every waking moment we could spare in the library, desperately searching for any sort of charm or way Harry would be able to breathe underwater. We tried everything and I was getting more and more wound up, for Harry's sake. We had a break from our nervousness when Sirius sent us a letter, requesting the date of the next Hogsmeade weekend, but buried ourselves once more among the dusty volumes.

The evening before the second task found us all once again in the library. It was nearing ten o'clock and I was shattered. Ron kept slipping into sleep, hanging onto Harry's egg, while Hermione was talking non stop to herself while pacing, every so often yanking a book from the shelves and skimming through it. I was staring down at the book open in front of me, my head resting heavily on my hand as I tried not to let my eyes drop shut. Harry however was ploughing through books, the distress evident in his face.

"There must be something," Hermione muttered, picking up a candle and holding it close to the book shelves so she could see the titles. Half-an-hour later Fred and George turned up looking for me, Ron and Hermione. To our surprise we were wanted in McGonagall's office and assuring Harry we wouldn't be too long, we followed the twins.

We knocked and entered McGonagall's office and found Professor Dumbledore, Percy, in the place of Mr. Crouch, Moody, Snape and McGonagall herself, waiting for us.

"Ah, please come in and take a seat." I looked round to see five other students there including Cho Chang. Ron stood with the other boys while me and Hermione both sat and looked at the teachers curiously.

"You must all be wondering why I summoned you here." said Dumbledore, staring at us over his half-moon spectacles. "Four of you, I am going to be asking you if you would be kind enough to help me with the second task. I am sure each of the champions will have already worked out the clue-"

I swore for a moment that his eyes flashed over at us three but he never faltered.

"- and so you may be aware that the champions will each have a treasure of sorts to retrieve. Four of you are those treasures."

Everyone was looking at each other apprehensively, unsure as to why we would be needed, but Dumbledore merely smiled and continued.

"If you will permit me, I will be placing you all in an enchanted sleep, then you shall be taken to the bottom of the lake for your champion to find," Cho Chang particularly looked very worried and suddenly all of us were praying that we wouldn't be the one's who were 'treasure'. "Do not worry, however, you will be completely safe, and I hope you all understand I would never let any harm come to any of you. You will only reawaken we your resurface."

Suddenly, as Dumbledore smiled at each an everyone of us, the fears and reservations seemed to just float away. One couldn't help trusting Dumbledore.

"Now, if I may ask, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Delacour and Miss Chang to step forward please." They did so and I looked at the others I was left with. A pretty blonde from Beauxbatons, a Durmstrang and a boy I vaguely recognized from Hufflepuff. I watched with wide eyes as the other four were placed in an enchanted sleep and levitated from the office, escorted by Snape, Percy and McGonagall. Dumbledore turned to us and his eyes twinkled reassuringly.

"Now, you four have been chosen as your champions 'second'. This concept is similar to duelling. We have selected you as you four are the ones your respective champions trust, treasure and need above all others," Dumbledore stressed, smiling at us all "After this task is over, it is your job to aid your champion in anyway you can. However, you will not rejoin them tonight but don't worry; you shall be reunited with them after the Task tomorrow." Dumbledore's face turned very serious and he leant forward, meeting each of our eyes. "Your champions will soon need you more than you ever dreamed. You will be all they have and soon the time will come for your loyalty to be put to the test."

I almost jumped as Dumbledore's bright blue eyes met mine and held them. I had been listening intently and took his words to heart. Thinking about it, Harry _was _my champion and it was weird to think of him in such a way. As Dumbledore showed us to the hospital wing and we slept in there for the night, my mind raced always bringing me back to Harry. And with startling finality, as I drifted to sleep, I realized I would do anything for Harry, no matter what the cost.

-.-

Early that morning, I woke with a violent shock, scrabbled around in the covers until I fell with a hard thud off the bed. Groaning, I sat up, rubbing my bum and was met by a pair of luminous golf balls. I muffled my yell in the covers and tried to stand up but I was too tied up in the covers. Finally I stopped wriggling and was able to make out a small figure, most likely being:

"Dobby!"

"Miss, miss! Harry Potter! Dobby needs him, miss!" squeaked Dobby, jumping up and down on his small feet. I frowned and propped my self up on my elbows, looking at the small elf.

"Why? What-"

"Harry Potter must find his Wheezy!" I stared at Dobby bewildered as he climbed up on my stomach almost frantic with panic.

"'Wheezy'? What is a-" then it hit me. "Ron, you mean Ron don't you."

His big eyes bored into mine as he nodded slowly. I struggled to get up and Dobby jumped off me looking at me and wringing his hands.

"Er- Dobby can I have some help, please?" I could hear the other 'seconders' starting to stir and I really wasn't in the mood to explain why I was talking to a house-elf.

"Yes, miss, of course, miss," Once I was free of the sheets, I sat on the bed pushing my hair from my eyes but Dobby began pulling my hand trying to make me stand up and he was surprisingly strong for such a small elf.

"Dobby must find Harry Potter! Hurry, miss, hurry!"

"Wait, Dobby, slow down. Harry is probably in Gryffindor Tower." I said, yanking the elf back so I could talk to him properly.

"Then Dobby will check, miss," he disappeared in a crack just as the other began sitting up and rubbing their eyes. I hurriedly turned away and tugged the hangings around me, putting on clothes before Madame Pomfrey brought in breakfast. We weren't allowed to see the champions until after the Task and the hospital wing was on lockdown.

Finally we were allowed out at nine o'clock, and I almost ran down to the lake where stands had been erected overlooking the glossy black water, where in there somewhere was Hermione and Ron. My heart lurched as I realized there was no sign of Harry. Cedric, Fleur and Krum were all ready looking more confident than they had last time, over by the judges but I couldn't go any further and was ushered into the stands. I prayed that Harry had found an answer and Dobby found him before he missed it.

Suddenly an idea hit me and I ducked down under the stands unnoticed by anyone. It was quarter past nine and desperately I shouted out for Dobby. He appeared with aloud crack, covered by the roar of the crowds his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Miss, Dobby cannot find Harry Potter!" his voice was unnaturally high and he was gripping a beam under the stands tightly. "Where could Harry Potter be miss, where?"

"Dobby, go to the library, quick!" Without a moment to spare, Dobby was gone and I climbed back into the stands and sat beside Cedric's second. It was a tense few minutes as I waited, my eyes trained on the Entrance Hall doors and every time a last-minute straggler left the castle my heart would jump. I was so anxious that I almost missed Harry as he flew down the steps and across the lawns, his hair swept back as he ran.

I almost jumped up but restrained myself and could only stare at Harry as he bent over, hands on his knees, gasping for breath. Yet he barely had time to recover for Dumbledore was already using 'Sonorus' to make his voice boom across the grounds.

"All our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on the sound of the canon. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One . . . two . . . three!"

As the canon released the signal to start, all the champions waded into the lake and everyone but Harry performed their spells and plunged under the water. The stands had erupted with cheers and applause but they soon turned to mutters of confusion, laughter and jeering. For a moment I worried he hadn't been able to find a solution but then he clapped his hands around his neck and submerged under the water.

Now the champions were under, that was our cue. I leapt up and ran down to the lakes edge so I could stand and wait for Harry. It was freezing as I waited, but I paced back and forth past the judges, nervously casting glances at the water. Fleur was the first to resurface, staggering out of the lake, dark blotchy red blemishes all over her ghostly white skin. Her second ran forward and caught her before she fell and immediately Madame Pomfrey was upon her, taking her to the First Aid tent.

All too soon the hour was up and it was not only me that was getting anxious. Cedric head eventually appeared above the surface as he helped Cho, her on his back, followed shortly by Krum and to my surprise Hermione. I grinned as she too seemed to realize that she was the thing he would miss the most and they swam back to shore together. I had towels ready at hand and threw them on Hermione; her teeth where chattering and her face was almost blue.

"You okay?" I asked guiding her in the direction of Madame Pomfrey.

"Yeah, but it's freezing in there!" she mumbled through numb lips. Leaving her with Krum I stared over the lake, looking for any slight disturbance. Dumbledore was muttering with the other judges and it seemed they had come to some sort of agreement for he turned with his wand held high but as he did so, the familiar mop of dark hair broke the water, followed by a familiar redhead and a silvery sheen.

My heart doing small somersaults in my chest, I waded into the freezing water, gasping at the cold, and held my hand out. It was then the noise from the crowd reached my ears. The boys finally got to where they could stand and I grabbed the little girl, pulling her close to me and stuck out my hand to steady Ron.

Once we were at the shore and Fleur had relieved me of her sister and Ron was carted off by Percy I turned to Harry and pulled him in close, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Don't do that again!" I almost shouted in his ear, but managed to keep my voice down. "You could have died!"

Harry was freezing and I was reluctant to let go, trying to share my body heat with him. Grabbing more towels, I threw them over his shoulders and rubbed his arms to try and stop his teeth from chattering.

"Come here, you," said Madam Pomfrey, seizing Harry. After forcing pepper-up potion down his throat, making steam gush from his ears, she sat us in the tent with the other champions and hostages.

"Harry, well done!" Hermione cried. "You did it, you found out how all by yourself!"

I looked at him curiously, wondering how he had found out how to do it, but his blue lips and shivering put it from my mind and I used a heating charm to warm him up.

"Thanks Allie," he said grinning sheepishly.

"You're well outside the time limit, though, Harry… you didn't take the song seriously did you?" I said with a raised eyebrow. The embarrassment on Harry's face was enough to tell me he had and I let the subject drop. When Fleur came to thank Harry, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous when she kissed him twice on each cheek, but I was distracted by Dumbledore's magically magnified voice calling out the marks, causing the crowds to fall silent.

Despite Harry arriving well outside the time limit, he was awarded second place and the crowds went nuts. Ron thumped Harry on the back as we swamped him, cheering.

"There you go. Harry!" Ron shouted over the noise. "You weren't being thick after all - you were showing moral fiber!"

We headed back up to the castle in high spirits. The third task was to take place on the twenty-fourth of June which seemed ages away and as we headed up for the party in the common room, I was just relieved this task was over.

-.-

As March came around, the weather seemed to get violent, huge roaring winds encircling the castle, even blowing the owls off course. However the brown owl did make it to breakfast on Friday morning with Sirius's reply, albeit half its feathers were sticking up the wrong way.

_Be at stile at end of road out of Hogsmeade (past Dervish and Banges) at two o'clock on Saturday afternoon. Bring as much food as you can._

Despite my reservations, I desperately wanted to see Sirius again and was almost excited to see him. Yet my good mood was flattened by an appearance of a scandalizing article about me, Harry, Hermione and Krum in _Witch Weekly_. Double Potions was just embarrassing as Snape happened to find a copy and took great pleasure in reading out snippets for the Slytherins enjoyment. I stared resolutely at the ground avoiding anyone's eyes particularly Blaises' and Harry's as I felt my face get redder and redder.

"… 'Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart upon a worthier candidate.' How very touching," sneered Snape finally, rolling up the magazine, throwing it back at me. The article had detailed very explicitly my relationship with Blaise and the few arguments I'd had with Harry. I couldn't look at either of them but just ground my teeth, swearing I was going to make Rita Skeeter pay.

Saturday afternoon couldn't have come quick enough and after apologizing to Blaise, telling him I couldn't go to Hogsmeade with him, I left him looking wounded, watching me with hints of jealousy as I ran after Harry and the others. The weather was much better and as we entered Hogsmeade the sun was beginning to shine. The food Sirius had told us to bring was in Harry's bag; we had managed to sneak a dozen chicken legs, a loaf of bread, and a flask of pumpkin juice from the lunch table.

As soon as I saw Sirius waiting for us, his front paws on the topmost bar of the stile. I dropped down next to him and he brushed up against me, his fur tickling my cheeks, then licked Harry's hand and wagged his tail before bounding over the stile and up the hill.

As we climbed higher and higher, we finally found the place where Sirius had been hiding; through a narrow fissure was a cool dimly lit cave. Hermione bowed and ran forward to where Buckbeak was tethered at one end of the cave however I simply looked at the black dog who had just transformed into Sirius. I moved forwards and he met me half-way gripping my arm tightly.

"Allie," he looked me up and down, his eyes lingering on my face, before he turned to Harry and caught his shoulder with his other arm. "Harry, you're alright?"

Harry could only nod and slung his bag off his shoulder and handed it to Sirius. His black hair was longer than it had been when he had appeared in the fire, and it was untidy and matted once more. He was also looking very thin, much thinner.

He pulled a chicken leg out and began to rip it apart hungrily. I examined him worriedly, his eyes looking a hollow and empty.

"What're you doing here, Sirius?" Harry said, lowering himself to the ground next to me.

"Fulfilling my duty as godfather," he said, gnawing on the chicken bone. I wanted to ask him so many questions but the truth was, I was shocked by his appearance. I barely listened as they talked; trying to see the happy, laughing young man I'd seen in so many pictures.

Sirius was keen to talk about the Triwizard Tournament, Mr. Crouch and he was rather eager to know about Winky. I properly began to listen when I immediately noticed Sirius's face darken and his whole body looked as menacing as it did the first time I'd met him. He stood and paced, us listening in a semi-state of fear.

"Imagine that Voldemort's powerful now. You don't know who his supporters are, you don't know who's working for him and who isn't; you know he can control people so that they do terrible things without being able to stop themselves. You're scared for yourself, and your family, and your friends. Every week, news comes of more deaths, more disappearances, more torturing . . . the Ministry of Magic's in disarray, they don't know what to do, they're trying to keep everything hidden from the Muggles, but meanwhile, Muggles are dying too. Terror everywhere… panic… confusion… that's how it used to be."

I blanched my chest constricting. It was difficult to even dream of what the war was like and it scared me to know that whatever anyone said, we would never know the full horrors. The sickening feeling in my stomach increased when he told us of Crouch's son whom he sent to Azkaban and the deadened look in Sirius's eyes became more pronounced.

"I saw the Dementors bringing him in, watched them through the bars in my cell door. He can't have been more than nineteen. They took him into a cell near mine. He was screaming for his mother by nightfall. He went quiet after a few days, though… they all went quiet in the end… except when they shrieked in their sleep…"

I pushed myself up from the ground quietly and made my way over to the fissure, breathing in the fresh mountain air. I could barely stand to listen anymore and didn't want to even think of Sirius huddled in his cell, alone in the dark. I stared off into space rather than listen to anymore and found myself staring down at the tiny village almost wishing I was sitting in the Three Broomsticks with Blaise, drinking Butterbeer. Over an hour later, we began our slow trek back to Hogwarts, Dad accompanying us to the stile. We all pat him on the head once but before I could turn away he caught my sleeve between his teeth and pulled my hand closer. He carefully studied the Black ring on my finger before releasing me then gave a short bark before trotting back up the hill.

-.-

The next week was a nightmare. Sunday we visited Dobby in the kitchens and Hermione was appalled to see the state Winky was in she tried to no avail, to persuade the House elves they were entitled to rights which resulted in us being banished from the kitchens. Harry and I sent some food packages for Sirius, a.k.a Snuffles we were calling him when anyone was about, instead of listening to Ron and Hermione argue again.

The next morning however, started off terrible. A cluster of owls landed in front of us during the morning post all which where addressed to either me or Hermione.

"How many subscriptions did you take out?" said Harry referring to her Daily Prophet subscription, seizing Hermione's goblet before it was knocked over.

Hesitantly I took a letter from a tawny owl and opened it and as I did I felt my blood boil. Every letter had a threatening, hateful message directed at me. I swallowed, avoiding the curious eyes of everyone in the Hall and screwed up the letter. They were all the same, even Hermione's. It seemed the many people had actually believed Rita Skeeter and viewed us both as heartless, twisted users who only wanted Harry for his fame.

I stopped opening them when Hermione was sent undiluted bubotuber pus which caused her hands to break out in large painful looking boils. As she ran to the hospital wing, I whipped out my wand and burnt every letter, staring down at the ashes in frustration.

The rest of the week did not fare any better. Hate mail continued to arrive and even those people who didn't read Witch Weekly knew all about the two supposed 'Harry-Hermione- Krum' and 'Harry- Allie- Blaise' love triangles now. It was complicated enough without Blaise and Krum added to the equation. And it seemed that Blaise was getting just as much bother as I was. Harry had grudgingly put aside his animosity and Blaise had joined us at the Gryffindor table after being shunned by the Slytherins, yet their conversations were strained and formal.

Hermione seemed determined to discover how Rita Skeeter had known about so many things she'd written in the article, things like Krum asking Hermione to join him in Bulgaria for the summer or me and Blaises' first kiss at the Yule Ball.

"Haven't we got enough to worry about?" Ron asked her irritably one day. "Do we have to start a vendetta against Rita Skeeter as well?"

He was right. The workload was beginning to pile up and between worrying about Sirius and sending letters that received no reply and keeping up with the homework, I had no time to worry about much else and chose to ignore the vicious rumours. However a real shock came when Molly sent her usual package of Easter Eggs.

I stared at my plain, rather small egg, similar to Hermione's, whereas both Harry's and Ron's were the size of dragon eggs and full of homemade toffee. It hurt to know that my own family, my own flesh and blood, would believe Rita Skeeter and side with Harry over me. A horrible thought struck me and I wondered whether Sirius had seen the article and was therefore not replying to my letters.

By the start of the summer term, I was feeling thoroughly miserable and kept mostly to myself, only speaking to Blaise, Harry, Ron and Hermione. One night we sat in the common room in the corner and Harry suddenly darted over to us and launched into frantic explanation. He told us all about his encounter with a seemingly delirious Mr. Crouch, however after he'd gone to fetch Dumbledore, there was no sign of him.

"Okay. . . how's this for a theory," said Ron excitedly, as we attempted to make sense of the whole thing. "Krum attacked Crouch - no, wait for it - and then Stunned himself!"

"And Mr. Crouch evaporated, did he?" said Hermione coldly. We decided to just write to Sirius, however I wasn't up to attempting to send him another letter and get no response- yet again. Instead I wrote to Moony mentioning briefly my concerns about Sirius. I received his response the next day at breakfast, as Harry got a reply from Sirius.

"Who's he, to lecture me about being out-of-bounds?" said Harry in mild indignation as he folded up Sirius's letter and put it inside his robes. "After all the stuff he did at school!"

"At least he's worried for _your_ safety." I muttered, stabbing my pancakes violently.

The most exciting thing that happened over the next few days was Harry falling asleep in Divination then waking up yelling and clutching his scar. He'd had a terrifying vision involving Voldemort and we sat up late discussing it in the common room and what Harry was telling us sent tremors of terror through my body.

"Dumbledore reckons You-Know-Who's getting stronger again?" Ron whispered with an edge to his voice. My mind was reeling as I stared into the fire.

"And he trusts Snape?" I said, my arms wrapped around my legs as I sat in my pyjamas. "He really trusts Snape, even though he knows he was a Death Eater?"

"Yes," said Harry. We sat in silence for many more minutes until silently we all slipped off to bed. I huddled under the covers, burying my face in the pillow. The nights were getting infinitely warmer but my insides felt cold- as though they were frozen. The idea of Voldemort getting stronger and evening returning almost made me sick and my heart took a terrifying plummet. He tore families apart, ruined lives… I barely slept and Hermione hardly moved which comforted me, knowing I wasn't the only one awake, unable to sleep from fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for the long wait :) I promise it won't be so long next time x<strong>

**Please review :D**


	22. Striking a Bargain

Chapter 21

For the next three and a half weeks, we took every opportunity to help Harry prepare for the third task. Tired of walking in on us all over the school, Professor McGonagall had given us permission to use the empty Transfiguration classroom at lunchtimes. We had soon mastered some amazing spells that would come in useful. I'd successfully managed to perform the Impediment Curse, the Reductor Curse, the Shield Charm and many others.

Between learning new spells I'd found in books and studying for the upcoming exams, I barely had time to breathe, let alone attend lessons and see Blaise. It was a real strain and by the time the third task came, I was nearly ready to explode. The atmosphere was once again tense and excited at breakfast that morning, but in the Daily Prophet was something that could shatter Harry's confidence.

We tried to hide the paper from him but the headline jumped out at us: "HARRY POTTER "DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS". But Harry just shrugged it off and Hermione seemed to have an idea and disappeared up to the library. Our last exam was history of magic and we went to the Great Hall for lunch with lighter moods. To our immense surprise we found Bill and Molly sat at the Gryffindor table next to Harry who was exempt from exams.

I approached with slight caution, but Bill jumped up and grabbed me into a hug, lifting me off the ground slightly.

"Ignore Mum," he whispered before Molly began talking brightly to Ron and Harry, not even looking at me or Hermione stood next to me. When the Fred, George and Ginny joined us they chatted to us both amicably and it became even more obvious that Molly was ignoring us.

It was only when Harry firmly told her that neither of us was his girlfriends and that Rita Skeeter had been making it all up, that she became warmer with us, and even tried to compliment me how much more like a lady I looked in my school skirt. I only looked at her disbelievingly before continuing my conversation with Bill and the twins.

The afternoon was gone in what seemed like minutes and soon the third task was ready to start, the enchanted ceiling overhead fading from blue to a dusky purple, as Dumbledore stood to his feet and spoke to the Hall.

"Would the champions and their seconds please make their way down to the Quidditch field." As I stood I noticed Molly looking at me with surprise and glanced at Ron. I realized that she had presumed Ron would be Harry's second.

We walked over the sweeping lawns in silence, Harry gripping his wand by his side. He was already in his champions uniform and I had two steaks of red paint of each cheek, along with my Gryffindor scarf, draped around my shoulders. As we turned through a gap in the stands of the Quidditch stadium I stopped dead, Harry crashing into the back of it.

"What've they done to it?" I said appalled. It was no longer smooth and flat, but completely unrecognizable. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it with four gaps right in front of us: entrances to the vast maze.

We waited in the tent cleverly built under the stands, hearing the air being filled with excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick came walking into the tent and ushered us out. I walked with Harry to the roaring cheers of the crowd. Dumbledore stood on a small podium in front of the maze and his voice echoed around the stands bringing everyone to silence.

"Earlier today Professor Moody placed the tri-wizards cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr Diggory..."

A cheering followed his name, people jumping up and screaming, waving huge Hufflepuff banners, many bearing Cedric's face.

"…and Mr Potter tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr Krum and Miss Delacour." The other three were met with similar reception and I could see the Weasley clan plus Hermione, sitting almost above us, grinning and waving madly.

"The first person to touch the cup will be the winner!" Next Dumbledore drew all the contestants together and muttered serious words to them. There faces were both apprehensive and frightened.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," said Professor McGonagall said loudly to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

"Good luck, champions,"

I muttered a 'good luck' to the rest of the champions then pulled Harry in for a hug before he could turn away to take up his position and pressed something into his hand.

"Don't get yourself killed." I said weakly, knowing the colour had gone from my face. Backing away, I watched Harry open his fist to find my pendant sat in his palm. He looked up at me, slightly shocked, I simply nodded and he slipped it over his head.

The canon exploded, Harry and Cedric's cue to enter the maze. My eyes never left his face until the hedges had moved over the entrance, swallowing him from view. I bit my lip, hardly noticing Krum, then Fleur too entering the maze. After about fifteen minutes, the cheering from the crowd settled down and everyone talked amongst themselves, able to see little of the goings on inside the maze.

Suddenly a scream shattered the air around the stadium. It sounded as though Fleur were in trouble and immediately everyone begin to buzz, trying to see why she had screamed. Red sparks flew into the air and within minutes Fleur had been retrieved, unconscious and bleeding slightly.

A rough hand grasped my shoulder and whirled me around.

"You look pale," Moody said gruffly his magical eye darting quickly around, "Go a get some air,"

I looked at Moody with a frown. He steered me through the gap and back into the deserted champion's tent. But he was right; I _was_ feeling a little light-headed. His grip on my shoulder tightened and I sensed something was wrong. I tried to twist from his grip but it became tighter and suddenly my head was whirling and my surroundings wobbled dangerously, my vision blurring. Pulling feebly at Moody's gnarled hand, I tried to keep my balance but in a sickening swirl, I dropped to the floor, blackness overtaking me.

* * *

><p>A harsh cold breeze was circling around my aching body, and as I squirmed in protest, I felt my arms were restricted. Slowly, opening my heavy lids, I blinked rapidly panicking, thinking I'd gone blind. But thankfully, it was just dark and as my eyes adjusted I realized I was in an overgrown graveyard.<p>

I could hear someone only feet away, out of my eye line. Frantically I wriggled around, trying to shout through the gag to get their attention. Whatever Moody had done to me, I felt like I'd been trampled by raging hippogriffs, and warning bells were going off in the back of my head. I rolled over onto my side, panting slightly from the effort.

"Allie!" Someone fumbled with the tight knots binding my hands behind my back and through slightly blurry vision, Harry pulled the gag from my mouth.

"What happened and what the hell are you doing here?" Harry almost yelled, helping me up and leaning me against his body.

"Oh you know, just thought I'd come and see how you were getting on," I muttered sarcastically into his shoulder.

"Never mind," he said, "We have to get out of here."

"I don't reckon this is part of the task," Cedric said, standing and casting a quick eye around the graveyard, his wand raised.

"It isn't," Harry said, "Help me with her,"

I didn't protest as both boys slung an arm around my neck and speedily, they helped me across to the cup. I felt like a deadweight and the boys groaned as they half-carried me. The graveyard was completely silent and slightly eerie, our senses alert. So when a twig snapped behind us, I was roughly pushed behind Harry and him and Cedric stood in front, raising their wands, pointing into the darkness. A figure drew nearer, walking towards us through the graves.

I had no shame in admitting it; I was terrified and could hardly bring myself to look round Harry at the approaching figure. As it stood opposite us, completely motionless suddenly, Harry's scar exploded with pain and his knees buckled and he dropped to the floor, hands clamped over his forehead.

"Kill the spare!"

My eyes widened in horror as the blast of green light left the figures now raised wand and headed in our direction. Instinctively I slammed my eyes shut and shielded my face. It blazed through the night, illuminating the graveyard and I let out a scream, stumbling backwards until I was against a headstone.

Cedric lay spread-eagled on the ground, dead. As I stared at his expressionless face, looking into those empty eyes, my mind couldn't comprehend it. Those few seconds seemed to last an eternity as I let out a choked sob, struggling for breath. I slid down the gravestone, feeling my body going limp.

Cords jumped around my body, binding me tightly to the cold stone and it wasn't until too late I realized I was once again a prisoner. Frantic I glanced around for anything that would help me, aware of Harry being tied up similarly a few gravestones away. My eyes caught sight of Harry's wand lying beside Cedric, partially covered by his hand. Checking that the unknown figure was busy elsewhere, I shifted in my bindings and stretched my foot out towards the wand. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't even touch it, let alone retrieve it and I felt physically sick with panic.

All at once, there a burst of heat seemingly from somewhere inside me and a low hum reverberated inside my head and I felt rather than saw, my wand speeding toward me from the ground where I'd lain earlier, searching for its master. It could sense I was in trouble. Despite me being bound, it found its way to my hand and I clutched it, drawing some strength and courage from its familiar touch.

The figure was now setting a huge stone cauldron in the centre of the small clearing, large enough for a grown man to sit in. Movements in the corner of my eye drew my attention to a bundle of robes on the ground which was stirring persistently. A fire was lit under the cauldron and the water inside heated quickly, bubbling and emitting fiery sparks. I was staring at the bundle, my lip quivering in terror, and as the figure bent down to pick it up, his hood slipped back, revealing:

"Wormtail!" I muttered under my breath. But his twitchy eyes caught mine and seemed to glare with intense hate. He lifted the bundle and as he did I would have screamed if my throat would work. My stomach turned and I wanted to retch as I stared horrified at what seemed to be a child, but it was like a skeleton, its head bulging from its body its face- no child alive ever had a face like that- flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes.

Wormtail dropped it into the cauldron and immediately began a spell, his voice shaking and his wand pointing towards Harry.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" From beneath Harry, the ground cracked and fine trickle of dust travelled through the air and fell into the cauldron. Then he drew a long silver dagger from his robes and stretched his right hand in front of him. With sickening realization, I slammed my eyes shut and turned my head, my entire body shaking just as ragged scream pierced the night.

The surface of the water hissed and sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

"B-blood of the enemy . . . forcibly taken .. . you will. . . resurrect your foe." My head snapped around as Wormtail slid the dagger across Harry's skin, droplets of blood dripping down his arm. Harry let out a strangled yell, panting heavily as Wormtail gave him a sickening grin. Collecting the blood in a vial, he held it above the cauldron and seemed to hesitate. Every part of me willed to scream at him to stop, the unthinkable now becoming blindingly obvious.

But Wormtail tipped the vial up and then slumped to the floor, gasping and sobbing. The cauldron seemed to turn to molten liquid and an intense fiery ball emitting searing red light rose into the air, and from it a new figure began to form. The light was becoming too much and I looked away towards Harry, who stared at it in horror. This could be my last chance and with fumbling hands I burnt through the tight rope with my wand, thanking that it seemed to do it without me uttering a word.

The rope fell away just as the fire seemed to extinguish and a surge of white steam billowed around the clearing. I froze like a mouse in wand light the fear taking hold. My body shook with uncontrollable tremors and the icy surge of pure terror as the dark outline of a man tall and skeletally thin, stepped slowly out of the mist, swirling black robes hanging from his body. His face skull white, wide livid scarlet eyes and a nose simply slits…

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

I could hardly tear my eyes away, praying this was just a nightmare. But as Voldemort, pulled out his wand with unnaturally long pale fingers, and looked between Harry and me an evil glint in his eyes, I had never felt closer to death.

I should have run. While Wormtail begged at Voldemort's feet, is should have ran back to the cup, back to safety. Although I knew I couldn't have left Harry, that wasn't what was stopping me leaving. I literally couldn't move, my mind and body was paralyzed in a state of shock and immeasurable fear.

Forcing Wormtail's robes up his arm, Voldemort extended his arm and pressed the tip of his wand, hard into a vivid tattoo, etched onto the skin of his forearm: the Dark Mark.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars, lips twisted in a cruel smirk. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

After a few tense minutes, Voldemort never ceasing to watch Harry and me, between graves, out of the shadows, Apparated wizards hooded and masked.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years. . . thirteen years since last we met. I confess myself… disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me."

I strained to see their faces but they were too well hidden. Not one of them said a word, seemingly just as frightened as I was.

"I smell guilt," Voldemort said, his cruel smile reappearing "There is a stench of guilt upon the air.

One of the men suddenly flung himself forward to Voldemort's feet, breaking the circle.

"Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"

But all Voldemort did was laugh, cruel and mirthless and raise his wand.

"Crucio!"

My gorge rose as the Death Eater on the ground writhed and shrieked. Eventually Voldemort stopped the curse and the man lay panting heavily on the floor.

"I returned." my eyes switched to Wormtail and I hardly dared believe he'd spoken. Voldemort's eyes to flashed and he spat at the twitchy man on the ground.

"Out of fear! Not loyalty!" then Voldemort fingered his wand again, pointing it at Wormtail. "Yet you have proven yourself useful these past few days… worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me ... and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers..."

Steaks of molten silver streamed from the wand and morphed into a human hand and attached itself to Wormtail's bloody stump of a wrist. As Voldemort went around the entire circle, I tried to memorize the names. They were easy enough- the obvious suspects; Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair. But then I realized. We were to die. Voldemort would not speak his followers names if there were any chance of us escaping. We were going to die. As if he knew my thoughts he turned towards me, a grin curling his lipless mouth.

"Ah, and may I introduce Harry Potter and his little friend. They have kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call them my guests of honour…"

He walked lazily over to stand next to Harry, and looked down at him with a sneer.

"You know, that they have called this boy my downfall?" Voldemort said softly, "The boy who lived. Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers?"

I was listening carefully, with difficulty I pushed aside my fear and waited to hear something I could use later if necessary.

"It was love. You see when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch him. It was old magic, something I should have foreseen. But no matter, things have changed… I can touch you now!"

He was standing so close to Harry and slowly and deliberately, Voldemort pressed a long pale finger and pressed hard against his scar. The yells that were ripped from Harry's chest were full of such pain and I could see his eyes full of agony. It was too much to bear.

"Stop it! Don't you dare touch him!" Voldemort removed his finger laughing with a mad glint in his eye. He turned to me, his wand raised.

"Crucio!" I had never experienced such pain. My body was on fire and the ravaging heat ran through me like a thousand knives. I gasped for air, not even hearing my own broken screams as my body jerked and shook. Then it was gone. I lay still on the grass panting heavily, biting down on my lip to stop myself from vomiting. Death Eaters laughed among themselves and I could hear Harry shouting across the clearing.

"It is a pity you are going to die, Potter," Voldemort whispered, glee creeping into his voice. "I am going to kill you slowly. I am going to watch you wish that you'd never been born."

"Please, no, I'll do anything!" I said weakly, barely able to lift my head up.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter." Struggling, using all my last efforts I manoeuvred my body so that I was on my side, looking straight at Voldemort.

"Wait! Take me instead."

"Allie, no!" cried Harry, struggling fiercely against his bonds. Voldemort looked surprised.

"You! You would do that for him?" he looked at me and sneered, laughing coldly "Why would you think that I would want…"

The cold slits of his eyes widened as he fell short. Moving closer he scrutinised my face.

"No. It cannot be…"

The bottom of black robes blocked all else from my sight and Voldemort bent down over me catching my chin in his hand. I recoiled, unable to pull away, looking him in the eye when his face turned to thunder and he let out a snarl.

"What is your name?" he almost spat, his grip on my chin painfully tight. I tried to pull loose but I was too weak. "Tell me, or I have no hesitation in giving you to my followers. This is a party after all."

My body shook as closed my eyes, not even thinking about what they'd do to me.

"Allie Prewett." Voldemort's eyes narrowed but then my head twinged and his eyes seemed to push into mine. I tried to pull away but he held tight not giving me any chance to escape.

"So it is true," he released my chin, obviously satisfied and lifted me into the air with his wand. He brought me to his face, inspecting me closely. Something dark passed over his face and a sickening smile spread across his lips. "When my loyal servant sent me you for leverage against Potter, I had no idea I would be getting so much more."

I stared straight back at him trying not to look confused as he dropped me in front of the Death Eaters. I recoiled backwards, but Lucius Malfoy's hand darted out and took my own, forcing it behind my back.

"Now, now Lucius, be gentle," Voldemort said tauntingly. "You two will most likely already be acquainted."

Struggling, I twisted my hands but Malfoy wrenched my wand from me, holding it firmly to my neck. Harry was struggling against his own bindings across the clearing but suddenly Voldemort was paying him no attention. He paced in front of me, his eyes fixed on my face.

"Lucius, you carried out my bidding," he said softly "Even after I was gone…"

"Of course, my lord," he said bowing his head, but I could swear he was shaking.

"Oh but you have no idea what I'm talking about do you, Allie," his snake like eyes lightened with a sense of perverse glee and I grit my teeth.

"Why don't you enlighten me then?" I stuttered out glaring at him, but I could not keep eye contact for more than a few seconds before looking away.

"We are discussing your mother." my face drained of any colour and I froze, my heart thumping wildly in my chest.

"You realize it was Lucius who killed her," he said with a cruel twisted smile. "You see she refused to join me and that just would not do. One does not refuse my offer, the penalty is death."

Everything seemed to fall away and I stared into his mad, red eyes. Malfoy's cold hands gripped my arms and he forced my wand to press harder on my skin. I shook my head my breaths coming out in unnatural short bursts as Voldemort stepped away laughing.

"I knew she had a daughter, and now I will finally have my revenge… on both of you…" He brandished his wand and poignantly raised it to point directly at Harry's heart.

"Don't." I protested, my strength and determination returning as he advanced towards my best friend "Take me instead of Harry."

"Allie! Shut it!" Harry said almost angrily, glaring at me.

"You do realise I have both of you at my disposal?" Voldemort said coolly, clearly amused.

"You said my mother wouldn't join you." My voice shook as I spoke. It barely made sense what I was saying, but I was playing for time. Something would happen, it always did. "I will, if you spare Harry."

Voldemort pondered this unmoving.

"You would take the oaths? And receive the dark mark? Of your own free will?"

"If I do will you swear to release him?" I said, trying to sound confident, but my voice gave me away as it cracked.

"Of course," Voldemort said smoothly. I looked between him and Harry. It was a long shot but I wouldn't let him kill Harry. My heart hammered against the inside of my chest. With a wave of his wand, a piece of parchment appeared in the air along with a quill in front of me. "Simply read the oath and sign it,"

I looked at the parchment suspiciously and quickly glanced over the words:

_I, (state name), renounce all past and present allegiances and dedicate my life and soul to the service of the Dark Lord. I understand that this oath is irrevocable and cannot be undone._

"But, my lord-"

"Silence!" Voldemort sent a death glare towards his followers who shrunk back in fear. His eyes once again turned on me piercing into mine. Slowly extending my hand I took the quill from the air. I could feel hot tears spilling down my cheeks. I wanted to scream and scream.

"Allie, are you crazy!" Harry's voice echoed across the graveyard. "Don't do this!"

"If I don't we both die." I said heavily, choking on salty tears. Placing the tip of the quill to the paper, I closed my eyes as I scrawled my name across the page. Immediately there was a stinging on my right forearm and found the thin outline of the Dark Mark cut into my skin. My signature was written in blood. My blood.

What had I done?

"No!" Harry yelled frantically. His face was chalk white, smeared with dirt.

"Good, very good," The parchment vanished and Voldemort gave a sharp nod.

I almost cried out when Wormtail produced another dagger, this one a sharp black blade. I tried to back away but Voldemort took the knife and stepped closer, Malfoy moved to hold me tightly. Wormtail forcefully ripped the sleeve of my jumper apart and held my arm in position. As Voldemort raised the dagger I pulled frantically, whimpers of fear slipping from me. Slowly he pressed the edge into my skin and began to carve into my forearm, following the thin, shallow lines already there. I bit through my lip, drawing blood as I clenched my fist.

Screams ripped from my throat but I Malfoy held me tighter and roughly. When he had finished I pulled my arm back and kept it close to my chest as Voldemort held the blade up watching my blood glisten. He began whispering words in a different language, dark and dangerous. What remained of the dying fire extinguished and the fog seemed to press in around, the darkness becoming more pronounced.

My body felt extremely light, like I was floating and I could now only vaguely make out the shape of Voldemort his wand raised once again. It was as though I was in a daydream, unable to make sense of anything around me. Voldemort's lip drew back in a sickening smile.

"Then it is done."

"Allie!" Harry's voice broke the spell and in a flash I rose to my feet and staggered backwards. Agony engulfed my body as my arm burned. Looking down at it, I saw blood pouring from a bloody mutilated mess and I clutched my arm, trying to apply enough pressure to staunch the bleeding. I dropped back to my knees. My insides were burning and I barely registered Harry being cut down, and his wand thrust back at him.

"You have been taught how to duel. Harry Potter?" said Voldemort softly, his red eyes glinting through the darkness.

"What about our bargain?" I said sharply, my head snapping up.

"I have released him as promised." Voldemort spat, hatefully "It was you who failed to specify your end of the agreement."

"You tricked me." Anger boiled in my stomach, barely distinguishable from the pain. I had expected nothing more but as least Harry was free and able to defend himself. I felt around on the ground for anything, anything at all that could help me and to my immense surprise my hands closed around something that felt suspiciously like my wand. Lucius had probably thrown it aside, but they were too involved in watching the battle between Harry and Voldemort. I tucked it up my sleeve; it almost slipped from my blood-soaked hands, then Harry's screams penetrated my ears. Fumbling for strength I attempted to push myself up, groaning in pain, and stood shakily as Harry stepped out from behind a headstone.

As Harry shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort cried, "Avada Kedavra!"

The jet of red and green light connected in midair and sparks flew off in all directions. A narrow beam of light connected the two wands and then one after another a thousand more beams began to arc over the duelling pair, criss-crossing all around them. I saw my chance and stumbled towards Harry. Falling near his feet, I was too enclosed in the golden dome-shaped web.

I barely registered what was happening anymore aware only of Harry's struggle beside me. My vision swam and the sounds of the battle between Voldemort and Harry seemed to fade away. The blood from my arm was soaking through my top and I could feel the sticky liquid on my chest. I felt completely drained then a beautiful unearthly sound filled the air, one that filled me with renewed strength and hope: phoenix song.

"_Help him."_

I took one long shuddering breath and the music seemed to take the pain from my body, if only for a moment and I pulled myself up, clamping my hands around Harry's. His wand was vibrating powerfully and small beads of light slowly moved towards Voldemort.

"Don't let go," I whispered forcefully, "Don't let go,"

As soon as the small bead touched the tip of Voldemort's wand, screams of pain echoed from it, one with sickening realization I recognized as my own. Then in a blast of dense, solid smoke, a figure appeared. It was Cedric Diggory.

"Hold on, Harry," Cedric said, watching him with belief in his eyes. I stared at him with wide-eyes hardly able to believe it and almost didn't notice another shape forming. It was an old man and he settled himself on his walking stick.

"He was a real wizard, then?" the old man said, his eyes on Voldemort. "Killed me, that one did. . . . You fight him, boy. . . ."

But another head was already emerging, a woman and a man, both together, smiling sadly and watching Harry. A tall man with untidy hair, and young woman with long red hair stood either side of Harry and that's when I released his hands, letting his parents touch his shoulder and stand beside him.

"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only a moment . . . but we will give you time. . . you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts ... do you understand, Harry?" James said quickly.

"Yes," Harry gasped, fighting now to keep a hold on his wand, which was slipping and sliding beneath his fingers.

"Harry . . ." whispered the figure of Cedric, "take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents ..."

"Let go sweetheart, you're ready," Lily whispered, touching her son's cheek. I took hold of the back of Harry's shirt and got ready to run. I didn't know how long my strength would hold out for when the phoenix song stopped as I had lost a lot of blood but I readied myself, gritting my teeth.

"NOW!" Harry yelled and he pulled his wand upward and the connection broke. And we ran, I slipped my wand from up my sleeve and pointed it over my shoulder shouting spells over and over again. We dodged gravestones running towards the blue light of the Triwizard Cup.

My legs began to sag under me, but Harry simply pulled me along. My vision was beginning to cloud and I found myself struggling for breath. We dropped to the floor, beside Cedric's body and I held Harry's shirt, relief flooding through me as I felt the jerk beneath my navel and heard the scream of fury from Voldemort and we sped away in a blur of colour… safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks, please review :)<strong>


	23. The Danger's of One's Actions

Chapter 22

I slammed into the hard ground, the scent of grass filling my nostrils. The pain had returned full force and I could hardly think, I could barely breathe and the blackness seemed to press at my very being, ready to consume me at any moment. My hand was still fisted in the material of Harry's top and I concentrated on keeping hold. My body refused to move and my throbbing arm was now searing with pain which was all I could feel, the torrent of sound around me muffled and indistinguishable.

Someone pulled me over, shaking me frantically, trying to talk to me. Blinding flashes of white light exploded behind my eyes and I struggled to stay conscious. My hand was wrenched from Harry's shirt and I could sense people gathered around me, some screaming.

"Move! Let me through!" A pair of cool hands touched my face and my eyes flickered open. Blaise's face swam in and out of view, his eyes worried and shocked. Gently, he helped me sit up but it did nothing as he jostled my arm and I could feel hot blood running down it. Putting my other arm around his neck, Blaise slowly supported me up but I couldn't stop the indistinguishable grunts of pain as I bit my lip.

"He's dead!"

"He's dead!"

"Cedric Diggory!

"Dead!"

The words were screeched into the night and suddenly my legs would no longer support me, and I collapsed onto Blaise, tears I hadn't realized I'd shed, streaking my dirty cheeks. Blaise grabbed my wrist, his hand closing around the top of my wound, another pair of arms catching me under the arms and I shrieked. My hands weakly held onto Blaise's shoulders and he released his hand from my wrist. It was coated in blood.

"Shit. Allie!"

There was hysterical yells as Blaise pushed away my sleeve to expose my arm. My vision was slowly going black and I couldn't distinguish the shapes and faces.

"Allie?" Dumbledore's calm yet worried voice met my ears but his tone changed as he caught a glimpse of me "Get her to the hospital wing, now!"

Instead of waiting for anyone, Blaise threw my good arm around his neck once again and started to drag me out off the Quidditch pitch and across the grounds. I could still hear the frantic loud yells both behind and around us as people hurried after me trying to help.

"Ow," I muttered weakly, the tears now coming hot and fast, but I was barely staying with it.

"I know, come on just keep going," he kept murmuring. But we were slowing as we reached the castle. My insides felt like they were being turned inside out.

"Zambini, stop!" two identical voices shouted out into the night, and Blaise stopped as I almost collapsed.

"I can't… I have to…" Then it was like I was feather light. Blaise's arms moved away from me and I simply floated in midair, my body limp, Fred and George pointing their wands at me. We reached the hospital wing in no time and I slipped in and out of consciousness as I was gently placed on the bed and Madame Pomfrey half yells of shock reached my ears.

"Everyone out!" she demanded, "Zambini out!"

I vaguely felt my sleeve and jumper being ripped apart and then Madame Pomfrey's hands gently examined my arm.

"Oh my," she gasped. There was a brief moment of silence, then she began forcing potion after potion down my throat. I choked a couple of times and struggled to sit up but my body was so exhausted. The pain slowly ebbed away and the burning sensation was slowly being replaced by emptiness, a cold that swept through me like ice water.

I was panting slightly as she bandaged me and fixed my wrist, my eyes stinging with tears. The sensation was unreal and I wondered whether I was still conscious or not. It was a while before I opened my eyes again, and Madame Pomfrey was still hovering over me. Suddenly something clicked into place in my head and I began to shout out:

"Moody! He sent me to the graveyard," I was too exhausted to sit up but the nurse simply pushed me back down and bade me drink a sleeping draught.

"Miss Black?" Professor McGonagall ran into the hospital wing, pushing the curtains surrounding my bed aside. Her eyes glanced over me and she looked as though she might cry. "How is she Poppy?"

"She needs rest and lots of it."

"Professor! Moody, he's a death eater-"

"Calm yourself Miss Black, he has been dealt with. The Headmaster wishes to see you,"

"Now!" Madame Pomfrey muttered, shocked.

"Now." confirmed McGonagall, "I will escort her."

Madame Pomfrey looked like she was going to argue but the look in McGonagall's eyes changed her mind. She set the sleeping draught aside and helped me up. I ached all over, but the pain relieving potions had made me feel light as though I was floating. McGonagall silenced the Weasley's, Blaise and Hermione with a hand and I slowly made my way towards Dumbledore's office.

I let the usually stern woman steer me in the right direction not really noticing where I was placing my feet. Everything seemed so unreal, being back in the castle and I could neither close nor open my eyes for I was transported straight back to the graveyard, on my knees, the images flashing through my mind, as clear, sharp and horrific as the first time I'd seen them.

McGonagall, took me right into Dumbledore's office where immediately I was grabbed into a tight hug. I breathed in their musty scent, holding my arm out awkwardly to stop in from getting jostled.

"Allie!" I heard Harry exclaim.

"Please! Be gentle!" McGonagall said pushing the person away firmly.

"Allie? Are you okay?" I raised my eyes and blanched to find myself looking into Sirius's eyes. I cradled my arm defensively as McGonagall guided me to a seat, next to where Harry was sitting, looking as bad as I felt.

"Please take a seat, Allie," came Dumbledore's calming voice. Sirius's hand clamped down on my shoulder, but I was too drained to protest. I could barely believe we had survived as Harry retold everything to the headmaster. It took every bit of determination to keep listening; else I would have run from the room if that were even possible for me.

I barely acknowledged anything Harry said but when it came to the part about the deal I'd made with Voldemort, Sirius' hand darted out and grabbed my arm.

"What," he said sharply, fumbling for the bandages. Dumbledore was up in a flash, putting a calming hand on Sirius's shoulder, as he clenched his fists controlling his anger. I barely flinched as Dumbledore bent down in front of me, his half- moon spectacles glinting in the low candle-light.

"Allie, what happened exactly?" His sharp blue eyes surprisingly tender, pierced my own but all I could only mumble out one word:

"Mum," I whispered, "He had her killed, because she wouldn't join him."

The memories were too soon, too close but I forced myself to keep going. It would all be over, in just a little while.

"So he had Moody kidnap me, he didn't realise who I was at first. He was going to kill Harry and I couldn't let him. I tried to make him take me instead." I fell silent unable to carry on but there was no need. Both Sirius and Dumbledore's eyes dropped to my arm part of the carved flesh exposed. Dumbledore's eyes grew grave as his hand flitted over it.

"Did you read an oath, Allie? Did you sign anything?" he said heavily, standing and going back to his desk, pressing his hands to his temple.

"Yes," I whispered, my lip quivering before I began talking wildly, "But I had to! They were going to kill Harry!"

"No!" shouted Sirius, jumping up, "What would he want with Allie? She's only a child for Merlin's sake!"

"Sirius, please be calm." Dumbledore rose and said, then looked at both me and Harry with such intensity. Harry recounted the rest, me filling in small gaps with a strained croaky voice. All the while I shivered violently and not just because I was wearing only a thin t-shirt. Finally we finished and by then I was clutching Harry's hand for support.

"Allie I will need to talk with you tomorrow, but now you both need rest. You have both shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you tonight. We will go to the hospital wing. A Sleeping Potion, and some peace . . . Sirius, would you like to stay with them?"

I barely registered the slow walk back to the hospital wing. As soon as we entered, Molly came flying towards us, her face pale and anxious but thankfully Dumbledore stepped between her and us.

"Molly," he said, holding up a hand, "please listen to me for a moment. Harry and Allie have been through a terrible ordeal tonight. What they need now is sleep, and peace, and quiet. I do not want you questioning either of them until they are ready to answer, and certainly not this evening."

I felt immense gratitude towards Dumbledore but it was swept away as the memories once again flooded back. I was still in my blood stained clothes and I could see everyone staring at me with wide eyes, Blaise particularly. Madame Pomfrey ushered me to a bed and pulled the screens, gently helping me change into a pair of pyjamas.

I scooted as close as I could to the metal headboard, without jostling myself and with some difficulty, tucked myself securely into a ball. Looking down at my hands, I realised with slight shock that they were shaking violently and then the shock of our ordeal kicked in and the tears started to flow. I couldn't help staring at my arm and realisation of what I had done came to me. But Madame Pomfrey opened the curtains partially and the others immediately drew up chairs, sitting around both mine and Harry's beds.

I hadn't the energy to speak to them, but with Bill, George and Blaise on one side and Ron and Hermione the other, between the two beds, I could not hide my face from them. I looked at Bill and he seemed to understand, shifting round to the foot of my bed, George subtly following. But Blaise did not move. He watched me, his face unreadable, but I couldn't return his looks.

Manoeuvring myself under the covers, I tried to hold the tears in but found I couldn't control small whimpers. I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I simply lay on my side, facing away from their stares. Thankfully Madame Pomfrey gave me a goblet of purple potion to drink and I found myself lost to sleep, blissful dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke a while later, my arm throbbing and I muffled a cry in my pillow. A hand darted out and pushed the hair from my face.<p>

"Drink this," It was Hermione. She held a goblet of pain relieving potion up to my lips and I drained the goblet, sighing as the pain melted away.

"Thank you," I croaked, my voice hoarse. When I finally got my bearings, I squinted through tired eyes at the source of a lot of noise coming from the end of the ward. I could just make out Fudge, McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore arguing. I eyed Sirius on the floor in dog form, hackles raised, growling at Fudge. I finally grasped the conversation when Fudge glanced over at Harry, who was already sat up in bed watching them quietly.

"You are prepared to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, on the word of a lunatic murderer, and a boy who . . . well..."

"You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr. Fudge," he said quietly. The Weasley's jumped as if they hadn't noticed he was awake.

"Besides, it isn't just Harry's word," Dumbledore said, gesturing to me. "Allie too was kidnapped and witnessed Voldemort returning."

All eyes turned on me and I drew back from the stares. Fudge stared at me beadily, a small smile on his face.

"Is that so? Alexia Black? Daughter of a mass murder I believe." Beside my bed, Sirius snapped his jaws angrily and barked loudly, but he was stopped from moving by a hand from Hermione on his back. "So what do you have to say then Miss Black?"

"I will not permit you to question either Mr. Potter or Miss Black-"

"I was unconscious."

Dumbledore's head snapped towards and his piercing blue eyes watched me, almost sadly. Everyone blinked unmovingly and Fudge's face broke into a triumphant grin. I avoided anyone's gazes especially Harry's.

"Allie, what are you talking about? You weren't unconscious, you saw it all!" he said incredulously, looking at me confused.

"No, I was knocked unconscious then woke outside the maze." I muttered, turning my head away.

"Allie? Why are you saying this?"

"Because it's true."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"Silence." Dumbledore looked between us then turned back to Fudge.

"It seems to me that you are all determined to start a panic that will destabilize everything we have worked for these last thirteen years!" said Fudge shortly, his smile gone and temper rising. A blazing row issued between Dumbledore and Fudge and both men were left staring hard at the other.

"If your determination to shut your eyes will carry you as far as this, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, "we have reached a parting of the ways. You must act as you see fit. And I - I shall act as I see fit."

My head was in a mess and I couldn't think clearly enough. For the second time that night, I had said something that I couldn't take back. I had had enough. Picking the steaming goblet of dreamless sleep potion from the side of my bed and knocked it back unnoticed and lay back into the covers, pulling the sheets over my head. Like a candle being blown out, I was asleep thankful for the peaceful nothingness it brought.

* * *

><p>The next few days were a blank. I had knocked back the entire sleeping draught and I woke in the early morning three days later to find Sirius had gone again. The ward was quiet and there was no sign of Harry or the others. I had no idea how he would react to my lie of being unconscious, but I just wanted more than anything to forget that night.<p>

So when Dumbledore summoned me to his office to discuss the events, it felt like the reality of what I had done had slapped me in the face. I changed into fresh clothes, brought by Hermione while I slept, and went straight to his office from the hospital wing. Hagrid was just coming down the revolving staircase and grabbed me in a hug which knocked the breath from me.

"Keep ya' chin up, Al," he said, setting me down again and I smiled at his kindness, rubbing my bruises and slowly made my way up to Dumbledore's office, groaning with each step I took. I knocked gently and the door swung open automatically.

"Allie, please come in and take a seat." I lowered myself into the chair in front of his desk and let my gaze wonder anywhere but Dumbledore.

"Let me get straight to it, I asked you to come so we could discuss your mother and the incident in the graveyard." he said, the tips of his fingers pressing together. I simply focused on a cabinet behind Dumbledore, where an array of glittering objects sat one of them catching my eye: a beautiful gemstone nestled on a small cushion. He sounded tired, like a heavy weight was pressing in on him and with trepidation I looked at him, knowing this weight would be placed on me within minutes.

"The Black family had always been at the centre of fascination for Voldemort. He offered your father and Harry's parents the chance to join the Death Eaters but of course, they refused. That is when Voldemort began his… infatuation with your mother."

"In the First War he made it his mission, more like an obsession, to force her to join his inner circle of death eaters. This was all before he singled out and targeted Harry."

"You did a brave thing trying to save Harry by bartering your freedom for his life. However it was a rash decision. The initiation into the death eaters innermost circle is irreversible. They take an oath and sign their freedom away, effectively signing over their body, service and soul to Voldemort. If I may, I'd like to take a look at your arm." There was a short silence before I nodded and pushed up my sleeve, undoing the bandages. I almost screamed out in shock. The thought that had been plaguing me since I had left the graveyard, what I had been pushing from my mind was carved into my arm. The lines in my skin were stained black, twisting into a skull devouring a snake. The Dark Mark.

"No!" I cried out "This can't mean- I can't be a- a- no!"

The headmaster looked at me his eyes clouded and unreadable.

"This cannot be undone Allie," he said solemnly "You are bound to Voldemort."

"What am I going to do?" I said helplessly as the Mark seemed to move and twist on my skin. Dumbledore pressed his fingers together with a small frown.

"As long as you are at Hogwarts or the Burrow, somewhere with protection, you are safe. He cannot reach you. That being said, it was not his aim to make you a deatheater that night as so I have a feeling that he is content to let you go as long as you have his brand on you." Dumbledore was staring deep into my eyes as he said all this and I felt each word rather than heard them. His 'feelings' were often right and a half-hearted whoosh of relief left me however the Mark prickled as if reminding me that it was there.

Dumbledore watched me with both sadness and regret then stood and made his way around his desk. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I was mildly comforted by the warmth.

"Alas, the dangers of one's actions without the acquisition of true knowledge." Instead of going back to his own seat, he conjured another chair and sat down, his hand still on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I should have foreseen this. I should have seen Voldemort's plan."

I'd never seen Dumbledore look so distressed as he stared into space. I expected to be scared, a feeling I had become used to over recent events, but I just felt empty. Yet I was determined that I would never become a true death eater. I would never join Voldemort.

"It's okay Professor, I'll get through this. We all will." I said my own hand covering his own. I looked at Dumbledore and felt a rush of grandfatherly affection for him. His eyes were twinkling once more and he stood patting my hand.

"If anyone where to, I believe it would be you Miss Black. You have a strong heart." he said, smiling but it wavered and he looked at me seriously "But I will ask you, if you can extend your courage and support Harry through these difficult times. Claiming you were unconscious will not help people to realize the truth."

I hesitated and pulled my hand back, folding my hands in my lap. From above me I heard Dumbledore sigh before he settled back into his chair.

"Will you tell him?" I asked quietly "About me being a-"

"No," he said firmly "That is your place. You may leave Miss Black, think on what I have said."

* * *

><p>I returned to Gryffindor Tower that night and avoided everyone for the next few days, eating meals as early as possible and only venturing out of the dormitory for the last few weeks of lessons, preferring to be on my own. Every morning I scoured the newspapers for any sign of Voldemort's activities, but there was nothing. I avoided people's eyes, sure that they could see the Mark on my arm beneath the layers of clothing I piled on. Harry and I didn't speak until he found me at the top of the Astronomy Tower the night before our return home. I skipped the end of year feast, knowing it was going to be a memorial to Cedric and as I stood looking at the stars, I paid my own respects to him.<p>

The cool air tickled my face as it swept through the grounds. I had mixed feelings about the upcoming summer. It would be a relief to be away from Hogwarts but at the same time, the feeling of home I felt here was pulling at me stronger than ever. From up here I could see the mountains; craggy toothed peaks standing black against the darkened sky, Hogsmeade; a cluster of tiny lights winking at me in the distance, the lake; its glassy surface breaking as the Giant Squid bathed in the shallow water.

"Dumbledore mentioned us at the feast," I jumped and turned my head slightly but didn't need to look to know it was Harry. "He told everyone that you were unconscious."

"What else did he say?"

"We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided… we must show an equally strong bond of friendship and trust… we are all facing dark and difficult times." Harry's shoulder brushed against my own as he leant heavily against the metal railings, next to me.

"Certainly sounds like Dumbledore," I muttered.

"Allie, I don't want to fight with you. We've done enough of that this past year. I'm just so frustrated," I could sense the tension in his voice and body, "I just want to know why you lied?"

"I don't know. It just came out."

"Allie!" he sighed, irritated, running a hand through his wild hair. "If you told Fudge you saw everything, maybe he'd believe us-"

"Do you honestly think that Harry?" I asked, turning to face him properly. "You think they'd believe us after all the Skeeter's written about us? Besides… I'm Sirius Black's daughter, remember?"

Harry stubbornly looked away, his face set in that determined way I'd seen all too often. The wind picked up again skimming the top of the Forbidden Forest bringing the trees to life. The red tinge had now completely faded from the sky which was now an inky black.

"I don't understand!" he half-yelled suddenly, smacking his hand on the railing. "Fudge needs to know the truth! Why don't you tell him what happened in that graveyard? And while we're on that subject, what did happen?"

"You saw what happened," I said frowning, turning so that I was facing him.

"All I know is that you read some words and signed a piece of paper! What does it mean?" he said almost aggressively. "What happened when he cut your arm?"

"You want to know?" I shouted furiously, my temper getting the better of me. I yanked up my sleeve and shoved my arm in front of his face. His face drained of all colour. He backed away, stumbling slightly. There was a deathly silence as he stared at the ugly black Mark still forming on my arm.

"What is that?" he spat.

"Oh come on, Harry, what do you think it is?" I sneered, pulling the sleeve back down and turning away "It's the Dark Mark."

"But you're not- you can't be a- death eater?"

"Well looks like I am and I did it to save your sorry ass!" I immediately regretted snapping at him and prepared myself for the onslaught of hate and abuse. But it never came. Harry just stayed silent watching me with an emotionless expression.

"It doesn't make any sense."

"Look I'm on your side okay," I said "I always will be and as long as I live I will never join Voldemort. He only branded my arm. It means nothing else."

The tension was unbearable but at least Harry hadn't disowned me or worse left. I found myself leaning towards him and whispered the thing I had barely even admitted to myself.

"I'm scared. I don't want to relive that night anymore. I was stupid but admitting he is back would just make it all the more real. For now I just want to pretend I'm not a…" Harry touched my arm and then hesitantly pulled it up to inspect it. "It's still me…"

After a moment he stepped towards me and encircled his arms around me. I realized just how tall he was when his chin pressed against my forehead.

"I know." I sighed into his chest, stray tears falling from my eyes, staining his shirt. It felt strange to be in this position with Harry after everything that had happened this year. Something had changed between us and I knew he sensed the shift. Strangely, I didn't want to let go and found myself fisting my hand in the back of his shirt. His arms too became tighter and as I took a deep shaky breath, I managed to unclench my hands and pull myself away. We looked at each other with closed expressions before making our way back to Gryffindor Tower for our last night.

* * *

><p>The next day everyone prepared to leave. My trunk was packed and ready to be loaded on the train and I had coaxed Strix back into her cage. I was surprised when she came to me, a letter from Sirius attached to her leg; the first all year. It was a beautiful day and everyone was saying their goodbyes, down in the courtyard. From where I stood watching, I could see Hermione and Krum talking, heads together, a beam on Hermione's face and Ron being kissed on the forehead by a stunning Fleur, who left him with a tomato face.<p>

A pair of arms slipped around me and I froze before relaxing and leaning back into a warm chest as a pair of lips pressed against my neck.

"Where've you been? Not avoiding me I hope?" I smiled and turned and met Blaise in a chaste kiss.

"Of course not. I just needed some time alone, you know?" he nodded understandingly and looked over my head at the students bidding goodbye to friends new and old.

"I was really worried about you," he muttered, drawing circle with his thumb on my back. "I actually thought…"

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily," I said with a weak grin. "Come on,"

I led Blaise through the crowd. Much of the animosity about us being together was forgotten after everything that had happened but I could see Malfoy glaring at us from his place on a bench with the other Slytherins. We joined up with Harry, Ron and Hermione and waved bye to Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

"Do you think we'll ever just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" asked Ron who sat on the low wall.

"No." We all laughed, even if it was half-heartedly. I looked round at us all. I'd miss this… the innocence Voldemort would take away.

"Everything's going to change now isn't it?" I muttered, with a heavy heart, looking at the floor sadly. "Nothing will be the same." It was Harry who came up and grasped my arm comfortingly.

"Yes." was all he said. I nodded and linked arms with him and Blaise, pulling them out of the Entrance Hall towards the lines of carriages waiting to take us to Hogsmeade station.

"Promise you'll write this summer." Hermione said suddenly "All of you."

"Well I won't. You know I won't!" Ron said laughing.

"Harry will won't you?"

"Yeah." he said sarcastically "Every week."

We managed to find a compartment to ourselves on the train and the journey seemed to fly by as the boys played exploding snap. We spoke more freely than before and it was as if my talk with Harry had cleared my head somewhat and it was somehow a little less painful to discuss what had happened. Hermione, Ron and Blaise all knew that I hadn't really been unconscious and were all supportive in my decision although Harry was still a little… disappointed in me.

We were all astonished when Hermione produced a large stag beetle in a jar surrounded by twigs and leaves claiming that it was Rita Skeeter.

"I found out how she was listening in on private conversations when she wasn't supposed to be coming onto the grounds," said Hermione in a rush. "I caught her on the windowsill in the hospital wing. Look very closely, and you'll notice the markings around her antennae are exactly like those foul glasses she wears."

My heart felt lighter and everyone was in high spirits as we nearer London until Malfoy walked in.

"Trying not to think about it, are we?" said Malfoy softly, looking around at all of us. "Trying to pretend it hasn't happened?"

"Get out," Blaise snapped.

A hot, sickening swoop of anger almost made me lash out, but I simply stood, my face inches from his.

"You'll know soon enough," I spat, "What it feels like to be in his presence. When the fear takes hold and you can barely breathe never mind think. When you finally know, I hope someone gives you pity, because I certainly wont."

Malfoy's face paled considerably, looking as surprised as I did at my reaction, but he tried to shrug it off with a smirk.

"Now, get out," said Harry, but Malfoy couldn't resist.

"Too late now. Potter! They'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first! Well - second - Diggory was the f-"

In a flash of anger, I snapped, my wand was out and my ears were met by a series of deafening bangs; as though someone had exploded a box of fireworks within the compartment. I closed my eyes against the blinding of spells in every direction, and I blinked looking down at the three motionless bodies on the floor.

All of us, plus Fred and George who were out in the corridor had used a different curse of Malfoy and his goons and they were looking distinctly worse for wear. We kicked, rolled and pushed out of the compartment and left them in the corridor, rolling the door shut on them.

There was the usual confusion as students began to disembark. I grabbed Strix's cage and hopped off the train onto the platform with Blaise in tow. We found Moony and Molly waiting on the platform for us and she gathered each of us into a hug. Then Moony embraced me holding me at arms length and checking me all over.

"I'm fine Moony," I said, partially truthful, shaking off his hands. "I want to introduce someone to you,"

Blaise stepped forward and held out his hand politely.

"This is Blaise… my boyfriend,"

"Nice to meet you, sir," Moony smiled and shook Blaise's hand. I had told Moony a lot about him over the year and I was glad that they seemed to be getting on well. I turned to see Harry already following his uncle from the station. Flying after him I grabbed him from behind and kissed his cheek.

"Don't stay away too long,"

"Look after yourself, please" he whispered before I let go and waved as he left the platform. Blaise kissed me goodbye, a long slow kiss and I wished I could see him soon but he was going to Italy for the holidays. I was just starting to feel sad as everyone disappeared from the platform, an unfamiliar emptiness growing inside me but when the Weasleys swamped me, I knew I'd never be alone, not with them, Hermione, Blaise and Harry by my side. But as we left the platform I tried to ignore the sense of despair that clutched at the back of my mind, dragging me down.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, sorry for the long wait: I've been busy over the christmas period :) Please review!<strong>


	24. By Name Not By Nature

Chapter 23

The sky was an azure blue, completely cloudless, the sun hanging in the sky emitting suffocating heat. Everyone was in the cool shade of the Burrow, except for me. I lay flat on my back in the middle of the cornfield staring up at the unblemished sky, slowly feeling my arms and legs browning. For the first few days of the holidays, I had wandered the countryside around the Burrow, walking the unused paths, enjoying the solidarity. The Weasleys, with the exception of the twins and Ron, were avoiding me. They would eye me nervously when Strix dropped the Daily Prophet onto my lap and I would read it from cover to cover before throwing it on the table in disgust. It was filled with lies about Harry and Dumbledore.

Moony didn't come to take me to the Nook this summer however he did come home with Arthur one night, a week after the holidays started and told us all to pack up our things.

"Why?" I said, from where I leant on the door frame.

"I can't tell you anything now." Moony said, his hand reaching out to me, "I'll explain everything later."

I looked at him suspiciously before turning and heading up to my room. Ginny was already packing up her things, but I had hardly anything to put in my trunk. I hadn't got round to unpacking so it took me less than ten minutes to throw a few clothes, books and other possessions in my trunk. My half of the room was extremely bare. I took everything but the actual furniture and dragged my trunk and Strix's cage downstairs.

Moony had disappeared and being the first down there I sat picking at one of Molly's homemade rolls, waiting for everyone else, rather than standing and pacing which I had been doing a lot of recently. A while later, Percy strolled in through the back door and swept his cloak off, looking very pleased with himself.

"Alexia," he said beaming, "Such a fine evening,"

"Is it?" I muttered, ripping little pieces of bread off more violently.

"Where is mother and father?" he said importantly, "I have good news."

"Dunno." But he was already turning to the stairs as the rest of the family came down, carrying their luggage.

"Don't ask questions," I heard Molly snap at Ron.

"Father," Percy said loudly as Arthur came into view, sweating as he tried to carry his and Molly's trunks downstairs. "I've been promoted,"

"What!" There was a loud crash as Arthur dropped the two trunks, their contents spilling everywhere. I raised my eyebrows at Percy, everyone else looking at him astonished. I was under the impression he didn't do so well in his last job, failing to recognise his boss was bewitched and all that.

"Well you all needn't look so surprised," Percy said huffily, sitting himself at the table and drawing today's papers out of his robes. "It's a position in Fudge's own office: Junior Assistant to the Minister."

He looked over the top of the paper, obviously expecting Arthur to be impressed however he had a small frown on his face.

"Why would Fudge want you, Perce?" said Fred, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"The Minister had obviously recognised my potential,"

"Or Fudge wants to use you to spy on the family." Arthur said quietly. We all looked at him then back to Percy who was gawping like a fish. "Fudge has been storming round the Minister checking that no one is in contact with Dumbledore. If he finds any evidence he fires them without notice."

"What- how dare you-"

"The truth is Percy, Fudge suspects me. He knows we're friendly with Dumbledore and he wants me out of the Ministry." There was a long pause in which Percy's face got redder and redder until he just exploded. My eyes widened as he began shouting at Arthur, coming out with some shocking stuff. One-by-one we slipped awkwardly from the room, Percy's and Arthur's yells echoing through the walls as we congregated inside the living room.

Moony reappeared, in the doorway, wincing as he heard the arguing in the kitchen and came over to where we all stood.

"What's happening?" Bill, home from Egypt to work in Gringotts for a while, explained everything.

"Right then, you kids come with me, your parents can join us later," Moony pulled out a pouch of Floo Powder and ignited a fire in the fireplace.

"12, Grimmauld Place," he whispered, and pushed me first. I held onto my trunk and felt myself whizzing through the Floo system, the shouts muffling and eventually fading away. Suddenly I fell out of the fireplace and onto hard stone flooring. I rubbed my knees and quickly stood, pulling my trunk away from the fireplace just in time as Ron came tumbling through.

"Ouch!"

I looked around the room which was obviously a kitchen and was massive. Most of the light was sourced from the fire I'd just come through and a haze of smoke hung in the air. A long wooden table stood in the middle of the room at which sat…

"Sirius!" I abandoned my trunk and was at his side in an instant as he stood and slipped his arms around me.

"Allie, how are you?" Before I had time to reply, the twins were in the kitchen, stepping out of the fire more gracefully than either me or Ron.

"Wow!" they said impressively looking round the cavernous room.

"Thanks," Sirius said, eyeing the stone wall and enormous pots and pans that looked like they hadn't been washed a day in their life. I looked at him questionably and he gave a grimace. "This is my parents house, and since I'm the Last Black…"

The bitterness in his voice was clear and I lowered my eyes. I still hadn't formally taken his last name and I think he had expected me to already. I couldn't find anything more to say and we both stood in awkward silence. I wanted to ask him so many things, like why he hadn't written to me but it wasn't the right time with everyone listening.

Then from over Sirius's shoulder, I glimpsed a figure with bushy brown hair descending the stairs into the kitchen before there was a shriek and I was almost bowled over.

"Hermione!" I choked out as she hugged me tight. "What are you doing here?"

"Remus fetched me this morning," she said her eyes glowing, "My parents are going on a dentist course so they let me stay with Ron over the summer and since you were coming here anyway, I just came straight here-"

"Okay, I get it," I grinned weakly, freeing myself from her arms.

She took a deep breath before looking around the room, shrieking again and launching herself at Ginny who appeared in the fire.

"Don't mind me," Ron grumbled, then flushed pink when Hermione hugged him, laughing. Fred and George smirked, nudging each other but their faces fell when Bill wearily stepped out of the fireplace.

"Mum's in a right state," he said dully, dropping heavily into a seat at the table "Percy's just announced he's moving out. Packing his bags and everything."

Everyone muttered together, Ron filling Hermione in on the row while I looked at the kitchen door interestedly, before slowly making my way through it unnoticed. The hall was almost in total darkness and there was a horrid damp, rotting smell. I crept along the threadbare carpet of the long gloomy hallway looking at the dusty chandelier overhead. The wall paper was peeling off the walls and there were age-blackened portraits hanging, some crooked.

The ground floor was huge with multiple rooms leading off the hall, then even more rooms leading off them. Each was as dark and dank as the hallway and obviously none of them were being used. The house had a sense of depressive foreboding and for some reason matched my mood at the moment.

Opening a door, my hand gripping the snake head handle, I entered what seemed to be an old parlour. There were even more portraits hung around the room, all the furniture covered in mouldy blackened sheets that had probably once been white. I crept further into the room, grimacing as I guessed we'd be living here for a while.

"Not the best of places to live but it'll look better once it's cleaned up," Sirius had followed me and stood in the doorway staring hatefully at the room. "This house was always dark, just like its owners…"

"How long are we going to be here for?" I asked sliding a finger along the top of the mantel piece, coating my finger in a few inches of filth.

"Hasn't Remus told you?" he asked surprised, then his eyes lit up as he looked at me with what seemed to be excitement. "You're living here for the rest of the summer! We'll be living together."

I wanted to groan seeing the state of the house but the prospect of spending a whole summer with my father lifted my mood incredibly. It was later that night, after Molly and Arthur had arrived, both shaken, and everyone had eaten dinner (clumsily prepared by me, Ginny and Hermione with a half-hearted effort from Ron), that I finally found the chance to talk to Sirius. We found Molly had been here during the last few weeks of term and cleaned out some of the bedrooms, the bathrooms, the kitchen and the living room.

Traipsing up to our rooms, struggling with our extra heavy trunks, I was suddenly steered away from the others by Sirius's hands on my shoulders.

"Your bedroom's up here," he said taking my trunk off me and showing me up another flight of stairs. He stopped in front of a dark wooded door and opened it, putting my trunk down. I was impressed by the room; a huge four poster bed stood in the centre and a beautiful mahogany desk sat beside the window which was still thick with dirt. There was also a large chest of drawers stood on the far wall, beside an elegant wardrobe, the mirror on it shattered.

"This was my great aunt Cassiopea's room, do you remember me telling you?" he said smiling fondly. "She was an amazing woman- completely mad, of course. A lot like you really."

I smiled and walked over to the bed, leaning against one of the posts, looking round. There was a rocking chair in the corner a small embroidered cushion balanced on it with the letters C.B. Then my eyes travelled over the broken mirror and dirty panes of glass.

"It needs a bit of work, but I'm sure you can fix it up the way you like it," he said before trailing off. It was awkward as we stood there in silence, neither not knowing what to say. I was sure this wasn't how a normal father-daughter relationship should work but, then again, we weren't a normal father and daughter. I didn't have this problem talking to Moony, yet maybe that was because he actually talked to me... he answered my letters.

"Why didn't you reply to any of the letters I sent you?" I asked quietly.

"I did," he said, frowning, "You sent me one telling me all about the second task and how the mermaids-"

"No, that one was from Harry."

"Are you sure? What about the one about Moody and the conversation he had with Snape-"

"Nope that one was Harry's too,"

"Oh. Well what about when Ron and Hermione argued and they-"

"Harry's," I said looking at him, hurt. "Did you even _read_ any of my letters?"

He had the decency to look ashamed and rubbed the back of his head trying to give me a sheepish grin. I grit my teeth, frustrated and went over to the desk, letting my finger run across the thin old parchments. Thirteen years he'd been out of my life, and he didn't seem to be interested in me in the slightest. And there I was thinking he'd broken out of Azkaban for me…

"Look, I'm probably not going to be much good at this parenting thing," Sirius started, "I've never had a daughter before. It's hard, suddenly having to be responsible for someone else… will you give me a second chance?"

He gave me a pleading look, the same look I used when I wanted something from Moony, but I wished more than anything to believe that he did genuinely want to give being a father a good go. He had no problem being responsible for Harry. With a sigh, I nodded my head and found myself walking into his arms and hugging him.

"Goodnight, Allie," he said, placing a kiss to the top of my head.

"Night… Dad," I said hesitantly. He pulled back beaming before he left, clicking the door shut. I immediately changed into my pyjamas, extinguished the candles and tucked myself into bed. Despite the warm summer so far, the room was cold and I curled under the new sheets, trying to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The week that followed was both stressful and boring together. Each day was spent cleaning out rooms to make the house habitable however our cleaning efforts were not helped by the old house elf, Kreacher. He had a single loincloth around his middle and almost had a heart attack when Hermione offered him an old jumper to wear. He walked around muttering and cursing to himself, seemingly unaware we could all hear him. However, after I'd given him a small brooch, found in an old closet that apparently used to belong to one of the deceased Blacks, his bloodshot eyes welled up and he flung himself into a low bow, muttering praises for me. That night, I returned to my room to find it spotless, the mirror fixed and the walls a new bright cream colour, purple bed sheets and cushions on the bed.<p>

We soon got bored of cleaning and using a new invention of Fred and George's: Extendable Ears, we took to listening at doors, attempting to find out anything we could, as no one would tell us anything. Despite our sneaky efforts, all we found out was that this was Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix and that there was something that needed to be guarded.

Order members came and went often for top secret meetings but we only met a handful of them. The real Mad-Eye Moody was nearly always around along with lots of Aurors who believed Voldemort was back and Kingsley Shacklebolt, a dark man with a deep booming voice was always conversing with Moony and Arthur, speaking in low tones. I almost fell over when I saw Snape walk in, curling his lip at me, off to give a secret report.

Once, a young, pink haired witch; Nymphadora Tonks, who turned out to be my second cousin, stumbled through the front door, knocking over an umbrella stand in the process which succeeded in waking up the portrait of my grandmother, hidden behind long, moth-eaten curtains. She immediately let out a scream as the curtains flew open, and screeched insults throughout the house, other portraits waking and doing the same.

"Who. Was. That." I asked Sirius after he'd struggled to close the curtains. His face was drawn and sending evil looks at the closed curtains. I caught a whiff of what smelt like firewhiskey as he passed me.

"Your grandmother," he said darkly.

"Great." I said sarcastically, then turned to him but he was already moving away. "So… do you want to go grab some lunch? Molly's made chicken soup."

"No," he muttered, pausing with his hand on the banister. "I… have something to do."

I watched him disappear and it hurt to know that he didn't want to be around me. Every time I tried to spend time with him over this past week he'd make excuses and leave. Despite his promise to try and be a good father, it was still uncomfortable and awkward and we never managed more than polite conversation that sometimes extended to joking around. A hand dropped down onto my shoulder and gripped it tightly.

"Why doesn't he seem to want me?" I said, sadly. Moony looked at me at a loss and the pain in my chest grew. His arm slipped around me and he pulled me close to him. I buried my face in his jumper, smelling the soft earthly scent. I could have cried, but it wouldn't have solved anything.

"He does, but remember he's not used to having a daughter around again." he said soothingly.

"It's no excuse," I said pouting, knowing I sounded a little childish. "He could at least try!"

Moony looked like he wanted to agree but he simply kissed the top of my head, knowing that I saw him as more of a father than Sirius.

* * *

><p>Piercing screams echoed around the large empty house. I clutched my pillow, forcing my face into the fabric until I was struggling for breath, trying to ignore the cruel laughter that faded away. Tremors ran through my body and my body shook violently. Biting my lip painfully, my heart raced- breath coming out in quick short bursts. As I lay still, staring into the darkness, tears of shock slid down my face and eventually I wiped my hand across my eyes roughly.<p>

Those evil glinting red eyes watched me hauntingly in my mind as I pushed the covers back and with weak knees, made my way into the bathroom that led off from my room. The candles burst into life and I leant over the sink, gripping the edge tightly. That dream had felt so real. The recurring memories of the graveyard I relived every other night plagued me and refused to fade.

Glancing up at the mirror behind the sink, I started to see my sickly pale reflection staring back at me, my eyes ringed with dark circles. I was positive I hadn't looked like this yesterday. Pale, yes, but not this… ill. Pushing my hair back from my sweaty forehead, I washed my face with cold water and reached for the towel. I jumped as there was a sharp rapping on my bedroom door, and taking a steadying breath I went to answer it.

"What is it, Allie, are you okay?" I squinted at the bright light coming from Sirius's wand which was gripped in his hand, his face alert and worried. Moony was a few steps behind him, peering anxiously over his shoulder.

"You were screaming Allie," he said his eyes darting into the darkness behind me. A shadow of irritation passed over my face and suddenly I just wanted them gone.

"I'm fine," I said stiffly, my face not betraying any emotions, keeping the door opened only a crack. "I can take care of myself, you know."

They looked at each other confused before Sirius shrugged and lowered his wand. Moony nodded and left, carrying a candle, going back to his rooms. Sirius began to turn away but as he did, I felt the defensiveness inside me fade away and a wave of fear rise up inside me. I didn't want to be alone.

"Dad!" I said suddenly, pushing the door wide open and wrapping my arms around myself. He took one look at me; saw my scared eyes, before leading me back into my bedroom and tucking me back into bed. He pushed my hair off my face and tentatively kissed my forehead, as Moony had done. I felt a rush of love and affection for my father as he whispered to me as my eyes began to droop and I knew I was safe to fall asleep again.

Drawing up the rocking chair, he sat down in it, and watched over me as I slept, every so often smiling to himself knowing he had missed out on this for fourteen years, but he was finally getting the chance to do it.

* * *

><p>It was a surprise to all of us when Dumbledore turned up the next day. We were all stood at the kitchen door listening to an obviously important meeting when an amused voice behind us made us all jump.<p>

"Heard anything of interest?"

"Professor!" We all took a step back from the door, looking down at our feet, guiltily, as Dumbledore stood surveying us over his half-moon glasses, his eyes twinkling. He twirled his long beard between his fingers and I found myself feeling like a naughty child who'd been caught with his hand in the sweet jar.

"Sorry, Professor," said George, with a sheepish grin.

"We just want to know what's going on," Fred added, hopefully. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Ah, curious minds. But remember, exercise with caution!" then his blue gaze turned on me. "Allie, can I have a word."

He waited for me to nod before gesturing me into the parlour we'd recently cleaned. It looked pretty good actually and was possibly the brightest room in the house, with numerous windows and mirrors to reflect the light. Dumbledore closed the door tight and immediately placed a silencing charm on it.

"So young ears do not flap," he smiled, seating himself in a new squashy armchair. I dropped into one across him, my hands in my lap, and he watched me pleasantly.

"How are you, Allie?" he asked, casually.

"Fine, thank you, sir," then I hesitated. He still watched me silently so I continued. "Well, last night, I had a dream, sir… a nightmare."

"Go on,"

"It was just memories of that night but it's like I relive them every night," I paused. "It feels like he is watching my every move, like he's knows what I'm thinking."

I expected Dumbledore to be shocked, but he didn't even flinch, merely pressed his fingertips together. After the incident in the graveyard, I'd found it easy to say his name.

"Ever since the night he came back, I've felt… different." I carried on, a sense of relief passing over me as I finally got out what had been worrying me. "I don't know how else to describe it. I woke screaming. I- I was terrified."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and sat forwards, looking serious.

"I believe that these dreams, or should I say, nightmares will pass." he said. I stared into space as he spoke, concentrating on only his words. "It is natural after all you've been through to feel as you do however I can assure you that you are safe here. No harm can come to you. I have also arranged for you to speak with someone."

He stood and made his way to the door. I looked up at him in surprise when Snape walked in, his lip curling at the sight of me.

"What I am going to show you Allie, never leaves this room, do you understand," Dumbledore said seriously. I nodded, showing I understood "Severus, show her if you will."

Snape hesitated then unbuttoned his cuffs and slowly raised his sleeve. I jumped up and looked quickly at Dumbledore then back at Snape.

"You're a death eater?" I almost spat.

"Yes," Snape sneered curtly "But like you, only by name not by nature."

"I want you to realise that you are not alone in this, Allie," Dumbledore said kindly. "Severus is a spy for the Order and he has offered- with some persuasion- to aid you and help you come to terms with what has happened. If you ever need anyone to talk to about your situation, someone who understands."

"Thank you," I whispered to Snape and he looked briefly surprised before his expression went cold again.

"I would like you to also take on the role of spy. I understand how extremely dangerous the task I am asking of you is but I urge you to consider it. You would be playing a key part in the rebellion."

"Of course I will," I said at once, keen to do anything in my power to stop Voldemort.

"Is this wise?" Snape said, surly.

"Probably not," Dumbledore replied gravely, "But I am only asking you to answer him when he calls. I think Voldemort believes he can control you, and we should allow him to believe this. You are safe until he believes otherwise."

I nodded resolutely and although Dumbledore had been little help however he had given me a great deal of reassurance something that I desperately needed at the moment. Dumbledore noticed my troubled expression and leant forward, searching my eyes.

"Believe me, Allie, I will do everything in my power to help you. I can talk to Sirius, Remus and the Weasleys for you, if you would like. I think they deserve to know why you have taken to wearing sleeve jumpers even in the summer." He chuckled slightly and I couldn't help but give a small smile. "I can place a concealment charm which will hide it if you wish."

He tapped the skin with his wand and immediately the Mark was gone. Grateful, I nodded and while I could still see faint black lines, if I inspected my wrist closely, the Mark had mostly vanished.

I went upstairs while Dumbledore talked to everyone down in the kitchen. I couldn't talk to anyone, they just wouldn't understand and Snape had left as quickly as he had come. They weren't there. They didn't feel the fear of staring into his eyes, of having to make a rash decision which would change their lives. They didn't have to watch a friend die, their best friend being tortured.

Harry.

I was so stupid. I had been so intent on blocking any memories of that night from my mind, trying to forget, I'd forgotten the one person who I could talk to: the one person who would understand. I sat down at the desk and grabbed a quill, poised over the parchment ready to write. As I chewed on the end of it trying to think what to write, there was a gentle tap on the door.

"Hey Allie," Hermione poked her head around the door and sat on the edge of the bed, Ron behind her, watching me. No doubt Dumbledore had told them everything.

"Writing to Harry?" he asked. I raised my eyes wondering how he knew but just nodded.

"Dumbledore said we can't mention anything about the Order," Hermione said, crossing her legs. "Or anything about You-Know-Who."

"Why not?" I said outraged. "He has a right to know!"

"Dumbledore's orders," Ron shrugged, biting his nails. "Harry'll go mad."

'Too right he will,' I thought, slamming my quill down, anger boiling my blood. Together we managed to compose something that gave nothing away if our letters were intercepted, but we could all tell that it was a poor excuse. It told Harry nothing of the news and over the next weeks, every letter we sent was immediately followed by the arrival of Hedwig, carrying more and more frustrated letters. But one day, one arrived that caused an uproar.

_I've just been attacked by Dementors and I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what's going on and when I'm going to get out of here._

I stared at the parchment in shock. Dementors? In Little Whinging? I pulled my hand back in pain when Hedwig nipped me painfully. She was flapping her wings and trying to peck at my fingers but Strix flew down beside her and calmed her. The next few days were chaotic at Grimmauld Place, Order members frantically coming and going, secret meetings being held everyday, Molly screaming at Mundungus Fletcher, a scheming good-for-nothing criminal who was supposed to be guarding Harry when he was attacked, everyone concentrating their efforts on getting Harry out of Privet Drive.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been so long since the last update :) Hope you enjoy the chapter!<strong>


	25. New Revelations

Chapter 24 

The night of Harry's rescue, I found myself staring out the window at the shadowed back garden, a book sitting limply in my hands. All day I'd been restless, unable to sit still but it seemed that all my energy had dissipated. I barely listened to Ron and Hermione's conversation, finding my fingers going to my pendant which wasn't there. I'd given it to Harry at the start of the fourth task for luck.

Hedwig was sat on my knee hooting contently as she nibbled on my untouched sandwich left over from lunch. A loud shriek from Hermione snapped me from my reverie and I turned to see her almost strangling Harry, Pigwidgeon zooming excitedly around their heads.

"HARRY! Guys, he's here, Harry's here! We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how _are_ you? Are you all right? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have-"

As Hermione babbled on, a flare of warmth grew in my stomach as I found myself watching Harry, truly happy for the first time this summer. He seemed to have grown several more inches and had filled out into the baggy faded t-shirt and torn jeans. My throat constricted at seeing him and I wondered whether he'd been feeling as confused and pained as me. A sort of relief engulfed me and I stared into his green eyes and saw they were as deadened as I had been feeling. At least I wasn't alone.

"Let him breathe, Hermione," said Ron, grinning as he closed the door behind Harry. Hedwig left my knee and swooped over to him, landed gently on his shoulder, nibbling his ear affectionately.

"She's been in a right state," said Ron. "Pecked us half to death when she brought your last letters, look at this-"

I flexed my own fingers feeling the cuts stinging as they opened up again.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said. "Sorry about that, but I wanted answers, you know-"

"We wanted to give them to you, mate," said Ron. "But Dumbledore made us-"

"-swear not to tell me," said Harry. "Yeah, Hermione's already said."

There was a horrible strained silence. Ron and Hermione gave each other a significant look one that Harry didn't miss. He marched round the room, looking around. By now I'd turned my eyes to the dark solid wood floorboards.

"So why's Dumbledore been so keen to keep me in the dark?" Harry said eventually trying to keep his voice casual. "Did you - er - bother to ask him at all?"

There was another brief silence as though Ron and Hermione were trying to decide who should answer.

"Allie kicked right off, when she realised we couldn't tell you anything important or write about You-Know-Who." Ron said hesitantly. Harry shot me a glance which I didn't return. Trust Ron to drag me into it. I expected him to say more, about what Dumbledore had concluded, but he dwindled and played with a thread in his t-shirt which had suddenly become very interesting.

"He could still've kept me informed if he'd wanted to," Harry said shortly, hitting the footboard of the bed with suppressed anger. I rolled my eyes at his attitude, rubbing my forehead as I felt a headache coming on. "Maybe he thinks I can't be trusted,"

At this I watched Harry closely, seeing his temper rising rapidly before I knew it, he was shouting, his eyes stormy and his fists clenched in anger. Hedwig took off in fright and landed beside me again and Harry paced around the room.

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU LOT HAVE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT - WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!"

I almost snarled as he said that. And where the hell was I when all this happened? Ron was standing there with his mouth half-open, whilst Hermione looked on the verge of tears. I ground my teeth together as Harry's voice rattled the dust from the chandelier above us, surprised as I found myself wanting to hit him with every second that passed.

"BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING? I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER-"

"OH HARRY, GROW UP!" I yelled, angrily, throwing my book down. He spun round staring at me in shock. My eyes flashed and the same anger he'd been venting on us reared up inside me, and a sudden tornado of hate towards Harry burst out. "YOU THINK THIS HASN'T BEEN DIFFICULT FOR ALL OF US?"

By 'all of us' I meant me and his eyes softened before he looked away, ashamed. My eyes wide, I shakily sat back on the window seat, heat settling into my cheeks. Ron and Hermione looked at me, with wide eyes which flickered towards my covered arm.

"What is this place, anyway?" Harry suddenly shot out.

"Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," said Ron at once. I pushed the hair from my eyes, my joy at seeing Harry turning to an icy pool in my stomach.

"Is anyone going to bother telling me what the Order of the Phoenix-?"

"It's a secret society," said Hermione quickly. "Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time."

"_Well_?" Harry demanded, glaring at us.

"Er," said Ron. "Well what?"

"_Voldemort_!" said Harry furiously, and both Ron and Hermione winced. "What's happening? What's he up to? Where is he? What are we doing to stop him?"

"We've _told_ you, the Order don't let us in on their meetings," said Hermione nervously, glancing at me as if hoping I'd stop Harry if he blew up again.

'So, what have you three been doing, if you're not allowed in meetings?' he demanded.

"Cleaning," I muttered, "This house isn't exactly fit for habitation. It was-"

Two loud cracks, one by me, the other behind Hermione, and Fred and George stood in the room with us.

"Stop _doing_ that!" Hermione said weakly to the twins.

"Hello, Harry," said George, beaming at him. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out," said Fred, also beaming. "There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."

"You two passed your Apparation tests, then?" asked Harry grumpily. It would have taken them about thirty seconds longer to walk down the stairs but I couldn't be bothered to point this out to them. I jumped up and made my way over to the door, weaving in and out of the others and opened it to find Ginny, hand poised on the handle.

I slipped past her and headed along the landing. Kreacher was standing down in the hallway, slowly and rather perversely, polishing the frame of my charming grandmother, whispering to it. I wondered whether he was truly loyal to me or was it just because I saved one of the family heirlooms he prized so highly.

Suddenly the kitchen door clicked open and Order members began filing out, signalling the end of another meeting, causing the house elf to slink up the stairs and pass me, muttering. I peered cautiously over the banisters, straining to hear anything of importance. The hallway was still packed with members of the Order, coming up from the kitchen all whispering together. I was just wishing that I had an Extendable Ear when one was lowered in front of me and I looked up to see Fred and George on the receiving end.

There was a touch on my back as Ron, Harry and Hermione joined me in eavesdropping, but a moment later, the crowd of members began to move towards the front door. Walking down the stairs we slipped past Molly, Moony and Tonks magically sealing the door, and passed my dear grandmother's portrait.

CRASH.

I winced and threw my hands over my ears as the horrible, blood-curdling scream echoed from the portrait and the curtains flew open. Tonks was apologizing profusely over the shrieks but I darted forward trying to pull the curtains shut and battled with the insulting screams in my ear.

"_You! Filth of my blood! A disgrace! Like your father! Blood Traitor!_"

Sirius came charging from the kitchen his face twisted in hate for his mother and snatched the other curtain from Molly, pulling it with all his might.

"Shut - UP!" he roared and together we yanked the curtains closed. I cast an evil glance at the old witch as Sirius, probably resisting the urge to spit on the moth- eaten curtains, turned to Harry.

"Hello, Harry," he said grimly, "I see you've met my mother."

I left them to it and made my way down to the basement kitchen. Arthur and Bill were talking with their heads together and I purposely sat next to him, casting my eye over numerous parchments scattered over the table. One looked to be a plan of a building and I got a good look before Bill caught me.

"No chance Allie!"

"You should clear them up then shouldn't you," I said still looking unabashed, before going over to help Molly unload plates from an ancient dresser in the corner. As she piled them into my arms, I wobbled over to the table and passed them around. I wrinkled my nose at the smell coming from Mundungus and pushed his feet roughly off the table and placed a plate down.

"Fred- George- NO, JUST CARRY THEM!" Molly suddenly shrieked and I jumped out the way just in time as a large cauldron of stew, an iron flagon of Butterbeer and a heavy wooden breadboard, complete with knife, hurtled through the air towards me.

Harry was already sat next to Sirius, both laughing, clutching their sides and Mundungus had fallen backwards off his chair which was where I normally sat so I dropped into the seat opposite Dad. The rest of dinner was rather quiet; I toyed with my food instead of eating it, pushing peas around the plate.

"Allie you really must eat something," Molly said loudly, drawing attention to me. I scowled. We hadn't really been on good terms since she'd believed Rita Skeeter's lies about me last year.

"Not hungry," I said, putting down my fork and pushing the plate away. I leant back in my chair looking up to see Sirius was watching me with a significant look but I slid my eyes away from him, glancing down the table. Everyone had almost finished and I tucked one leg under my body, thinking of my bed upstairs although I knew I probably wouldn't sleep.

"You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort." My eyes flicked up looking through my hair, immediately alert as the atmosphere in the room changed. Molly was immediately sitting bolt upright, glaring at Sirius. Her face was like thunder as they began to argue.

"Hang on!" interrupted George loudly.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" said Fred angrily.

"We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" said George.

'_"You're too young, you're not in the Order,'"_ said Fred, in a high-pitched voice that sounded exactly like Molly's.

"How come Harry gets to know anyway?" I said annoyed, "If he gets to know what's been happening then so should I!"

Sirius looked at me and nodded but Molly had turned red and was very close to shouting. They argued for ages trying to decide what was best for Harry.

"He's not a child!" said Dad impatiently.

"He's not an adult either!" said Molly, the colour rising in her cheeks. "He's not James, Sirius!"

To be honest, I thought she made a good point although it pained me to admit it. So far, all Sirius had talked of was Harry. Me, Ron and Hermione had done just as much as him, yet he seemed to have forgotten that part. I was in the graveyard too but apparently I didn't deserve to know _more than I needed to_. Everyone was looking between the fighting adults and it was clear Sirius was winning so Molly rounded on Arthur.

"Arthur back me up!"

Finally Moony chipped in and Molly was over-ruled, her body was shaking with rage after a cowardly jibe about Sirius's time in Azkaban. Her attempts to send the rest of us to bed were met with outrage.

"No chance," I said amongst the mass of protest.

"Allie is staying right here, she is my daughter and I say she can stay." I heard Sirius try to yell over Fred and George. I couldn't help but find myself smiling smugly. Molly retreated to the corner, Ginny was sent upstairs and the rest of us crowded round Sirius and Moony. I listened with rapt interest waiting for anyone to say something of use which would answer my questions.

"His comeback didn't turn out quite the way he wanted it to, you messed it up for him," said Moony with a satisfied smile.

"You weren't meant to survive," said Sirius, "And Allie was never supposed to have got away. And you both made sure Dumbledore was the first to know."

What they told us was only basic information and their answers seemed to skirt around our questions but it gave us a more accurate idea than what we had before. Sirius filled Harry in on the Ministry's attitude to Voldemort and the trouble Dumbledore had got in trying to convince Fudge to accept the truth.

But soon we'd obviously stumbled onto a subject they didn't want to discuss. I watched Sirius and Moony exchange yet another significant look and at the mention of the word 'weapon' from Harry, Molly snapped so suddenly we all jumped, forgetting she'd been there.

"That's enough! You say much more and you might as well induct them into the Order anyway."

"Why not?" I said quickly.

"Yeah, I want to fight." Harry said passionately.

"No." Moony looked at us both, then glanced at Sirius. "Molly's right. We've said enough."

I made to protest but Moony put up his hand and shook his head. Molly looked at me impatiently and I realised the others were all getting up, admitting defeat.

"Bed now," Molly said, leaving no room for argument.

I looked at Sirius but he wouldn't meet my eyes and nursed his bottle of firewhiskey. I scoffed and pushed myself from the table, making sure the chair went toppling backwards, and strode out of the room. I followed the others and said nothing as I kept climbing.

"Straight to bed Allie," Molly shouted after me.

"Yeah right," I said angrily to myself, slamming my door shut, and standing in the deserted room. I let out a frustrated sign, banging my fist against the door. It was so unfair. I wished Sirius would make up his mind. His promises were so far coming to nothing and I cursed, scowling at the wall opposite. Turning the key in the lock and pulling the heavy bolt across the door so Kreacher would not disturb me, I changed and slid under the cool sheets, pulling them around me. I left the candle beside my bed burning asI thought back to the weapon Sirius mentioned and wondered what could cause so much anxiety in the Order. What could be that powerful or dangerous? I wondered whether Ginny was quizzing Hermione and wished I could be sharing a room with them as I finally nodded off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Three times that night I woke in a cold sweat, my breathing hard and fast. I was exhausted by the morning and hardly found the strength to pull on some old jogging bottoms and a t-shirt, pulling my hair into a rough ponytail and headed downstairs.<p>

"You look shit," Sirius observed as I entered the kitchen, rubbing my head.

"Jeez thanks,"

"Bad night?" Moony asked sympathetically as I poured a cup of strong coffee and jumped onto a work surface, clutching my drink. I had never really liked the stuff but it seemed to be the only thing that could keep me awake through the day.

"Yeah," I mumbled. It was early and there was only me, my father and Moony up. The silence was painful, with only the rustling of paper as Moony read the Daily Prophet. I looked at it darkly, telling myself I'd stop looking through it although I knew I wouldn't.

"Good Morning!" beamed Molly as she burst in half an hour later. I winced at the loudness of her voice. I'd preferred the silence. "We're cleaning today, so Allie you best get some food inside you. What would you like? Eggs? Toast? Muffins? Sausages? Bacon?"

After assuring her all I wanted was some toast, the others had come down, we'd all eaten and were currently standing in our next challenge. The drawing room was covered in dirty tapestries hung on olive green walls. The dust caught in our chest as we stood looked round with miserable faces.

We spent the rest of the morning spraying the Doxy ridden curtains then in the afternoon we sorted the dusty glass-fronted cabinets. However our job was made extremely difficult as Kreacher attempted to steal the Black family heirlooms. As we all stood around taking a break, sipping drinks he shuffled in again, muttering under his breath. Harry was quite intrigued by him

"What are you up to Kreacher?" Sirius stood in the doorway, very much looking like he wanted to chuck the house-elf out.

"Kreacher is cleaning," the elf said evasively. "Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black-"

"And it's getting blacker every day, it's filthy," said Sirius, disdainfully.

"Master always liked his little joke," said Kreacher, bowing again, and continuing in an undertone, "Master was a nasty ungrateful swine who broke his mother's heart-"

"My mother didn't have a heart, Kreacher," snapped Sirius. "She kept herself alive out of pure spite."

The look the old house-elf gave my father was one of the deepest loathing as he muttered his way out the door. A few minutes later, Molly brought us some sandwiches and we all tucked in, famished after the vigorous cleaning. While we were eating I sat across the room watching Harry and Sirius looking at a huge tapestry that was immensely old. A family tree was sprawled across in glinting gold thread and large words at the top read: _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black:_ Toujours pur.

I'd had a quick glance at it when we'd come in and, no surprises, neither me nor Sirius nor Mum were on there because, as Sirius so eloquently put in 'any time the family produced someone halfway decent they were disowned'. I'd been delighted to find out that I was related to Tonks and was looking forward to meeting her mother and Dad's cousin, Andromeda, unfortunately also sister to Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

I was nibbling on my second sandwich when everyone began to move to reluctantly get cracking again. Over the coming days we finished the drawing room finding numerous interesting and most likely, dangerous objects (lots of silver instruments that seemed alive, a deathly music box, a heavy locket and lots of ancient seals).

We continued to wage war on the house as Order members came and went, ringing the doorbell, triggering the piercing shrieks which gave us a chance to try and eavesdrop. It felt as though I was busier than ever and I barely managed to keep my mind on the tasks at hand. I could see Harry similarly able to concentrate, the events in the graveyard weighing heavily on his mind. My nights were still punctured by fits of screaming and jolting awake in cold sweats.

The night before Harry's hearing, I had the worst nightmare yet, I lay panting, cold sweat lacing my forehead. Knowing I wasn't going to get anymore sleep I sat up, staring into the darkness. I could swear Voldemort's cruel laughter was still echoing around the room. Getting out of bed, I tip-toed down to the kitchen. The large grandfather clock in the hall told us it was early morning but Moony, Sirius and Mr Weasley were sitting at the table conversing quietly.

"Allie," muttered Moony, holding an arm out, and I slid into the chair next to him, leaning my head against him feeling my eyes flutter from tiredness. I dozed lightly, every so often sipping the warm drink Sirius placed in front of me. Tonks came through at about half past four followed by Molly and sat beside me looking almost as tired as I did. I brooded as they talked in low voices. Although Dumbledore had hide the Mark, every so often I felt the urge to cover my bare arms as though the Mark would burn right through his charm.

Harry came down shortly after, in a shirt and tie. I shifted in my seat as he sat beside me and pushed his sleeves up, fidgeting nervously. He still looked sleepy as he slowly munched on his toast while Molly attacked his unruly hair with a comb.

All too soon, Arthur was standing ready to go. Harry stumbled to his feet, white as a sheet, saying nothing. I caught his wrist before he left and pulled him back into a hug. His arms encircled me, his grip tight and I could feel the nervous thudding of his heart. I inwardly sighed, my previous mood lifting and I felt like I could breath freer. My lips swept across his cheek and he pulled away, looking happier than he had before.

"Good luck," I said, as he let go of me and left the kitchen, giving me one last lingering glance. Letting out a breath of air, I sat back down.

"Feeling better Allie?" said Tonks from across the room. She was standing against a counter, a cup of tea in her hands, watching me with a knowing smile on her face. Sirius and Moony looked up at me.

"What?"

"You've got some colour to your cheeks," she observed, her hair turning from bright blue to a lovely shade of lilac. "Could it have anything to do with Harry?"

Laughter bubbled from my mouth and heat rose in my face. Moony raised his eyebrows, my sudden happy mood coming as a shock after weeks of my depressive misery.

"No," I said obliviously, hiding a smile, rather surprised that it _was_ Harry who had brought a rush of happiness to me. Sirius suddenly gave a sly grin.

"You fancy him!" he said, eyes glittering.

"No I don't," I laughed, standing up.

"Yes you do!" he sang, as I headed out of the kitchen. I rolled my eyes ignoring his persistent calls as I went up the stairs. My good mood however soon melted and turned to nervousness as we waited for Harry's return. I hadn't thought much of his hearing until now but for the rest of the day I couldn't keep still. Molly was cleaning the kitchen in a vigorous fashion, and Hermione had a book propped in front of her but wasn't reading. Ron just sat at the table tapping his fingers while Sirius sat in his room upstairs.

It was nearly half past two in the afternoon when we heard the front door creak open and Harry descended the steps into the kitchen. As soon as his face cracked into a wide grin, Molly let out a shriek and wiped tears of joy from her face. I engulfed him in another hug, smiling into his shoulder.

"Everyone seems quite relieved, though, considering you all knew I'd get off," Harry said, smiling as Ginny, Fred and George did a kind of war dance to a chant that went: '_He got off, he got off…_'

We celebrated with a hearty lunch, and I wolfed down food, my appetite coming back full force. Everyone was in a good mood and as I sat full and sleepy feeling better than I had in a long time, I watched Harry. Was it possible that I did fancy him? After everything that had happened last year, the Yule Ball and our accidental kiss in the champion's tent after the First Task, he was definitely more than a friend.

Then suddenly he looked at me and I blushed, butterflies exploding in my stomach. But it wasn't just that. It was the warmth that expanded in my chest, pushing to the very edges of my body until I felt like I'd burst. His emerald eyes lit up as he grinned and I found myself smiling back, unable to contain it.

My thoughts were broken as we both looked away at the same time, smiling to ourselves. Over the next few days whenever I and Harry were together and Tonks was around, she'd throw out little hints and innuendo's that would leave me blushing and Harry confused. I was waiting for the teasing to come from Sirius but he spent his time holed up in his room.

All of us were relieved when the letters from Hogwarts came and despite enjoying being with Sirius, I would be glad to get out of this musty old house. I followed Ron, already tearing mine open, up to his and Harry's bedroom. Harry was standing on a chair, cleaning the top of the wardrobe and I sat myself cross-legged on his bed to read.

"Only two new ones," Ron said, reading the list, "The _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_, by Miranda Goshawk, and _Defensive Magical Theory_, by Wilbert Slinkhard."

Fred and George apparated into the room either side of Harry but I hardly flinched, so used to them doing it. We speculated over the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, wondering who was crazy enough to do it.

"One sacked, one dead, one's memory removed and one locked in a trunk for nine months," said Harry, counting them off on his fingers. What we hadn't noticed was Ron standing gaping at his Hogwarts letter and the reason why left us all gobsmacked.

"Prefect?" Fred said, grabbing the letter. "_Prefect_?"

My eyebrows nearly disappeared into my hairline as I stood beside Harry stunned.

"_Prefect_… ickle Ronnie the Prefect."

I was cringing for Ron as Fred and George made fun of him but even more so when Hermione flew in and came to the wrong conclusion seeing Harry holding Ron's badge. She turned red with embarrassment when she realised her mistake but Ron turned red with anger. Luckily, Molly entered at that moment, carrying some laundry unaware of the shock she was about to get.

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!" she shrieked, almost strangling Ron, when Fred and George snidely told her.

"What are Fred and I, next-door neighbours?" said George indignantly, but Molly completely ignored him and as she kissed Ron all over his face, calling him sickly names the twins made retching noises. Once she'd left, Fred and George were intolerable and after what seemed like a lifetime of teasing, they disapparated, their roaring laughter still heard from upstairs.

I could tell Harry had thought he would get the Prefect badge and despite his initial jealousy I hoped he wouldn't hold the grudge. I simply put a hand on his shoulder before leaving to finish my packing.

* * *

><p>That night, down in the basement, Molly had organised a party rather than a sit-down meal. Everyone was congratulating Ron and Hermione and I was surprised as I sipped on a Butterbeer that I realised I was feeling a small hint of jealousy towards Hermione. Tonks joined me minutes later along with Ginny and Hermione and I shook of the negative feelings.<p>

"I was never a prefect myself," said Tonks brightly "My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities."

"Like what?" said Ginny, who was choosing a baked potato.

"Like the ability to behave myself," said Tonks. I grinned knowing exactly what she meant. Trouble just seemed to find me- one of the obvious reasons I wasn't Prefect. The night was getting on and the yawning was infectious as everyone began to realise the late hour.

I followed them upstairs at a slower pace only to find Molly crying her eyes out, surrounded by Moody, Sirius and Moony. Harry was half hidden in the shadows and he beckoned with a jerk of his head and I quickly followed. He filled me in on Molly's Boggart and the sickening image of Harry's dead body filled my head.

"Well, I'm knackered," he yawned, stretching his hands above his head. I had a good view of his bare stomach as his t-shirt rode up before I turned, grinning and headed to bed.

"Night,"

"Wait," I stopped on the stairs and looked down at Harry who was pulled something from his jacket pocket. "Here."

He held out his hand, my pendant nestled in his palm.

"I wore it to the hearing- you know- for luck." I smiled and took it from his hands, slipping it over my head. Warmth spread through me as it made contact with my skin and I sighed.

"Thanks," he flashed me a grin before retreating down the stairs, "Harry!"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder and I paused not sure how to phrase what I really wanted to say. I felt like we hadn't properly resolved things at the end of term and we hadn't had a proper heart to heart and after my recent revelations, I needed to get this out.

"I'm glad you won- I mean- I'm glad you're coming back to Hogwarts. Really glad." I said in an almost whisper. "I don't know what I would've done without you."

He smiled again but it faded away as we looked at each other. My face felt oddly hot and Harry had turned a cute shade of pink. I cleared my throat awkwardly and we both grinned before heading our separate ways.

I leant against my door in my room and grinned to myself, hoping that this feeling would last. I was so glad I was going back to Hogwarts tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks, please review) I'm always happy to recieve construction criticism x x<strong>


	26. Crumbling from Within

Chapter 25 

The next morning was chaotic. I jumped awake as Hermione slammed the door open and ran across the room to fling the curtains open then jump on my bed, shaking me vigorously.

"Quickly! We're going to be late," she said quickly looking flustered. As I hurried to get changed, I looked at the door apprehensively as a mixture of Molly's and my grandmother's screaming floated into the room.

"I'd rather go back to bed thanks," I joked, pulling on a pair of jeans. "What's happened?"

"Fred and George knocked Ginny down two flights of stairs bewitching their trunks." Of course they did. I didn't have time for breakfast and dragged my trunk out of my room, Strix, in his cage, balanced precariously on top of it.

"WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!" Molly bellowed and I jumped out of my skin, heading for the stairs fast. We stood in the entrance hall, my grandmothers shrieks filling the small space, but no one was listening to her. We left our trunks for Moody to deal with and I slung a bag over my shoulder but as I did Sirius, in dog form, stood by me wagging his tail.

"Dad, I forbid you from coming," I tried to say sternly. Who knows who he might be seen by. But he simply barked happily and licked my hand paying me no attention. Moments later we were out in the fresh morning sunshine, on our way to the station, accompanied by a guard. I ambled beside Ron, occasionally receiving a joyful bark from Sirius and I couldn't help but grin at his antics. We were at Kings Cross in less than twenty minutes and standing beside the lovingly familiar scarlet engine, billowing smoke.

The warning whistle sounded and I bent down to Sirius clutching his fur and he licked my cheek. I quickly hugged Molly and Arthur, leaving Moony until last, kissing his cheek before running to jump on the train as it began to move. Sirius bounded alongside us until there was no more platform and he faded into the steam.

Ron and Hermione disappeared to the prefect carriage leaving Harry, Ginny and me to find a spare compartment. But as we pushed our way down the train, we found we were attracting a lot of stares.

"What are they staring at?" Harry asked me over his shoulder.

"What do you think?"

"Me?"

"Well, yes." I said, adjusting my grip on Strix's cage. "After what happened last year…"

Then a horrible wave of nausea passed over me. Of course no one would believe Harry, not just because they didn't want to believe, but because there was no one to back up his story. I was the only witness but I'd lied. If Harry was being called a liar, it was my fault.

I was so consumed in my thoughts that I crashed into the back of Harry as we came to a stop and entered a compartment. Neville had joined us and there was also someone else in the compartment.

"Hi, Luna," said Ginny, "is it OK if we take these seats?"

I glanced at the girl with dirty blond, waist-length hair and large wide eyes that watched us without blinking. I sat down beside Harry and looked at the girl apprehensively. Her wand stuck out behind her ear and she was holding a magazine: _The Quibbler_, up-side down, but seemed to understand everything it said.

"Had a good summer, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," said Luna dreamily. I shifted uneasily as she never took her eyes off Harry. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. _You're_ Harry Potter,"

"I know I am," said Harry. It was uncomfortable in the compartment talking to Luna. She had a funny ability to stare, unblinking for over ten minutes. As the train sped on, Neville produced a small stunted looking cactus in a pot, covered in boils.

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia,_" he said proudly, holding it with great care. I wrinkled my nose as the plant slightly pulsated. "It's got an amazing defensive mechanism. Watch…"

He dug in his bag and pulled out a quill then held the plant up, giving it a sharp prod. Dark green jets of foul smelling liquid squirted from every boil, hitting the ceiling and coating everyone. I groaned, holding my arms away from my body disgustedly. Harry gagged beside me, spitting mouthfuls onto the floor.

I barely registered the door opening until Cho Chang, cleared her throat, her long shiny black hair flicked over her shoulder.

"Oh… hello, Harry," said a nervous voice. "Urm… bad time?"

I looked up at her and grit my teeth. She was smiling at Harry and flashing the rest of us disgusted looks. I glared at her as her eyes lingered on me and she grimaced. My face flamed as I did a bad job of trying to wipe the revolting stuff off me.

"Oh… hi," said Harry blankly. His throat sounded dry as he looked up at her. Suddenly the Yule Ball came back to me and I almost growled as my blood boiled with jealousy.

"Urm…" said Cho. "Well… bye then."

As she left, Harry slumped back in his seat groaning. I pulled my wand out of my robes, silently fuming and I cleaned myself and the others. He hit his head against the pane of glass and that's where he stayed. An hour later, Harry was still leaning his head against the window, his eyes closed, as I read _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5_. Yet as I did, I noticed him clenching and unclenching his hands.

Ginny and Neville had bought lots of sweets from the food trolley and were currently swapping chocolate frogs when Hermione and Ron walked in, both looking thoroughly pissed off.

"Guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" said Ron, throwing himself next to me.

"Malfoy," replied Harry at once also with his eyes closed. I shuffled closer to him to accommodate Ron and he opened them and turned his head a fraction, looking down at me as though just realising I was there.

"Course," said Ron bitterly, stuffing a chocolate Frog into his mouth.

"And that complete _cow_ Pansy Parkinson," said Hermione viciously. "How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll…"

A while later I was making my way down the train, towards the toilets, however I never got there as I was mobbed by students in the next carriage.

"Is Potter telling the truth?"

"Did you see him?"

"How did you survive if he is back?"

I blanched as people bombarded me with questions, some suspicious, but most just wanting to hear it from someone other than Harry, Dumbledore or the newspapers. I struggled through the crowds until a freckled hand reached out in front of me and pulled me sideward into a compartment.

"Sup, Allie?" I found myself sitting with Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet.

"Hi guys," I said distractedly, still looking out of the window at the people milling around our compartment.

"What's going on?" asked Lee, peering over Katie's head. Fred pointed his wand at the window and the blinds came down.

"They were asking me about last year," I said, sighing heavily. There was a short silence.

"They're all just after some gossip," said Angelina kindly. "Ignore them."

"You're still playing for the team this year, aren't you Alllie?" asked Alicia, moving away from the previous subject. I nodded immediately excited to know I'd be playing Quidditch this year.

"Well you better bow to your leader," said George, and Fred gave a dramatic fanfare while Lee made sparks fly from his wand.

"Presenting our new team captain… the stunning Angelina Johnson!" cried Fred. I glanced at Angelina and for the first time noticed the shiny red Quidditch captain badge on the front of her robes.

"Thanks for the theatrics Fred," she laughed, and to my surprise, pulled him in for a kiss. I raised my eyebrows at the others who didn't seem fazed at all.

"The Yule Ball," Katie said, offhandedly.

"And why wasn't I told?" I said jokingly to George. "All the teasing opportunities missed!"

They were still going at it and George just shrugged.

"He made me take the twins secret handshake."

"Twins have a secret handshake?" asked Alicia interestedly.

"Oh yeah, and a rule book!" I grinned and spent the remainder of the journey with them. When darkness fell and the lamps came on I left the twins and the others to change and made my way back to Harry, feeling the train slowing. I had a job getting up the corridor and finally found Ron and Hermione leaving to perform their Prefect duties.

"Where've you been," asked Harry, when I returned to collect my things and Strix. It was rather chilly as we stepped onto the platform and immediately Harry nudged me.

"Where's Hagrid?" he asked.

"Dunno," I said, craning my head over the crowds. "Come on,"

We trudged along the platform as the crowds thinned out and Hermione and Ron joined us. Hermione looked flustered and harassed as she sent dark looks towards the first years.

"I don't remember us being that cheeky," she said, retrieving Crookshanks from me.

"I'm surprised the Ministry is still letting you walk around free Potter," Harry barely even looked around but Malfoy roughly shoved into me, his other cronies jostling Hermione as they pushed past. "Better enjoy it while you can, I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it-"

Suddenly Harry lunged forward towards Malfoy but was caught in time by Ron. Crabbe and Goyle stepped in front of Malfoy threateningly and I hung back, my arms folded as I watched wearily while Hermione stood beside me anxious.

"What'd I tell you," Malfoy spat, straightening his jacket unnecessarily. "Complete nutter!"

"Stay away from me!" Harry shouted venomously, struggling against Ron's grip.

"It's only Malfoy," Ron muttered, "What d'you expect?"

Harry shook Ron off and slowly made his way off the platform. I followed, my head down, and Hermione and Ron came after talking quietly. There were still a lot of students and I glared at Malfoy, who shot me a cold look as he climbed into a carriage.

We neared the rest of the unoccupied horseless carriages and I jumped aboard the closest one, taking Pigwideon from Ron and Crookshanks from Hermione. As I turned to take Hedwig, I tuned into Ron and Harry's conversation.

"Can't… can't you see them?"

"See what?"

"Can't you see what's pulling the carriages?"

I hung out the carriage door but I could see nothing. Ron and me looking at each other, slightly alarmed, we all climbed into the carriage and soon were on our way. I watched out the window, craning my neck for a glimpse of the familiar turrets of the castle. I barely listened to the others talking and grinned as windows, blazing fiery bright appeared out of the darkness.

The Entrance Hall was warm and welcoming, lit by torch light, and a hundred joyous chatty voices drowned out the noise of the rain. Inside the Great Hall, the candles floated above the tables and orange crackling fires were lit in the large fireplaces, making the stained glass sparkle.

I was so overjoyed at being back that I didn't notice the stares and whispers as we passed, trailing behind Harry. I sat at the Gryffindor table beside Neville and Parvati, and she gave me a nervous grin before quickly whispering to Lavender.

"But where is he then?" I looked around at the others who had their heads together and were looking nervously up at the table. It was obvious Hagrid was missing and I shifted uncomfortably. I had never been as attached to him as Harry had but Hogwarts wouldn't be right without him.

My eyes wandered around the hall and as I did, my eyes met those of people gawping in our direction. I frowned as they quickly looked away, and put their heads together with their friends. But a different pair of brown eyes winked at me from the Slytherin table. I grinned half-heartedly back at Blaise, surprised at the lack of enthusiasm I felt at seeing him.

I turned away as the doors swung open and a bunch of dazed first years, led by Professor McGonagall made their way up to the front. The Sorting Hat, ancient and patched sat on a stool and as everyone fell silent, waiting.

_In times of old when I was new _

_And Hogwarts barely started, _

_The founders of our noble school, _

_Thought never to be parted: _

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_'Together we will build and teach!'_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might some day be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest.'_

_Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest.'_

_Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,'_

_Said Hufflepuff, Til teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same.'_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with duelling and with jighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that is what_ _I'm for_,

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that_ it's wrong,

_Though I must fulfil my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether Sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within._

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the Sorting now begin._

The applause was slow as the Hat finished and students whispered to their neighbours. I looked down at the table anxious and confused. How could the Ministry refuse the existence of Voldemort and the impending dark times if even the Sorting Hat knew.

"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it" said Ron, his eyebrows raised.

"Too right it has," said Harry, trying to exchange a significant look with me but I stared steadfastly at the young students being Sorted.

The Sorting was soon over and Dumbledore stood and greeted us all, food seeming to suddenly spill from the plates. I grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice and took a long draught, before choosing shepherd's pie, then after a large slice of apple pie and custard.

When everyone had finished, Dumbledore got to his feet and clapped for silence. Everyone immediately ceased talking and turned to face him. His twinkling smiling eyes seemed to meet every students as he gave the usual announcements.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave." I looked towards Hermione who seemed to be deep in thought whereas Harry just looked troubled and Ron was still stuffing down pudding. "We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

My eyes scanned the High Table until they rested on what seemed to be a squat witch with a rather bright pink cardigan on. She watched everyone with prominent bulging eyes which made her look rather like a toad.

"Nice cardigan," said Ron, smirking.

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!" Harry whispered across the table to me. Hermione frowned then it seemed as something became clear to her as she stared at Umbridge. Then there was a high "_Hem, hem_," and Dumbledore broke off, looking taken back. The woman had gotten to her feet but she was not much taller standing than sitting, so she moved around the table and stood in front of us all.

The teachers looked astonished. No one had interrupted one of Dumbledore's speeches before. Some students were whispering while others looked the woman up and down in disgust already disliking her.

"Thank you, Headmaster," she simpered, "For those kind words of welcome."

My nose wrinkled as her high-pitched, little- girlish voice floated over the house tables.

"And how lovely to see such bright happy little faces looking up at me!" she said, and as I raised my eyebrows feeling rather angry at being addressed like I was five. "I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"That's likely!" I heard the twins say sarcastically some way down the table. A laugh escaped me and by now many students weren't taking Umbridge seriously. But then her voice changed and became much more business like and hard.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction." My eyes narrowed with each word but others around me had stopped paying attention.

"Every headmaster Hogwarts has brought something new to this historic school. But, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged…"

I tried to concentrate but her voice was just too boring. Although the teachers were still listening attentively, they made no attempt to quite down the students whom many had broken into whispers and giggles. Barely anyone was paying attention anymore but Hermione was staring at Umbridge a frown on her face absorbing every word.

"…let us preserve what can be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited."

As Umbridge sat down I leaned towards Hermione and she gave me a look, raising her eyebrows.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, before briskly carrying on. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…"

"Did that mean what I think it meant," I whispered to Hermione. She nodded grimly turning round to face us.

"Well, what _does_ that mean?" said Ron impatiently.

"It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts." Hermione said through gritted teeth. A few moments later we were dismissed and Hermione and Ron jumped to their feet.

"Ron, we're supposed to show the first-years where to go!"

"Oh yeah," said Ron, who had obviously forgotten. "Hey - hey, you lot! Midgets!"

I shook my head leaving them to it and made my way out of the Hall. We had to fight to get through as people stopped to stand and stare and eventually I just grabbed Harry's hand and we pushed people out of the way. I may have even pushed past Blaise, but I didn't stop. Finally we took several shortcuts and came out into an empty corridor on the fifth floor.

"I should have expected that," Harry sighed as we climbed stairs.

"What? Expected that everyone is thick enough to believe the Prophet?"

My attempt at humour fell flat as Harry stared miserably at the floor. We walked in silence, and every so often I glanced at him anxiously.

"I can see you doing that, you know," he said, eventually, knocking his shoulder into mine.

"Sorry, but am I not allowed to be worried?" I said. He stopped and frowned at me. I paused a few steps ahead and looked over my shoulder at him.

"Why are you worried?" he asked. I bit my lip before carrying on walking. "Why are you worried," he repeated catching up and standing in front of me.

"You've been different since…" I trailed off and he looked at me unbelievably.

"Yeah so have you," he pointed out. "Allie, we saw Cedric, a friend die-"

"I know," I said quietly.

"Then what do you mean?" I took a deep breath before answering and found my hand reaching up for his face. My fingers brushed across his cheeks, feeling his pale skin.

"You're just different. You look tired." My arm dropped back to my side and Harry's hand reached up to touch the place where my fingers had been before running a hand across his eyes.

"I am tired. I haven't had a decent night's sleep yet." he said, moving toward the stairs.

"Me either." I said, walking beside him. Neither of us said anything more until we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and realised we couldn't get it.

"Dammit," Harry muttered as she refused us entry.

"Harry, I know it!" Looking round, Neville jogged towards us panting. "Guess what it is? I'm actually going to be able to remember it for once- _Mimbulus mimbletonia_!"

The common room was lit by the orange glow of the fire and we fell through the portrait hole eager to get into the cosy warm room full of squashy armchairs and sofas. As we headed up to our dormitories Harry caught my arm and pulled me in for a one-armed hug.

"Get some sleep," he said letting out a short laugh. I found myself doing the same, my cheek in the crook of his neck, and I daringly kissed his cheek before heading up to my dormitory.

Hermione was already sitting on her bed and looked up expectantly as I entered.

"Where've you been?" she asked, looking over the list of duties she was holding.

"Nowhere," I said, opening my trunk and beginning to unpack. I chucked some clothes into the drawers beside my bed and some books on top of the night stand, then next to them three framed photographs. The last one I put up was of me, Harry, Ron and Hermione which was taken after the first task last year. I smiled fondly at the memory wishing things could have stayed like that. The door swung open as I was undoing my tie and Lavender and Parvarti abruptly stopped catching sight of me and Hermione.

"Hi guys!" Lavender said loudly, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Did you both enjoy your holidays?"

"Yeah," Hermione said carefully, "You?"

"Oh it was wonderful!" she giggled loudly, "I went to Spain and met this gorgeous waiter…!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows and I tried not to laugh as she and Parvati collapsed into giggles.

"You know, David Thorton's got a nice body, and the biceps just set it off!" Pavarti lay on her bed, using her wand to add decorations here and there.

"What about Seamus?" Lavender said suddenly, "The Scottish accent!"

"Yeah but you've got to admit that's all he's got going for him!" The carried on like this, going through nearly all the boys in the school, even touching on Blaise, before I looked up.

"Harry's quite good looking. Wouldn't you say Allie?" I looked up and caught Parvati looking at me slyly.

"Yeah Allie, wouldn't you say so?" Hermione grinned, returning from the bathroom.

"I guess, you could say that," I muttered, returning to the book, I was now reading in bed.

"Oh come on!" Lavender said, standing by my bed. "Have you seen him?"

"Seriously, check out his body when he's playing Quidditch." I laughed as they looked at me victoriously, knowing I was now picturing Harry on his broom.

"He's got everything, the hair, the body, the bum! Just imagine him naked!"

"Yeah, shame he's gone round the bend." The smile and hot blush dropped from my face at that and the book fell from my hands.

"What?" I said sharply. Even Parvati looked at Lavender in shock.

"Well, he can't be telling the truth about You-Know-Who surely," she said, looking round at us all uncomfortably.

"As a matter of fact he is," I said hotly, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go to sleep."

But Lavender looked at me stubbornly and delved into her trunk before pulling out what appeared to be the Daily Prophet.

"Read that," she said folding her arms. I looked down at it incredulously.

"You don't actually believe this crap?" I said angrily, standing up and throwing the paper in the bin.

"And you believe Harry?" she fired back. "You didn't even see him return!"

"Of course I did, you stupid cow!" I shouted, before realising my mistake. She narrowed her eyes and glared at me.

"You were unconscious. Or are you a liar now too?"

"You know what Lavender?" Hermione suddenly yelled from beside me, "I think you should keep your big, fat mouth shut and keep your opinions to yourself because we certainly don't want to hear them!"

Lavender turned on her heel and strode to her bed, violently pulling the hangings around her bed. Parvati hovered before biting her lip and shrugging going to her own bed. I wanted to hit something but Hermione placed a hand on my shoulder. I was surprised at her outburst but grateful none the less.

"You need to control your temper," she whispered. I knew she was right but shrugged her of, pulling on my pyjamas.

I lay down in bed, angry and confused. They'd all see eventually. They'd see we weren't lying. I just hoped it wouldn't be too late and that this wouldn't damage our friendships too much before it was all over. Soon everyone would have to pick a side.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, please review and give some feedback- I love to hear what you think of the story, it always encourages me to write more :)<strong>


	27. Black At Heart

***timidly poking head around the corner***

**Hello... please don't throw things at my head! I know it's been an age since I updated and if you don't want to read my waffle, just skip to the chapter- I'll understand :) Firstly, there have been some major changes in my life, both good and bad which have kept me so busy with no time for writing- I'm lucky if I can get 5mins in a day! It took me ten solid hours to sit down and write this chapter when I eventually found a rare spare day to myself! Secondly, someone recently slated my work big time and I lost all enthusiasm for writing. I would read through my work and think 'Seriously? This is shit!' But don't worry, I'm not going to let some spiteful comments stop me writing! :) **

**Thank you to all my loyal readers- I know I'm not an easy or reliable author but your reviews and support mean the world to me :) x x x**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 26<span>

I woke with a start, my hand gripped around someone's wrist. I squinted my eyes against the early light and Hermione's face swam into view, her hair sticking out hazardously.

"Allie! Wake up!" I realised it was her wrist my hand was clenched around and she pulled back rubbing it. "Are you aright?"

"Fine," I muttered, but as I sat up my head twinged with pain. Hermione was still watching me, her eyes darting over my face. I knew I must have looked terrible.

"You were crying out," she said uncertainly. I blinked at the morning light and glanced around the room, half-shadowed. Lavender was peering through the curtains and Parvati was sat up in bed, watching with a confused face.

"I was?" I muttered, self-consciously, "Bad dream."

"Knew it, complete lunatic," Lavender muttered to herself, jumping out of bed and heading into the bathroom. I pushed back the covers and stood up reaching for my clothes. Luckily, Hermione didn't say anything more and turned away to get dressed but she kept shooting concerned glances in my direction. Now I knew how Harry felt yesterday.

I made a mental note to put a silencing charm around my bed so that the others wouldn't think I was any more crazy than they already did. I was ready to go before Hermione and minutes later we caught up with the boys halfway across the common room. I found myself standing next to Harry and last night's conversation came back to me. I cleared my throat uncomfortably and looked away embarrassed.

I kept my head down as we climbed out of the portrait hole, desperately trying to get the picture of Harry naked out of my head. I bumped into several things as we made out way to the Great Hall, people and objects, cursing as I did so and each time the others looked at me with a puzzled expression.

The weather reflected my mood; miserable grey clouds rolled in the enchanted ceiling and rain was falling slow and steady with no sign of letting up. As we sat at the Gryffindor table I put my head in my hands, as a wave of darkness rolled over me. Every part of me itched to look at my arm to see if the Dark Mark was burning black on my arm but I refrained and kept my hands against my tired eyes.

"Allie?" As I raised my head, the others were watching me, but I forced a grin and grabbed a goblet of juice.

"Just tired."

"Tired?" Harry echoed, significantly. Thankfully Angelina interrupted to tell us about Quidditch tryouts on Friday. That brightened my mood significantly. I couldn't wait to get back on my broom. We received our timetables from Professor McGonagall and I scanned Monday's column. Thankfully, I'd decided to drop Divination last year and had instead taken on Muggle Studies with Hermione and she had promised to help me through this year as I had a lot of catching up to do.

Fred and George joined us, sitting beside Ron and me. Hermione took the chance to chastise them over a poster she'd found on the notice board this morning and their latest invention; Skiving Snackboxes.

"You'll be singing a different tune soon enough, Hermione," said Fred, knowingly. "You're starting your fifth year; you'll be begging us for a Snackbox before long."

"Fifth year's OWL year," said George. "Half our year had minor breakdowns coming up to exams. Tears and tantrums… Patricia Stimpson kept coming over faint…"

"Kenneth Towler came out in boils, d'you remember?" said Fred reminiscently.

"That's 'cause you put Bulbadox powder in his pyjamas," said George, trying to keep his face straight.

"Oh yeah," said Fred, grinning. "I'd forgotten… hard to keep track sometimes, isn't it?"

"Why do I get the feeling you two are enjoying this?" I said, grumpily.

"Oh yes," they said together.

"Easy for you pair to say, you only got… what was it? Three OWLs each?" I couldn't work out how they were so relaxed about it. I was now dreading the upcoming year.

"D'you know what you want to do after Hogwarts?" Harry asked us as we left the Great Hall and headed towards History of Magic. I had never really thought about it before and considered the many different professions.

"Well, it'd be cool to be an Auror," said Ron in an off-hand voice.

"Yeah, it would," said Harry fervently.

"But they're, like, the elite," said Ron. "You've got to be really good…"

I slept as usual in History of Magic then simply replicated Hermione's notes, much to her disapproval, but I was in no mood for studying. During break, we huddled in the secluded courtyard, keeping close together for warmth.

"Hello, Harry!" I almost groaned when I realised who it was. Cho Chang. Harry went bright red while I went bright green- well it felt like that. I was half tempted to ask Ron to interrupt them but I was saved the trouble as he jumped in between them anyway, accusing Cho of jumping on the Tornado's bandwagon.

I felt guilty at how smug I was feeling as the bell went and we trailed to Potions, Ron and Hermione bickering over how tactless Ron was, Harry walking ahead, sighing.

Potions was horrible, but I expected nothing less. My potion; the Draught of Peace, was half-decent and Snape didn't grace me with his opinion but he headed straight for Harry and criticised his half-hearted attempt, vanishing his potion earning him a zero.

By the time we sat down for lunch, my head was hurting and I had barely took a bite from my sandwich when Ron and Hermione started arguing again. I sighed in frustration and wished I could just go back to bed upstairs.

"Oh, shut up, the pair of you," said Harry heavily, as Ron opened his mouth to argue back. Hermione and Ron both froze, looking angry and offended. "Can't you give it a rest? You're always having a go at each other, it's driving me mad."

Harry stood up and left swinging his bag over his shoulder. Immediately Ron and Hermione began to mutter together.

"We don't fight all the time."

"He's doing it again, taking his anger out on us."

"I get that he's stressed because of everything but there's no need-"

"Actually he's right." I said, throwing my knife and fork down. "You two never seem to stop arguing, it's doing my head in."

With that, I left the table. Harry was just disappearing at the top of the marble staircase but I wasn't going to go after him. If he was anything like me, he needed some time to cool down. I sat in the corridor outside the Muggle Studies classroom waiting for the bell to go.

It was the oddest feeling of complete hopelessness as I sat there. So far, this year wasn't turning out to well. I had already made up my mind to sleep in the common room tonight but I couldn't escape this sense of depression hanging over me. While I knew this mood was drastically enhanced by the effects of the Blood Binding ritual, I still hated feeling so low.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling so good at the moment, and I'm sorry Ron and I fight a lot, but there was no need for Harry to take his temper out of us." I looked up to see Hermione standing there and at the moment the bell went. I just shook my head not bothering to say anything, got to my feet and entered the classroom.

"So what's wrong," Hermione said as she sat next to me. "You can talk to me you know."

"Just drop it, Hermione."

"It's about what Dumbledore told us in the holidays, isn't it?" she said, watching me carefully.

"Yeah," I sighed exasperated, pulling my books out. From the corner of my eye, I noticed her give my arm an uneasy glance, but before she could say anything, Professor Burbage strode in and tapped on the board ready to start.

I was glad that Hermione didn't try to question me after the lesson and we met up with the boys outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. I was already counting down the minutes until the end of the lesson as we entered quietly to find Umbridge already standing at the front of the classroom. We found our places and looked at her expectantly.

I wrinkled my nose at her sickly sweet voice and the way she made us chant 'Good afternoon Professor Umbridge' like we were children. I immediately disappointed as she bade us put out wands away and get our quills out.

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face us with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year."

She flicked her wand and our text books on the desk jumped to life and opened to the first page entitled 'Course Aims'.

"We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centred, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year."

A hand shot into the air beside me, narrowly missing my ear. Hermione had of course already skimmed through the book and was waiting, her hand as far in the air as it would reach.

"Yes, my dear,"

"There's nothing in here about _using_ defensive spells."

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

I stared at Umbridge incredulously. Was she serious? We weren't going to practice spells in a class that was more magically orientated than any other lesson.

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class." Umbridge said sweetly and immediately four other people thrust their hands into the air including Harry and Hermione. "You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-"

"What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free-"

"Hand, Mr Potter!" snapped Umbridge. She took a deep breath looking around at the sea of hands now sticking into the air including mine. I exchanged a look with Hermione who was wearing a stubborn frown. Umbridge turned to Dean and pointed at him. She simply shrugged off his question too and took up her place at the front again an unconvincing smile plastered on her face.

"You have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed - not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean angrily, "he was the best we ever had!"

I bit my tongue and nodded gratefully in Dean's direction. But Umbridge ignored him.

"It is the view of the Ministry, that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which is after all, is what school is all about."

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?' said Harry hotly, his fist in the air again.

"There is nothing out there, dear" said Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice. "Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?"

"Hmm, let's think…" said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice. I turned to look at him shaking my head, praying he wouldn't say it. "Maybe… _Lord Voldemort._"

He said it. There were a few gasps at the name then silence. The fake smile slowly slid from Umbridge's face as she stared at Harry, then looked around at the class, most of whom was watching Harry with respect though others were staring at him like he was crazy.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain." Umbridge said slowly, treading lightly around the classroom. "You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead. This is _a lie_."

"It is NOT a lie!" shouted Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. Harry stood up, his whole body trembling. I watched him with wide eyes. I had never seen him look so frightening.

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord did he?" I sucked in a rapid breath, memories of that night flooding back.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident!"

"It was murder, Voldemort killed him, you must know this-"

"ENOUGH!" screamed Umbridge. She then pushed a lock of hair from her face and went to her desk, pulling a roll of pink parchment out. She wrote a brief message on it then sealed it, handing it to Harry.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear," she said, her voice once again sickly sweet. Harry snatched it from her hand and kicked the chair out of the way and marched out of the classroom.

"Now, please continue reading the chapter." But no one was reading anymore, they were all whispering among themselves. I was still stunned by her lack of tactlessness towards Cedric's death. I was feeling too angry to read and had to be content with glaring daggers at her.

"Quiet!" Umbridge said with authority. "Did none of your previous Professors teach you any manners? Well I should think not, with one being a nasty half breed, not even worthy-"

"That's my godfather you're talking about," I interrupted angrily, sitting on the edge of my seat.

"_Hand_, Miss-"

"Black." The name slipped from my mouth before I realised I'd said it and Umbridge stared at me unblinking. At first I thought the heat that seemed to swell in the very pit of my stomach was anger but my face was burning and I looked around, embarrassed as people avoided my eyes. Umbridge picked up her register off the desk and ran a fat finger down the list as I clenched the table gritting my teeth.

"You are marked down on my register as Miss Prewett."

"Yeah well, I changed my name for obvious reasons, but I reckon Black suits me better." I spat, my grey eyes piercing into her.

"Indeed. Well, well, Miss Black," she whispered sweetly, "Maybe it's a good job we won't be doing magic. Who knows how it may be used irresponsibly. After all; children do take after their parents."

I almost snarled at the implication and I pushed my chair back, ready to jump out of my seat anger and frustration raging inside me, screaming to get out. Irrepressible hatred for the woman was bubbling just under the very surface of my skin and it was only Hermione restraining hand on my arm that stopped me from jumping up and throwing every hex I knew at Umbridge.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Black," Umbridge smiled nastily. "And do try to control your temper."

I sat down, my entire body shaking. My eyes shot bolts of anger at her and as she looked away and turned to write on the board. The rest of the lesson passed without incident and finally the bell rang, allowing us to leave. As I gathered my things, Umbridge's eyes were fixed on me and I stared coldly back.

"Things will change around here. Please be here promptly for my next lesson. Now you may leave."

I shot out the door as fast as possible, the crowd of students parting for me, wary of me after my display of anger in the classroom. I stalked through the corridors heading back up to the Gryffindor Common Room, hostility radiating from me.

I stopped on the sixth floor and leant heavily against a pillar, my heart racing. Two pairs of footsteps sounded behind me and slowed to a halt. I could sense Ron and Hermione's hesitation to come near me and I couldn't face turning to look at them. What was wrong with me? I had never let myself get that angry before. It was almost as though I wasn't myself… A steady hand touched my shoulder and I jumped.

Hermione turned my body to face her and her eyes searched mine. I tried to hide the fear in them but I knew she saw it.

"Allie?" I looked away and cleared my throat, speaking quickly as she went to say something again.

"I think I'll give dinner a miss," I tried to say in a would-be casual voice, but it cracked at the end "See you guys later,"

I broke away from her and headed along the corridor at a fast pace. The common room was near empty, everyone down at dinner. The fire was roaring in the grate and I paced back and forth in front of it, wringing my hands. Part of me wanted to go straight to Dumbledore and tell him everything that had happened but the other part of me was reluctant. I considered going to Snape but I couldn't bring myself to ask for help from him of all people. Rain was pounding on the windowpanes and my mind was in shambles, I went to stand at the window seat and looked out over the darkening grounds.

There was the sound of someone scrambling through the portrait hole and Hermione, Ron and Harry appeared. Harry no longer looked as furious as he had but instead looked exhausted and drained, his face pale.

"Hey," I said, my voice strained. I perched on the sofa and Harry dropped beside me, gazing into the flames of the fire. Hermione placed a package wrapped in a napkin on the arm of the sofa beside me.

"A pasty," she said, taking out her books, "I thought you might be hungry."

I looked from the small bundle, to Hermione and felt a smile sneaking onto my face. Her small display of affection and subtlety was enough to let me know how much she cared.

Our moods were too sour to be lifted so we made a start on the mountain of homework we'd already been set. I took out my Potions essay and the book that Hermione had checked out at lunch sometime in the library. More and more people were arriving back from dinner and the volume level was slowly rising. Flicking to the page about moonstones, I scanned it and scribbled down a title.

"So, what are the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making?" Ron asked, looking between me and Hermione expectantly. I rolled my eyes but Hermione was squinting over to a large group of first years, Fred, George and Lee Jordan at the very centre.

"No, I'm sorry, they've gone too far!" she said, and stood up, stalking over to them. Ron rose half-way then seemed to give it second thoughts and dropped back down.

"She's got it under control," he muttered, before disappearing behind his Potions textbook. I felt sorry for the innocent first years and their gullible ways but Fred and George would never give them anything harmful. I watched dubiously as Hermione's voice got louder and louder and eventually she snatched the bag of sweets and clipboard from Fred's hand.

"It is NOT excellent!"

"Course it is, they're alive, aren't they?" said Fred angrily. Harry was laughing under his breath but Ron was muttering to himself, trying to pretend he wasn't aware of the situation.

"I will write to your mother."

I snapped my head around and stared at Hermione. She wouldn't- would she? I knew Molly all too well and also knew how she'd react if she knew Fred and George had been testing their own inventions on unsuspecting first years. Harry had stopped laughing and even Ron had his jaw hanging. The twins looked horrified and that's how Hermione left them, marching back to her seat.

"Thank you for your support, Ron," she said acidly.

"You handled it fine by yourself," Ron mumbled. I said nothing, keeping my head down and my eyes on my work. I only looked up when Ron said;

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

Hermione had placed two misshapen woolly objects on the table and covered them with bits of rubbish. I guessed this was some new venture for S.P.E.W and was right. She went off up to bed, Ron following soon after which left me and Harry on our own.

After finishing Potions, I started on History of Magic. The common room had slowly emptied over the course of a few hours and the rain had let up, so the common room was strangely peaceful.

I rolled up my essay and put it on the table next to the others. The heat was nicely warming my face and my head feeling slightly muzzy. Letting my arms stretch out, I leant back, curling my legs underneath me and closed my eyes, the scratching of Harry's quill and the crackle of the fire being the only sound.

A while later, the Harry paused in his writing and I cracked open an eyelid. Harry was holding his head, eyes closed, grimacing. I watched him for a while and when he did not remove his hand, I took pity on him. Picking up his Potions essay, I began to read it through, tapping the parchment with my wand every so often, making corrections and adding sentences.

Once I'd deemed it acceptable I placed it back on the table. Harry opened his eyes and looked at me from under his hand.

"Thanks," he muttered, gratefully. I sent him a smile and sunk into the sofa, my head falling against his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Scar hurts," he mumbled, shifting into a more comfortable position. He was now almost lying down, one leg propped on the sofa, the other on the floor. I leant back into his chest, my feet crossed on the arm.

"Is it him?"

"I don't think so," he sighed "Just a really bad headache."

"If it is you'd tell me wouldn't you?" He hesitated and I turned to face him, giving him a serious look.

"As long as you'd tell me," he said. "I know you've covered it up but its still there. You must feel its effects."

I knew what he was referring to: the Dark Mark. There hadn't really been any effects as such of having the Mark, just this sense of not really completely belonging to myself.

"Only like you feel the effects of your scar." I replied nonchantly.

"Do you have nightmares?" he asked hesitantly "Because I do. Sometimes they are really bad."

Letting out a sigh, I manoeuvred myself so I was crossed legged, facing him and nodded. He too let out a whoosh of air and relief settled onto his face.

"Sometimes it feels as though I'm in his head." Harry continued, staring intensely into the fire.

"As though you can tell what he is feeling and thinking?" I finished for him, grimacing. Harry gave a brief nod and then wordlessly he held out his arm and I instantly moved so that I was lying beside him.

"You know you can always talk to me and tell me anything right?" I smiled and poked his chest.

"As long as you know you can tell me too."

The fire crackled and sparked, Hermione's elf hats sending shadows bouncing off the walls. My eyes were heavy, it had been a long day and I was happy just to fall asleep by the fire, glad I had Harry for company.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading x <strong>


End file.
